My Phantasmal Lateralus
by Pravus666
Summary: What if Danny having heard that his becoming like his evil future self was inevitable that Danny had a mental split that soon caused a powerful force to form within his mind the question is what does this entity want and will it become a greater threat than his evil future well you'll just have to find out. Livewire x Danny, Rated M for Mature Themes as you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: Duality)**

It had been weeks since Danny had defeated his evil future self and while you'd think that mean good things would start to happen it couldn't be any further from the truth since he was already on a razor's edge before, but now he felt like he was going crazy. As ever since that fight of where he saw what would've happened 10 years down the line, all the lives ruined and that he was told that no matter what happened he'd inevitably become like him.

As soon enough he found himself not remembering periods of times with them being small and far and few between at first prior towards his fight with his evil future self, but now they were becoming much much larger and more prominent as well. With hours and bleeding into days were now disappearing from Danny's memory all the while he'd wake up covered in blood or an enemy ghost or some metahuman pleading with him to show mercy something of which began to frighten him.

* * *

 **(June 24th 2015, Amity Park, Washington, 1:35 Pm)**

Danny was with Tucker at the Nasty Burger since the glasses wearing nerd felt his friend could use some company due to having seen his mental and emotional state gradually deteriorate making him more reckless among other things.

"So Danny you never answered the question of what the hell has been going on with you?" Tucker asked looking at his friend who wasn't looking so well

"Tuck to be honest I'm getting a little bit scared." Danny admitted as he knew that he was falling apart

As physically it showed with his skin paled a few shades to an almost unhealthy tone, his eyes were now bloodshot, he always felt cold no matter what despite him having to wear sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt even when it was above 90 degrees in the summer heat not to mention his hair way starting to gray at the sides.

"What do you mean Danny?" Tucker questioned wondering why his friend who was usually carefree now had a look of paranoia on his face

"I mean the fact that I keep waking up in places around town or in the Ghost Zone with people torn to shreds or dead around me and it's in ways that make a Friday the 13th movie look tame. No matter what I keep having to wake up in my bed to find all these messages on the walls that I have to get rid of otherwise my parents would freak." Danny revealed as ever since the middle of May since that fight with his evil future self he's been more and more unable to go a single night's' rest without these incidents

"That sounds horrible man." Tucker spoke as what else could he say to what

"You don't have to remind me as hell it makes sleeping a hassle since I'm practically at my wits end wondering if during any of these blackouts that I'll go over the edge and do something regrettable." Danny spoke feeling paranoid at the fact that him having these blanks in his memory would lead to him being in over his head

"How bad is it getting Danny as these blanks can't be all that bad can they?" Tucker asked as Danny sighed before giving his answer

"The minimal they gone to his 11 hours straight and the longest has been 18 and a half as I've been keeping track and the worst part is that everyday it's getting worse." Danny said with dread in his voice as the blanks in his memory were getting longer and longer

"Well Tucker didn't you say that you've been working on surveillance drones to help out with all the ghost fighting and some of the metahumans that have been popping up?" Danny questioned having remembered that Tucker had brought this up in a past conversation

"Yeah as don't worry I should have those up and running within about two weeks or so." Tucker revealed having been working on drones to help track down ghosts so that way it'd make things a bit easier on Danny

"Thanks Tucker I appreciate it since at least now I have a chance to what the hell is going on with me." Danny thanked Tucker for helping him during this time where he felt backed up against a wall more than ever

"It's fine as Sam and I always have your back Danny." Tucker assured him however, when he said that Danny's pupils suddenly dilated and contracted as they darkened to a more royal blue instead of the normal sapphire colored ones they always were

"At least you're trying to make effort to help unlike Sam, as all she does is just bitch at me that fucking tramp." Danny spoke but if you noticed closely his voice had taken a deeper pitch more in line with a deep baritone or a high bass

"I know she has her faults but don't you think that you're going a little bit overboard?" Tucker asked as Danny never usually talked like this about Sam

"Why should I all she does is just badger and nag me about how I should be more of a hero and not misuse my power….hmph the hell does she even know about being a superhero. As I'm the one that has to pull the weight while she just does the whole damsel in distress routine over and over again that it makes me want to backhand her so hard she can't talk anymore. At least then I won't have to hear her gripping all the time since her mouth would be permanently wired shut." Danny said as his knuckles popped

"Alright Danny I know that Sam isn't the best to work with but, you're getting out of line as she doesn't deserve all of that too happen to her." Tucker spoke as this wasn't like Danny to be talking like this

"She deserves it and more acting all high and mighty when she couldn't last a day being me. Having to save all these worthless maggots that just shit on me for all that I do and all the lives I save and for what just so they can spit it back in my face. As maybe I should just stop in watch this whole place burn since they don't care about me at all so, long as they have a beloved scapegoat." Danny ranted as Tucker's eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw his friends nose start to bleed

"As all these maggots deserve it; Sam included as all she does is just tell me what do with my powers, have me go along with everything she want to do well what the hell she wants to do, always stopping me from getting with any girl that's even remotely interested in me because she's so fucking jealous for no damned reason. I swear if I have to hear her bitch and moan at me one more time I'll cave her goddamn mouth in so I won't have to hear another word out of that controlling and worthless tramp!" Danny exclaimed as he punched at the wall behind him

Tucker saw his friend soon shake his head as if he were coming out of a haze blinking his eyes that were brightening back to their original color as Tucker saw ice forming out of the hole until it covered it in a inch and a half thick and several inch wide sheet of ice.

"Hey Tucker what the hell happened...and why is there a hole in the wall?" Danny asked wondering why Tucker had a slightly fearful look on his face

"Danny what's the last thing you remember doing?" Tucker asked wondering if Danny remembered anything

"Well we were talking and then you mentioned Sam and then all I can remember was just a haze and…..damn it happened again." Danny cursed as this was the reason why he was worried considering that these were happening more and more frequently

"Well at least now I have a reason to finish up doing those drones." Tucker spoke before looking at the ice

"By the way since when do you have ice powers?" Tucker questioned looking at the sheet of ice on the wall

"Oh that. I've got that about like 6 days after my blackouts started happening as I can use them and all, but the thing is that for one until I can get better control my new ice powers like to have an unstable hairtrigger." Danny noted having gotten his recently unstable ice powers that they had a tendency to go off

"What do you mean they've got an unstable hairtrigger as what's the worst that's happened?" Tucker asked wondering how bad this could be

"Well it's lucky that Desiree is nice to me and is actually really friendly once you get to know her as I had to wish for their to be a coverup story considering when I was on one of my night runs. I'd accidentally turned two blocks in the south side of town into a damn glacier as luckily I managed to blast it apart with the help of some clones but you get the idea." Danny revealed as to what was his worst incident yet

"Yeah that sounds really bad man and I didn't know you and Desiree were a thing." Tucker brought up with a proud smile that his best friend was with the hottest ghost ever

"Were not a thing Tuck besides why would she want me anyways as no girl in the city would be bothered to go near me and just thinks I'm some sackless dipshit." Danny responded in a defeatist tone of voice at the fact that no matter what no girl in Amity Park would be bothered with him

"Come on Danny you can't keep beating yourself up about this you'll find someone eventually." Tucker assured his friend who looked unconvinced

"Yeah right Tucker as about 3 quarters of the girls at school won't go near me, a good chunk of the women here in town won't go near me because they no of how much of an embarrassment my parents are on a daily basis. Then to top all of that off no girl will go near me because Sam constantly cockblocks me in the rare chance I do manage to get a girl to like me." Danny ranted before continuing with his reasoning

"Then on top of that we've got two examples of how even if I got in a relationship it won't fucking work because let's see there was Paulina who on the brief chance I got to date her when I made that stupid wish last year it backfired. Because all she is, is just a spoiled tramp who's been with the entire football and basketball team and that right there just made my stomach turn and ruin my image of my dream crush since 7th grade. Then we have Valerie who hates my other me which makes it impossible for me to ever get close to her on the fact that if she ever found out about me being Danny Phantom then she'd tried to kill me and I'd rather not get blasted or blown up to death. So you know what Tuck know matter how many ways you slice it I'm incredibly and laughably fucked in ever being in a Goddamn relationship!" Danny raved heatedly before exclaiming the last part out that it gathered the attention of the other patrons

"Alright Danny just take a minute to cool it alright, as just take a minute a breathe ok." Tucker told his agitated friend who took a few deep breaths

"So you good?" Tucker questioned the half ghost who nodded

Ok then, as look Danny I've had my fair share of rejections more than anyone else however, I haven't show much as given up on finding a relationship but gone out of Amity Park to do that. As luck may have it I've done the impossible and actually met someone." Tucker revealed making Danny look on in surprise

"Really you met someone." Danny said in a good deal of surprise over his friend actually having met someone

"Yeah I actually did and it's going to take awhile for her to get her with it being around next spring which is right around prom which is around the time I'll introduce you to her." Tucker told Danny who was quite happy for his friend

"Great for you Tuck that's wonderful." Danny said as despite his sullen mood was quite happy for his friend

"Thanks Danny and hey it goes to show that even I can get a girl." Tucker told Danny trying to lighten up his friends mood

"I appreciate it I really do but it's going to take sometime before I actually have a chance at ever getting someone." Danny spoke still in a defeatist mood

"Alright I understand anyways I gotta go man since besides those drones I'm working on I still have some other things I've been working on to finish up so I'll see you later man." Tucker told Danny as he got up

"I'll see you later too Tucker and thanks for hanging out with me since I need it." Danny thanked Tucker before the two parted ways

* * *

 **(Ghost Zone, 8 hours later, Devil's Playground,10:28 Pm)**

It was 28 minutes after 10 at night as Danny was at the widely known and popular bar in the Ghost Zone known as the Devil's Playground where if you wanted to come and get drunk and let out some of the demons you've been keeping in all throughout the week by getting drunk. As Danny had been coming here a little after he got his ghost powers and even more so since his blackouts as he could honestly say that he found happiness at the bottom of a bottle evident by him being here and drinking for nearly 2 hours straight.

 **"Give me more Marcus."** Danny spoke his voice taken on a sludge like slur by having drunken himself by what would killed a grown man thrice over

 **"Look you've been here for awhile and you're a great kid and all but you should stop since you've got a hell of a drinking problem."** Marcus told Danny as he hated seeing the half ghost who looked like had a great head on his shoulders drink himself into oblivion

As Marcus was a ghost that looked like a bartender during the 50's with him having thick dark slicked back hair, a squared off jaw that had a fading 5'o clock shadow on it, his skin a pale green due to him being undead as well as him being broad shouldered and haggard looking due to in his past life having served in the army as a marine as he wore the stereotypical outfit for a bartender of the time.

 **"Look Marcus I've been having a very couple weeks that haven't got better by a long shot, so forgive me if I just want to drink."** Danny told the bartender as he wanted to get shit-faced until he couldn't feel a damn thing

 **"You've been coming here for almost year and I get that you've got problems, but try to lay off the drinking since you still got a chance to live a life since not many are like you."** Marcus spoke having had Danny come here for nearly year

 **"All I want to do is just drink until I can't drink anymore, so just keep them coming alright."** Danny told the bartender who simply passed Danny another glass which made it 4 and a half dozen he's had this night

It would be minutes later before Desiree sauntered her way in as she saw Danny drinking himself into oblivion as she went over beside him as it killed her inside to see really the only male that treated her as a person and not as a sex object drink himself sick.

 **"Danny please stop you've had enough already."** Desiree said in concern of the young half ghost

 **"In case you haven't noticed I've past that point a long time ago."** Danny responded as he downed another glass of hard liquor

 **"Please will you just stop and look at me."** Desiree said as Danny continued to get wasted as he ordered himself another drink

 **"Danny please stop it already, you've had enough."** Desiree said in an almost pleading tone as she grabbed Danny's hand to prevent him from downing another glass

What Desiree saw was vastly different from all the other encounters she's had with Danny as in his drunken state he seemed to have aged a full decade with his usually upbeat and snarky demeanor was now replaced by a beaten down and defeated look on his face. His usually bright neon green eyes were now a dull absinthe green and bloodshot with his face looking slightly sunken in as even his hair that was usually white as the driven snow seemed to dull down looking to be a grayish white like rotting bone.

 **"Have you come to pity Desiree is that it? As have you come to look at the great Danny Phantom drinking himself into a disgusting mess and too see him in a bar fallen so far from grace because if you are then just leave because I don't want none of it at all."** Danny questioned bitterly because he didn't want to be pitied at all at this moment as all he wanted to do was just do what he always did when he was here and that was drink himself into sweet unconscious oblivion

 **"I haven't come to pity you at all Danny I'm just worried about you is all."** Desiree responded in concern for Danny

 **"Then what have you come here for exactly?"** Danny questioned through his sludge like slur in his voice

 **"I'm concerned about you as, I want for you to at least talk to me about what's going on."** Desiree said having noticed Danny had been a paranoid wreck as of late

 **"I don't what you're talking about as I seem to be doing just fine last time I checked."** Danny responded as he was unconsciously struggling to keep still

 **"No you aren't Danny as you've been falling apart and you and I both have seen it."** Desiree spoke as Danny still refused to look at her in the face

 **"I hate seeing you doing yourself like this, as it breaks my heart everytime I see you everyday just falling apart and getting worse and worse as every day goes by. As please tell what's going on because I want to help you get through whatever it is you're going through."** Desiree said as she wanted dearly wanted to help her only male companion and friend

 **"...This is something that you wouldn't even understand Desiree, as you can't even begin to imagine that everyday I'm under so much pressure that it feels like I'm being crushed and suffocated. As you can't even begin to fathom how crushing it is to know that the only thing you're even remotely good at doing has everyone hating and wanting to hunt you down no matter how much you try to be their hero."** Danny lamented over his being Danny Phantom

 **"As sure I save lives and help people but no matter what I'm public enemy number 1 because of what I am because no matter how much I try to be the good guy and try to be their Superman nothing works at all. Because it's so hard sometimes for me to even walk out the door because everyday that I'm me, is another day where I'm hated for doing the right thing, another day where I have to watch my back in case even my parents will turn on me and it's another day where I wake up hating myself."** Danny spoke as bitterness and self-loathing were etched into his voice like how artist carves a statue from stone

 **"Danny I'm here for you, you don't need to face the world alone, as let me help you. As let me be there to shoulder the weight you have on your shoulders so that I can lift you up."** Desiree spoke as she wrapped her arms around Danny

 **"I don't know if I can as I don't want to have to ever burden anyone with being involved with me."** Danny said through his sludge like slur as he tried to push Desiree away from him but his drunken state prevented him from fully doing so as she continued wrap her arms around him holding him in a gentle embrace as his face was flush against her large bosom

 **"That matters not to me at all, as I wish to help you through whatever you're going through and nothing you say or do will stop me."** Desiree told him with sincerity in her voice as she continued to hold the drunken and emotionally distraught Danny close to her

 _"I guess that just this once I'll take Tucker's advice and let someone in."_ Danny thought as he didn't bother to struggle or push her away instead just letting her hold him in that embrace since God knows he needed someone to comfort him

* * *

 **(3 days later, June 27th 2015, 9:45 Pm, Amity Park)**

Danny was flying through the streets of Amity Park on nightly patrol staying ever consciously vigilant not just for ghosts but in the off chance that he'd go on one of these blackouts that he's had as he knew it was never good.

 _"Alright so far so good."_ Danny thought to himself as so far he's yet to blackout

 **"All I have to do is just last till midnight and then I'll be in the clear."** Danny said to himself before being shot out of the sky by a blast of lightning

 _"Just my luck it's him of all people."_ Danny thought to himself seeing Technus there

 **"Finally I will show you the power of the almighty Technus."** Technus boasted as Danny stood back up

 **"Listen you don't want to do this alright as you have no idea of how much danger you're in right now."** Danny warned Technus as he didn't know how long or when he would blackout again

 **"Is the protector of Amity Park afraid of me? I should've known as even your power pales in comparison to mine as all will soon feel the power of the great and magnificent Technus."** Technus said in his usual prideful manner as soon enough Danny was trying to stay awake as his nose started bleeding

 **"I don't usually tell you this because of how much of a loathsome douchebag you are but for your own safety you need to get away from me right now."** Danny told Technus as his body felt like it got hit by napalm as he was struggling not to blackout but was becoming increasingly difficult

 **"As if I'll run away from you ghost boy as you will soon know the power that is Technus!"** Technus declared as he summoned his lightning rod that began to spark and crackle with lightning

 **"I'm warning you Technus you don't want to do this."** Danny spoke as his nose continued to bleed except more heavily as Technus continued to charge up his attack

 **"Technus get the hell out of here while you still can as the moment you fire that thing I have no control over what will happen to you, so for all that's good get out of here right now."** Danny warned Technus as his upper lip was stained red as the heat he was radiating was so strong that it was causing the ground beneath him to smoke a dark grey

"Now then feel the power that is Technus!" Technus shouted as he sent out a powerful bolt of lightning that struck Danny in the chest hard enough to send him and nearly knock him into a brick wall

 _"Damn it….I tried to warn him."_ Danny thought before succumbing as unconsciousness took hold of him

Technus would've gloated had he not felt the sudden rise in temperature as Danny's body ripped itself out of the wall as suddenly instead of the neon green energy that surrounded him normally it was now more reminiscent of a high intensity flame like that of a wildfire as it was a dark ruby on the outside while it had a more rose color on the inside that a mix of rose, bright amethyst and magenta. (Think Super Saiyan Rose Aura if you can't get an accurate representation)

As soon enough Danny began to change as the color scheme for his ghost form soon inverted becoming primarily white and the gloves, boots, symbol and collar became jet black although the ends of his boots and gloves as they went past his forearms and near his mid calf like normal became more in design like that of flames. As the white on his costume was more of grayish white like that of bleached bone, his hair was now a mix of iron gray and obsidian as the whites of his eyes were now a pitch black with them now darkening to become an deep emerald that seem to suck out all available light.

 **"So what you think that just because you've went through a costume change that you can beat me don't make me laugh ghost boy."** Technus spoke as the entity was still covered in that malevolent flame like aura of power

 **"You do realize that he and I aren't the same person right."** The entity told Technus as he floated upwards

 **"Really then who are you then if not the ghost boy?"** Technus questioned as the entity adopted a thinking posture

 **"That's a good question since I never really thought of giving myself a name."** The entity said to himself trying to think of a name as he never really had time too given the limited instances he could come out and that he usually went on murder sprees when he did

 **"As what to name myself hmmm."** The entity murmured to himself as he backhanded a energy beam away courtesy of Technus as he continued to do so launching energy beam after energy beam at him

 **"Hey will you cut that out already I'm trying to figure out a name for myself."** The entity told Technus as he punched Technus into the ground so hard that small chunks of asphalt and debris rained back down to earth

 _"Let's see it can't be nothing that makes me sound like a dick like Ashton or Kevin."_ The entity thought as he saw a slightly battered Technus tried to bash his head in with his lightning rod

 **"Hey how do you feel about the name Jason?"** The entity questioned as Technus struggled to land a solid hit against him since he kept blocking with his knee

 **"I don't care what you name yourself as you can't compare to the might that is Technus…"** Technus spoke before suddenly feeling his shoulder dislocated evident by the dark discolored bruise that was forming

 **"Yeah Jason doesn't sound right either, as dang it I had a name in place for this occasion but damn it all I can't remember it worth a damn but I know for sure it started with an M."** The entity stated as he proceeded to sucker punch Technus so hard into a building that it collapsed

 **"Now I got it I finally remember what my name was gonna be it was…"** The entity spoke before suddenly a mechanical hand made of various electronics caught him in a deathgrip seemingly crushing him

 **"Finally I've caught the ghost boy in my trap and proved that I Technus am superior."** Technus boasted as he had the mechanized hand continue to crush his target until there was a burst of blood to signify his death

 **"Yeah I'm pretty sure that you'd be thinking of me as superior and by the way I finally remembered what my name was going to be for myself."** The entity told Technus as it burst free from it's metallic confinement with relative ease in a burst of spectral flames

 **"As I now name myself Maynard, so please to now make your acquaintance as now that introductions are out of the way I'm going to tear you in half."** The newly named Maynard spoke as he had picked the name after his paternal grandfather since from Danny's mind he was a considerably decent man

 **"I don't care about your damn name as soon enough you'll be gone and out of my way."** Technus declared as Maynard yawned

 **"Oh I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over the sound of your broken leg."** Maynard told Technus with a devious grin on his face

 **"You must clearly be mistaken as my leg isn't broken."** Technus spoke however, he soon regretted saying those words

As Maynard soon kicked him hard in his left leg breaking the bones in his knee cap and lower femur evident by the small bone fragments that jutted out of his bleeding leg as Technus howled with pain. However, his howls of pain were soon silenced as Maynard grabbed him by the face and dragged him across the ground tearing apart his flesh as it was scraped off across the road before Technus's face was soon thrown across the street into a nearby car that was nearly flattened from the back on impact.

 **"So then on a scale of 1 to 10 how fucked would you say you are as, I say it's about an 11."** Maynard stated as he looked at Technus who limped out of the car

 **"Just because you got a lucky shot doesn't mean you stand a chance against my awesome power."** Technus once again boasted as he limped out of the car

 **"Wow you really have an inflated sense of self however, I can fix that by incinerating you."** Maynard responded as a fireball sparked to life in his hands before he fired out a volley of them all headed towards Technus

As Technus responded by summoning a circuit board shaped ghost shield that soon cracked apart and subsequently broken as he as Maynard came rushing in with a Spartan kick that came in with such force that the tires popped off as Technus's sternum fractured like glass. As Maynard soon stood over him and soon made a uncontrollable mass of flame that he unleashed point blank causing a sizable explosion in the process as Technus with his clothes on fire and second degree burns covering his person rocketed out of it.

Maynard soon flew after Technus surprising him with a right cross to the forehead that split the skin and before Technus soon found himself grabbed by the head as in one single motion Maynard squeezed until with a gut churning pop and a spray of blood and optical fluid Technus's eye throughout the night.

 **"Congratulations Technus now you officially look like the eyesore that you are."** Maynard teased at Technus's missing eye that bled ectoplasm down his face

 **"How dare you mock the great and powerful Technus."** Technus sneered as his missing eye stung in the warm summer air

 **"You do realize that you're talking to something that's part of the half ghost that's been kicking you around for the better part of a year and a half right?"** Maynard questioned since he wore the mad scientist ghost forgot that he was apart of Danny albeit much more malevolent and homicidal bordering on genocidal

 **"That doesn't matter to me at all, as I'm going to destroy you and prove my supremacy as the strongest ghost in existence!"** Technus declared as Maynard rolled his eyes

 **"Are you done yet, because I want to go back to ripping you apart right now."** Maynard spoke as he lifted up his hand that began to smoke as flames began to form an unstable mass of fire that began to grow larger by the minute

 **"You insolent brat I'll show you the power that is Technus!"** Technus shouted unleashing a energy blast bright blue at Maynard only for him to backhand it aside

 **"Wow apparently you don't know what an attack is, so allow me to correct that for you."** Maynard responded as he threw the unstable large house sized mass of flame at Technus

Technus in his arrogance decided to try and bat the mass of flame away with his lightning rod that proved to be his undoing as the mass of flame exploded in a powerful fireball that lit up the sky as a burning Technus came screaming out of it as the majority of his lime green skin turned black as he crashed to the ground. Technus tried to rise up however Maynard soon rocketed downwards with such force that the snap of Technus's spine could be heard rendering him unable to walk as the mad scientist ghost tried to retaliate with an energy beam however, Maynard's hand clamped down on his forearm

 **"You know you really are out of your depth against me."** Maynard spoke as he planted his foot firm on Technus's chest that caused a pained wheeze to escape him

 **"Just what do you think you're doing to me?"** Technus demanded as he tried to struggle from the half ghost's grip only to inevitably fail

 **"I don't have to tell you since you'll be finding out in a few moments."** Maynard spoke as with a simple flick of the wrist ripped off Technus's right arm sending large spurts of ectoplasmic blood all over the place

 **"HOW DARE YOU TEAR OFF MY MAGNIFICENT ARM!"** Technus screeched out in immense pain as his arm at the upper tricep was torn asunder as jagged shards of bone and flesh remained as ectoplasmic blood continued spurt out

 **"Quit your blabbering as I haven't finished tearing you apart as just give me a minute."** Maynard spoke as he grabbed the one armed ghost by the hair and pressed his now aflame hand between the middle of his ribcage and his upper stomach

 **"Now then I hope you're ready for one wholy experience."** Maynard told Technus as white hot flames sprang to life in his hand

The result was Technus's mouth opening to let out a wordless scream as a fist sized hole was blasted into his being as his internal organs had been flash fried evident by the smell of burnt flesh as Maynard punch him so hard in the face that his bottom jaw flew off his mouth. Maynard then proceed to open up a manhole cover and drop the bleeding body of the mad scientist into the sewers below as a grin of malevolent bloodlust was on his face.

 _"Now then all I need to do is get rid of one of the dickhead A-listers that's been dicking around with Danny and then onto mayhem and murder."_ Maynard thought before blasting off into the night sky to use what time he had in control of Danny's

* * *

 **(The next day, 1:45 Pm, Amity Park, June 28th 2015)**

Danny and Tucker were walking through the streets of Amity as Danny last night had gotten a good night's rest which was weird considering when he had his blackouts he usually woke up surrounded in blood and although him waking up in a ice cold sweat with his body feeling like it was on fire, but he wasn't going to question it.

"Man I'm telling you Tuck I feel better as finally I've managed to get a good night's rest minus the whole me waking up in sweat soaked sheets." Danny spoke feeling better than what he normally would after blacking out

"And yet you aren't freaked out by the fact that your bed sheets are soaked through with sweat or that you have no recollection of the past 12 hours of you blacking out." Tucker stated as the fact that this didn't disturb him about these two things happening slightly had him worried

"Oh no as the whole me sweating thing is something I've grown used to but the me having no memory for extended periods of time still scares the absolute hell out of me." Danny responded matter of factly as while the excess sweating didn't bother him the blanks in his memory did

"Ok good then since if you weren't worried then I was gonna probably bitch slap you for having gone out of your stinkin mind." Tucker told Danny since he would bitch slap Danny for not being worried about having blanks in his own memory

"You wouldn't dare." Danny said not believing Tucker would bitch slap him

"Bitch please. I will smack the taste out of your mouth because don't think that just because we're friends I won't use the almighty pimp hand on you." Tucker retorted as Danny stuck out his tongue at him

"Anyways what are you gonna do about your new ice powers though?" Tucker questioned as to how Danny would be handling his new ice powers

"I don't know considering that it's gonna a hassle to control considering they have a hair trigger." Danny spoke as he laid his hand against a wall as suddenly his hand pulsed a icy neon blue and a thin sheet of ice that steamed in the summer heat spread a good two and a half feet outwards

"And as if to illustrate my point this happens." Danny spoke looking at the ice covered wall

"Fair enough point but still Danny you should consider getting help with that considering when we'd go back to school I'd rather you not sneeze all of P.E into an iceberg." Tucker advised as while the scene would be comical to see would still prove to be disastrous

"I know Tuck which is why I'm gonna be looking around in the Ghost Zone to see if anyone can help me out." Danny answered back since if there was anyone or anything that could help with his new ice powers it'd reside in the Ghost Zone

"Well I do wish you luck with that." Tucker said wishing Danny the best in trying to control his powers

"Thanks I appreciate it, but the question is where would I even go to do this because the thing is that the Ghost Zone is a massive place Tucker and so far we haven't even scratched a one-hundredth of the place yet." Danny said to Tucker as to where he could go to master his new ice powers

Because the thing was that during their sweeps throughout the Ghost Zone they'd come to the realization that the supernatural dimension was much more vast than what they realized with it not only being the residency for ghosts. But also the fact that when Danny by accident had went too far into the depths of the Ghost Zone found out that there were more ancient parts of the realm of the Ghosts and pathways that led to even Hell itself since he has the scars to prove it from an initial encounter with one.

"I agree therefore until you stop having these blackouts you are going nowhere near those demonic pathways because we still have no idea what's out there." Tucker said as anytime Danny went near them it went with a near certainty to get attacked by demons or worse yet a possibility to get sucked into Hell

"Come on Tucker I handle it just fine." Danny assured Tucker who rolled his eyes

"Danny if you're definition of handling it is you fighting of large groups of demons by yourself then you really are crazy." Tucker spoke thinking that Danny was in over his head when fighting demons

"Well maybe my getting my ice powers under control lies in using those demonic pathways since we still don't know what's in the Ghost Zone. Besides you'd think that there would be at least one demon willing to help me since I have to at least believe that there's good in at least everyone." Danny told Tucker who then proceeded to backhand Danny across the face

"Ouch! What the hell was that for Tucker?" Danny questioned as to why Tucker backhanded him like a prison bitch

"Because I told you that I'd bitch slap you if you started talking crazy and since you just did, you just earned yourself a damn bitch slap." Tucker spoke in irritation that Danny would consider getting help from fucking demons of all things

"Come on Tucker what's the harm as I could handle it just fine." Danny responded as Tucker only stared him down

"Danny you do realize the fact that demons are notorious for never doing anything for free right? As you do realize that the moment you ask a demon for help considering the scope of what this is that it's going to cost you something and you don't even know what that is." Tucker told Danny as throughout folklore and history demons rarely if ever did anything for free and expected a deal to be made if they were doing something for you

"I'm well aware of that Tucker and I'm prepared for the consequences of if I may have to make a deal." Danny answered back in resolution

"Danny are you insane you don't know what they'll take from you as who knows what will happen to you or what they'll get from you once the deal is made." Tucker spoke to Danny trying to get him see that making a deal with a demon in exchange for helping to control his powers was dangerous

"What can they take from me Tucker as let's look at the following shall we; a crappy social life at school where I get picked on and beaten up constantly, parents who neglect their own children because they're obsessed with ghost hunting, and a goth friend who constantly cockblocks me from getting with anyone. So yeah Tucker I sure got a lot to lose that some demon can take from me which from a personal standpoint is not all that much at all." Danny responded considering that in the grand scheme of things he didn't have all that much that anyone could really take from him

"Look I understand where you're coming from in all this. However, just take it easy Danny as I know that things haven't been the best for either of us but just take a moment to realize that eventually things are gonna get better Danny." Tucker spoke trying to assure Danny that things will turn up brighter later down the line

"Honestly Tucker making a deal with a demon sounds better than anything in my life because ever since and even before I became Danny Phantom my life has just been one fuck up after the other. With their ever only being small commercial breaks in-between but they never last too long, so what's one more to add to the pile of shit that is my life? As I'm just dying to hear an answer because I'm tired of hearing that self righteous nonsense of doing it because it's the right thing from Sam so don't even bother peddling it to me either." Danny questioned since he truly felt at the end of his rope a good portion of the time

"Look just promise me that you won't go towards those pathways to make a deal until you've tried every option you can, because let's face all Sam does in the grand scheme of things is boss us around. But you're my only best friend and I don't want to lose you because you didn't try every available option which is why I want you to promise me something." Tucker spoke not wanting to lose his really only best friend because he didn't use every possibility he could

"Sure what do you want me to agree to?" Danny asked wondering what the promise was about

"I want you to promise me that you won't go near a demonic pathway to make a deal about getting help to control your ice powers until you've taken every option to learn how to control them. Because I do not want to have to hear on the news about some catastrophe that happened because you didn't try every possible way before going to do the most reckless last resort imaginable." Tucker said making Danny promise since he didn't want his best friend to do something drastic when he hasn't at least done any alternatives that didn't result in him making a deal with a dangerous entity

"I promise I won't make a deal until I've taken and looked for all alternatives. There are you happy Tucker?" Danny said as Tucker smiled that Danny would honor the promise

"Yes I am and also I'm going to run a test on you to see if I can find out if you're ice powers being so unstable could be linked to your blackouts or you're ghost core" Tucker told Danny as he wanted to see if there was anything wrong with Danny's ice powers from a more scientific perspective

"You think my ice powers having such a hair-trigger to them could be related to my blackouts and ghost core?" Danny asked having never considered those two things as an option

"It's a possibility after all as I'll have some tests ran on you this week and get back to on the test results as soon as I can." Tucker spoke thinking the problem might be biological or physical in nature

"Just thanks for all the help lately as it means a lot for me." Danny thanked Tucker

"It's what I'm here for after all so, with that being said let's go to Popeye's since I'm starving." Tucker spoke directing Danny to go with him

"Whatever you say besides I could go for a bite to eat as well." Danny replied as the two headed off to get food

 _ **So then with a malevolent alternate personality the cause of Danny's homicidal blackouts and newfound and unstable ice powers on the rise can our hero rise once more to the occasion of being Amity Park's protector or will he succumb to the suffocating pressures within. Find all this out in future chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus**_

* * *

 _ **So this concludes the debut to my replacement Danny Phantom story for The Blood Phantom 2.0 as I hope you like this since I do plan on it surpassing its predecessor as trust me this story is gonna take a lot of turns that will have it go dark in some places and there will be character deaths since this does take place in the D.C universe. That being said let's get down to what's gone on.**_

 _ **First off we've got the part with Danny and Tucker at the Nasty Burger since this does take place after Ultimate Enemy which shows the after effects of what's happened to Danny since then and it ain't pretty. Because Danny as you can see it has been affected by his evil future self with the fact that no matter what he does he'll always turn into him which as you can see has made him more emotionally unhinged and paranoid not to mention him going into blackouts that leaves him with memory blanks that will be touched upon more as the story progresses.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the scene that shows that Danny is an alcoholic in this one since with the pressure of having to be a hero to Amity Park but wind up being it's pariah as well, not to mention having neglectful parents who if having found out his secret identity would kill him, on top of the fact that he's had failed relationships as mention briefly with Paulina and Valerie causes Danny to be a hardline drunk. Also this won't be a Danny and Desiree pairing but they will have a deep friendship since she'll be there to help Danny get through life and the immense pressures that strain him and Danny to comfort and be there for her as the person who can see through her as a sex symbol.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the following scene where it's revealed that Danny's blackouts are the result of an alternate personality that calls itself Maynard which for most of this prelude arc before Part 1 will serve as sort of a pseudo antagonist since he's Danny's conscious mind having split all off his negative emotions such as rage, hatred, greed, nihilism, fear and other such emotions into one being. As Maynard is and will serve throughout the story to be Danny's opposite in many regards evident by him being much more vicious than Danny evident by his brutal dismantlement of Technus and the fact that from his inverse costume to his powers which are fire based instead of ice will be a contrasting dichotomy to him with his motives being revealed further down the line.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got Tucker and Danny discussing how to go about him controlling his unstable ice powers which is going to be quite hard due to them as Danny stated having a hair-trigger not to mention this also opened up a plot point of how Danny goes to control his ice powers. Since in canon we never do see all of the Ghost Zone and it can be safely assumed that since ghosts exist and that they're in-between a state of neither heaven nor hell that there would be pathways to hell itself or heaven for that matter with Danny having found the roads to hell via demonic pathways something of which will be explored more and play a part in Danny's ice powers.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really want for it too do good and let me know what you thought of this in the reviews and any suggestions or thoughts you'd want to leave please leave in the reviews.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as the next chapter will show some more of how Danny is becoming more emotionally and mentally unhinged as trust me what you've seen is only just scratching the surface.**_

 _ **Prelude Arc Theme Song: 46 and 2 by Tool**_

 _ **Random End Song: Elvis Presley Circle Pit by Devilskin**_


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Undone

**(Chapter 2: Coming Undone)**

Danny in these past few days was still trying to manage under the crushing pressures of his life which was easier said than done considering that the only way he had to take his mind off of the stress was his being a die hard drunk. As he wouldn't dare tell Sam or anyone else of his alcoholism considering that this was a classic case of starting something that you just can't stop, as he needed the booze and hard liquor to get him through the passing days turning into weeks as he'd rather face his problems blackout drunk then in depressing sobriety.

As now Danny was still waiting for Tucker to finish his surveillance drones that would not only make surveying Amity Park easier, but also monitor what goes on when he blacks out since it would help greatly due to the blanks in memory. Not to mention the fact that his endeavors to find out a way to control and master his ice powers were coming up slow since it was hard to find somewhere in the Ghost Zone to do so considering that between his having to keep his powers secret and going on patrols his time to master his powers were relatively limited.

* * *

 **(Amity Park, July 2nd 2015, 10:50 Am)**

Danny was at the local library studying up on demonic folklore and anything that would help him navigate through the demonic pathways of the Ghost Zone since while he wouldn't go there to make any deals with demons that didn't mean he couldn't go there to learn their secrets and maybe even magic.

"Jazz what're you doing here?" Danny questioned seeing his elder sister come to the library

"Well I saw you storm out after breakfast and fly here so I followed you." Jazz told him as Danny had a questioning look on his face

"You do realize I was flying at supersonic speeds right, so how did you even catch up to me so quickly." Danny stated as that was the lowest speed he flew at that wouldn't destroy the environment around him

"I never said it was easy to catch up to you at all, but still why did you storm off like?" Jazz asked as Danny had ran and then flew out of the house like crazy

"What other reason is there Mom and Dad are being idiots again as, you'd think they would care about their kids more than some stupid ghost or invention but as always that's a no. As I honestly wonder why I even bother with them as there's no point in me trying to do anything with them Jazz as all they care about is ghosts and ghost hunting, as we might as well just be bastards." Danny said dejectedly as at this point he honestly hated his parents since they'd rather ghost hunt then care about their children which more or less applied to Danny

"Danny I know that you were mad but you didn't have to call Mom a ghost hunting bitch to her face." Jazz reprimanded Danny who unscrewed a bottle of Jack Daniels that was half empty and was taking a few large gulps from it

"She is Jazz as all she cares about is ghost hunting and dissecting them molecule by molecule rather than the children she birthed especially since they could care less about me. Then I'm sure enough that I've got more than enough reason to call her that especially since if she knew the real me then she'd try and dissect me like every other ghost." Danny spoke considering that he didn't trust his parents as far as he could throw them since if they knew what he really was they'd sooner strap him down to a lab table and rip him apart or dissect him like a lab experiment than listen to what he has to say

"As much as I want to say you're wrong on the matter I can't since you're right however, I'd appreciate it more if you could at least try to be more civil with them as at least do it for me Danny." Jazz spoke as she poured it on by doing the puppy dog eyes with Danny that despite his slightly drunken state he caved

"Damn it you know the puppy dog face gets me every single time….alright fine I'll try to place nice however, I promise nothing if they piss me off." Danny responded darning the fact that his sister's puppy dog face made her so damn adorable

"Thank you Danny I appreciate it!" Jazz chirped excitedly as her voice sounded a bit too bubbly

"Um Jazz are you ok?" Danny questioned as he looked at Jazz who had a wide smile on her face

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Jazz asked as her voice sounded way more cheery and happy than what Danny was used to

"Because both of your eyes are crimson." Danny pointed out to his to his sister having large crimson eyes

"Oh sorry about that Danny as one of Dad's inventions went off and my eyes have been going on and off like this for the past couple days." Jazz lied not wanting to tell Danny about her problems upstairs so to speak

"Why am I not surprised as I swear the man is a walking chemical and fire hazard." Danny responded making note of how much of a buffoon his father was as he continued to drink out of his bottle of Jack Daniels

"And I really wish you'd stop drinking Danny it isn't right." Jazz spoke having already known about her brother's alcoholism

"Kind of too late on that Jazz since I'm already feeling it." Danny responded the smell of liquor palpable on his breath

"Just how many have you had already?" Jazz asked as she watched her brother down the bottle of booze

"Considering that I've been here about an solid hour with it now being 11 o'clock I'd say this is my tenth one." Danny answered with a belch that stank heavily of alcohol

"You really need help Danny." Jazz spoke in concern of her brother

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm doing just fine." Danny told Jazz as he was reading a book on how to imprison demons

"Danny you're getting drunk at 11 in the morning as that doesn't classify as doing fine and quite the opposite as I swear one of these days your liver is gonna give out on you." Jazz said as her brother continued to down another bottle of Jack Daniels

"Yet it hasn't so everything is just fine." Danny answered back as he continued to drink his liquor

"But really Danny you do have a drinking problem." Jazz said as Danny rolled his eyes at the remark

"No I don't as I can quit anytime I want it's just that I choose not too." Danny answered back not seeing how he had a problem

"Yeah that doesn't sound like an alcoholic at all." Jazz snarkily responded

"I know I am and I've made peace with it besides it's the only thing that helps me deal with my crushing depression." Danny answered back not hiding that he was a damn dirty drunk

Because unlike a good deal of people who were alcoholics Danny was content to stay and be one since he found his solace at the bottom of a bottle and it was something that he couldn't quit since at least it would be consistent and never leave him. Not to mention the fact that it allowed him to suppress his near crippling depression for extended amounts of time and that he could use a bottle of booze to momentarily escape his problems made it a damned good of a reason why he'd continue to be a hardline alcoholic and hardly anything would change it.

"Besides Jazz I'll keep drinking so long as it allows me to avoid facing my depression face to face. Because that's a can of worms I refuse to even go to near because my problems out of nearly every person in Amity Park make me a virtual magnet for Spectra since she can't wait to drain me of my negativity." Danny spoke since he really rather drown himself in booze than face his personal problems which made him like a small minority of people in Amity Park a magnet for Spectra to feed off of

"Look Danny I know things are bad but drinking yourself sick isn't going to help." Jazz said back as she really didn't want to see her baby brother drink himself into a hungover mess

"It may not help me in the personal problem department but, the more I drink the more I don't have to even bother to think about all the crap that's going on in my life. Because the less I feel the better in my opinion and after about 4 or several more bottles I'll be just about there since most of the time feelings are bullshit." Danny responded with a minor sludge like slur in his voice

"As at least I now know how many bottles it takes for me to start getting drunk." Danny noted after finishing his 11th bottle

"Look Danny I'm just worried about you is all as, I don't want to see you just drown yourself in alcohol all your life since you're so much better than that." Jazz said to Danny as she knew he was more than a drunk

"I can handle it just fine Jazz besides it's not like I'm hurting anyone and after all besides you and Tucker who the hell is gonna care about me being a drunk anyways?" Danny asked as despite his drunken state his words couldn't cut any clearer

"Because let's face it Mom and Dad already think that most of what I do is just teenage rebellion, most of Casper High doesn't give a shit if I die the next day or not, then to top it off Sam always cockblocks me from any girl that I might like or vice versa. Which is why I'll say it once again that who the hell is gonna care about me being a drunk besides you or Tucker since to everyone else I could die the next day and the world would go on as always." Danny added since to him it seemed that either way the world would continue to move forwards without him

"I'll just go right now and wait for you to sober up so we can talk later." Jazz spoke as when Danny was drunk it killed her inside when he was like this since he was a drastically different person to where she didn't even recognize

"Fine by me as I've got drinking and reading to do so if you don't mind I've still got to get wasted." Danny spoke opening up his next bottle that would make it a solid dozen bottles of Jack Daniels as he continued to read up on demonology

"Alright well by Danny and remember that tomorrow Granny Cass is coming so you better be sobered up." Jazz told Danny as she walked away with her eyes glowing crimson

"I guess you were right Crona." Jazz spoke as an astral projection of redheaded girl of about 11 years old with the same eyes as Jazz

 **"Well Jazz what do you expect he's a hardcore drunk no matter how many ways you want to slice it."** Crona told Jazz as she wished she'd Jazz would realize that Danny was a drunk no matter what

"...It's just hard for me to believe that my own brother or rather our brother is an alcoholic." Jazz replied as it was a hard pill to swallow knowing her brother was a drunk

 **"I understand Jazz after all we're both the same you and I so I know and feel all that you do."** Crona said as she placed a comforting hand on Jazz's arm

"Fair enough anyways get back in my mind so I can go home already as I'd rather not be got having to transform and have ghost hunters after us." Jazz told the little girl who nodded

 **"Sure but just so you know we're going full speed and it's not my fault if you vomit."** Crona spoke phasing into Jazz who soon glowed ruby red and turned into a cloud of darkness that dissipated into the nearest shadow

* * *

 **(The next day, July 3rd 2015, Fenton Works, 12:25 Pm)**

It was soon the next day as Danny had just recovered from his hangover of drinking 27 bottles of Jack Daniels and Fireball Whiskey as he and Jazz were now waiting for their Granny Cass someone who even made Danny come out of what was becoming his usually nihilistic and hate fueled mood.

"Well there she is Danny and are you sure that you're sober?" Jazz spoke seeing their grandmother's 2009 electric blue Chevrolet Impala LS that was soon pulling into their driveway

"I'm sure Jazz besides grandma is one of the few people that I'd actually want to stay sober around." Danny responded as he was 100 to 95 percent sober at the moment

"Good to know since I'd rather you'd not be drunk in front of her." Jazz said since she rather not have her brother all boozed up when their grandmother was here

"Don't worry Jazz I'll be sober while she's here but I make so promises when Mom and Dad annoy me." Danny told his big sister that while around his grandmother he'd remain sober but the moment that his parents annoyed and pissed him off then he'd make no guarantees

"Well aren't my two grandkids gonna give me a hug or not?" Granny Cass questioned her grandchildren as she got out of her car

As you wouldn't expect for her to be well into her 70's as she looked rather like she'd just turned 32 and looked like an adult model as the only sign you'd could tell that she's even close to being as such was her stark white hair that went to the middle of her back that didn't even look bothered to be combed otherwise you'd mistake her as Maddie's younger cousin.

As she stood at 5 foot 3 with fair skin that didn't have a wrinkle or liver spot on it, with her having a moderately curvaceous frame, with a high DD cup bust, and like Maddie she had thick muscular thighs and a large rear that you'd be practically blind to see. As she had a face that just said she invented the meaning of being a wild child with large almond shaped blue eyes brighter than the sky as she had a lazy smile almost permanently plastered on her face.

As she wore blue jean shorts, a Megadeth t-shirt that had the album art for Countdown to Extinction on it, with a black denim vest, as she had a Tool bandanna that tied back her thick and wild untamed hair as she had on a pair of electric blue sunglasses

"Don't just stand there give your Granny Cass a hug!" Granny Cass spoke excitedly as she ran up to her grandkids to give them a hug

 _"Well at least grandma is visiting so that's nice."_ Danny thought as Jazz was hugged by his short yet somehow extremely youthful looking grandmother

"However, the problem with that is the fact that I'll have to keep her away from Tucker or any of the A-list since she she has a body like a pornstar." Danny remarked knowing that his grandmother to anyone else was incredibly stacked

"So how's my favorite grandson doing?" Granny Cass questioned as she hugged Danny tightly

"I'm your only grandson and I'm doing just fine." Danny told his diminutively sized grandmother as he returned the embrace

"Besides what're you doing here in Amity Park anyways?" Danny asked wondering why she was coming to Amity Park

"Well that's something I'd want to tell all of you." Granny Cass told them since the reason why she was here involved all of them

"Can't you just tell us and be done with it." Danny spoke since if this involved his parents then he wasn't going to be responsible which earned him an elbow from Jazz

"Is there something you two aren't telling me?" Granny Cass asked both of her grandchildren seeing that there was something wrong between them

"Nothing's wrong at all." Jazz told her grandmother who for now took it at face value as they walked into the Fenton Works

"Maddie get up here so you can say hello to your mother that and I got news to tell all of you!" Granny Cass yelled down to her daughter and begrudgingly her son in law as they came up the stairs

"Hi Mom what're you doing here?" Maddie asked as to why her mother was here in town

"Simple really I've got news to tell you and my grandkids now then you and Jack go into the living room as I've got something really important to tell you guys." Granny Cass told her daughter as she looked at Jack disapprovingly

"So mom what's the big news you wanted to tell us about?" Maddie asked the general question

"Well it's because I'm actually going to be moving here soon." Granny Cass announced that she'd be moving to Amity Park

"You're moving here!" Danny and Jazz said in unison surprised that their grandmother was going to be moving here

"Yep as come the end of August I'll be moving here to Amity Park so I can be closer to all of you guys." Granny Cass answered back

"However, there is another reason as to why I'm moving here that I'd like to talk to your parents about in private, so Danny and Jazz why don't you too go out somewhere in town and have a nice time." Granny Cass spoke as she handed Jazz and Danny a hundred dollar bill each

"Thanks grandma." Danny spoke as he and Jazz went out the door

"So what was the other reason of why you wanted to move out here?" Maddie asked as to why her mother was so eager on moving here all of the sudden

"It's because you and you're fat oaf for a husband have been horrible parents to my grandkids which is why I'm moving here to make sure that you two are here to do a good job." Granny Cass stated since she's known about Maddie and Jack's lackluster parenting

"We haven't been horrible parents at all, as we've done a good job at being parents to Danny and Jazz." Jack nearly boasted as Maddie's mother only glared at him

"Yeah and I'm Salma Hayek, as don't lie to me and yourself you fat bastard." Granny Cass responded heatedly as she glared heated daggers at Jack

As it wasn't a secret that she disliked Jack seeing him as a bumbling and idiotic fat bastard of a man who her daughter was as much of a cliche as it was she vehemently disapproved him of him as all he was is just an incompetent ghost obsessed moron who without the help of her daughter would have blown himself up from an invention or be killed by ghosts. Since to her the only thing good he's done was give her grandchildren since his incompetency extended to his parental skills as well evident by how he largely ignores his kids unless it had to do with ghosts or ghost hunting.

"As the two of you have been neglecting and doing a piss poor job of taking care of my grandchildren and that irritates the fuck out of me more than anything." Granny Cass said angrily as rarely would she ever curse at her daughter but considering how infuriated she'd been with her daughters' piss poor parenting this was a rare exception

"Mom we've been doing the best we could it's just that with all the ghosts running around someone has to hunt them." Maddie told her mother however, she withered under her mother's' gaze

"Madeline Angela Blythe you should know that if you're going to ever in your life lie to me then it'd better be a good one. As that excuse right there is nothing if not pure horseshit as you just admitted to me that ghost hunting is more important than that of your own children and then you have the gall to say you aren't neglecting them. You're really lucky that you're father isn't here right now because if he were here with you know as well as I do that we'd both tear you a full litany of new ones." Granny Cass spoke in a mixture of disappointment and anger at her first born daughter

 _"Now I know I'm in trouble since mom never uses my full name unless I'm in big trouble."_ Maddie thought knowing that when she or her sister ever got in a really big amount of trouble her mother would use their full name

"As do you know what it's like getting letters from your granddaughter about how even though she a scholarship to one of the best universities in Metropolis especially since she's been consistently voted as her class valedictorian . Or better yet how my grandson had won 1st place in a rifle shooting and marksman competition so much so that he outshot a trained U.S sniper and you'd think that their parents would be proud of them." Granny Cass spoke as she was actually there at Danny's tournament

"But nope all I got was letters instead of how they're accomplishments were largely ignored because their parents told them that they were to busy to come to any of them. Because you were to busy dissecting a ghost or making some stupid invention that'd inevitably fails and blows up in you're fat bastard of a husband's face and that's something that just infuriates me no end." Granny Cass spoke in irritation of their obsession for ghosts and ghost hunting overruling them being their to support their children

"We too have been there for our kids as we've been at their birthdays, taken them out for Halloween, and helped them out with their homework and everything else a good parent would do." Jack retorted in refusal to be thought as of a good parent

"You forget I have to remind the two of you that I have to remind you to do that constantly as I still remember that you forgot about Jazz's 8th birthday. she was left crying that her parents wouldn't bother to show up because they were tracking down a ghost or better yet when it was Christmas morning 6 years ago you two blew up their presents because you thought ghosts were haunting your house when it was just a bunch of rats that had been running around. With those two just being the biggest examples of how abhorrent you are as parents which brings me to what's going to happen if things don't change." Granny Cass raved to the two with fury and irritation at having named two of the prime examples of their bad parenting

"Mom what are you saying?" Maddie questioned not liking where this is going

"What I'm talking about is the fact that if things don't change soon enough then I will be forced to take the two of you to court about you being terrible parents and have custody of my grandchildren. That means they'll be living with me and my husband and the only times you will be able to be with them is with supervised visits every weekend." Granny Cass told the two of them as shocking them immensely

"You can't do that Cassidy as they're our kids and we're there parents since you can't just up and come here and separate our family I won't allow it." Jack spoke putting his foot down on the matter as Maddie's mother just bore holes into him

"Actually it doesn't matter what you or Maddie think because I've already talked with my lawyer about this and he says that at anytime I can take the two of you to court and get this tried. As she even told me that my chances of winning with all of the neglect and child endangerment you two have put my grandchildren through with your obsession with ghosts would allow me to win by a landslide." Granny Cass told them having talked with her lawyer about her chances of winning and were told that they were great

"I don't care because we'll fight you on this no matter what as, this is our kids and the Fentons won't let you split this family apart no matter what." Jack declared as Maddie stood beside him in support

"I agree with Jack mother as you will not take our kids away from us!" Maddie said in passionate agreement

"You know if the two of you were this passionate and convictional about properly taking care of my grandchildren then we wouldn't be having this conversation whatsoever. Which is why if you don't shape up by the end of this coming school year then we will be going to court where I'll have you two dead to rights." Granny Cass spoke as she got up from her seat on the couch

"As you know what Maddie I thought that out of you two that you'd attempt to be the better parent and be the good mother out of the two, but just like your marriage to this fat oaf it was disappointment." Granny Cass spat bitterly before walking out the door and closing it shut

* * *

 **(2 days later, July 5th 2015, Amity Park, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 2 as Danny who at the moment was doing his best to stay sober since his grandmother was in town which was hard for him since he had to be careful about the amount he could get drunk with as his only escape to being drunk into oblivion. As he'd more than likely go to the gun range to relieve his worn out nerves and the fact that if he didn't get a drink in the next few hours he was probably gonna hurt someone really, really, really badly.

"Are you ok there Danny?" Tucker asked his friend who looked to be a little bit on edge

"Yeah I just haven't had a drink since a day ago and it's getting to me a little bit." Danny replied to Tucker is heavy drinking coming back to haunt him as he felt like he was on pins and needles

"You really have a major drinking problem." Tucker stated by his friend being on edge and looking a bit pale in the face

"Oh really Shit Sherlock I didn't know that, but thank you for telling me of your great discovery." Danny snarkily bit back at Tucker as he then let out a sigh

"Sorry about that Tuck it's just that when I don't have a few drinks then I'm not the happy kind of sober at all." Danny apologized since him being sober for extended amounts of time wasn't the best for people around him

"Wow if this is you going a day without liquor then I'd hate to see you having to quit." Tucker spoke as he hated to even see what Danny was like if he ever tried to quit being an alcoholic

"Yeah that wouldn't be a good idea for me at all considering that I'm not the most stable person at the moment to try and quit because I'll tell you Tuck that it won't be pretty for everyone in kicking distance." Danny answered back knowing that it would be a catastrophe if he tried to go sober permanently

"Yeah probably good idea if for now you stay being an alcoholic bastard." Tucker stated knowing that Danny if he had to become sober permanently it would end in a good portion of Amity Park turned into a glacier

"So what else is it that you're going to do for today?" Tucker asked wondering what else Danny had planned

"Well I'll probably go to the gun range in town later on and get me a few bottles while on the way there since it'll help with my bottomless pit of fucked up emotions and my depression." Danny answered back since his going to the gun range helped immensely after all it helped him to actually win at something for a change

"Which reminds me are you gonna be in that tournament again this year?" Tucker questioned if Danny would be entering the annual marksman tournament held country wide by both the N.R.A and U.S armed forces

"Of course I am as I'm gonna bring home another trophy after all it's the one thing I'm good at as soon enough I'm gonna be gone and out of here fighting for our country like my both my grandfathers." Danny responded since both his grandpa Maynard and David fought for their country and he wanted to be patriots like them

"Good for you Danny at least you know what you want to do with your life while I'm still trying to figure things out." Tucker spoke as he was glad at the fact that Danny knew what he wanted to do for a career choice yet he was still trying to figure things out

"Don't worry Tucker you'll find your calling in no time I'm sure of….damn it all to hell." Danny told his friend before a blue wisp of smoke came out of his mouth and he cursed as he transformed

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Tucker questioned as Danny powered up in anger

 **"What do you think Tuck."** Danny stated before blasting off with such force that it knocked Tucker back a few feet and flat on his ass

Danny soon flew off in a lime green haze until he found the source of his ghost sense and saw that Spectra was draining the misery and negative emotions of everyone around her as Danny seeing this tried to fire an energy blast but instead fired a blizzard that ploughed into her like a semi truck knocking her into the streets below.

 **"You know what I thought that I could enjoy a nice summer day without any interference, but as always I'm wrong."** Danny said as irritation among other volatile emotions that swirled around in his mind

 **"Well then if it isn't our favorite ghost boy and by the looks of it you're just swirling with all sorts of negative emotions."** Spectra said as she could she a wealth of misery and other negative emotions that would keep her beautiful for the next decade or two

 **"What are you even doing in my town Spectra?!"** Danny demanded quite heatedly bringing a chuckle to the emotional leech of a ghost

 **"I didn't know the little ghost boy had decided to grow a spine I gotta say that's attractive that you decided to grow up."** Spectra purred floating towards Danny with her arms soon draped around his shoulder as she slowly began to absorb his negative emotions

 **"You didn't answer the question Spectra as what are you doing here in my town?"** Danny questioned as he turned around to face a still smirking Spectra whom he grabbed by her midriff top

 **"I just came here to do what I always do and just feed off their delicious misery."** Spectra spoke as Danny just glared at her as all he was trying to do at this point was trying to drown out the despair, rage, hatred and fear that was plaguing his mind

 **"I really need to drown myself in booze after this."** Danny thought as his mind was mess of rage and sadness

With that he proceeded to tackle Spectra into the streets below as she had to backflip out of the way as Danny punched a hole through a car roof in an attempt to punch her face in as he glared at her viciously his eyes glowing a bright spring green as most of the time Danny would be drunk or buzzed fighting his opponents. However, since he was sober he was much more vicious and somewhat bloodthirsty considering that his next attack was a roundhouse kick made to break her forearm in half that she barely rolled away from him.

Yet Danny trying to use an energy blast to send her through a building instead sent out a volley of razor sharp and jagged shards of ice that Spectra barely had time to turn intangible against considering that a small handful hit her cutting her across the stomach and collarbone. However, in her distraction Danny punched her in the face knocking her to the ground as he flew down towards her his eyes still glowing as his sobriety made him a clusterfuck of negative emotions.

 **"I'm impressed that beneath that innocent hero are such wonderful bottled up emotions."** Spectra spoke wiping blood off her mouth as she fed off of Danny's negative emotions

 **"And all I see is a whore that needs to be another six feet under."** Danny spoke as his bright neon green aura flared to life

 **"Too think that you'd be this vicious and have such raw despair and anger...oh man with all of what you have I'll be able to stay beautiful for decades."** Spectra stated as she looked ready to pounce on Danny like a panther ready to tear into its prey

 **"Not unless I make sure you can't ever get back up again."** Danny sneered as he launched after her as a green speeding comet

Spectra rushed after Danny to faster absorb his negative emotion however, she was blasted into the air by a powerful energy pulse that sent her spiraling into the air as she soon had to right herself and turn intangible as Danny opened fire on her with a barrage of neon green energy blasts that lit up the sky. Seeing that he was getting nowhere with his energy attacks and took to the skies where he surprise attacked Spectra with a reverse roundhouse kick to the stomach before proceeding to unleash a haymaker to her side breaking a rib however she soon blocked an oncoming punch and countered with one of her own however, this only seemed to further irritate Danny.

 **"Maybe I didn't mention this before but everything that you ghosts do only further serve to piss me off."** Danny spoke as he shoved aside her hand and headbutted her as she grinned feeling Danny's negative emotions further fuel her powers

 **"What does it matter to me after all you're just a wealth of misery that's so delicious that I just have to have more."** Spectra spoke as she soon made twin dark violet hands made of energy to wrap around him as he glared at her

 **"As it must be so frustrating for the great ghost boy to be rendered so powerless and that no one really cares about you at all, as your so helplessly alone in the world."** Spectra taunted as she continued to drain Danny of his negative emotions feeling herself grow stronger as she did so

"Because face it your all alone as what do you have parents who don't care about you and have never been there for you, a town that hates you and has you has their precious whipping boy and scapegoat. As do you really think any of these people care about you as you're replaceable and a means to end really that it's all just pathetic really." Spectra taunted as she grew closer to Danny's who struggled to contain his emotions as cracks began to form in the hands restraining him as veins popped out of his temples

 **"As once your sister graduates you'll be left all alone here with your family as maybe I should get rid of her once she's graduated and then you'll give me enough despair and agony to keep me beautiful for the next century!"** Spectra chirped in excitement at being able to be youthful for the next century

However, that proved to be her undoing as Danny's ghostly aura exploded in dense neon green as bursts of Maynard's ghost aura appeared making it seem like a tainted and dense ethereal flame as his ghost form's attire flickered between his and Maynard's as it was haphazardly going between its normal appearance and Maynard's inverted one.

As Danny's eyes snapped opened briefly turning into the black and emerald orbs that sucked out the light in the area that belonged to Maynard's as his aura returned to normal although now a thick and dense neon green.

 **"You're gonna regret even thinking of doing that Spectra I guarantee it."** Danny spoke with a vicious sneer as slowly but surely his eyes turned back to normal

 **"I don't think I'll regret anything especially since you're giving all of this wonderful negative emotions."** Spectra responded as she made another fist of ectoplasmic energy at Danny who soon uppercutted it out of his way

 **"Be careful Spectra since too much of a good thing will screw you in the end."** Danny spat back as the whites in his eyes were back to normal and his eyes were beginning to brighten back up

 **"Oh really then as why don't you come and show me since all of you've done is give me nothing, but empower me and continue to keep me beautiful so come on and show me how this going to screw me."** Spectra said in an almost beckoning manner as vanity painted every word in her voice

 **"Don't worry I'll give you everything you want and more."** Danny retorted as he sped towards Spectra

With that Danny launched out a punch that Spectra tried to dodge however, it proved ineffective as he punched her so hard in the shoulder that you could hear it dislocate out of it's socket with a sickening pop as muscles tore from their socket. However, as Spectra continued to leech off Danny to heal herself he slammed both of his fists into her temples so hard that it made her vision blur and she saw 5 Danny's as she soon found herself plummeting towards the ground clutching her now bloody nose.

However, Spectra couldn't even gain a reprieve as Danny threw a ball of icy energy that struck her head on as soon enough she was caught frozen in place as half of a small building was encased in ice that was soon promptly shattered along with the building nearly collapsing in on itself courtesy of Danny punching it. As Spectra tried to fly away from the rubble yet it was to no avail as Danny drop kicked her from above causing a small trench to form in the ground below as she found herself being punched in the sternum that nearly fractured it.

 **"That's the spirit Danny give me more of your misery and suffering you're only doing me a favor the more you give into them."** Spectra goaded as the more Danny gave himself over to the hate, despair and fears inside the more she was able to leech out of him

 **"Oh so you think that just because you can stay beautiful and sexy that you can leech off everything inside that I hate about myself is that it you emotionally depraved whore?"** Danny questioned as he stormed towards her his ghostly aura shining like a flare

 **"So what if I am after all the only thing that matters is that I retain my beauty, as I refuse to be an old crone and I'll keep this smoking hot bod of mine no matter what and you're going to help me."** Spectra said as she went to kick Danny in the face and although it did hurt him enough to briefly stun him he merely glared at her as he grabbed it

 **"Is that right well then…."** Danny spoke as he grabbed hard enough to break a bone in her leg before throwing her into a car hard enough to indent it as she tried to stand up but let out a pained yelp as she did so

 **"Why don't you just take it then you emotionally starved whore."** Danny told Spectra as he put her in a full nelson and let out the bottled up maelstrom of negative emotion buried inside himself and let Spectra feed off it

 **"This is what I've been needing all along as such sweet misery and agony."** Spectra spoke in almost ecstasy as she absorbed the constant flow of negative emotion from Danny that began coming in faster and faster

However, what she failed to realize was that Danny was going to give her not just his misery and suffering but all of his hatred, rage, self doubt and loathing, fear, sadness, despair, paranoia and hopelessness all of it at once as he released the floodgates and let it flow out of him. As Spectra soon felt pleasure turn into pain as she was being forced to absorb the excess amount of negative emotions Danny was forcing her to leech off of as it soon began to become to much to bare as blood began to leak out of her orifices.

 **"No this is all too much stop it!"** Spectra demanded as she couldn't handle the overload of negative emotion as ectoplasmic blood began to leak out of her nose and eyes

 **"Oh no you don't get it at all because you wanted it didn't you as you wanted all of what's inside me when I'm sober and have to look at the world everyday well now you're going to get it."** Danny told Spectra as she began to struggle as he let the negative emotions overflow faster and faster and more and more potent

 **"I can't take it all of this rage, resentment, fear and despair I can't take so much all at once just stop it!"** Spectra shouted as veins began to bulge painfully out of her body as she was forced to take in such overwhelming and raw amounts of negative emotion

 **"Oh no because now you're gonna take it…...TAKE IT ALL!"** Danny roared as lime green energy erupted as Spectra was forced into taking all of his negative emotions

As Spectra screeched in pain as she felt every bit of resentment, hatred, rage, despair, fear, doubt, misery, self loathing, guilt and everything in between as her veins looked full to bursting as ectoplasmic blood leaked out of her eyes, ears, mouth and nose as it was all too much for her mind to bear at how one person could hold in such potent and massive amounts of negative emotion. Meanwhile Danny was force feeding her all he could as she screeched and screamed in agony as her body and her mind was being torn apart from the overload of negative emotion as the lime green energy field surrounding them grew so intense that it tinted the sky a neon green before exploding like a bomb as Spectra crashed to the ground.

As her body as smoking as veins pulsed painfully against her skin bulging with excess energy that her body struggled to contain as her eyes were wide shell shocked by having to continue to experience so much negative emotion more than what she could ever hope to withstand as her body spasmed. Yet Danny flew towards her eyes still glowing with hidden malevolence as he bent down towards her and wrapped his hands around her neck.

 **"You think that was it Spectra that you got to just take in the full breadth of my negative emotions...no as you haven't even experienced a twelfth of all of what I feel inside. Because you're gonna take every last bit you emotionally depraved whore and I don't care if it kills you because you haven't even begun to see just how much their is inside me."** Danny snarled as he began to strangle her and soon poured back on the torrent of negative emotions that caused her to scream in horror and agonizing pain

Danny began to strangle Spectra who let out gargled screams of horrific pain as she tried to struggle but was all in vain as she felt like her body was being torn asunder centimeter by centimeter as her face turned a light shade of blue from the oxygen deprivation. Meanwhile Danny was on a one track mind as if he were drunk right now he wouldn't have caused Spectra this much pain and merely sent her to the ghost zone but now that he was sober he wanted her to her hurt and feel everything he had because she hadn't even began to scratch the surface of what he felt when he first overloaded her as what he did to her would be like blowing the dust off a book.

As the half ghost in his sobered state didn't care about her screams of agony, he didn't care that her face was a light purple from oxygen deprivation, he didn't care that her body was seizuring violently from being so engorged by the flood of negative emotions he was forcing into her as he didn't even care that she would soon be catatonic if she lived through this. Because all he wanted was to have someone hurt like he had been all this time and right now she was it because he was gonna make her take every single bit of negative emotion he had if it killed her as someone had to hurt like he has been throughout his life because at the moment he just wanted someone to suffer.

 **"How does it feel Spectra can you take it, can you even imagine all of what I feel inside, is all my suffering and despair worth your beauty and damned vanity?"** Danny questioned as her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her mind was being torn asunder by Danny's negative emotions ripping into her mind like an icicle covered buzzsaw

 **"Come on I want to hear you say it after all. I want to hear how my pain is so damn good that you can't even bear as after all it's like you said nobody is gonna care how I feel but guess what for once someone is and you're gonna understand what it's like to be me."** Danny snarled as he continued to strangle her as she violently seized her body a twitching mess as her face was covered in her own ectoplasmic blood

This would've continued if not for a neon sapphire colored beam striking Spectra head on as she was sucked into the Fenton Thermos courtesy of Sam who was accompanied by Danny who Tucker knew this wasn't a good sign considering that Danny was a clusterfuck of messed up right now.

"What the hell were you doing Danny?!" Sam spoke having watched as he strangle Spectra into a twitching seizuring mess

 **"What does it look like I was giving that whore what she wanted after all it's not my fault that she couldn't take it."** Danny callously remarked at his overloading Spectra into a twitching and possibly catatonic mess

"You could've destroyed her Danny as I whatever is going on with you gives you no excuse to go overboard with your emotions and try and kill Spectra even if she is a bitch." Sam scolded Danny who looked at her impassively

 **"Does it matter at all Sam besides why does it matter she's just a depraved whore who wanted my misery and suffering and when I gave it to her she couldn't handle what amounted to a 16th of it it just goes to show how much of waste of ectoplasm she was."** Danny responded not even seeing what the big deal was since if he was drunk right now he would've just gone along with this to avoid one of Sam's tirades but since he was sober he was not in such a calm or jovial mood like he would be in days past

"I don't know what's gotten into you but, you'd better stop as you aren't supposed to behave like this at all since you're supposed to be better than that and not some sadistic mongrel like your other self." Sam responded as Danny glared daggers at her

 **"Watch yourself Sam as you're saying things that you know nothing about."** Danny spoke as he stared Sam down as how dare she have the audacity to throw that in his face

"Well that's what you're acting like, so quit having a tantrum about whatever it is that's bothering you and act like the hero you're supposed to be and then maybe you won't turn out like him at all." Sam responded as Danny's rage soared as she said that

 **"You've got some nerve Sam to even throw that in my face like you know what it's like to constantly have to be a hero, as you don't even know what it's like for me all the time. But yet you have the nerve to throw it in my face that if I can't supposedly grow up I'll turn out like that bastard after everything I've been through? Just where do you get the nerve and audacity to say that to my face like you know better than me at all as what even give you the right?!"** Danny demanded in cold fury as how dare Sam throw that in his face as after all the times he had to save her and she throws that in his face just made his veins fill with icy hate

"I have the right because someone needs to tell you to not to be some overly bitter thug that murders everyone that just makes him the slightest bit mad because he can't sort out his personal issues. So grow up and stop acting like some common criminal when you should be acting like the hero you're meant to be." Sam reprimanded harshly as she refused to let Danny go around and abuse his powers because he couldn't control himself

 **"You know what Sam I've about had it up to hear with you telling me to be hero as it's about time I freeze your big mouth shut."** Danny responded in a moment of irrational hate as his right hand glowed with icy energy as he was about to clamp down on her mouth to shut it

"Danny stop this that's enough as just go I'll catch up with you later." Tucker told Danny who with great effort called back the unstable icy energy and took several deep breaths

 **"Alright Tucker besides I really need to not be bothered right now, as I'm just too emotionally drained right now."** Danny answered back as he blasted off into the sky before Tucker turned towards Sam and backhanded her across the face

"What the hell was that for Tucker?!" Sam questioned rubbing the sore red mark on her face

"You know what Sam you really can be a jackass sometimes and yet you want Danny to go out with you." Tucker spoke in disappointment of Sam's actions

"I don't know what you're talking about Tucker as he had no reason to go off the handle like that, as whatever personal problems he's going through he shouldn't be letting it affect his being a hero." Sam responded as Tucker just sighed

"Sometimes Sam I wonder if our friendship will even hold up at times and it's times like these where I think it won't." Tucker spoke before turning on heel as he ignored Sam's cries to answer her about what he was going on about

 _"I swear one day are friendship is gonna fall apart."_ Tucker thought to himself

* * *

 **(5 hours later, 8:04 Pm, Falcon Hill Gun Range, Amity Park)**

Danny was at his happy place in Amity Park that being of the Falcon Hill gun range where he'd been coming since his Freshman year and discovered his talent at being a marksman as he'd been at the gun range to blow off steam for the past hour and a half over today's events. Evident by how with every target he'd get bullseyes or shoot fatal and instant kill shots with expert precision that made his parents by comparison look like amateurs.

 _"I swear if there is one thing that makes me happy it's putting bullet holes in things."_ Danny thought to himself as he shot a SIG Sauer P226 and emptied all 15 rounds into his target tearing apart it's upper chest and neck

"Since at least when I'm here I don't have to bother about anyone else's problems and not be Danny fucking Phantom or worry about what's going to happen to me at all and just focus on my weapon and target." Danny said to himself as the best part to him while he was at the range he could forget all the crap that's happened to him and the pressure that suffocates him on a daily basis and just focus on doing one of the two things he was good at

Danny continued firing his pistol unloading two more clips into targets before Tucker found him soon enough having wanted to let his best friend cool off and found him swapping out his pistol for a Benelli M4 shotgun as he was currently blasting apart a ballistic gel torso.

"Hey Danny you doing better?" Tucker questioned his friend who had taken aim and blasted the gel torsos upper right face sending out synthetic blood and brain all over the ground

"Why wouldn't I be after all I'm in one of my two happy places." Danny answered as without missing a beat put a shotgun slug into the torsos midsection taking out a chunk of its intestines

"Alright as I just wanted to see how you were after the whole thing with Spectra and then Sam." Tucker said to Danny in wanting to see how he was holding up at the moment

"Well considering that I'm still sober at the moment and that right now I'm still unbelievably angry at Sam then I'd say I'm at about 6 out of 10 give or take." Danny responded considering that he was still enraged at Sam for what was said to him

"Really you actually still sober as no offense but I thought with how angry you were that you would've drank a liquor store by now." Tucker said as with how angry Danny was and considering how much of a heavy drunk he was that he was sure that Danny would've drank himself into oblivion

"As much as I wanted to Tuck and God knows how much I was craving a drink right then. I couldn't because I was just to enraged at the moment to bother picking up a bottle and instead a came here so I could blow off as much steam as I wanted to because if I didn't come here or go to drink myself into a coma. Then to be honest I don't really know what I would've done to Sam at all Tucker because she has no idea the scope of the mass clusterfuck that's within me." Danny explained as he'd been so angry that he didn't even bother to go and drink like he normally would after Sam made him so furious

"Wow I don't think you've ever gotten that mad before at all." Tucker stated as normally Danny would either walk away or go drink himself into oblivion

"It's a new thing for me too because honestly what right does she have to even throw me becoming like him in my face as where does she get off on that high horse of hers?" Danny questioned as during their conversation he'd emptied every shell into that gell torso obliterating it completely

"Because she has no right whatsoever to even say that, as what does she do but add onto to the pressure that's already crushing me and give me more anxiety that hell I can't even sleep at night. As I know we're supposed to be friends but throughout our friendship all she's my done is taken more of my happiness and my ability to think that I can ever be in a relationship who'd want a wretched drunk like me in their life. Then all she gives me back is just constantly feeling like I'm suffocating in my own misery and self hatred and bossing me around telling me what to do that it feels like no matter what I do it always feels like I have a gun against my head. Because if I don't do what she says then it she'll pull that trigger and I'll be even more fucked than what I already am emotionally and mentally because all she does is just try and control me and I don't think I can take it no more." Danny spoke in a grim tone of voice that only held a cynical and melancholy tone that scared Tucker

"Danny you're scaring me right now as I know that Sam can be a gigantic bitch and all but just what are you going on about?" Tucker questioned not liking where this was headed

"I think we both know where this was headed because with how Sam just tries to control and boss me around so that I'll be her white knight of a Superman both as me and my alter ego. Well then I think that if I have to take anymore of what she's been doing in being so controlling that I wind up hating myself at the end of everyday then I guess I'll be going from half ghost to being full ghost." Danny responded in a sardonically tinged voice that made Tucker's heart sink like a stone as he caught onto the hidden meaning in Danny's words

"Danny I know that things haven't gone your way most of the time but you don't need to take it that far as you've still got your whole life ahead of you." Tucker told his friend as he reloaded the shotgun

"Really because I don't see it that way at all Tucker because at the rate I'm going I'll be lucky enough to make to senior year before I finally decide that maybe this day will be the day I can let it all go." Danny responded as he returned to firing at a secondary gel torso

"Look man I know that things have been rather shitty for us since freshman year, but I know that if we make it towards graduation then things will pan out for us so much better than what they are now." Tucker said trying to reassure his friend who got halfway through firing his shotgun before sighing and putting it down

"Really because the way I see it my life as it stands right now doesn't get better and it only gets worse because you know what's the one thing that I welcome at the end of everyday when I wake up?" Danny questioned his friend who didn't want to answer because he didn't want to even know it

"Well I'll say it for you Tucker, because I welcome death everyday that I wake up because I hate living alright as I really hate it a lot because from my childhood up till now it's been nothing but crap. Because from my neglectful ghost obsessed parents, to Sam who tries to control my life, to getting picked on by Dash and the A-list and ghost hunting and now metahumans too and don't even get me started on my blackouts. Then yeah I welcome death every single day I wake up because my life as it stands just sucks infinitely and no matter what I've done to try and find some modicum of happiness it doesn't work which is why at the end of the day I want to die." Danny told Tucker because to the half ghost what was so great about his life that was worth living anyways

"Danny of course there are things in life that are worth living for you just have to go and find them." Tucker told Danny who looked unassured

"I'd like to believe that and trust me I really would but, in my current situation it doesn't work like that because I've got such much mess stored up inside me that it's just too much to take. As no matter how much I try and chase after my own happiness it escapes everytime because I have so much in me that if I wanted to I could kill Spectra with all that's inside me 210 times over and still have more left in the tank." Danny told his best friend to how much negative emotion he had inside him

"As it's because of me having so much stored up inside me and with how much life just likes to take a giant dump on me that I don't see why my life as it stands is worth a shred of living." Danny answered back in a grim tone of voice that had an almost sickeningly palpable amount of dread

"Danny I…" Tucker tried to say before Danny looked him in the face before speaking

"As I want you to answer me this one thing if you've had to have my life and everything that goes along with it from my shitty parents, to my abhorrent social life, to nobody wanting a drunken bastard like me in a relationship and having to hid my secret identity. That you would honestly think that my life's worth living at all and don't even dare to give me a bullshit answer because I've heard enough of those in my life and I don't want to have one from my only friend?" Danny questioned solemnly to Tucker who was at a loss for words

Tucker tried to find words to honestly answer Danny's question as truly he wanted to say something to him that if he had his life that he'd want to continue living but he couldn't at the moment as he couldn't just up and lie to Danny just to make him feel better no matter how much he wanted to.

"That's what I thought Tucker because at the end of the day not even I want to live my life anymore than I have too." Danny said with a sigh as he walked with Tucker to return his gun back to the gun rack

"Anyways I'm going home as it's been a long day and I just want to not think about anything right now." Danny told Tucker as he walked away to go home

"Ok and I'll see you later Danny and trust me it does get better overtime." Tucker spoke trying to assure his friend however, it felt on deaf ears as Danny merely continued to walk home

However, it wouldn't be until hours later that Danny waited till everyone in his house was asleep before he was in the ops center with the door locked shut as he had a revolver in his hand with the barrel against underneath his chin.

 _"Let's see if this time I can actually just stay down for once."_ Danny thought to himself as he cocked the hammer back

"Because just once I want to just stay down and not get back up." Danny muttered as he put the barrel to his collarbone

He soon pull the trigger multiple times as the bullets tore into his lungs and nicked some of his pulmonary arteries as he fell down with blood trailing down his neck and onto his t-shirt staining it red as he closed his eyes waiting for the sweet release of death as he let his consciousness fade. However, he wouldn't get that far as soon enough his hand lit aflame as it soon cauterized the wounds to stop the bleeding as he rose back up and began to cough violently as the wound began to heal itself closed.

"Damn it Danny I swear that it's getting real old." Maynard spoke having taken control as he stood back up still coughing

"As you aren't going to die on me at all as you've got too much to live for and I'm not letting you die on me at all." Maynard said as he was still coughing before he soon had to bend over as blood pooled into his hand as he coughed up what was in his lung

"Huh so you used .375 caliber bullets to do it as I'd say nice try but considering that you would've died that would just be fucked up." Maynard spoke as he cracked his neck and soon turned into his ghost form

 **"Since I'm up I might as well go out and kill off some metahumans before Danny wakes back up."** Maynard said under his breath before turning intangible and flying out the window

 _ **As now we see a darker and more bleaker side of Danny one that finds it hard to continue living as the question is can things get better for our hero to want to continue living or will the pressures he's under crush him no much that Danny's life ceases to exist. Well you'll be finding all this out on the next new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus**_

* * *

 _ **So then that concludes this chapter and as promised it got really dark and I hope you guys enjoyed it despite it getting fucked up but with that being said let's get down to what's gone on shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Danny and Jazz at the library where Jazz goes to talk to him about his alcoholism and try to convince him to get help to which Danny refutes. Because Jazz does worry about Danny since she doesn't want to see her brother reduced to a drunk that can't really function properly without a drink at his side. But conversely Danny doesn't want help since he knows that he's an alcoholic and is find with it since it's become his crutch to deal with the world around him since to him why bother confronting his emotions and problems when you can drown it at the bottom of a bottle.**_

 _ **Following that we've got the introduction of Danny and Jazz's grandmother who will be playing a rather large role throughout the story since she'll be one of Danny's pillars of emotional support since he has so few but also the fact that she's now given Jack and Maddie an ultimatum. Which to me is greatly important to the story since if Jack and Maddie don't straighten up as parents then they will lose parental rights and privileges to their children since Granny Cass will not have her grandchildren be neglected any longer therefore either they turn it around as parents or Danny and Jazz no longer get to be involved in their lives as their mother and father.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the whole Danny vs Spectra fight which shows one thing that Danny isn't as emotionally stable as you'd think he'd be considering that if it weren't for Sam's intervention then Spectra would've either been permanently put into a coma or she would've died from being overloaded by Danny's negative emotions. As this shows that Danny is a emotionally and mentally unstable mess inside considering that if he had such much inside that as later stated that he could've killed her 210 times over by feeding her so much negative emotion and still have a ton left over that he's just one bad day away from doing something drastic.**_

 _ **Finally we've got the part with Danny and Tucker at the gun range where it's revealed that Danny isn't just dealing with depression but is also suicidal from having to deal with the pressures of being both himself and Danny Phantom as to Danny it feels as though no matter what life for him just continually gets more and more worse. Which is why at the end had it not been for Maynard's intervention he would've succeeded in killing himself because Danny can't truly find a reason as to why he should keep going when rarely anything in his life makes him happy and instead he just stills with the crushing pressure of his life that threatens to bury him under a mountain of self loathing and misery.**_

 _ **Also on a side note I'm changing the pairing as I've edited in the prior chapter to be a Danny and Livewire pairing since I feel as though with these two I can do so much more than with Desiree although Desiree will still have her involvement that and I haven't really seen a Danny and Livewire pairing so looks like I'll be the first to do so.**_

 _ **With that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for all the support you've been giving the story thus far as it's been appreciated and I hope it continues to grow because you guys are part of the reason I continue to write. Also reviews are also appreciated since they at least let me know you like the story so continue to give them since it helps.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out as next chapter will show that Danny and Jazz's Granny Cass isn't just your run of the mill grandma so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Prelude Arc Theme Song: 46 and 2 by Tool**_

 _ **Random End Song: Death Blooms by Mudvayne**_


	3. Chapter 3: Don't fuck with Grandma

**(Chapter 3: Don't Fuck with Grandma)**

It would be the morning after as Maynard knowing that with Danny's suicide attempt he would be in control for about a week or two due to the fact that it was a combination of his growing stronger and that Danny had to recover from doing something like that left him in control until Danny resurfaced. Meaning that until further notice Maynard would have to masquerade as Danny which wouldn't be so hard since he could do a good impersonation of his counterpart.

Yet if there was one thing he had to be aware of was Granny Cass since he had the distinct feeling that she knew he wasn't Danny as he'd wondered why she hadn't called him out on it but decided to count his blessings. As to be honest out of the Fenton's besides Jazz found her company the most enjoyable out of all of them since she had some of his traits such as his smart mouth, his love to fight and his aggression although it was leveled out by her kindness and calm almost lazy demeanor she had about herself.

* * *

 **(July 7th 2015, Amity Park, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 10 minutes after 2 in the afternoon as Maynard and Granny Cass were having lunch at the Nasty Burger as he had to admit that it was nice spending time with Danny's grandmother as now he was hoping that anyone from the A-list wouldn't ruin it considering that he didn't want to be in trouble for 1st degree murder.

"Thanks for taking me out to lunch Granny Cass." Maynard thanked as they finished their lunch

"It's no problem after all I love spending time with my favorite grandson." Granny Cass responded happy to be having lunch with her grandson

"I'm your only grandson." Maynard replied with a smile

"Of course although there's something that I wanted to ask you since I cleaned up the upstairs yesterday morning?" Granny Cass asked as she reached into her pants pocket to pull out what she found

"What is that exactly?" Maynard questioned as she placed on the table the blood covered bullets Danny had used to try and kill himself

"So you want to give me an explanation as to why I found these in that Ops center." Granny Cass stated as she looked at her grandson with questioning eyes

"How did you find those?" Maynard asked internally cursing himself for having not burned the bullets before he went on a rampage

"It doesn't matter as I want to know why you tried to kill yourself and don't even bother lying to me young man as I don't do well with liars at all." Granny Cass stated as she wanted a clear cut answer as to why he attempted suicide

"I really don't think I'm the one to tell you why suicide was an option to attempt." Maynard spoke since he wasn't the one to tell Danny's grandmother of why he committed suicide

"Why's that? As what aren't you telling me why you did it." Granny Cass questioned as to why her grandson wasn't telling her anything

"Because it's not my place to tell you...look it's hard to explain why I can't tell you but I'm saying this because in all honesty I can't tell you why it happened." Maynard told her since he wasn't at liberty to tell her of why Danny tried to put 4 shots through his chest because he wasn't him

"Well we're gonna be staying here until you tell me why you did this." Granny Cass told her grandson as they weren't gonna move from here until she got an answer

"Well if it ain't Fen-turd." Dash spoke up coming over to do his favorite past-time which was terrorizing Danny

 _"Alright Maynard just try really hard and maybe you won't incinerate this blonde bastard where he stands."_ Maynard thought to himself considering unlike Danny his self restraint when it pertained to violence was much shorter than Danny's considering that breaking bones and laughing at people being burned alive was his go to instinct

"What do you want Dash as are you missing the chromosome that tells you to piss off." Maynard spoke considering that if it weren't for Danny's morality he would tear the blonde jackass in half right now

"Shut it as I didn't even say you could talk did I." Dash spoke as he smacked Maynard hard enough in the head that it caused him to hit the metal table

"Besides my day didn't feel right unless I got to use my favorite whipping boy." Dash remarked snidely and smugly as Maynard's eyes briefly turned into black and emerald light sucking voids they were in his ghost form

"If you're hear to fuck with my day then just beat it already I'm not in the mood besides I have company that isn't your insufferable ass." Maynard spoke as his hand was underneath the table with his pyrokinesis unconsciously activating as hand began to sear and burn the metal underside of the table

"Does it look like I care that you're with someone besides she looks like she's too good to be with you anyways." Dash spoke before leering perversely at Danny's grandmother

 _"This steroid using numbnuts can't really be trying to hit on me."_ Granny Cass thought to herself wondering what kind of stupid this musclebound jackass was on to hit on someone's grandma

"Hey there sweet thing why don't you ditch the scrawny loser and be with a real man and maybe if you're lucky I can show you a really good time if you know what I mean." Dash said in a over the top suave manner that sounded more of being a narcissist than a ladies man

 _"Wow I stand corrected this steroid using jackass has no standards if he tries to hit on me."_ Granny Cass thought to herself as Danny and Jazz were right about what they said about this Dash boy he really was a horny and self absorbed jackass

 _"I can't believe that he had the nerve to hit on our grandmother the actual fuck is wrong with him."_ Maynard thought considering that he didn't think that his view of the hulking blond moron could get lower but he was proven wrong

"So what do you say to us ditching Fent-alina over here and the day ending with you getting a real good workout over at my place?" Dash questioned wiggling his eyebrows in thinking he'd get himself a hot MILF to bang later

"I'd say just how much of a depraved jackass are you to hit on someone's grandmother since I bet if your mother and father saw how you were acting by hitting on someone's grandma they'd be ashamed of you." Granny Cass spoke considering that if this were her son and she heard him talking like this to someone he'd be washing his mouth out with an industrial sized block of soap

"So what I have no problem with older chicks." Dash spoke uncaringly

"You do realize that I'm Danny's grandmother and the fact that I'm married to a real man. Who unlike you and judging by your attitude and overabundance of cologne and muscles were born with the world's greatest handicap if you know what I mean." Granny Cass said as she'd seen men like this boy in her lifetime and knew that they compensated by acting like brutes who thought that the world owed them everything

"How can that even be possible as your smoking hot when he's such a loser." Dash spoke nearly flabbergasted that the losers grandmother looked remotely like that

"First of all young man you're gonna stop talking down to and picking on my grandson." Granny Cass spoke standing up to Dash since she wasn't going to tolerate some blond bastard who's parents have forgotten to discipline their child pick on her grandson

"And what are you gonna do about it because in case you haven't noticed there old lady I'm bigger, stronger and better than him and there ain't nothing you can do about it." Dash bragged towering over Danny's grandmother

"For one you maybe be bigger and physically stronger than him but better not by a long shot. Considering that with how you act and your manners no less then you'll be lucky to work at a McDonald's to which you are you better not complain when I ask you for extra ranch." Granny Cass shot back as Dash grew angered at the remark

"You listen here you're lucky that I think that you're lucky that I find you attractive so you're coming with me right now since I like em feisty." Dash spoke as he grabbed her by the hand and tried to drag her off to his car to have some fun with her

"Look here young man you better let go of me if you know what's good for you as I don't take to kindly to boys who think that they're men." Granny Cass told him as she'd rather not waste her time with a boy who thought that he was a man just because he had muscles and that little inchworm between his legs

"Or what you big tittied midget?" Dash questioned as a vein of anger pulsed out of Granny Cass's forehead

"Dash while I hate you I would suggest you get to your car immediately if you know what's good for you." Maynard told Dash considering he did the one thing no Fenton or person in their right mind would do

"Or what Fen-toad as what's you're hot pint-sized dwarf for a grandma gonna do huh?" Is she gonna make me choke on hard candy or wait a minute I know she's gonna bore me to sleep with stories about what is was like in the old days because I'm so scared of your midget sized grandma." Dash questioned mockingly as he didn't know why Fenton was so scared of his grandma

That was until Granny Cass proceeded to shove him so hard across the restaurant that Dash's body dented the counter as Danny's grandmother cracked her neck as she glared angrily at Dash for one reason. It was because if there was one thing you never said to Danny's grandmother was that she was short or mention or say to her face that she was short since she had a violent streak that was intense when called anything remotely close to that and the end result was to say not very well for the person who said such.

"Danny I'll talk to you later right now I'll have to make sure that this jackass realizes the one thing people never even bother to say to me." Granny Cass spoke as she went over towards Dash

"And this is my cue to get the fuck out of here since I'm not gonna be got anywhere near this." Maynard said to himself as once the coast was clear he turned intangible and got out of there since even he knew that an angered Granny Cass was a bad thing to be around

"There is a couple things I hate in this world people who pick on and or hurt my grandkids and being called short are high up there and you've succeeded and doing doing both." Granny Cass spoke as despite her small stature lifted Dash up off the ground like he was a mere bag of candy before slamming him so hard into the ground that a indentation of him was made

"Because instead of having a nice day with my grandson it gets ruined by a blond numbnuts who thinks because he has big muscles and letterman's jacket that he can ruin my day." Granny Cass said in irritation as she chucked into the door so that he landed in the face down ass up position

"I don't know who you think you are but you're gonna learn that like you're loser grandson you're nothing to me." Dash responded shaking the stars out of his face and going in for a punch at the white haired grandmother who caught it like it was nothing and began squeezing it

"There you go again just making me more and more angry it's like you want me to beat you to a pulp." Granny Cass shot back as she squeezed jerked upwards and you could hear the violent pop of Dash's elbow being jerked from out of it's socket

"You pint sized bitch you ruined my arm!" Dash exclaimed as he found the wind knocked out of him as a rib broke from her pressing her thumb and forefinger against it till she heard it snap

"It seems you forget the part of why you shouldn't call me anything remotely pertaining to my height." Granny Cass spoke as she closed fist backhanded across the face so hard that it left a large bruise on his face as he was sent skidding across the concrete

"Now then you're going to see the penalty for why you shouldn't both pick on my grandson or ever call me short as trust me when I say it involves you and the concrete having a very intimate relationship." Granny Cass spoke pressing down on Dash's chest like he was an insect

"Like I'm afraid of you." Dash retorted as Granny Cass smirked

"Oh after this you will have earned a healthy reason to be afraid of me." Granny Cass responded

With that for the next 27 minutes Granny Cass tore Dash a litany of new ones considering that it ended with now having 2 broken ribs, a dislocated left shoulder, a cracked skull, broken nose, 8 missing teeth, a broken femur, 3 discs in his vertebrae slipped, and a dislocated jaw as he was thrown through the car window. As his beating was recorded and was now being uploaded to YouTube and Worldstar as Granny Cass who had small bits of blood covering her clothes was now whistling looking to see where her grandson was.

"Ah man Danny wandered off." Granny Cass pouted in disappointment as her plans for having a nice day with her grandson were ruined as she then walked outside

"Well I can always talk to him later besides at least I can go on a run without interference." Granny Cass spoke as she did some stretches as bolts of lightning arced off of her

 _"Now then time for me go for a run as I wonder if Golden Corral is open for brunch as I could go for some pancakes right about now."_ Granny Cass thought as orange red bolts of lightning trailed after her as she ran in a supersonic blur across town to feed her hunger

* * *

 **(The next night, Fenton Works, 9:45 Pm, July 8th 2015)**

It was a quarter till 10 as Granny Cass was with her granddaughter at their house since her daughter and that fat bastard Jack were out ghost hunting and Danny who had still been acting weird has been up in his room saying that he had been working on something important pertaining to his guns. Which meant that for now they were having a girls night together in the living room together as Jazz was braiding her grandmother's hair and watching Season 3 of Game of Thrones.

"So you put Dash in the hospital?" Jazz asked as it was all over town how Dash would be in the hospital till part way of September

"Well he did call me short and I caught him picking on Danny but the major factor was that he was hitting on me and those 3 things all together are what set me off." Granny Cass said disgusted by Dash as if it were possible she would've snapped the little bastard's back in half

"Wait a minute he hit on you?" Jazz questioned in equal disgust

"Yeah the little bastard said I'd should be lucky that he'd wanted to bang me and that I should go with him because he's a real man and so that he can have fun with me in his car." Granny Cass spoke s Jazz's eye twitched as unlike before it turned carmine with a large serpentine pupil in the middle

"Jazz are you alright honey?" Granny Cass asked her granddaughter who was holding her left eye

"I'm..fine just give me…. a moment...please." Jazz told her as she ran to the bathroom as her eye began to bleed

"Ok." Granny Cass spoke as Jazz ran up into the bathroom

Jazz soon ran up into the bathroom and locked it as the lights she turned on suddenly became an intense ruby as she was breathing heavily as a astral projection of Crona appeared into view who looked as though she were holding something

 **"Jazz I need you to keep it together otherwise she gets free and there will be no more of my repressing her any further after that."** Crona told Jazz as she was clearly struggling to hold something together

"It's so hard especially with what he could've done to grandma that could've been her and I refuse to let her go through what I went through." Jazz spoke as the light grew more intense and Crona continued to struggle

 **"Jazz look Grandma Cass is stronger than that and she wouldn't let anything happen to her because if she's ballsy enough to threaten to put the whole football team in intensive care and carry it out. Then she's much stronger than what you give her credit for because if she's willing to do that and carry it out then there is no doubt that she could handle herself just fine."** Crona assured as Jazz was still tearing up both with tears and blood

 **"As you can not let what he did to you have power over you for the rest of your life, as you need to get this out and tell someone."** Crona spoke as she continued to struggle against the unknown force in Jazz's mind

"But what is they think less of me as you think mom and dad will care as they care more about stupid ghosts than what happens to me as Dad even took money from them saying that it was needed for his stupid inventions. And just want to make them all pay because I'm so tired of hurting." Jazz responded as the light grew darker and more intense as Crona yelped as she was yanked like fish hooked on a line

 **"Jazz listen to me releasing Mephisto won't solve anything as all it'll do is just cause unneeded pain and the real question is do you want Danny to see you like that, or do you want him to see you as his big sister he love?"** Crona asked as Jazz knew the kind of devastation Mephisto could do and knew that good or evil it mattered not as all were enemy to the persona that was Mephisto

"Of course not as I wouldn't dare let Danny see me like that." Jazz told Crona as the light began to fade in intensity

 **"Then for his sake pull it together and breathe."** Crona told Jazz who closed her eyes as the erratic ruby light covering the room soon began to fade and turn back to normal

 **"You good Jazz?"** Crona asked as she no longer was struggling

"Yes I'm fine it's just going to be absolute hell going back to school." Jazz spoke as her eye turned back to normal

 **"I know but for now go back and hang out with our awesome grandma."** Crona told Jazz as she nodded and went back downstairs

"You alright there Jazz you were gone for quite awhile?" Granny Cass asked as she noticed Jazz having been gone for nearly 4 minutes

"Yes I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind is all." Jazz told her as technically she wasn't lying considering she had two split personalities in her head

"You sure that's everything Jazz?" Granny Cass asked further wanting to make sure she was doing ok

"I'm sure besides there is still the fact that I'm gonna be graduating this year." Jazz spoke up in excitement since this was her senior year

"Oh yeah I almost forgot as I'm so happy for you Jazz and you did it for being not just on honor roll but as class valedictorian as I'm just so proud of you!" Granny Cass said in excitement at how through sheer hard work her granddaughter was gonna be graduating at the top of her class

"Thank you Granny Cass as I've been working so hard and I just never thought I'd get here so soon." Jazz said feeling pride in herself that she got this far in her academic career

"Well unlike your parents I knew you could do it because I've never doubted you for a minute." Granny Cass replied as never did she stop believing that Jazz would get this far

"It just feels nice that at least you believe in me." Jazz said as while her voice still held happiness there was a melancholic tint to it in memory of her parents

 _"And they wonder why I want full custody of my grandkids."_ Granny Cass thought as despite the happiness in her voice she saw somberness and sadness in knowing her parents would never truly support her unless it was related to ghosts or ghost hunting

"Look Jazz from what I can tell is that you've grown up into a fine young woman without their help and you'll continue to be one without them. Granny Cass spoke knowing that her granddaughter would continue to do great things

Because unlike her daughter and her fat bastard for a husband she would never forsake or neglect her grandchildren because so long as she lived she would always stand by, cherish and go up to bat for them no matter what. Therefore if it came push to shove and that she would have to go to court against Jack and Maddie then she would do so with one thing on her mind in that she would continue to support and love them no matter what.

"Thank you Granny Cass it's just been so hard because nearly all my life I've had to be my own rock when it came to my school work and my social life. So as you can imagine what with me having to act like the only reasonable adult in this house so that my little brother could have a chance at being normal I had to sacrifice a lot to get to where I am and that meant having a childhood." Jazz told her grandmother as during her childhood up till now she really had to depend on herself to make sure that only herself but Danny grew up halfway decently

"Well I will say this Jasmine that you've done a wonderful job and that your parents obviously are fools to have chosen ghost hunting over raising you and Danny to be the wonderful young man and woman you've both turned out as." Granny Cass responded proud of her granddaughter for going above and beyond in her life for both her sake and Danny's

"Thank you Granny Cass as I can't tell you how much it means to me that somebody can validate that I've done a good job in raising myself and Danny." Jazz thanked as it meant the world that someone told her she was doing a good job since when you don't get that kind of validation from your parents it becomes a heavy burden

"It's no problem Jazz as I'm always here for you and Danny no matter what." Granny Cass told her granddaughter who smiled at that

"Besides you have to tell me what college are you going to go to since with how smart you are I bet you've got colleges practically begging you to come to their campuses?!" Granny Cass asked in excitement

"Well I already have actually." Jazz revealed having selected her choice of college

"Really where are you gonna go then?" Granny Cass asked curious as to where Jazz would be going to college at

"It's an easy answer Metropolis University." Jazz told her grandmother with it being her place of choice

"Really in Metropolis where there are supervillains and world's most overpowered boy scout whose existence is a danger magnet. That Metropolis of all places as not to sound rude or anything but are you sure you want to be in that place for four years when the Man of Steel's rogue gallery uses it like a playground?" Granny Cass questioned weary of her granddaughter being in somewhere to which she'd have a high chance of dying

"Relax I'll be fine besides I can take care of myself just fine that and the fact that unless it's my time to go then I'm not gonna be dying anytime soon." Jazz replied considering that when you live with ghost hunters for parents you develop a fatalistic world view

"You certainly are my granddaughter alright, as I swear you remind me of when I was still young….good times." Granny Cass chuckled as she could swear up and down that at times Jazz reminded her of a younger version of herself

"Well if I'm like that then I must me doing something right." Jazz said laughing along with her grandma since she didn't know why but it felt nice that for once she could just laugh with someone

"If she knew how much stuff I've actually been apart of in my younger years then she'd have a somewhat more different opinion." Granny Cass thought as she's done some less than savory things in her youth to say the least

"Anyways whatever you do at Metropolis University I'm sure you're gonna do great." Granny Cass told her sure of the fact that she'd be great

"Thanks as once I'm there I can actually study to see what makes metahumans tick and seeing what drives them to become heroes and or villains. Because with all of what's gone on I'm curious to see how people from all these different backgrounds with them having mental disorders I'm wondering how all of this affects someone's wanting to be a hero or villain." Jazz explained her reasoning behind why

As she was honestly fascinated by how metahumans with mental disorders became superheroes or villains since she wondered how a person who would be a raging psychopath could wind up being a superhero while a person with who was perfectly mentally healthy would go to be a bad guy. Which was why the reason why she wanted to go into psychology as her field so that she could not only help people who had mental disorders such as herself better deal with life's hardships but also find out what role they played in someone's choice in being a hero or villain.

"That's quite the endeavor you're taking on their Jazz but if anyone can do it and figure out the whole nonsense of being good guy or bad guy then it's you." Granny Cass said since she was sure of Jazz being able to figure out that whole nonsense of why people became villains or heroes

"Thanks for believing in me grandma I appreciate it." Jazz thanked her for knowing she could solve this age old question

"Of course I do all the way and with that being said let's go back to watching this Game of Thrones thing as man is this a good show." Granny Cass responded as she never thought she'd like it but after watching it over the past weekend with her granddaughter she just wanted to watch more

"I told you that you'd like now then onto episode 3." Jazz said as she and her grandmother continued to binge watch what was now their favorite show

 _"I love spending time with my grandkids."_ Granny Cass thought to herself as they continued to watch the T.V show

* * *

 **(2 days later, July 10th 2015, 8:40 Pm, Amity Park)**

It's been a few days as Granny Cass was running throughout Amity Park in a pair of tight electric blue yoga pants, black and white sneakers and a sleeveless Megadeth t-shirt as she ran as a blur throughout the streets of Amity Park. That was until she stopped as something caught her eye that was Maynard and Vlad fighting and considering her protective nature over her grandchildren she sped off like a bullet towards the ongoing fight.

 **"Besides the costume change you're actually formidable."** Vlad spoke considering that his attire in some places had been singed and burnt

 **"And all I see before me is a dead man."** Maynard spoke as he was aiming to straight up kill Vlad to prevent his evil future self from even having a chance of being born

 **"Where has all this hostility come from, as I haven't done anything to you yet."** Vlad spoke as he blocked a punch from Maynard

 **"You have and it's you existing."** Maynard responded heatedly as he was blown back from a energy beam to the shoulder

 **"Regardless of what you think young Daniel you are years away from being able to challenge me."** Vlad responded as he roundhouse kicked Maynard across the face

 **"That's what you think as I'm gonna incinerate you for good."** Maynard spoke as he prepared to make a fireball to torch the vampiric half ghost before him

That was until a black and blue blur that had orange red bolts of electricity surrounding it sucker punched Vlad into a building as the blur soon found it's footing revealing it to be of all people Granny Cass who was looking at Maynard with her arms folded across her large bust.

 **"Um Granny Cass what're you doing here?"** Maynard asked wondering what she was doing here

"Go home because you and I are gonna have a word later." Granny Cass told her half ghost grandson in a manner that wasn't up for discussion

 **"I'm kind of in the middle of finishing something up."** Maynard spoke before he found himself yanked by the collar of his jumpsuit like he was a ragdoll as Granny Cass held him up like a sack of potatoes

"Listen here young man you're gonna go home and wait because we have to have a talk about you lying to me about certain things are we clear." Granny Cass told Maynard considering that she had a death grip on him so tight that he couldn't get away even if he turned intangible

 **"Yes mam."** Maynard responded considering that he'd rather not disobey Danny's grandmother since her wrath was infamous among the Fenton's

"Good now then go home and be there by the time I get back are we clear." Granny Cass said to Maynard who nodded as he flew off but not before going on a few murder sprees of some metahumans that have been a nuisance lately

"Now then time to take care of business." Granny Cass said under her breath as she ran towards a still stunned Vlad

 **"Cassidy just what are you doing here of all places?"** Vlad questioned as he stumbled to get back up

"I moved here so I could try and be closer to my grandkids one of which you were attacking." Granny Cass told him with her arms folded across her quite large bust

 **"Oh relax the little badger can handle himself just fine, so I don't know why you're so worried."** Vlad spoke offhandedly as she cracked her neck

"Vlad you know out of all the ones Maddie ever dated you were the one I liked the most however, when you began obsessing over her after she got married then I thought you'd take as a sign to get a life." Granny Cass spoke as out of all those she dated Vlad was the one that she and her husband approved of the most for Maddie

 **"I deserve to be with her not that bumbling oaf she has for a husband."** Vlad spoke infuriated as to how Jack had married the girl of his dreams

 **"I'm as disappointed as you are if not more so since I have to deal with his stupidity on a semi-regular basis. Despite that they're together and you aren't and I'm getting quite fed up with you always budding into their marriage and sabotaging that and trying to pull a Darth Vader with Danny and join him like he's your son."** Granny Cass told Vlad as she was more disappointed in Maddie however, that was currently dwarfed by the fact that the man in front of her constantly interfered with daughter's happiness

 **"But I should've had all of that a life with Maddie, and having Daniel and Jasmine as the heirs to my fortune all of that should've been mine and no one will stop me from getting it."** Vlad growled under his breath as Cassidy could only sigh at Vlad's selfishness

"Since you won't stop trying to force yourself into my grandchildren's lives and ruining Maddie's happiness then I'll have to make sure that you're given an asswhooping hard enought that you will stop." Granny Cass told Vlad as harsh wind began to blow through the area

 **"You really think that you can beat me Cassidy? In case you haven't noticed I'm one of the strongest beings in the ghost zone and you're just human so how do you expect to beat me?"** Vlad questioned as to how she could possibly beat him

"Well you're correct on one thing I was human at point but now I'm something completely different; as allow me to show you what I mean by that." Granny Cass spoke as the winds began to howl

Before Vlad could even react in time to turn intangible he was beset by a tornado like blast of wind that tore apart the room they were like it was tissue paper as he soon found himself plummeting to the ground with his upper clothing torn to nearly shreds as small chunks of flesh were taken off of him. He was soon beset by Granny Cass running down the side of the building like it was nothing at subsonic speeds before jumping off and slugging Vlad across the face sending him spiraling face first into a car

"Now then considering how much I've been hearing about how you've been screwing up Maddie's marriage and messing with Danny. You've officially made it to where you'll be out of your depth in this fight so anything that you have to say now before I further continue to wipe the floor for speak now or forever hold your peace?" Granny Cass questioned as she was gonna wreck Vlad's shit

 **"I'm still gonna beat you and make Maddie my wife."** Vlad replied as he fired an energy beam at her

"Wow you're an idiot." Granny Cass said as she simply dashed around the energy beam

She soon launched a powerful haymaker to Vlad's right temple that he found himself disoriented as his vision was making him see quintuple before he was soon subjected to her rapid punching him at supersonic speeds as each one flows into the other with liquid precision. As bruises formed upon his abdomen with such force that it felt like his internal organs were being hit by a 85 pound sledgehammer before he soon found himself being grabbed by his collar and headbutted so hard that he felt the crunch of cartilage as his nose was broken.

Vlad was staggering back due to his broken nose she soon gathered orange red electricity around her arms and soon punched outwards as a jagged bolt of electricity tore itself into Vlad's right thigh punching a hole into it.

"So tell me Vlad have you realized that you're completely out of your depth yet because if not I can just keep beating you up and I've got all night long to do it?" Granny Cass asked as Vlad staggered to get back up

 **"You've just gotten a few lucky shots is all as I'm still going to defeat you and claim what should've been mine from the start!"** Vlad exclaimed firing bolt after bolt at Danny's grandmother only for her the evade each one like they were nothing

"Oh come on now surely you can do better than that." Granny Cass teased as she continued to evade and dash about with ease

 **"Fine then let's see how you like it when your chances are cut in half."** Vlad retorted as he made a hummer sized claymore to try and slice Cassidy in half

 **"Looks like you aren't so high and mighty now Cassidy."** Vlad boasted in thinking he'd bisected her

"Oh I'm sorry were you saying something I couldn't quite hear you over the sound of me being awesome." Granny Cass responded as she easily held aloft the large energy claymore in her hands before crushing it like it was made of silly putty

"Now then let me show you a real attack since you apparently don't know how to do one." Granny Cass told Vlad who looked on in shock at how a human could shatter a construct made by him

With that she ran so fast a sonic boom erupted as Vlad who was still wheezing from being punched so hard earlier soon found his cape become stained with blood as fingertips gently scraped against before it a lightning covered hand of orange red pierced through his torso narrowly missing the aorta. As Vlad puked up copious amount of blood onto the white haired woman's lightning covered arm that she soon wrenched away before she sent him through a car hard enough to nearly tear it two courtesy of a concussive blast of wind.

"So tell me Vlad do you see as to how completely outclassed you are?" Granny Cass questioned before blurring from sight as Vlad was holding his upper abdomen a few inches below his sternum were the wound was to staunch the bleeding

"Don't answer that as the answer is already clear." Granny Cass spoke as she punched him hard into the ground that you could see his molars and wisdom teeth knocked out

 **"I...don't get it. your supposed to be human yet you're this strong...just how is this possible."** Vlad wondered as to how Maddie's mother could be this strong

"Well it's like I told you before Vlad I'm not quite exactly human as I've been in the realm of the supernatural and ghosts long before you were a sperm in your father's balls." Granny Cass stated as she's been around ghosts and other things of that nature since her childhood as he wasn't the only player in that side of things

 **"Then just what are you then?"** Vlad questioned as he began mustering up the energies to fire an energy blast

"Simple I'm what's been around long enough to know that there are things in the Ghost Zone you've barely even scratched. Because compared to me and everything in there you're still just a spoiled brat of a pissant because you think that old fart Pariah Dark is the only one who has power then you're clearly mistaken." Granny Cass stated as Vlad's eyes widened as to how she knew about the ghost king

 **"And how is it...that you know about the ghost king?"** Vlad questioned as he fired the energy blast that Granny Cass nullified by spinning like a top and dispersing the energy blast in it's entirety

"Because unlike all these petty ghost hunters I've dealt with real spirits and ghosts one that can drive you insane and can become the stuff of nightmares. Which is why for someone like me and what was once my profession I find myself insulted that you'd say you're one of the strongest beings in the Ghost Zone." Granny Cass stated as she hovered slightly off the ground as the winds howled furiously as the metal street lamps began to creak and groan and brick and mortar crack

"As I'll show you what real strength is young man." Granny Cass stated as faster than what Vlad could even perceive Granny Cass aimed a kick at his kneecap that made shards of bone ricochet across the concrete

Vlad screeched and screamed in horrendous pain however, he didn't even get that out fully considering that she released a point blank blast of wind that cracked his sternum and sent him spiraling but not before scratching at the air multiple times to release razor thin blades of wind. As Vlad's body was subject to the multiple blades of wind that slashed apart his body as his clothes were torn apart and chunks of soft muscle was shorn off his body.

But things didn't end there as in a blur black and blue with streaks of orange red trailing behind it Granny Cass was right behind him as her small fists both struck out on his skull so hard he dazed about from the mild to moderate concussion he now suffered. Before in flashes of orange red lightning her fists and elbows struck out at every available spot as Vlad was bounced around like a pinball in the 12 foot wide circle of pain that was Cassidy Blythe grandmother to our resident half-ghost who struck with the intent of making sure Vlad knew his place on the pecking order.

 **"How's...this possible that...she's even this...remotely powerful."** Vlad wondered as he was being bounced around from the onslaught of rapid fire blows that echoed with a sonic boom as each struck with bone cracking force

"Tell me Vlad are finally beginning to understand how far down you are in the pecking order?" Granny Cass asked as she ended the onslaught to punch him hard enough in the throat that he nearly choked on bile, saliva and blood that burned his throat

"Because compared to everything else in this world and in the Ghost Zone to are pathetic." Granny Cass spoke as her hands were charged with orange red electricity

With that she unleashed a concentrated storm of lightning at Vlad who tried to put a token barrier with all the energy he could but within mere moments of it being erected it was shattered like cheap glass as he was violently electrocuted. The voltage and power so intense that within seconds he was forced back into his human form as his clothes were shredded and cancerous looking and discolored obsidian electrical burns formed all over his now spasming half naked body.

"Do you see now Vlad." Granny Cass stated as she had her foot pressed on his ribs hard enough that you could hear one or two snap like twigs

"As I want you to know the fact that I'm not even at my full strength and I crushed you for interfering in my families lives. Because there is something you will know today Vlad Masters." Granny Cass stated as her usually warm blue eyes had surges of bright gold in them

"It's that if you mess with or interfere in the lives of my daughter or Danny and I hear about it well I'll put it to you this way in a way you can understand. It's that with all I've learned in what I used to be and with what I've amassed in the years of being with ghosts and spirits is that I've learned that death is just a sweet release from the things I can do to you. Because if you don't take my warning then the next time I see you I'll take your soul and banish it to places that will make you wish for death repeatedly." Granny Cass stated as behind her you could see the image of a massive wolf with golden eyes that made you know she was an apex predator

"Now then I'm going to open up a portal and I better not see you in my sights for anything nefarious." Granny Cass stated as she took out of her yoga pants a small bag that she shocked with lightning and threw it onto the ground where a ghost portal opened up that she kicked Vlad into

"Now then to deal with one last thing pertaining to my beloved grandson." Granny Cass muttered as she dashed off back to the Fenton Works

 _"Especially since he's been hiding a good deal of things from me."_ Granny Cass thought before soon launching herself into the air

* * *

 **(3 hours later, 12:25 Pm, Fenton Works, July 11th 2015)**

It would soon be 5 minutes till half past midnight as Maynard had finally gotten back from going on his murder sprees against meddlesome metahumans and ghost hunters since to him they all amounted to target practice. As he walked in thinking that he was in the clear until he saw Granny Cass who was patiently waiting for him in one of the recliner chairs as Maynard cursed his luck as he'd hoped he could get away with this but knew he was caught red handed.

"Get back here and have a seat young man as we still have to have a talk." Granny Cass told the alternate personality of her grandson who walked over and took a seat adjacent to her

"So then I'm going to ask this once and I want a straight answer." Granny Cass said as Maynard nodded

"Who are you?" Granny Cass asked throwing Maynard for a loop

"I'm your grandson Danny." Maynard lied trying to fool the elder in the room but to no avail

"Don't lie to me as I know you aren't him so, tell me who are you?" Granny Cass asked once again as she stared back Maynard

"Granny Cass I don't know what's going on with you but I'm telling you right now that I am Danny." Maynard replied once again as she remained unconvinced

"I know you aren't him and do you know how I know this." Granny Cass stated as she continued

"It's a total of 4 things about you that let's me know that you aren't Danny. One is the fact that you have different eyes than him as his were kind yet snarky icy blue while yours are burning imperial blue that have nothing but bloodlust and malevolence in them. The second being that your ghost form is inverted from his so that was a key giveway and the last thing I needed to know that you aren't him. The 3rd thing was that I know everything that goes on about my grandson including his ice powers unlike him you burn hot instead of cold." Granny Cass listed off 3 out of the 4 things that let her know Maynard was using Danny's meatsuit

"Lastly it's the fact that back at that Nasty Burger you kept telling me that it wasn't in your place to tell me why Danny tried to commit suicide. As the way you kept saying it and the fact that the way you kept being guarded when I pressed the issue especially the look of fear of you had when Danny would've just admitted to it let me eventually piece everything together." Granny Cass revealed as Maynard stared her down

"So I'll ask you again who are you and where is my grandson?" Granny Cass questioned once again as Maynard sighed

"I'll say this much that you're the only one who's figured it out so congratulations to you for that little achievement then again I do play a good Danny is do say so myself." Maynard spoke his voice returning to it's smooth and slightly malevolent baritone

"As to what I am I'm still your grandson or at least part of him since after an incident that happened a few months ago he had a mental and emotional breakdown. Which is what created yours truly and just think of me as all the bad and negative things he's ever had stored up inside him given teeth and arms to destroy everything with as do not worry I'm not to hear to harm him at all." Maynard told her the condensed origin of how he came to be and what he was essentially

"So I can assume that you're the one who saved my grandson from dying?" Granny Cass questioned as Maynard nodded

"Yes as you can see Danny despite him being quite a trooper is and has been suffering quite heavily from the world around him since this has been 4th or 5th time I've caught him trying to kill himself and succeeding. As normally I could subconsciously for his ghost powers to activate and turn him intangible however, he's become very adamant on dying since I'm doing all I can and it's been getting harder everytime." Maynard informed her to horror of Danny's repeated attempts of trying to kill himself

"I thank you for keeping my grandson alive….." Granny Cass thanked however, she didn't know what his name was to thank him

"Oh my name is Maynard in case you were wondering and it's no problem as Danny is a great kid who doesn't deserve to have the story of his life end so abruptly." Maynard replied with surprising sincerity in his voice

As contrary to what one might think about Maynard in him being a homicidal and malevolent force he actually cared about Danny's well being because since he was apart of him he knew that Danny was far more capable than being just Danny Phantom. Which is why he was doing everything he could to keep him alive and when he could take over make sure any metahuman, ghost hunter and ghost stayed away since he wouldn't have them causing anymore stress and undue burden on Danny as he cared about him and his safety first and damn anyone else who threatens or gets in his way of Danny's happiness.

"Well I thank you Maynard for protecting and keeping him safe, but I have to ask has my daughter and Jack done anything to try and help Danny?" Granny Cass asked wondering if Danny's parents knew about it

"They don't know a damn thing those ghost obsessed cunts. As far as they know everything wrong that Danny's done is just apart of him going through teenage rebellion and pass off everything that he does or goes bad with him as such. When in reality he usually drinks himself sick until he blacks out and since he's been bullied has had to take medication for severe depression because I'll be honest with you they've done nothing to help Danny from turning into the emotional and mental wreck he is now." Maynard responded with bluntness of a lead pipe to face since those two cared more about ghost hunting than their kids

"As much as I don't want to believe it there behavior has proven otherwise as I honestly don't know where I've gone wrong with raising Maddie as I did everything I could to raise her right." Granny Cass spoke in further disappointment of her daughter's actions

"It hasn't been easy as from making sure that Danny doesn't completely go into his depression to having to keep getting him medication and having him go to places where he can breakdown away from people. All I can say is that I can only do so much for him because I'm still limited by how much I'm able to surface at a time and well...all I can say is that because I won't always be there that if he doesn't get help then he will die." Maynard stated since he wasn't going to be there always to keep Danny safe from himself and without help was a bad day away from blowing his brains outs

"I had no idea that things had gotten that severe and when Danny comes back I want to let him know that I'm so sorry that I've let things get this bad." Granny Cass responded distraught that things have gotten this bad

"It's not your fault at all since you didn't really even know about it till now so you aren't at fault but, we can both agree that Danny's parents are the real ones at fault for their neglect and abysmal parenting." Maynard told her since it was Jack and Maddie who were at fault and deserved the blame for all of this not her

"So tell me if you're here then where is Danny?" Granny Cass questioned since she felt it was needed to know where and what's going on with him since Maynard's controlling him

"That's an easy answer as every time I take control of Danny especially when he's tried to kill himself he goes into the recesses of his mind to recover since stuff like this never does well for him. And consequently everytime he does do something like this it increases the time I can stay out so expect Danny not to be around for quite awhile." Maynard revealed as to what's gone on in Danny's whereabouts since everytime he did this he retreated to the deeper parts of his mind to recover

"So how long do you think it'll be before he's back?" Granny Cass asked wondering how long it would be before Danny returned

"It's going to be at the most 2 weeks and at the least a week and a half since it depends but when he returns just take it easy on him when you ask him why he tried to kill himself. Because he's still trying to sort through things and the fact that he's been sober while I'm in control for so long is gonna leave him a on edge so please be patient with him." Maynard said as everytime Danny tried to kill himself the periods of which he'd be in control would get longer and longer

"I will be as you've nothing to worry about Maynard as I will make sure that Danny gets the happiness he deserves because you aren't the only one that wants to see him happy as well." Granny Cass replied as just like Maynard she too greatly cared about Danny's wellbeing and happiness

"Thank you as it's as I've stated previously hard for me to have him keep going because he has so little of a support system and with how much that goes on to crush his spirit. He needs all the help he can get that much I'm absolutely sure of." Maynard told Danny's grandmother of the fact that Danny's will to live was partially dependant on the support system he has and so far it wasn't much to deter him from repeated suicide attempts

"You've nothing to worry about as now that I'm actually here and with my husband moving soon this fall since he's still serving as a drill sergeant for now. I'll be doing the best that I can to make sure that Danny can have a happy life that much I will promise you because I love my grandchildren dearly and I will go the distance to ensure their happiness." Granny Cass promised Maynard in that she would make sure that Danny would have a ensured happiness to get him through the hardships in his life

"I appreciate it very much now if you don't mind I have to get some sleep so goodnight." Maynard told her as he got up from his seat

"Goodnight Maynard and thank you for looking out for my grandson." Granny Cass thanked the alternate personality of her grandson

"It's no problem besides if no one will have Danny's back then I forever will and that's the promise of a lifetime." Maynard spoke before heading upstairs to get some sleep for the days to come before Danny returned

 _"At least I know that my grandson has someone to root for him in his corner even if he can't see him."_ Granny Cass thought in a way thankful that this Maynard personality was doing what he could to safeguard her grandson

 _ **So then we see things from Granny Cass's point of view and see more of what makes the grandmother to our hero her and we see that with her being a immensely caring grandmother that there is also more than what we think we know. As find out more of what's to Granny Cass in future chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**_

* * *

 _ **Cut there and sorry about the hold up on this story and my others as a lot of things have been going on such as helping my sister celebrate her 18th birthday, my dad going through his second divorce and being tied up in court as well as the fact I'm currently searching for a new job and my family reunion coming up in couple weeks has made things quite hectic. But rest assured I'll try and get back on track so let's get down to what's gone on shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the scene that was of Dash trying to hit on Granny Cass and epically failing which I found hilarious since I wouldn't put it past Dash to try something so brazen since to me he sounds like he thinks more with the head in his pants instead of what's on his shoulders. Not to mention you don't call Granny Cass short at all considering that pertaining to her being short she has what I like to call "Edward Elric Syndrome" and come on we all wanted this to happen to Dash eventually since like the title says you don't fuck with Grandma**_

 _ **Next up we've got Granny Cass and Jazz spending time together which allowed me to not only clear up that Crona is a split personality to Jazz but also the fact that things have been implied to show that there is a dormant 2nd personality that is being kept under restraints for being extremely dangerous. Besides that this also shows that Granny Cass is going to serve as Jazz's support system since considering how she has to practically raise Danny and herself to be functioning and normal people and balance being an honor roll student who's applying for college she could use someone to allow her to act like a teenager for once.**_

 _ **Following that we have the epically one sided fight between Granny Cass and Vlad which to me I found fun to write considering that for one despite Maynard being as strong and bloodthirsty as he is even he knows not to screw around with Granny Cass that and it showed some history where Granny Cass had approved of Vlad being with Maddie since at the time he was objectively better than Jack. However, we also are shown that especially in the latter half of the fight that Granny Cass has a link to the supernatural and ghost side of things considering that with what she's capable of and the fact that she knows full well of Pariah Dark shows that her past and up till now she has a prominent link to the Ghost Zone.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the fact that Granny Cass not only now knows of Maynard possessing Danny but also of what Maynard's intentions are pertaining towards Danny in the fact that I'm gonna have him not be so much of a villain to Danny in the fact that he's more like his incredibly homicidal guardian angel. Because I wanted to drive home the fact that Maynard is actively doing everything possible to keep Danny safe and alive because he cares about Danny's safety and wellbeing that he does these murder sprees against ghost hunters and metahumans so that Danny has less of a stressful workload to deal with on top of the fact that he actively is trying to prevent and keep Danny from killing himself.**_

 _ **Also as a side note I thought it'd be cool to have the amount of time Maynard is able to possess Danny to extend everytime he tries to commit suicide considering it shows that Danny's mental state is very unhealthy to have done it this number of times and that as it will be revealed as to why Maynard can't be there for Danny later on that if he doesn't get help then Danny will die.**_

 _ **That being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thank you guys for the support so far as it's been greatly appreciated and hope you guys will continue to follow the story as I continue to make chapters. And continue to review the story since it helps to let me know that you guys actually like the story and hey I can possibly get new ideas to incorporate into it so therefore put your reviews and once again thanks for the support guys.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out as next time we see things from Maynard's point of view so that in and of itself should be interesting so stay tuned for that and have a nice day.**_

 _ **Prelude Arc Theme Song: 46 and 2 by Tool**_

 _ **Random End Song: Blood Red Summer by Coheed and Cambria**_


	4. Chapter 4: Vice Grip

**(Chapter 4: Vice Grip)**

It was soon roughly a few days later as Maynard while he was in control was going to be fixing a few things while Danny was mentally recovering and the best part to all of this would be that Danny wouldn't have a single memory of what's to come. Something that Maynard was thankful for considering that Danny didn't need to be freaked the fuck out by his massacres which was why he was being extra careful when ever he went out on a murder spree.

Yet that didn't fix one thing in particular that being both those A-list pricks despite Granny Cass putting Dash in the hospital wouldn't leave him or Tucker alone as unlike many people he actually thought that Tucker was an upstanding guy which pissed off when these obnoxious cretins kept fucking around. Well he was gonna rectify that shit soon enough because if there is one thing you don't do is screw with things that belong to Maynard or Danny as unlike his counterpart Maynard had no qualms with killing people.

* * *

 **(July 12th 2015, Amity Park, 9:45 Pm)**

Dale Ramone of the A-List was walking home from a party at Dash's house as he not only got to take some money from those bitches at school but also fuck some hot skanks from the cheerleading squad as he was not entering the house to get a good night's rest but unknown to him he was gonna have a bad ending to his night.

"Man can tonight get any better I swear these punk bitches are so easy to mess with." Dale laughed to himself before he saw Maynard in his father's recliner with a lit cigarette in his mouth and a Sig Sauer P226 in his hand

"Fenton what the hell are you doing in my house?!" Dale demanded as Maynard blew smoke from his cigarette

"Tell me something have you ever heard of the saying karma's a bitch?" Maynard asked as he continued to smoke from his cigarette

As unlike Danny who was a hardcore blackout drunk Maynard on the other hand was a chain smoker loving the sharp sting of a cigarette when he smoked as he did make sure to burn the remnants of it out of his system since he'd rather not have Danny wind up with lung cancer from his smoking habit.

"What are you even going on about Fenton, because I swear if you don't tell me why you're in here me and my friends on the A-list are gonna make sure you get it worse than you have been." Dale threatened as Maynard merely chuckled as he continued to smoke his cigarette

"You see that's cute that you think you're a threat considering that as I stated earlier all of what you and your bastards for friends that you have done to me is now gonna come back full force." Maynard responded as he had his shotgun in hand and pointed it

"Now then you see I hate all of you as I mean you bastards mean less to me than a possum taking a shit on the sidewalk. Yet like a possum you continue to annoy and piss me off which is why I've decided to pay your bastard family a visit and do a little house cleaning if you will which I have to say was surprisingly easy to do." Maynard spoke as he had the lights come on to reveal that having been taped to the walls were Dale's parents that looked as though they were mauled by a black bear

"What the hell did you do to my parents you psychotic prick?!" Dale questioned in horror as their blood dropped down from the ceiling

"Like I said I did some house cleaning because apparently you and your bastard friends seem to think I'm some patsy but let me assure you something. That I'm not the wrong one to fuck with especially since like you you're little brother wanted to be a little bastard and try and fight me well I decided to play a game of 20 questions and well again like you he's a dumbass." Maynard spoke as he turned on the lamp light to reveal the corpse of Dale's little brother

As for one it had .45 caliber bullets in it's chest and stomach as chunks of flesh were stripped off it like a lion having torn the flesh off a buffalo evident by large masses of flesh being torn out yet there were two noticeable wounds one being the gaping hole where his heart would be and one where his small intestines had a serrated hole in them due his spine being ripped away. As his body had been soundly burned to a half melted mess resembling a Ken doll that had been shoved in the microwave and put in there for 2 minutes as Dale could only vomit in pure horror.

"Like I said Dale you're friends being bastards to me has a price to it and that being that your family had to die because you were an arrogant little prick." Maynard spoke almost casually

"How dare you I'm gonna make you pay." Dale spoke as he charged at Maynard only to be shot in his left thigh as the bullet tore through into it ravenously

"Did you forget that I'm the one with the gun here then again you're so fucking stupid that you only think with the head between your legs." Maynard spoke as he got up and pistol whipped the black jock across the face so hard that it knocked three of his teeth out

"Just what do you even want?" Dale questioned as Maynard lifted him up by the throat

"Simple I'm gonna kill you that's all." Maynard spoke as since he and Danny shared a body he had access to Danny's hidden yet enormous amount of strength evident by him throwing Dale clear into the kitchen

"Have to get to the phone so that they can arrest this fucking psycho." Dale said under his breath as he limped towards the phone only to find the cord having been incinerated

"Like I said you're gonna die here." Maynard spoke as he shot Dale twice in the stomach

"As this is a straight up horror movie where I'm the psychotic slasher who's gonna fucking annihilate you." Maynard spoke as he walked up to Dale who tried to tackle him to the ground only for him to yell out in pain as Maynard grabbed his ribcage

"Just when the hell did Fenton get so damn strong?" Dale wondered as he grunted from the pain of Maynard using Danny's superhuman strength to crush Dale's ribs before ripping out a chunk from his lower torso

"Go on ahead run and or limp away while you can since it doesn't matter because as I've stated you'll die regardless." Maynard stated with a predatory smile as Dale tried to limp away back towards the front door only for when he reached the handle he was shot right in the kneecap causing shards of bone to erupt as he cradled his wounded knee

"Tell me something did you really think it would be that easy?" Maynard questioned as he stepped on Dale's wrist so hard that you could hear bone crunch underneath his heel

"Fuck you Fenton... you crazy... bastard." Dale whimpered out as terror was hidden underneath his voice

"You see I've tried to act all courteous here I gave you two chances to escape and even gave you a 10 second head start but like every teen in a horror movie you waste a golden opportunity. Then again it runs in the family I suppose as let me tell you something that mom of yours she's a hell of a screamer as she has a real good set on her when I was playing hacky sack with your dad's liver." Maynard spoke offhandedly about how he ripped apart Dale's mother and father

"Then again it should be said she really screamed when I was doing a blood eagle to your day which made getting him up into the ceiling as I'll tell you something you black bastard. Splitting open someone's ribcage so that you can do a perfect blood eagle is harder than you think especially when they continue to squirm so you have you to melt away their Achilles tendons and burn their wrists." Maynard spoke continuing on about how he killed the man's' father

"YOU BASTARD!" Dale roared as he used what strength he could to try and punch Maynard in the face

"Huh your mom yelled the same thing right before I had her crawling on the floor after I snapped her spine like a twig. Then you really should've hear her scream when I was having a good ol' time playing 20 questions with your little brother since man the little twerp wouldn't stop going on and on about how his big brother Dale was gonna come and kick my ass and save him but you never came." Maynard responded as with a swift downward yank broke his arm as splinters of bone ripped out of his skin

"Because it's all your fault really if you'd just left me alone then none of this would've had to happen as if you didn't pick on me you're mother wouldn't have known the feeling of her blood boiling in her veins. If you didn't help those fuckers give me wedgies and swirlies and soak me with sewage on my way home then your father wouldn't have had his arms torn off but instead you get a dead family." Maynard spoke as he pointed his gun at the whimpering jock who was starting to cry both from horror of what Maynard had done to both his body and his family

"Just kill me….already and get it over...with." Dale half whimpered and gritted out

"I'll kill you alright however it won't be a quick one as you'd like." Maynard spoke as he lobbed three separate fireball across the house

"Have fun burning in hell." Maynard spoke as he stepped outside to watch the house catch flames

"Man do I love burning shit down." Maynard spoke as he unleashed a few more streams of flame to turn the house into a white hot funeral pyre

 _"Now that, that's taken care time for murder and mayhem_." Maynard thought turning into his ghost form and flying off into the night

* * *

 **(Amity Park, 2 days later, 11:10 Pm, July 14th 2015)**

Maynard was now going through Amity Park doing his version of Danny's patrols except his involved more murder and bloodshed in them since he currently had went through incinerating a couple scores of gang members as well as a small handful of ghosts and metahumans in-between with him needing something to tie him over into the night to satiate his bloodlust.

 _"Come on all I need is just one more piece of shit to kill and I'm done."_ Maynard thought to himself considering he's killed his fair share of

 _"And looks like I found it_." Maynard thought as he saw someone running out of a bank as he soon dive bombed down upon them

Icicle Jr was currently running with his bag full of money which would be enough to get him a boat out of the country and away from these pests for heroes that had been on his ass for the last 4 years since the Reach Invasion however, that all came to an end when a dark and bloodlust filled comet of power known as Maynard crashed into him like bullet. With Maynard having made a clone to store the money somewhere safe and then proceed to put the rest of it in Danny's bank account since it wouldn't hurt after all as Icicle Jr got up he was greeted by a baseball sized fireball to the chest that knocked him ass up face down into the ground.

 **"So then quick question did you really think that you'd get away scot free in my town?"** Maynard asked the ice wielding villain who hadn't changed in all these years except his ice shell was somewhat bulkier and he wore black cargo shorts and a wifebeater shirt

"Great now I gotta deal with another one of you heroes." Icicle Jr. spoke in annoyance as Maynard rolled his eyes as he was far from a hero

 **"Whoever said I was hero exactly as do you see me wearing cape besides the only thing that's going to happen to you tonight is you being incinerated."** Maynard spoke as he summoned up a fireball that began to grow in his hand

"You wouldn't dare as you guys don't kill people like me." Icicle Jr. spoke as the pickup truck sized fireball began to travel towards him

 **"Why wouldn't I when it's so much fun."** Maynard responded maliciously as the fireball soon impacted an ice wall that exploded as heat seared at the ice using criminal's skin like angered hornets

Icicle Jr. was soon blasted in the chest by a flamethrower like stream of intense flame that ripped into him as his icy shell was soon melting rapidly as he was ploughed into a car with the left side of his body being turned an ugly red in color. But it was only getting worse when a quintet of softball sized fireballs struck the car he was on causing it to explode as Icicle Jr. was sent rocketing up into the air before he was grabbed by the face by Maynard only to have steam collect around his face before he was soon blasted back down to earth by a stream of white hot flame.

Icicle Jr. crashed back down screaming in pain because of the fact that his right eye had been flash burned out of it's socket as boiling blood dripped onto the ground as he stumbled to get up from being blinded. Yet that wasn't the case considering that Maynard soon grabbed him by the face and proceeded to slam him down onto the hood of a car repeatedly as a crude effigy of his face began to form before on instinct had spikes of frost and ice erupt out of his back that impaled Maynard causing him to stumble backwards as his healing factor began to go to work.

 **"Nice try there however, I neglected to mention that I'm a very fast healer."** Maynard told the cryokinetic villain as the half dollar sized holes in his chest and upper stomach began to rapidly close up

"Just what in the hell are you?" Icicle Jr. questioned seeing that his attempt to wound Maynard wound up being for nothing before Maynard sucker punched him a few feet away

 **"Isn't it obvious I'm the man who's gonna kill you plain and simple."** Maynard told Icicle Jr. who stumbled back up to his feet despite being half blind

 **"Now then are you gonna do yourself a favor and give up now or are you gonna keep struggling which allows me free reign to incinerate you."** Maynard told him as he summoned up a fireball

"Over my dead body you're turning me into an ashtray." Icicle Jr. retorted as frost began to collect around him

With that Maynard unleashed a torrent of white hot flame out at Icicle Jr. who put a wall of ice to defend himself which initially worked but soon floundered as the flames melted and gradually cracked at the wall until it bursted it apart sending him tumbling across the pavement. For Maynard rushing so fast that he was soon behind him grabbing his right arm and bending it back until even as it's icy shell broke the bones in his forearm snapped causing him to howl in pain as his arm was hanging limply at his side.

While that was happening Maynard soon proceeded kicked low at Icicle Jr's. leg and with a brutal sounding crack crushed his left kneecap immobilizing him in place before Maynard threw him like a ragdoll into the air. To which he proceeded to blast him with a fireball half the size of a car that struck with resounding force as he plummeted on top of a building broken and weakened as Maynard soon flew atop the building with a vicious smirk

 **"It must really be such a pain in the ass to know that no matter what you do you'll be just another 3rd rate villain your dear old daddy is never gonna be proud of, because there's a word I'm trying to think of here. Let me see what is it…..oh yes it's bastard because that's what you'll always be considering that not even your father wants you since you're such a complete letdown. Tell me what is it like to be a absolute waste of a human being because I bet it must be a complete bitch?"** Maynard asked in a condescending manner that enraged Icicle Jr. as he took a seat a feat away from him atop a air conditioner

 **"After all let's face it compared to all the other villains out there you aren't anything special, because I'll kill you and the world will go on knowing that one less pathetic lump of meat is in this world. Hell I'll even wager that your old man would crack open cold one with me over the fact that I did him a favor when I got rid of his useless son. Since that's your legacy in this world when you die; in that once you're dead and gone no one's gonna care or miss you and the world will keep on spinning."** Maynard further insulted as Icicle Jr. in a fit of rage rushed after him his good arm turned into a ice lance with spike upon it

"I'll show you who's a waste of space when I impale you, you rotten bastard!" Icicle Jr. roared at the top of his lungs as he went to kill Maynard yet it never came as Maynard shot out a razor thin halo of fire that had him stop in his tracks

 **"Tell me something did all that yelling and screaming solve anything because just look at yourself."** Maynard spoke considering that Icicle Jr. was now reduced to one arm at the shoulder considering that his remaining arm had been cut from it's place evident by how he only had a cauterized stump in place

 **"Now then time for you to do something useful in your life for once to contribute to society."** Maynard told him as his hands instead of fire glowed with icy blue considering he wanted to try something out

"Just what the hell are you gonna do to me?" Icicle Jr. questioned as he tried to move except was stopped in place as Maynard quickly thrusted his arms nearly up to his forearms in Icicle Jr's chest as an icy blue glow surrounded him

 **"Simple you're gonna contribute to society by helping me test a theory which involves me seeing if something I wondered about will work."** Maynard spoke as soon he was covered in the glow

With Icicle Jr. screaming as he felt like apart of his very being was being torn asunder as Maynard's dark emerald eyes soon became a bright lapis as the icy carapace covering Icicle Jr. soon was flowing into Maynard as flames surrounded him that seemed to suck in all heat. Before in a ice blue burst of light Icicle Jr. stood with two fist sized hole in his chest while Maynard stood as his theory worked and felt that within himself the ice powers Danny wielded became somewhat more bearable to use.

"What the hell….did you do...to me?" Icicle Jr. gritted out as Maynard grabbed ahold of his face

 **"Simple I drained you of all your power and put them to somewhere that can actually be useful and with that being said time to deliver on my promise of incinerating you."** Maynard spoke as he then proceeded to set the depowered criminals head aflame as he screeched in agony as his body was soon melting

 _"It's great to be me."_ Maynard thought as he watched Icicle Jr. burn into a puddle of flesh, sizzling blood and charred bone

* * *

 **(3 days later, July 15th 2015, 2:10 Pm, Amity Park Mall, Amity Park)**

Maynard was currently with Jazz at the mall spending time with her considering that he thought it'd be a nice gesture if he did so however, Jazz was unprepared for the fact that he ate two meat lovers pizza both of which he put a large handful of Carolina Reapers onto which throughout all of that she wondered how he was able to do so without his stomach feeling like it was getting shot up a flamethrower.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok Danny?" Jazz asked as Maynard wiped his mouth

"Yeah should something be wrong." Maynard answered back considering he felt completely fine as he covered his mouth to prevent him from belching up flame

"It's the fact that you're stomach and moreso your mouth should be up and flames and should be having an assload of explosive diarrhea right now." Jazz stated considering that's the state he should be in considering he put Carolina Reaper peppers onto his pizza in abundance

"Relax Jazz I'll be fine I'm not fucking pussy you know since if I can go head to head with Vlad on a semi bi-weekly basis then me eating a few spicy pizzas shouldn't be all that bad." Maynard responded considering his power over fire allowed him a vast resistance to heat

"Fair enough just try not to overdue things like that because I don't want to have to take you to the hospital to get your stomach pumped since you decided to be Billy badass for a day." Jazz joked as Maynard snickered

"Like I said Jazz I got everything under control just fine, so there isn't anything to worry about." Maynard told her since as long as he could he'd make sure things would go alright for Danny

"If you say so but, remember try not to screw around with your powers and I don't mean your ghost ones since I still think it's weird that you're a metahuman of all things." Jazz spoke since she and Danny had discovered this last month

Because apparently Danny wasn't just restricted to having ghost powers but also metahuman ones as well with his primary one having surfaced in the form of superhuman strength that was still growing in potency. Evident by the first time it surface Danny when being made fun of by Dash had kicked his can and unknowingly did so to where it nearly went through a building in the process which he thankfully managed to keep under control however, he still had to deal with the fact that he'd soon would have to inform Tucker of this as Sam would just boss him around in using this.

"Too be fair I keep it under control save for everytime I get a bit irritated with people." Maynard spoke since when Danny didn't keep a handle on himself his strength had a habit of crushing steel and shattering bone

"Fair enough after all you put up with I'm surprised you haven't punched anyone into oblivion with how much much you have to put up with." Jazz spoke considering that with all Danny had to put up with it was amazing to say the least

"What can I say for some reason I have a patience the size of a glacier but, I think that even that is starting to wear and tear." Maynard stated considering that he could feel within Danny that the heroic light that use to burn within him was fading

"Exactly what are you talking about Danny?" Jazz questioned

"I'm talking about the fact that if I don't get out of Amity Park soon that I can't continue being Danny Phantom considering that one thing is clear. That my continuing to be Danny Phantom is toxic to myself since it's one of the main reasons why I have to drink because I can't do this thing sober." Maynard told Jazz considering that he decided that someone else had to know because this was for Danny's own good

"I didn't even know about this since you could've told me about that." Jazz spoke in shock that Danny had never told her about the other reason as to why he was a hardcore drunk

"Because with everything else that goes on in my life I've found it a bit hard to tell people about my problems especially since it feels as though I can't tell anyone or otherwise I'm fucked. Because if I tell mom and dad they'll dissect me like a 8th grade lab experiment and if I tell anyone else my name will be on the radars of every superhero and villain. And I want to be on neither side of the chessboard because either way if I tell anyone of what I am then I get fucked either way and I...I just can't deal with that." Maynard spoke considering that he felt everything that Danny felt which was why he was getting it out there because while he was amoral and without inhibition he worried about all of what Danny could become

"Danny you can always talk to me about anything because I'm always here for you no matter since if know one else will go up to bat for you then you can count on me to do so." Jazz assured him as Maynard felt within himself a strange feeling pulse within him as though a wave of cold air just blew through the place

"Are you ok?" Jazz asked seeing her brother's right eye bleed ectoplasm

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that my ghost powers have been acting up on me lately is all." Maynard lied as he wiped away the blood as he felt Danny return to dormancy

"Ok just wanted to make sure everything was alright with you since I don't need you falling apart on me." Jazz spoke since she wanted Danny to be kept at his prime since she like Maynard cared greatly for his wellbeing

"Thanks Jazz I really do appreciate the sentiment which reminds me I got you these for being such a great sister too me." Maynard spoke since Danny had gotten these prior to his attempted suicide therefore he decided it would be a nice gesture to give them to his sister

"You got me tickets to the Tool and Evergrey concert this Saturday! How'd you even pull that as these are next to impossible to get with backstage passes as well?!" Jazz asked wondering how her brother managed to get these tickets since they were damn well near impossible to get this late

"Well let's just say that when it comes to making my loved ones happy I stop at nothing to make their happy and you just happen to be one of them. Besides for everything you've done you deserve this, so go on ahead and enjoy yourself." Maynard spoke since he was part of Danny he earnestly wanted her to go out and have a good time

"Thank you Danny this means a lot to me that you did this for me." Jazz spoke hugging Maynard who felt that cold pulsing feeling around him once again

"Like I said Jazz when it comes to the people around me that I care about I'll go the distance for them every single time." Maynard responded since despite his homicidal and psychopathic tendencies he still had a heart even if it was buried underneath a pathological need to murder

"You really are the world's best brother." Jazz smiled as she tightened the hug

"I'm your only brother Jazz." Maynard responded with a chuckle as she broke off the hug

"Whatever say what you want I just really appreciate that you did this for me." Jazz told him as she got up since she had some things to do

"It's no problem Jazz and anything you need I'll be there." Maynard spoke considering he had things to attend to as well

"Thanks Danny anyways I've got some things to do right now so I'll see you at home." Jazz spoke as she left as Maynard went to go to the bathroom

Yet something caught his attention that being that he felt that cold pulse and frigid wind blowing over him had for the past two days and looked at the wound where Danny tried to kill himself and saw that it was glowing a frigid icy blue

"Well at least I now know that Danny's starting to resurface." Maynard spoke since whenever Danny begun to resurface from having committed suicide the wound from where he did so would pulse with icy energy

 _"Oh well it was nice being out while it lasted at least I got 2 or 3 more days left, so I might as well make it count."_ Maynard thought to himself since he'd make the most of it

* * *

 **(3 days later, Nasty Burger, July 18th 2015, 2:10 Pm)**

It was about Maynard's last day and he decided to spend it hanging out with Tucker at the Nasty Burger considering that he found Tucker besides the friends he's made for Danny since his creation the only person he could tolerate. Therefore why the hell not spend it with the nerdy black teen who'd been family to Danny ever since they were kids something that the split personality of the half ghost appreciated from him because if there was one person in Amity Park who he could trust to never lead Danny astray or take advantage of him it was Tucker.

"Thanks for taking me out to lunch Danny you really didn't have to do this for me. Besides I would've paid without a problem and now I freaking owe you one" Tucker thanked Maynard who had paid for their lunch at the Nasty Burger

"It's no problem after all what're friends for besides you'd do the same for me after all." Maynard responded since if there had to be one person in Danny's life he could stand being around it was Tucker

"Of course I would especially since we've been best friends since preschool and it's friendships like that; that last a lifetime because nothing can't break that at all since we're friends till the end." Tucker spoke since if there was one thing he knew about their friendship it was the fact it was stronger than bullets bouncing bouncing of Superman

"Agreed Tuck since that's the best thing about our friendship no matter what happens I can always count on you to have my back especially with you helping me on patrols these few months." Maynard spoke considering that as of late Tucker had been doing quite well in helping Danny and now himself out in both ghost and metahuman patrols

"Well when you have my intelligence and the fact that when I went to go visit Lexcorp last year I managed to get some Apokoliptian and Reach tech I've been using it to reverse engineer some stuff. Because how do you think I've managed to not only make my drones so well but also enhance all of the firearms you let me borrow as well as constructing that battle suit that's gonna help out real well." Tucker explained

Considering that his family friend who had worked their for a good deal of years before later dying of a stress related heart attack he did manage to smuggle Tucker some of said technology thinking that he could do some good with it and more so than what their weapons division could do. And although it took awhile he was right considering that Tucker had managed to develop not just his drones to make patrolling the city easier but also weapon modification and enhancements to Danny's guns.

Yet he didn't stop there considering that due to his love of science fiction and shoot em' up video games like Battlefield and Halo as well as the upcoming Doom game he was working on personal weapons for himself as well as a power suit designed to help him out when Danny was out in live combat. For no longer would he just be sitting on the sidelines because by the end of the year he would be right there beside Danny helping him fight against the evils of that plague their city.

"Oh yeah I never did thank you for some of the attachments you made for me considering that the one you've made for sniper rifle really helps for taking out ghosts from a distance." Maynard thanked considering that when it came to making armament enhancements Tucker was the best

"Hey I'm just here to ensure that you can take down bad guys as best you can; well that and the fact that I want to contribute more to the team besides just being a sidekick. Since you deserve more from me than that which is why I'll do everything I can in my power to help you out." Tucker stated considering that he didn't want to get left behind which was why he was going to put his technological abilities to good use and help his best friend out

"I swear you really are the one person who knows how to be a lifesaver." Maynard spoke considering that in the grand scheme of things that he truly was that to Danny something that Maynard was thankful for

"It's no skin of my back besides it's like we promised when were kids that no matter what we'd always have each others backs. And as of right now I'm doing what I can to make sure I've got your back for whatever happens because we're in this together the whole way through." Tucker told him considering that from when they were kids all the way up to when their hair was graying Tucker was gonna stand by Danny no matter what

"You know I swear one thing is for certain." Maynard spoke up

"Really what is that Danny?" Tucker asked wondering what he was going on about

"That friends like you are rare to come by which is why I'm proud to have you as a friend which is why let's make this a deal. That when either of us find the girl that wants to actually marry us then we'll be the best man at each other's wedding sound like a plan?" Maynard asked after all from Danny's memories they already agreed to be the godfather's to each other's children so why not this

"Of course man after all the same courtesy would go to you when and if I get married, but first things first we actually need to find you a girl." Tucker spoke considering that Danny deserved to have a someone in his life

"Thanks I appreciate it Tucker but I think I'll try and wait awhile considering that with how I am at this moment I'm not the best to be in a relationship. Especially with this fact that I use and abuse alcohol and booze for my crippling depression, so let's take one thing at a time since I'll try and get myself sober before I get committed to a relationship." Maynard spoke considering that as it stood Danny was in no shape mentally and emotionally to be in a serious committed relationship

"I understand which is why when you want to go sober I'll be right here waiting to help you out because I'm right here when you need me." Tucker told him before he noticed Maynard coughing up hoarfrost

"Are you alright there Danny since I'm no anatomy expert but, I'm pretty sure that you shouldn't be doing that?" Tucker asked as Maynard continued to cough before excusing himself

"I'm fine it's just that lately my ice powers have been on the fritz so that's why I had that little coughing spell." Maynard lied considering that it was a sign of Danny's imminent resurfacing considering that if he were coughing regularly it'd be white hot flame and smoke instead of hoarfrost like Danny

"Alright I just wanted to make sure considering that I don't want to see my best friend down and under since if I can help it I want to make sure that you're always at your A-game." Tucker spoke with genuine worry considering that he was willing to do whatever he could to make sure that be it physically, mentally, or emotionally that Danny was at his A-game

"Thanks Tucker I appreciate it as now that I've got ice powers it's been a hassle to control considering that this happens." Maynard spoke having felt the cold pulsing feeling grow stronger and stronger by the hour meaning that by tomorrow he'd return to his place within Danny's mind since it grew to the point where he felt like he was walking through an arctic blizzard

"Alright by the way my drones finally came back with the data you asked me for to help find out about your blackouts." Tucker informed Maynard

"Really huh well then this is gonna finally give me the answers to what's going on here because how long is it gonna take before you can finally see the actual footage of what's been going on?" Maynard questioned considering that he knew this was gonna happen sooner or later

 _"Besides this will actually if things go accordingly give me the chance to explain why I've been doing what I have been since I want Danny to know full well of why I'm doing all of this."_ Maynard thought since he wanted the chance to give a full explanation of why he'd been killing all of this time

Since he knew that Danny was gonna want answers when he knew of his full existence something of which he was counting on which was why he knew that Danny was gonna pull something that would get him to confess to why he'd been rampaging across Amity and painting the town red. And once that time came he'd gladly spill his guts considering that he has nothing to hide from his counterpart since the only thing he cares about doing is making sure that Danny's well being is taken care of via eliminating those burdens personally like a bloodthirsty guardian angel.

"It'll take me till about Monday to look through all of the footage since I just got it just yesterday morning which is why I'll call you up to the base we've been making the day after." Tucker informed him considering that he still had more of the footage to go through

"Well I can't wait to find out all of what's on their since it means answers at last." Maynard spoke since this would mean that Danny would finally see what's gone on

"But just do me a solid Tucker." Maynard requested since this was something that even Danny would want as a request

"Sure what is it Danny you know I got your back for anything?" Tucker questioned wondering what it could be

"Under no circumstances and especially unless I give the say so don't tell Sam about this considering that I already have enough of her breathing down my neck and this will give her even more to do so. Because there is a very good reason as to why I don't tell her about these blackouts and it's because she already nags me incessantly as it is." Maynard told Tucker who nodded in agreement considering that it was only because Danny still held some form of sentimentality towards Sam that he couldn't hurt her

"Don't worry about since I know how much of a monumental prick Sam can be at times. So don't even sweat it because I won't tell a soul about this unless you give me the ok." Tucker assured him considering that he knew full well of Sam's overbearing nature

"Great to know and if you don't mind I have to go home considering that I promised my grandma I'd hang out with her." Maynard spoke considering that since he told her today was his last day she wanted to go and hang out with him

"Alright sure and where are you guys gonna go hang out with by the way?" Tucker questioned wanting to know what he was gonna do by even his standards his insanely hot grandmother

"We were gonna go to the boxing match tonight considering that Conor Mcgregor is gonna be fighting and I bet 2 and a half grand he was gonna win." Maynard spoke considering that he and Danny both loved M.M.A and boxing since that's how they learned how to fight by example

"Hey would you mind giving your good friend a share?" Tucker asked since he could use it to go towards buying a targeting software needed for his battle suit

"Sure why not anyways I'll see you later." Maynard spoke as they got up from their table

"See you too and on Tuesday you'll finally be getting your answers." Tucker promised as they gave each other a one armed hug before departing with Maynard coughing as more hoarfrost came from his mouth

 _"Just you wait Danny because soon enough you'll see that I'm not the enemy here, but I'm just trying to help you out by being your vengeful guardian angel."_ Maynard thought to himself since soon enough Danny would see the fat that in his own twisted and homicidal way he was simply trying to watch out for him

"Now then time to go and get ready for the fight tonight as Mcgregor better win or I'm gonna be fucking pissed." Maynard said under his breath since he really wanted the Irish lightweight to win so he could get his money

 **So then we now see things from Maynard's P.O.V and what he does in showing that Danny's counterpart isn't inherently malevolent but, instead seeks through his own homicidal way to rid Danny of the things that burden him while also showing that deep, deep down that he has a heart that's simply buried beneath bloodlust, wrath, cynicism and pride. So find out what shall happen once Danny realizes that Maynard is apart of him the next all new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus**

* * *

 _ **Well this cuts all of this off and sorry for the hold on my other stories as due to a combination of my creative drive focusing itself on my new Naruto story, writers block, helping my dad with fixing up his new house and helping my friend Nomadic Chaos through a stomach bug. Nevertheless I will still try to update my stories whenever I can that being said let's get down to what's happened now shall we.**_

 _ **First off yes this starts off dark considering that Maynard axe murders one of the canon A-lister's family and then himself something of which I had fun writing considering this adds a slight horror element if you will to the chapter. Because it shows that Maynard will actively go out and kill off people who has beaten down Danny and doesn't care if you're a man, woman or child he'll just kill you just because which makes it even more scarier to the fact that just how many people has he killed off screen just because they've slighted Danny.**_

 _ **Moving on from that we've got Maynard killing off Icicle Jr. which showed off one thing that Maynard unlike Danny at this point in time is a full on killer and the fact that he's going to degrade and break you all the while which to me was quite fun writing. Considering that it showed that Maynard despite him not being evil is very much so someone who's bloodthirst drives him in fight and in everyday situations evident by the prior scene because he's not fighting just for the sheer thrill but also so that you'll know that he's going to make sure that while your fighting him that if you don't die you'll wish you had or wind up hating or fearing him for it.**_

 _ **Following that we've got the scene with Maynard hanging out with Jazz which serves the purpose of showing that he isn't just some mass murder machine fueled by a near insatiable bloodlust but at the end of the day is still apart of Danny. With it showing considering that like Danny he cares greatly about his loved ones and that there is still a heart beneath the bloodlust and the combination of pride and confidence that borders on arrogance that's Maynard.**_

 _ **Finally we've got the scene between Maynard and Tucker that shows that we'll not only be getting Danny's return in the next chapter but also showing that Tucker will be taking a more active role in the story. Something of which I want to do considering that there's so much that I can do with Tucker considering that with his background and fascination in technology along with all that goes on in the D.C universe that it'll be extremely easy and fun for what I've got planned with him in the future**_

 _ **That being said please continue to support the story by doing the following of favoriting, following, reviewing and sharing this story because I really want for this story to become a popular story. Also please continue to give out reviews since they help me know that you like the story because you guys are part of the reason why I continue onwards with writing.**_

 _ **This is Pravus666 signing out until next time as the next chapter will show Danny's return as well as the fact that Maynard is now going to be revealed with his intentions with Danny so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Prelude Arc Theme Song: 46 and 2 by Tool**_

 _ **Random End Song: Dielectric by Fear Factory**_


	5. Chapter 5: My Inner Demon

**(Chapter 5: My Inner Demon)**

It would soon be a few days before Danny came to and resurfaced from his mind since his attempted suicide from what he looked on the calendar to be a few weeks which did scare him however, what he was welcomed to was the fact that his extended sobriety gave him a present. That being of shivers of feeling like he was surrounded by dry ice and the fact that he projectile vomited when he woke up however despite the fact that his body physically craved for a drink he knew that he had to be sober enough to deal with one thing.

That being that he got a call from Tucker to come to the base considering that he finally got the footage of what was going on when he blacked out which gave him solace in the fact that he'd finally would get answers as to what's been happening. Because finally he could gain knowledge as to what's been going on with him ever since the day when his future self told him of the inevitability that he'd soon turn out just like him, for this was something that was a long time coming in and of itself for the young half ghost in question.

(July 21st 2015, Phantom Base, 9:45 Am)

It was the day of which Danny would finally gain answers to what was happening when he blacked out and why he felt no matter what he's done all of this burning rage, fury and insidious feeling within himself burst on strange occasion. For he was now walking towards their base of operations something of which he kept secret from his other friends, Jazz and more importantly Sam since he and Tucker had built and made this place from the ground up and therefore it was an unspoken agreement that it was to be kept between them.

"Here goes nothing." Danny spoke as he went to a door with a voice box and passcode with the pass code he typed in 5552666 which was a reference to the lyrics of The Heretic Anthem by Slipknot

 **"Voice password needed."** An automated voice spoke

"RU486." Danny spoke for his personal password as the door clicked open

 **"Voice Password recognized welcome Designation Punisher."** The automated voice spoke as Danny entered the building

With that Danny walked into the building that Tucker had managed to cleverly keep hidden from view as to try and find it you'd have to be like someone such as Cyborg from the Justice League and Teen Titans in order to find this and even then Tucker had insurance against such things for defense mechanisms of it were quite nasty. Such as the fact that he made sure if you tried to find this place then your computer systems would have so much spyware and malware combined with kiddy porn that your entire system would be fucked with you having yourself a one way ticket to jail.

As Danny soon entered the place that thanks to all of the technology that had been going into this made the place look triple the size of the Fenton laboratory with multiple tv screens with them showing a constant footage stream of what was going on in Amity Park along with a few that were running programs that would take out money from some well known villains bank accounts. After all their resources and personal wealth was going to a better cause that being lining Danny and Tucker's pockets both to help with improving their base as well as their armament and weaponry then their was the fact that it came in handy for more personal items like new cars, phones and other things of that nature.

For Danny was entering the black and emerald colored interior of their base with Immortal Technique playing in the background as the half ghost saw Tucker working on recreating the energy sword from Halo.

"Hey Tuck I see that you're still building that." Danny spoke walking over towards Tucker who was putting the finishing touches on what he's been building for the past month and a week

"Well trying to make sure there you build a stable containment field for all of the energy stored in here not to mention getting a constantly renewable power source for this thing that won't blow up in your face. Is for a lack of a better term hard as a motherfuck however, I finally found one and now for the moment of truth." Tucker spoke considering that soon enough he activated it and watched it lit up in alternating neon blue and sapphire meter long blades however unlike their video game counterpart the blade looked somewhat denser from the compressed energy and looked akin to a razor blade from the overall design

"Sweet although I gotta ask what did you use for the power source?" Danny asked curious as to what he used to power it

"Well I found a Blue Lantern ring trying to induct me into their corps a few months and considering how I'm not getting involved in none of that which is why I had that shit locked up. And while I was going through power sources for this thing I decided to try and use the ring and turns out that it does wonders as power source." Tucker explained since he didn't really care for being apart of the world of heroes seeing as to him it was too much work and not enough payoff

"Wow would make sense that you'd get that for a ring since if there is anyone who has the most amount of hope in this town its gotta be you Tuck." Danny spoke considering that Tucker was a never ending source of hope to Danny always able to see things on the bright side of the spectrum

"Thanks Danny however, are you sure you want to this because I managed to pull some more footage from the road cams across town as well as every place with a security camera where your blackouts I'll tell you this much what I saw as freaking horror show so I understand if you want to back out of this now." Tucker told Danny considering that what he saw on their was something that looked like if Mortal Kombat was made in live action doubled down on the violence and brutality

"I gotta see this through Tucker because I have to have answers which is why I'm dedicated to seeing this through so play it in it's entirety." Danny responded with a heavy sigh considering that he needed to see this through to its end

"Alright if you say so." Tucker spoke and with that he played Danny the footage

It would be hours as Danny watched the fact that his alter ego in Maynard took him over and proceeded to go on rampages against not just ghosts, but metahumans ,criminals coming in from Gotham as of late, and people who were family to the teachers and A-list that mysteriously wound up dead were because of the new persona in Danny. With Danny having watched on and on until Tucker decided it was enough for Danny just stared at the screen in silence with his mind reeling from the hours of footage he just watched of the fact that his blackout were in part to the fact that a separate personality that was the cause to all of this.

"So...Danny you alright?" Tucker asked considering that his friend just had to watch nearly several hours of a split personality using his body to commit mass murder

"...Yeah I'm fine it's just...just a lot to take in." Danny spoke at the fact that his blackouts were due to this Maynard personality inside him

"So then how are you taking all of this since I'm sure that this is a lot to process?" Tucker asked wondering how Danny was taking all of what he just watched

"Honestly I always had a feeling that whatever this thing in me was always there I just didn't think it would be so damned murder happy." Danny stated considering he always knew there was something within him keeping him alive and giving him this sort of undying will to continue forwards

"Really how so?" Tucker questioned

"Well ever since that whole mess with my evil future self I just felt like there was this presence always watching over me and everytime I blacked out against someone like the A-list I'd always get away unharmed. Or when I'd go into the demon realm to adventure down there and I always went there knowing that whatever this force was that it'd be there to protect me against them should anything happen." Danny explained considering that he always felt like there was something always watching over him since the incident with his evil self he just didn't know what it was

"Well that's good and all but, where do we go from here?" Tucker asked wondering where exactly would things proceed from here on out

"Two things are gonna have to happen." Danny spoke considering that at this moment all of what he saw Maynard do was a wake up call

"First of all I'm gonna need to get sober." Danny told Tucker who was thrown for a loop about this

"You sure that you're ready for that because I've got full confidence in that you can do it however, you know how you can get when don't have booze in your system for extended periods of time." Tucker spoke considering that Danny's mean streak came out in spades whenever he didn't have liquor in him

"I know however, I have to because if I didn't always drown my problems in booze all the time then about 11% of Amity's population wouldn't be in the grave. Not to mention if I had been sober more than I would've caught on to all of this a lot faster which is why I need to do the right thing and try and kick this." Danny spoke knowing that it was on his abuse of alcohol that he's let things get out of hand

Considering that a little over a year and a half of his heavy drinking was showing itself considering that he's been getting sloppy in his patrols of the town considering that his drinking habits had resulted in him nearly getting himself killed against metahumans and wonton property destruction like those heroes in the Justice League. Combining that with the fact that in his perpetually drunken state had not really done any favors in him being better able to try and control his ice powers as well as if he'd been sober he would've caught onto Maynard much more swiftly was all the more reason he needed to get his ass in gear and get sober.

"Well Danny at least you know now that I've got your back in you getting sober." Tucker said since he was more than ready to help

"Thanks since I'll be needing it considering that it's not gonna be pleasant in trying to stay that way." Danny spoke knowing it was gonna be an ugly road to kicking his alcohol abuse

"Regardless you can do it no doubt at all since if you can beat the fucking ghost king of all things then I'm sure you can beat your alcohol addiction." Tucker responded with confidence in his best friend that he could kick this

"Just know that if things go from bad to worse with how I act that it's just the fact this gonna be a major rough patch for me." Danny spoke knowing that things in the months to come were gonna get very caustic for him

"I understand and I'll be right in your corner to help you." Tucker spoke considering this wasn't gonna be easy

"Now the 2nd thing is gonna be how are we gonna draw that thing out since I never knew exactly what triggers it." Tucker wondered as to how they were gonna draw him out

"Well I know just the thing that's gonna trigger him and for this to work we're gonna need to have restraints at the ready and for you to knock me unconscious. But the key to drawing him out is something that is gonna suck fucking hardcore and you know exactly who has to be involved for this to work." Danny spoke with a sigh

"Wait a minute you want to get Sam involved in this as, are you sure this is a good idea because I know things aren't exactly the best between the two of you. But using her for this is going a bit extreme especially since we saw what your alter ego was capable of and I'd rather not have to explain to Sam's parents why their daughter is a bloodstain on the wall." Tucker spoke considering that he watched the footage of what Maynard could do and knew that it was a very high risk to take

"Well the only other option of forcing this thing in me out if for me or you for that matter to try and mortally wound me and I'd rather not have that be a trigger for it to come out. Besides I want Sam to see this since she needs to be shown and if anything happens then I'll take full responsibility for it." Danny spoke since the only other way for it to trigger Maynard into existence would be for him to get mortally wounded like when he committed suicide and he'd rather not even in his depression try tat

"Alright well then I guess we'll be doing it in the Fenton Works." Tucker stated since that was the best place for when they would have to do this

"I'll get the restraints and everything we need to make sure that he's held down considering that I don't want a clusterfuck on our hands if we do this. Especially since we don't even know what this thing in you is completely capable of." Tucker added considering that he didn't want anything to go awry during this

"Fair point as this completely changes everything." Danny spoke considering that now that he was aware of Maynard's existence inside him things were once again changed completely

"Well that's why you've got me in your corner since it's like I and Muhammad Ali say I am the greatest." Tucker stated as Danny briefly laughed

"I swear I wish I had your confidence." Danny spoke considering that he wish he had a fraction of his friends' self confidence

"Well we can work on that after we get this whole thing sorted out since class will be in session and our first lesson is getting you to look the part." Tucker spoke as Danny looked at his clothes

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Danny questioned looking at himself

"I'm just gonna come out and say in that with how your dressed it just screams that you look like a butch lesbian as dress yourself up so that you don't look like a plain dyke all the time." Tucker stated considering that his best friends' choice of attire did make him look like a very masculine lesbian

"I'll take your advice dickhead but first." Danny spoke as it took him a good deal of concentration before he slapped Tucker hard across the chest and gave him freezer burn

"What the hell was that for?" Tucker questioned since his chest stung quite intensely

"That's for saying that albeit your being right that you said I look like a lesbian with bitch tits." Danny spat in irritation

"I never said that part." Tucker retorted in his defense

"No but you damn well implied it." Danny replied as Tucker looked on in guilt

"Fair enough point." Tucker spoke as the two shared a laugh

"So then what do you want to do now since we've got the rest of the day to do whatever?" Tucker asked as Danny shrugged

"Well do you want to watch Jojo's Bizarre Adventure?" Danny asked knowing that was one of Tucker's favorite shows before Tucker already had episode 9 ready to play

"Do you even have to ask that Danny." Tucker stated as the anime both he and Danny liked began to play

"Fair point." Danny responded spending the rest of the afternoon and evening binge watching one of their favored anime's

* * *

 **(2 days later, July 23rd 2015, Fenton Works, 1:35 Pm)**

It was 35 minutes as Danny was strapped tightly to a chair in the Emergency Ops Center with a blood blossom circle around him, with him being bound by reinforced steel chains and handcuffs and on the ceiling was anti ghost sigils that would keep him in place. With Sam having been filled on the whole Maynard ordeal and Danny and Tucker using her own ego against her got her to come in agreement with Danny just hoping that his alter ego didn't kill her since he'd rather not have her blood on his hands.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this Danny?" Tucker questioned as the camera was setup to record what was going to happen

"Yeah let's get this over with." Danny spoke as he looked over at Sam

"And remind me why I'm here again?" Sam questioned wondering why she was still hear to begin with

"Because like Tucker told you, you're here as the trigger and also because you need to witness this since you like everyone else in this place are part of the reason why I'm like this." Danny told the gothic vegan as Tucker tightened the restraints

"What's that supposed mean Danny? I haven't done anything to you at all I've just tried to help you out?!" Sam questioned accusingly as Danny leveled a glare back at her

"You'll find out soon enough. Anyways let's do this Tucker as I'm good to go." Danny stated as Tucker pulled out a brass knuckle from his pocket

"Danny just know that I'm sorry for doing this." Tucker apologized as he cracked his knuckles

"I know just get it done already." Danny spoke as Tucker nodded before proceeding to crack Danny across the face so hard it split the skin as a chunk of skin and soft muscle was gone

"Tucker was that necessary you could've killed him!" Sam exclaimed in exasperation and anger as Tucker rolled his eyes before pocketing the brass knuckle

"Sam this is what had to be done and what Danny wanted now all we have to do is just wait for the other him to come out." Tucker told her as now they waited

It would be moments before Danny's head wound soon boiled and steamed before closing up as his eyes opened up revealing the eyes of Maynard's ghost form who looked on in irritation before realizing all of what's transpired as he looked at Danny's friends since this was his first official time meeting them in person.

"Well then I guess trying to convince the two of you that I'm Danny would be fruitless considering that y'all have me all bound up." Maynard spoke as he crossed his legs and somehow despite his bonds made himself comfortable

"So then if y'all want to know who I am my name is Maynard and if I may ask why is it that you guys want to talk to me exactly?" Since if you know what I am then you know of what my impulses are and that I like to spend my time painting the streets a wonderful shade of crimson red." Maynard introduced himself with a smile on his face that despite the politeness in it held homicidal bloodthirst in mass spades

"I want to know why you've been making Danny into a monster and killing those innocent people!" Sam demanded out of Maynard as he scoffed

"Remember that I'm not like my counterpart because I kill and murder indiscriminately be it man, woman or child, young or elderly I don't care as every single person is no exemption from this rule. Except for Tucker here as you're the only one here in this room who I don't want to kill since you're the only one who's done right by Danny." Maynard spoke since he actually liked Tucker before looking at Sam

"However, the same can't be said for you Manson considering that even though I kill indiscriminately you're of the very short list of people I'd like to make suffer. Especially since while my counterpart for some reason still chooses to care about you albeit how pathetically little it is that it's near humorous. Myself on the other hand would love more than to spend the afternoon finding out what your insides feel like." Maynard told her considering that the moment he got free one of the things on his bucket list was tear Sam Manson apart as the gothic vegan stood fuming in anger and in horror

"There's no way you're part of Danny as he wouldn't say or think such vile things." Sam retorted in thinking that Danny would never think such things as Maynard merely scoffed

"Well if he didn't then I wouldn't be here nor would I have just been cutting a swath through Amity which has been a complete assload of fun if you ask me." Maynard spoke before Tucker whistled loudly

"Alright you two were not here to bicker what we're here to do is find out one thing." Tucker said breaking it up between the two

"What exactly are your intentions here Maynard as what is it and why is it you've been doing everything you have been? Since I don't think you'd be one to do all of this just for the fun of it, so why exactly are you doing all this?" Tucker questioned the homicidal counterpart to Danny who merely folded his arms across his chest

"It's simple really I'm doing all of this to help Danny." Maynard spoke his lifeless and bloodthirsty emeralds for eyes showing unwavering will in what he'd said

"How can you think that any of this senseless murder your doing is helping Danny you damn monster." Sam snarled out in anger in thinking the numerous amount of violent murders he committed was atrocious

"Oh please I'd hardly call any of the murders I commit senseless since while yes I do them to help feed my massive and insatiable craving for murder I do it for another reason. One of which is actually beneficial towards Danny" Maynard stated causing Tucker to raise an eyebrow to this

"What exactly are you going on about?" Tucker questioned wondering what it was Maynard was saying when he said his murders were beneficial towards his best friend

"What I mean is the fact that every murder I commit is simply to thin the herd if you will since Danny's workload is just too much as it is. Therefore I'm simply doing pest control to lessen things on him because Danny as it stands can't do everything at once which is why I'm doing what I can to thin things out considering one things is clear. That despite Tucker picking up the slack you Sam are completely worthless and to such an extent that if Danny didn't for some reason I can't fathom cared about you I'd set you on fire and make s'mores while you're burning." Maynard stated in contempt of Sam's uselessness

Since his creation and from Danny's memories he happened to stroll through he saw that Sam always went more in line with your typical damsel in distress who either caused trouble for Danny to clean up in the case when she made that stupid wish with Desiree or how many a time he couldn't fight effectively when ghost patrolling. This wasn't even combined with the fact that she did nothing but add to the emotional pressures and abuse by always forcing him to conform to her white knight ideals of what Danny should be as well as nagging and bossing him around since with her it was either her way or the highway something that enraged Maynard to where it was because of her that she was a trigger for him to surface.

"That's the reason why you've been doing all of these killings because you're by your terms thinning out the herd for Danny?" Tucker asked as Maynard nodded as a red faced Sam was thinking of a litany of words to tear him a new asshole with

"Correct because the things is Danny can only do so much at a time and he's becoming overworked as it is with everything going on in his personal and family life. Therefore consider me something like his guardian angel if you will motivated by homicidal impulses and bloodthirst because I'm doing what's best for Danny." Maynard spoke since he considered himself Danny's homicidal guardian angel

"You're no guardian angel as a demon is more like it with how your ruining Danny's life by making him have all this blood on his hands. As Danny's a hero and he wouldn't condone the things your doing since heroes don't murder because all you are is a monster." Sam interjected in her refusal to believe that what Maynard was doing was to help Danny instead seeing him as a vile creature

"Well the thing is your opinions mean nothing to me really since what do you do besides being cannon fodder and either getting in the way or letting yourself be a hostage of a damsel in distress. Because I'll tell you what the answer is in that it's absolutely nothing. Besides how do you know what Danny would condone since you never ask for his side on things since you only care if it aligns with your wants and worldviews. Which is why as far as friends go you are absolutely horrible at it considering all you do for Danny is just prove to be further and further of a detriment to his life and wellbeing." Maynard retorted in contempt and pure hate as he used Danny's great strength to break his restraints and stand up

"I'm not a detriment to him at all, for all I've done is help him." Sam retorted as he stepped right at the edge of the barrier made by blood blossoms and runes

"Really because all I see is a spoiled bratty girl who controls and mentally and emotionally controls and abuses the person that she thinks she's friends with. Because all I see is a self-absorbed girl who has had everything handed to her and pretends to know about darkness and pain when Danny lives it every single day. Since to me you aren't really any better than those A-list cunts considering that you just hurt and abuse Danny all the same." Maynard spat in contempt before continuing

"Since the thing is I maybe all of what Danny is without morality and inhibitions and I maybe his rage, his fury, his pride, his despair, and malevolence all wrapped up in one. But at least I care about him to try in my own twisted way to help him while all you do is just be a manipulative and abusive brat." Maynard spoke glaring daggers at Sam as he decided to make his point proven and show Sam that she wasn't all of what she thought

As with that in mind he waved his hand setting the runes holding him in place and the blood blossoms aflame burning them until only scorch marks and ash remained as cracked his neck as he stared down Sam who backed up a few steps considering Maynard was freed from his bonds and there was nothing stopping him from killing Sam outright.

"Besides Danny just so you know isn't as much of a good guy as you think considering that beneath all that witty banter and snide remarks is a cold blood monster waiting to get out." Maynard told them as he sat cross legged on a nearby table

"What are you going on about Danny isn't a heartless killer like you." Sam argued as Maynard rolled his eyes at her

"That's where you're wrong because there is a reason why and Tucker knows it why he's been using the bottle as a crutch all the time. Because either he knows it or it's subconsciously but he knows that no matter how hard he tries to fight it that he's a natural born killer and I'm just part of that." Maynard spoke considering that with all of Danny's drinking and trying to deny it he couldn't escape the natural instincts of a killer born into him

"Just what are you implying Maynard that what Danny's been a killer all this time and he doesn't know it?" Tucker asked as Maynard nodded

"Correct as that's part of the reason why you should be thankful for why I'm part of him while I still am since his killer instincts and impulses for which the bulk of are mainlined to create and fuel me. However, I've grown far beyond needing his negative emotion to fuel me which is why I know that he's gonna sooner or later become a cold blooded killer." Maynard stated knowing that Danny would sooner or later give into what it was within him and become a murderer

"Like we'll let that happen as Danny's too good to be a senseless killer like you and every other super villain out there as I won't let that happen." Sam stated thinking that she could deter Danny from taking a life

"That's where you're wrong because you can't stop this from happening to Danny and in fact I want him to take a life because I don't want him to do it to be like me. No not at all because the thing is that I maybe an amoral psychopathic version of him without inhibitions but Danny Phantom is eventually going to cease to exist." Maynard began since he knew it was a matter of time before Danny killed

"Because once Danny Phantom begins to cease to exist only Danny Fenton is gonna be left and what I know about him is that the Danny once he gets to what he really can be is gonna be something greater. Since for all intents and purposes he'll be more dangerous than me since it's because of the fact that he has morals makes him a greater threat considering that the further down the rabbit hole of life he goes. The more those morals are going to twist and warp with him being the precious hero you want him to be the more that when finally collapses and he will under the pressure. That when reforms and gets back up from his inevitable collapse that what's gonna become is something that no one can stop." Maynard told them since he felt it completely within Danny that when the pressures of being Danny Phantom broke him that he'd become something greater in the end

"Is there anything that I can do to help him when and if what your talking about happens?" Tucker asked wanting to know what there was he could do help his childhood friend

"Yes when this collapse and reformation happens to him he'll need you there considering that he will need someone to help pick him up." Maynard spoke having felt he said his piece

"Well I've said all I've needed into which is why I'll be saying goodbye for now and remember one thing Manson. The moment I get out of Danny soon enough I'm gonna see how many soft spots you have in your body and when I go looking I want you to struggle since that'll make it all the more fun." Maynard spoke since he then proceeded to recede into Danny who fell over unconscious

"Well at least we know what Maynard's intentions are." Tucker spoke as he put an unconscious Danny on his back as he proceeded to go and carry him to his room

"What we need to do now is find a way to stop that monster from taking Danny over and get rid of him while we have the chance. Since all that thing is, is just corrupting Danny which is why we need to stamp it out while we still can." Sam stated as she wanted any and all trace of Maynard wiped from Danny

"No that's not happening as that's for Danny and Danny alone to decide not you or I Sam." Tucker spoke considering that this was a decision for his friend to make not theirs

"You heard him Tucker if we don't get rid of that thing in Danny now he's gonna be some heartless killer and I will not have that happen to him I refuse to let it happen. Because Danny is a hero not some villainous and guiltless murderer that kills innocent people like that thing has been doing. Which is why for Danny's own good we have to get rid of it once and for all." Sam spoke because she would do everything she could to erase the darker part of Danny from his mind so that he'd stay the hero he's supposed to be

"This isn't up for debate Sam as whether you like it or not this is Danny's decision and his alone to make which means you aren't going to interfere with this at all. Because I'm going to let Danny do what he wants because I respect you for always fighting for what you believe in Sam. But at what point does it stop for you too see that not everything has to be your way." Tucker spoke as he shut off the camera and began to take Danny to his room

"Just what are you saying Tucker?" Sam questioned not liking the tone of voice he was taking with her when he should be agreeing with her

"What I'm saying Sam is that Maynard in there had a solid point. In that if you care about being Danny's friend like you say you do then you would stop trying to control things and let him have a say in something." Tucker spoke leaving a fuming Sam there to stew in her own thoughts

* * *

 **(The next day, Fenton Works, 2:25 Pm, July 23rd 2015)**

It was the next day as Danny had gotten back recently from the firing range to once again clear his head on things not to mention to the fact that with his going sober it was a welcome distraction from the fact that his body was being affected by the lack of booze in his system evident by the nausea and vomiting spells that were happening to him. He was currently at home watching his and Jazz's favorite show Game of Thrones since if their was one character he liked it was the Hound since damn it was he a complete badass.

"Man I swear they should start renaming this series don't fuck with Arya Stark considering that she's on a hell of a kill streak." Danny spoke considering he just watched the young girl straight up murder Meryn Trant

 _"And good riddance to him as let's see her get those damn Freys."_ Danny thought since he despised the Freys for pulling that mess at the Red Wedding

"Oh hey Grandma." Danny greeted as Granny Cass walked in in a pair of sweatpants and a Motorhead t-shirt with her hair a wild mess

"Hey there Danny and you've finally caught up to Season 5." Granny Cass said as she hopped onto the couch beside him

"Yep as I just want to see Arya get the Freys already." Danny spoke since out of his favored characters it was the Hound, Arya and Jon

"Agreed although we still need to have that talk about what I found in the ops center." Granny Cass told Danny who sighed knowing this was coming for a long time

"Do we really have to?" Danny asked pausing the DVD of Season 5 Game of Thrones

"You know full well we do young man since your parents and as ashamed to say it my daughter included may not care about your well being but I do." Granny Cass spoke considering that she still felt shame and disappointment over her daughter

"Fair enough." Danny conceded

"That's what I thought now then tell me why have you been doing this?" Granny Cass questioned as Danny let out a somber sigh

"It's because when I think about my life despite it being short I can't really see myself making it to my 18th birthday considering that everything in my life just likes shitting on me. Because from my parents neglecting Jazz and I over ghosts and ghost hunting, to me having to single handedly protect this place from ghosts and metahumans, to my shitty school life where I'm getting bullied on a daily basis. As hell not even the teachers care about what happens and then there's Sam who just does everything to control what I do…." Danny briefly ranted before his head was in his hands

"In short summary I'm fighting an uphill battle that I'm losing by a mile and even that's putting it lightly considering that thanks to the doctors I have to go see. I have crippling depression and my suicide count is at 6 times right now and each time I just pray and hope that it works. That maybe just maybe that if there is a God he'll grant me this one thing and just let me die because I'm tired of having to fight when I practically have no one to help me." Danny continued as his grandmother felt her heart crack and break at hearing this from her grandson who should be enjoying this time of his life

"Danny I didn't know that it went this far, as why didn't you tell me about this? Because if there is no one else in this world that you can come to about your problems then it is always me." Granny Cass told Danny since she hated when her own family was like this

"Thanks however, I've never really thought that I could tell anyone about what I feel inside because let's face it. Jazz is busy with going to college this coming year when she graduates, if it ain't ghost related mom and dad don't care or will just chuck it up to teenage rebellion and think it's a phase I'll get over. Sam will just nag and tell me that I should get over it since I have to focus on being a hero to protect Amity Park and I can't tell the teachers at school since they can care less about the students if they aren't popular. Which is why I've grown use to having to keep everything inside since I can't really count on anyone to help me because no matter what it's just me and my depression that keeps me company." Danny stated as what added to all of this was the bleak and almost nihilistic tone his voice took that was almost commonplace

"Danny that's not true you can always come to me about your problems all you have to do is say something since I'm not going anywhere anytime soon ya know." Granny Cass assured her grandson who tried to smile but couldn't

"Thanks I appreciate it however, it's go so deep that well it's hard for me to say." Danny told her considering that his depression and self loathing went incredibly deep

"Danny you can tell me as I'm always going to be here for you no matter what." Granny Cass told him

"Ok fine. It's the fact that out of everyday when I wake up those first 14 minutes are the best of the day for me and do you want to know why that is?" Danny asked his bleak and near nihilistic tone of voice never changing

"Why do I feel like I'm not gonna like where this is headed." Granny Cass spoke as she felt the ominous undertones in her grandson's voice

"Because you shouldn't as no one should ever like the answer to this." Danny replied before continuing

"It's because of the fact that in those 14 minutes I think maybe I moved onto the afterlife and maybe just maybe it finally worked and I've done it that I've killed myself successfully. And that I can finally move onto being at peace where there isn't anymore of this cruel and malevolent world around me that I get more pain than happiness from." Danny spoke with the dread in his voice being nearly tangible

"But then when I have to go into the mirror and look at my own reflection I see that I'm still alive and bound to the mortal shell I'm in and all for what. So that I can keep experiencing more pain and heartache as the world around me just continues to crush more and more of my spirit until I have nothing less. Which is why I try to commit suicide so many times because I'm so tired that I hold out hope that I'll find peace when there is a bullet in my brain and my life ceases to exist." Danny told his grandmother in his bleak and nihilistic tone of voice

Because the 16 year old just honestly hated life so much so that he to an extent despised the being within him that kept him alive through his suicide attempts since he knew it was trying to keep him alive like some sort of guardian angel that was doing all it could to protect him. But at the same time he hated it for that same reason because it refused to let him find solace through his own death something of which he wanted to where it was both an ominous amount of horrifying and sorrowful in its design since at times he felt his will to live and his want to protect at times desolate and barren as the Sahara Desert.

"Danny will you look at me for just a moment." Granny Cass spoke as Danny looked down and away from his grandmother

"Danny I want you to look at me." Granny Cass spoke once again cupping her hands to reach out towards Danny's face so that he was looking up at her own eyes with dulled icy blue meeting meeting it's sky blue counterpart in a locked gaze

"Listen to me when I say that I'm so sorry that you've had to go through all of this, for it absolutely breaks my heart to see my own grandson drown in his own misery. Especially when I should've seen this sooner because you're my grandson and I care about both you and your sister dearly which is why I hate to see you like this." Granny Cass spoke hating the fact that her grandson was in such a deep state of depression

"Granny Cass its fine I can handle it just fine; just like I've always done from the start." Danny told her however, his grandmother remained undeterred

"Well that changes because just remember one thing for me Danny." Granny Cass told him as he nodded

"It's that you aren't ever alone and that you actually have people that want to help and care about you. Since it's never about quantity when it comes to the people that care about you rather it's all about the quality you just have to realize it and it'll be because of those people that you'll get through things just fine." Granny Cass told him as within all the frigid sadness and chilling despair inside him that his heart warmed

"Thanks Granny Cass that...that actually helps and I'll try to take that to heart since I can only promise to try." Danny told her since it wasn't going to be easy for certain but he'd do what he could and try

"That's all I can ask of you because I just want you to have the happiness that you deserve, since you deserve so much more than what you've been given in life." Granny Cass said since she desired for both her grandchildren to have happiness and joy in their lives not despair and self loathing

"Now then give your grandma a hug." Granny Cass told her grandson something of which Danny obliged greatly considering that with all that's been transpiring he needed one

 _"Maybe grandma is right and maybe things can get better."_ Danny thought hoping that things would get better for him since that's all he could do

* * *

 **(2 days later, July 26th 2015, Amity Park, 10:26 Pm)**

It was 4 minutes till half past 10 at night as Danny had seen the video recording of the entity within his mind that called himself Maynard and found some solace in the fact that it wasn't just random and senseless murders like Danny had originally thought but as doing so for the fact that he was trying to lessen the workload upon him. As he didn't really have a problem with the murders it was the fact that Danny had a preference towards the fact that if you were going to kill someone or something it should be as quick and efficient as possible not with overabundant brutality that Maynard did so in spades.

 _"Well at least I'm still holding up fine going sober."_ Danny thought to himself flying across town with a his trusted Sig Sauer P227

 **"And it's a good thing I started packing heat with me since these damned metahumans and all these criminals from Gotham coming into my city know only one thing. And that's good old fashioned lead in their bodies."** Danny said under his breath as granted he didn't kill them per say but they wouldn't get back up considering that he made sure that they'd stay down

 **"However, why do I still feel like Maynard is right and that since I'm sober that I'm realizing the fact that why am I still caring about this place as maybe I should kill these people. As maybe I should just do it just put a revolver in their mouth and watch their brains splatter all over the place like they deserve."** Danny spoke under his breath his mind drifting to wanting to put a gun in someone's mouth and fire until the clip was empty

 **"No what...what am I saying..maybe I just go too many things going on in my mind is all."** Danny continued to monologue to himself since Maynard's recording had his views on life in a constant state conflict

However his thoughts were cut short when a missile struck him in the side exploding as he crashed into a building and saw that Valerie was in her black and red huntress armored body suit glaring at him as his healing factor began to settle in repairing the damage to himself.

 **"You know what I'm really don't want to fight right now, so do yourself a favor make like Michael Jackson and beat it."** Danny spoke getting onto his feet as he was ready to take aim at Valerie

"The hell I will as I'm finally gonna get rid of you once and for all, because you ghosts are all the same and should be exterminated." Valerie spoke as Danny took aim at her

 **"This is your last chance."** Danny warned her as either she stepped off or it would get ugly very quickly

"It's your last chance at living because tonight I'm putting a stop to you right now." Valerie responded as Danny took that as her answer

Which was why Danny didn't even spare a glance as he fired at Valerie who was shocked that the ghost boy could fire a shot so accurately that it had been mere centimeters away from hitting her jugular vein. With the ghost huntress having to take evasive action as Danny trailed after her firing as no matter what maneuvers she took the bullets out of Danny gun always struck shredding away parts of her suit was deadly accuracy. Causing her to retaliate by summoning a trio of cube shaped energy cannons to fire out at him to which he went out to fire an energy beam to destroy them but instead a dozen razor sharp shards of ice that shredded them to pieces and caused Valerie to dive to avoid the shards impaling themselves into the side of a building.

Valerie thought she was in the clear that was at least until her helmeted face collided with Danny's face so hard it not only obliterated her helmet but broke her nose as she tumbled to the ground with blood dripping down her face.

 **"So then are you gonna keep this going because I've tried to be civil with you and apparently that just doesn't seem to cut it."** Danny spoke as he had to sidestep a laser beam courtesy of Valerie's wrist cannons

"I don't want your civility or your pity after what you did to me." Valerie responded with hate in her voice as she fired energy beams at Danny who took cover until he got a good enough shot

 **"Look if this is still about what happened to your father I'm sorry for what happened but, I keep telling you that it was an honest to God accident."** Danny spoke as he fired at the barrel of her wrist cannons that exploded causing her to clutch her left arm in pain considering it was now covered in caustic burns

"I don't want your sorry I just want you to pay for ruining my life!" Valerie exclaimed as Danny had to erect a wall of ice considering that Valerie's hoverboard came crashing into him and soon started to violently electrocute him

This continued for upwards of a full 2 minutes as Danny was thrashed around his body being a pinball of being driven into brick and concrete at supersonic speeds before Danny had enough as he tossed his pistol into the air and grabbed at the hoverboard before he soon tore it in half. As Danny who found himself twitching from having been shocked for a period of time as he gripped his pistol and flew towards Valerie considering that for so long she's blamed him for the recent events of her life with her father being demoted and her being booted out of the A-list.

As he's tried to make amends at every turn but, it wouldn't cut it as even as when they'd briefly dated she'd always have a venomous hatred when they were together she always blamed his heroic identity for the trappings of what had happened to her and her father. Even when he tried to help her out with said situations during their time together she'd furiously rebuff him saying she didn't need handouts or pity from anyone and it was this combined with the fact that no matter what he'd try to do to rectify and help her she'd always blame and hate him.

 **"Well then I guess there's only one thing for to do and stop being the nice guy."** Danny spoke considering that what was the point anymore with Valerie

 **"All she'll ever do is just hate me no matter how much I try and fix things with her it's better if I just end her right now after all she already thinks I've ruined her life. I might as well put her out of her misery."** Danny stated to himself as deep seated murderous thoughts to hold of him as he saw her running through the night and proceeded to shoot her in the thigh nearly missing the femoral artery

"That's right stay still so I can send you crawling back to the ghost zone." Valerie spat as she fired from her hand laser which Danny took the shot however, it didn't matter as he soon shot her in her burnt arm

"You'll pay for that I swear I'll turn you puddle of ectoplasm." Valerie gritted out in anger raising a hand blaster to try and shoot out at Danny who managed to close the gap and with a swift yank break her forearm

 **"You know what why do I even bother trying anymore as you're just like every person in this place blaming me for all that goes wrong and thinking it's my fault for everything."** Danny stated as he blocked her attempt to shoot at him with her ecto gun by using a manhole cover as a shield

"It is your fault all you've ever done is make everything worse you cost me my house, my father his job and all of my friends; it's all because of you that my life has been ruined!" Valerie exclaimed angrily as Danny proceeded to shoot her in her good arm right in the bicep before shooting her in the gut and nicking her liver

 **"It wasn't my fault at all as you want to blame someone then blame the giant ghost dog I was trying to stop from using your father as a chew toy because that's what would've happened and you would've been a bastard. But instead of thanks for saving your father's life all I get is your trying to kill me, but that's fine because I've realized all of you humans are just an ungrateful and vile bunch that I realize I hate."** Danny stated as he slugged in the chest so hard that it destroyed the right portion of her bodysuit and broke two ribs

With that in mind Danny proceeded to rain down body shots upon Valerie destroying her bodysuit as bones cracked and broke with one nearly causing her lung to collapse as well her sternum to fracture causing her breathing to become greatly labored as bruises formed on her once beautiful face. Yet throughout all of this Danny's face was like ice uncaring and cold as he then proceeded to elbow drop her so hard upon her skull that she'd wind up with a concussion.

"I'll...still..kill you for wrecking...my life." Valerie gritted out as as she tried to strike out with her non broken arm with great effort only for Danny to shoot her in the shoulder causing her to topple down to the ground

 **"You know I'm tired of hearing you constantly blame me and saying it's my fault for every little thing that's going on in your life."** Danny stated as he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up to where her feet were dangling as he strangled her

 **"As you know what it wouldn't take much for me to kill you all it would be is just my squeezing just your neck until your windpipe collapses or just a swift flick of the wrist for me to snap your neck. Because you're gonna die in this world the same way you were born; alone except this time it'll be in a unmarked grave."** Danny stated as he continued to squeeze as blood dribbled out of Valerie's mouth

 _"No this can't be how everything ends for me I was supposed to graduate and get a job working for Mr. Masters to make enough money so my dad wouldn't have to work again. Not die like this."_ Valerie thought as she felt her consciousness fading away

 **"Wait a minute no I can't do this as this is just going too far."** Danny spoke to himself as he dropped Valerie at the realization that he nearly went over the edge and killed her as fear and cold sweat gripped him for nearly going over the edge as he quickly dialed 911 and told them of Valerie being critically injured

 **"You know just be lucky I still have some humanity left in me, because if I didn't then you wouldn't be alive right now with an ambulance coming to help you."** Danny told her before flying off with his mind racing

Because what was scaring Danny that when he came to his senses was that when he was about to kill Valerie he didn't feel hatred or guilt or even wrath at the fact it was just a cold emptiness something that scared him enough to come back to his senses at the fact that he nearly went towards a line and killed someone who despite all odds he had once harboured affections for.

 **"Was Maynard right about me am I really meant to be a natural born killer?"** Danny wondered looking at his blood covered hands

 _"No that's absurd as I'm still human, I can still do the right thing and not be a monster like everyone says I am or maybe I'm just meant to be a killing machine and kill these ungrateful bastards."_ Danny thought as his mind began to grow conflicted with the murderous thoughts and impulses within himself and the humanity that was trying to keep him from turning into a cold blooded killer

 **"I'll figure all of this out later right no I just need some sleep."** Danny spoke as he flew home for maybe a good night's rest would would soothe his conflicted mind

 **So then with Maynard's intentions with Danny making themselves known and Danny's long and arduous road to sobriety beginning things are now starting to shift for our suicidal hero as will he be able to overcome these demons inside himself or will the overcome him. Well you'll just have to wait and find out in the next all new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 _ **And cut things there as I hope you guys like this quick update as a lot of ground has been covered and with that being said let's get down to what's transpired.**_

 _ **First off we've got Danny with Tucker finding out about Maynard's existence which to me felt to be a pivotal moment story wise. Considering that rather than having Danny go the cliche route of him rejecting Maynard and thinking of him as Dan I instead had him realize that Maynard was always there with him in some capacity just not as murder happy. Also this allowed me to have it setup for Danny to try and get sober since in his mind had he been sober throughout all of this then he would've been able to catch onto Maynard's existence much faster and the fact that he wouldn't be doing thing at half capacity like he has been since his being Danny Phantom.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Maynard revealing himself to Tucker and Sam and him telling them of his existence and his intentions with everything which had to just be my favorite of writing. Since we see that Maynard has been doing everything because of the fact that in his own twisted sense he's acting as Danny's guardian angel albeit one hopped up on bloodlust and fueled by homicidal impulses.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Danny talking with Granny Cass about why he committed suicide back in Chapter 2 and we got it revealed that Danny's depression is a lot more intense than what's initially assumed. Considering that I wanted to paint just how far his depression goes with him despising his own existence to where he considers the first couple of minutes where he wakes up to be best since that's when he thinks that maybe he finally pulled it off and died and to show how much the world around him is truly crushing him.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got Danny's fight with Valerie which was quite fun writing since now that Danny's sober and withdrawing from alcohol we're seeing that he was using it also for the fact that he's struggling with the fact that can he still retain his humanity and himself as a person or is it inevitable that he'll become a cold blooded killer. Because now that Danny isn't drowning himself in alcohol his mind maybe clearer however, it's at the expense that he's now in a constant internal struggle with one side of him wanting to try and be a protector to Amity Park and the other being the calculating and almost nihilistic side of him that has a very low regard for everyone in Amity Park and wants to spare no expense in killing them something that's gonna be fun to write in the future.**_

 _ **That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and once again thank you guys for your support since your part of what motivates me to write and without you the story wouldn't be as far as it is so thanks for reading my stuff. Also please give your reviews since they help out with me knowing what you think of the story and how I can add in more stuff to try and make it better plot and character wise as your reviews do matter unless their flames which for flamers use something called the back button and piss off my story.**_

 _ **Well this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as the next chapter Danny finally meets up with Livewire so stay tuned for all of that since that is gonna be ton of fun to write out.**_

 _ **Prelude Arc Theme Song: 46 and 2 by Tool**_

 _ **Random End Song: Waking the Demon by Bullet for my Valentine**_


	6. Chapter 6: Shocked

**(Chapter 6: Shocked)**

Time had passed for Danny who despite having come to terms with Maynard's existence was struggling with the homicidal and bordering psychotic impulses within himself; especially since they caused him to nearly murder Valerie. Something of which made all of these impulses within himself that day by day were becoming harder to suppress since it was like trying to outrun a winter storm while not entirely impossible to do so it was extremely hard since one slip up and you were caught in the destructive fury of ice and hail something that Danny felt in a mental and emotional sense so to speak

However, there was one thing that kept having Danny's attention that being of one of the metahumans he's been encountering these past few weeks and while not malevolent this metahuman in particular was damned fast. And did he mention that this particular metahuman was really gorgeous by the way as seriously she made Paulina of all people look like dumpster juice in comparison which infuriated him that he had an incredibly hot woman in town yet for some odd reason or another just decided to screw around with him.

* * *

 **(July 28th 2015, Amity Park, 10:50 Pm)**

It was 10 minutes till 11 at night as Danny was doing some nightly patrols and so far was managing to handle his sobriety pretty well minus the irritability where he freaked some bystanders out when he got a bit antsy and crushed a squirrel to death. Regardless of that Danny liked to think he was doing rather well considering that in his road to sobriety he hadn't killed anyone….yet so he'd considered that an achievement in itself as all he had to do at the moment was make it to midnight and he'd be in the clear.

 **"Alright so far so good and haven't managed to go over the edge and kill someone."** Danny spoke as he flew through the night

 _"And I've got about another hour and ten minutes left to go around the city, so that's a thing."_ Danny thought before suddenly he saw a familiar sapphire colored bolt of lightning streak across

 **"Well at least I get company for tonight."** Danny spoke as he grabbed his Mossberg shotgun across his bag and went to chasing after said bolt of lightning

Danny was following the bolt of lightning throughout the city trying as fast as he could to keep pace with it considering that while he could fly at supersonic speed he was literally chasing after something that was going as fast as a thunderbolt. This stopped until he found himself following it inside closed Baskin Robbins as the bolt of lightning soon took on physical form of the metahuman he'd been tailing after for nearly a solid month.

She was 5 foot 8 with skin a pale white like a cloud with large electric blue eyes that looked at him with a jovial playfulness in them, her matching electric blue hair was short yet spiky giving her an almost roguish look if you would. With her being extremely curvaceous with thick thunder thighs, a ass big enough that when it jiggled made a figurative thunderclap, with wide hips, broad yet still feminine shoulders, low DD sized bust, that was all held together by a pear shaped figure that further emphasized her curves.

As she wore a dark navy blue long sleeved leotard with a lightning bolt cutout giving you a clear display of a cleavage she did nothing to hide, with her wearing matching blue mid calf heeled boots to tie it all together. For this Livewire one of the villains within Superman's rogue gallery however, from the digging around Danny and Tucker did on her she was known formerly as Leslie Tompkins a radio jockey who had been unwillingly given her powers when Superman in his usual act of heroism acted as a lightning rod to deflect deadly bolts of electricity from bystanders and in doing so had it hit Leslie and activate her metagene.

"I have to say one thing well two really. First off is that you finally managed to catch me so congratulations and secondly compared to the Man of Steel your way cuter than he is." Livewire told Danny who felt his heart warm at the compliment

 **"Thank you for the compliment I guess."** Danny responded semi bashfully

"It's no problem have a seat after all.' Livewire told Danny as he took a seat adjacent to her as she used her electrical powers to get Danny and herself a tray with their favorite ice cream flavors fudge for Livewire and birthday cake for Danny

 **"How'd you know I like birthday cake flavor?"** Danny asked wondering how she guessed it was his favorite

"Lucky guess I suppose besides since you've been watching me I decided to learn a few things about you. Since you seem real nice and all." Livewire responded since she's seen Danny around and saw that he was a really good guy

 **"Thank you and all but I gotta to ask why are you in Amity Park of all things? As shouldn't you be in Metropolis or something like that since why come here?"** Danny questioned as to why she was here

"It's because I'm tired of being public enemy number 1. Because here's the thing about 10 years ago when all of this happened things weren't like the way they were now since Superman ruined my life. Considering my old boss at the radio station fired me after all no freaks allowed and after that I couldn't be a superhero since I'm not cut out for that, so I did what I had to do and became a villain. Especially since afterwords I lost my apartment soon after and I had to steal whatever I could to survive." Livewire told Danny of her time as a villain

 **"Hey look its not your fault this happened to you its Superman's after all, because I can't stand him always showboating around and strutting like a peacock atop his moral high ground."** Danny spoke since he personally couldn't stand the Man of Steel who walked around like he was so damned perfect

"Yeah as he and the Justice League are all the same since it doesn't matter what's happened to make you villain. Because once you are one then all they see is another bad guy to beatdown and put away since they forget that some us don't become villains because we want to, but because we have to." Livewire spoke as one thing she hated about all of these heroes is that they saw villains as all the same and never bother to look past the crime to see the motive

 **"Well lucky for you I'm not like that as I just don't want any problems is all. Because as long as you don't cause trouble then we're all good."** Danny as he and Livewire ate their ice cream

"You don't have to worry about that since I'm done with all of that. Besides I was gonna ask you something however, I kept running since I was afraid you were gonna shoot me?" Livewire asked the young half ghost who set his shotgun down

 **"Oh sorry about that I've just been on high alert lately is all and I wasn't gonna shoot you unless you made the first strike. So I'm sorry if I caused you a misunderstanding about what my intentions were and all since at this point I'm just one guy doing only so much."** Danny told her considering that at this time he was one guy only doing so much

 **"Besides what did you want to ask me anyways?"** Danny asked continuing to eat his ice cream

"Well I was wondering if this Saturday you wanted to go on a date with me?" Livewire asked of Danny who looked at her with eyes wide open

 **"Wait a minute say what again."** Danny spoke having to do a double take of what was just asked of him

"Yeah you heard me right. Do you want to go on a date with me this Saturday since their is a carnival in town and I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me?" Livewire asked of the half ghost in front of her

 **"Sure why not but, I've gotta ask why me of all people since I'm not really all that much too look at."** Danny wondered as to why someone as smoking hot as Livewire would want to go on a date with him

"How about because I haven't had a date with anyone in years and because I think your really nice and handsome." Livewire told him as just those simple things made Danny's heart warm as his cold skin temporarily flushed red

 **"T-Thank you and I'd love to go out with you."** Danny replied slightly stuttering at first

"Great to know and I'll see you on Saturday." Livewire spoke giving Danny a quick kiss on the lips before she walked out the door and teased Danny a bit by putting some extra sway in her hips

 _"Well its official I'm on a date with super hot metahuman."_ Danny thought as his eyes were glued to Livewire's large ass

 **"Now then the only thing left to do now is go home and rest up since I so gotta tell Tucker about this."** Danny spoke to himself as he went out the door and continued eating his ice cream

* * *

 **(The next day, July 29th 2015, Phantom Base, 2:10 Pm)**

It was the next day as Danny was at the base with Tucker who had been further working on his battle armor as Danny had now told his best friend about his date on Saturday and Tucker suffice to say couldn't be any happier for him.

"I'm happy for you man as I knew that sooner or later you'd get a girl." Tucker spoke immensely happy for his best friend

"Thanks it means a lot to me Tuck as finally this is someone who actually wants to go out with me of all people. Maybe things are actually gonna go right for me, for a change." Danny replied actually feeling pretty good about himself right about now

"See I told you that you'd get someone; all you had to do was believe in me and just be patient. Because I swear that I'm great at giving you advice." Tucker spoke as Danny rolled his eyes

"Yeah don't go getting a big head their struggle Steve Harvey." Danny quipped in retort to his friends brief moment of overinflated ego

"Really and this coming from the guy who still dresses like a dyke that works at a constuction site." Tucker responded as Danny was prepared to use his limited control over his ice powers to throw a snowball at Tucker

"You do realize that if your gonna throw something at me I will taze you in the nuts and you know I will." Tucker spoke as he felt the buildup of cold

"Fine you win." Danny pouted childishly

"That's what I thought." Tucker responded as he continued to work on his battle suit

"But still Danny I'm happy for you that you finally found someone, since you really do deserve happiness for once in your life." Tucker spoke in earnest as he knew that his best friend was long overdue for having a happy ending his life

"Agreed man I just hope that those dickheads from the Justice League take her away from me, because this is my one shot at having someone to be in a relationship. Who likes me just the way I am for all sides of me and I'm not going to let some jackasses in skintight spandex take that away from me." Danny swore because their was no way that he was gonna let any of those heroes playing dress up taking the one woman who was actually interested in him away from him

Because he may not have made his first kill due to his reluctance to cross that line so to speak, yet if those superheroes took Livewire away from him when he was finally finding someone that would actually like and love him as a person. Then he would spare no expense in going on a rampage and single mindedly and persistently doing everything he could to kill them all until he got her back as damn the consequences and everyone who'd get in his way since his depression and sobriety has made to where if they took this away from him then he'd make then know what its like to feel the way he does on a daily basis.

"Don't worry Danny if that somehow even does happen then you can rest assure that I'll help you in getting her back by your side. Since I'm not letting them take your happiness away from you since you've been working so hard and have gone through to much. Which is why if need be and they do pull something like that then I'll hack into that Watchtower base of theirs and send it into the atlantic." Tucker promised him since he refused to let someone screw around with his friends happiness at all

"Wow you'd really go that much of the distance for me?" Danny asked in a good amount of disbelief as Tucker stopped putting together the battle armor he was working on

"Danny we've been best friends since grade school not only that but, I've been with you since you've gotten your ghost powers you nearly putting on that Sinestro Corps ring in May. With now this whole Maynard thing being one of them it doesn't matter to me at all considering that we're best friends till the end. Which means I will go to bat for you no matter what it is and if that means that I have to crash the Justice League outer space headquarters into the ocean for screwing with your happiness then I will do it." Tucker spoke since he didn't like superheroes enough as it is and if they tried to take away something that made his best friend happy then he had no problem in having them take a little trip down under the sea

"Well thanks Tucker that actually means a lot to me." Danny responded as it felt nice to know that their friendship was strong enough that Tucker was willing to do that for him

"Of course man it's just like I know that if situations were reversed you'd do the exact same for me." Tucker responded as Danny nodded in response since it only made since that if Tucker would be willing to go the distance for him that he'd do the same

"Anyways I just hope that my date goes on without any interruptions since I really want this to go well and without a hitch." Danny told Tucker hoping that no metahumans, supervillains or ghosts ruined his date

"Don't worry man I've actually been working on something that will take care of that no problem flat." Tucker spoke as he pointed towards his robotic drones that were quite a bit larger that had a mechanized barrel pop out

"Since in the cases where you are overworked and can't be everywhere at once I've outfitted my drones with some extra firepower. With each now having machine guns hidden inside with 300 rounds inside of them and have two grenade types being that of flash and concussion strong enough to knock out Killer Croc in one shot." Tucker spoke as he didn't play around whatsoever since if these superpower and supernatural motherfuckers were gonna fuck around then they were gonna do so with a bullet in their ass

"Wow I didn't know you were this prepared and you've got these going around the city 24/7 if I'm correct right?" Danny asked in surprise

"Yup as I'm making sure that this way you don't have to worry about anything pestering you on patrols anymore." Tucker spoke since he was going to do all he could to make sure that Danny had it much easier when going out on patrols

"Thanks Tucker I really do appreciate all of what your doing for me." Danny thanked his good friend for all the over and above effort he was putting into making sure his patrols were less cumbersome

"Hey its no problem besides once I get my power suit all up and running then we'll be kicking butt together. As I can see it now you and me taking out ghosts and metahuman one at a time, because when that moment comes I can bet you that we'll be showing everyone here whose town it really is." Tucker responded since he was going to spare no expense on his power suit so that when it was completed then nothing would be able to stand in their way

"Oh I agree completely because I think that it'll take some time no doubt about that. But once we get everything up and running we'll be doing things much, much better than what the Justice League ever could." Danny spoke considering that soon enough things would be going there way in showing the world they were much more capable than the Justice League

"Especially since I still have that ring under my bed just in case things pop off." Danny said considering that although he didn't use the ring he kept it for one purpose

That being he knew that sooner or later his evil futuristic self would escape then he would need something to give him a much needed trump card besides his Ghostly Wail and what better thing that that of a ring from the Sinestro Corps. Since unknown to many in Amity and only to Tucker, Jazz and Clockwork he was extremely good at instilling fear into the world around him as hell at times Jazz herself was scared of some of the stuff he did considering what Danny didn't to in quantity he would make up for in magnitude, for even Clockwork had told Danny that had it not been for his reluctance to kill he'd be the greatest of the Sinestro Corpsmen.

"Danny I swear that you are gonna get a little too good with that ring the moment you get it on. Since I still get shudders at night after how you got it for what you did to Bertram those months ago." Tucker spoke considering he still remembered the on how Danny got said ring in the first place

"Tucker he got me on the few days I was sober and having a bad day; therefore I'm not at fault for what I did since he started it and I then proceeded to end it." Danny responded not seeing what the big deal was

"You crucified him in the middle of town, ripped off his legs and had his skin flayed off completely and I don't want to even know how you managed to shove the arm of Vlad's statue all the way up his ass. Because the last I checked he was a gibbering mess from what you did to him and I don't want to even know all of what else you did to him." Tucker stated remembering that day clearly as Danny's face remained apathetic

"Well it wasn't exactly the best way to spend a Sunday night but damn did those 12 hours feel good making him squeal." Danny spoke considering that he really did deep down feel some insidious and cathartic pleasure in having tortured Bertram for half of the day and then putting him on morbid display

"Yep and I swear I don't know who to be more scared of Maynard or you." Tucker said considering that between the two he didn't know which to find more terrifying

"Probably me since from what we've seen Maynard is just straight out brutal murder and pure hate. However, I just want to do one thing to people that is have them understand me, for I want them to know that everytime they come near me that they have one thing permanently engraved in their mind. That being that I want them to wake up everyday knowing that I'm there boogeyman watching them and waiting until their so filled with fear that they can't even sleep or think without being afraid." Danny told Tucker as what made it all the more scary for Tucker to hear it coming from Danny was the fact that now that he embraced his more nihilistic side to himself his everyday voice sounded much more ominous

"Yep its official you're the more scary of the two ya damn psychopath." Tucker remarked knowing that Danny for all intents and purposes would make a fantastic addition to the Sinestro Corps

"It's not my fault that I like to put the fear of God into people considering that it's a feeling that I enjoy like crazy." Danny spoke considering that despite his heroic disposition there was one thing that was made clear and that was he loved to instil fear and terror into people

"I'm standing by what I've said in the past. That if you ever put that ring on you'll more than likely be one of the greatest in the Sinestro Corps. As hell I'd even wager that you'd eventually overtake Sinestro as their leader especially considering that for one you don't like to serve under anyone." Tucker remarked at how Danny would more than likely try and usurp the Sinestro Corps away their founder due to the fact that Danny refused to serve anyone

"You raise a compelling point since this is me we're talking about." Danny replied since he could very well see himself doing that

"Anyways Danny I really do wish you well wish your date with Livewire on Saturday, because you've finally done what many at our school have failed to do and get a smokin' hot girl to date you." Tucker spoke wishing Danny the best on his date with said metahuman

"Thanks Tuck I just really want things to go off without a hitch." Danny spoke hopeful in the fact that things this weekend would go without any problems

"I'm sure they will Danny after all this has been a long time coming for you after all, so I'm sure that things will go just wonderful. All you gotta do is just trust in me and everything is gonna go just fucking amazing besides have I ever steered you wrong?" Tucker responded knowing that things would go fully well for his half ghost best friend

"Do you really want me to answer that, because I can think of the whole me having gone out with Paulina to be an extremely good example of you steering me wrong." Danny recounted at having to date the school equivalent to a pornstar who sucked off so many of the A-list, football, basketball, and track teams that it Danny bet her mouth smelled like a crusty meat locker

"Fair enough but, in my defense I didn't know she was such a fucking whore since like everyone else I just really didn't want to believe the rumors. Then again if she drops out of school she has a career in porn." Tucker stated shuddering at the fact that he convinced Danny to be with such a damn slut last year

"Besides the talk of Paulina being a future pornstar. I guess that your right about Saturday, so thanks for the boost in confidence because I need that a lot." Danny said in appreciation considering he still had nerves about his date with Livewire

"No problem and just know that tomorrow we're going clothes shopping since their is no way I'm having you go on this date looking like a lesbian bodybuilder in a biker gang." Tucker spoke looking at Danny's attire and knowing he could use a costume change so to speak

"Fair enough." Danny responded as he tried to come up with a retort but, wound up empty handed

* * *

 **(2 days later, July 31st 2015, Amity Park, 6:54 Pm)**

It was 6 minutes til 6 and Danny had to admit that for one of the few times in his life he was beginning to feel genuinely happy considering that his date with Livewire was now in full swing and at the moment he was taking the time to enjoy himself for once, after all he did deserve it after all the hard work he's had to do as Danny Phantom over the years.

'See I told you this would be fun." Livewire told Danny with them having gone on the tilt a whirl

"Yeah but just so you know I'm never doing that again." Danny responded still dizzy from going on said ride

"Oh come on don't be wimp it wasn't that bad." Livewire teased the young half ghost

"Says the one that didn't nearly vomit getting off of it." Danny retorted semi sourly at his upset stomach from having gone on said ride

"Oh don't be a sourpuss about that besides are you really gonna let something like that ruin our date?" Livewire asked as she put her hands on her wide hips as she had changed into a pair of skintight black leggings, an electric blue tank top and a navy jean jacket that had all sorts of thrash metal bands pinned and buttoned on their

"Nope I'm all good." Danny responded as he felt his eyes wandering at his gorgeous date

"Remember Danny my eyes are up here." Livewire told him as he snapped back to reality

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to stare." Danny apologized as Livewire snickered

"Well what I'm saying is that if your gonna stare at something then it'll because I give you something to stare at if you get where I'm going with this." Livewire told him as Danny's face flushed red at what was implied

"It's official one of the better dates I've had in a long time." Danny thought considering that he didn't know why but he had a good feeling about this

"Hey look there's a shooting gallery...and there's stuffed animals can you win me one please?!" Livewire asked excitedly since unknown to many she used to have a good deal of stuffed animals and plushies

"Alright sure after all since you decided to go out on this date with me I might as well get you something." Danny spoke as Livewire cheered as they went towards the shooting gallery

With that in mind Danny paid the man the dollar fifty to play and without even trying had shot down all 5 targets within the span of 20 seconds and getting a bullseye in each something of which made the man's jaw drop at how fast and accurate Danny did that as he got his date a stuffed lion to which got him a hug from her and him briefly smothered in her bust. Something he didn't complain about as he would've grabbed her large ass and gave it a nice squeeze however, he'd rather not push his luck and settled for the hug which felt quite nice as they soon went off to go get cotton candy.

"Thank you for winning me my new stuffed lion Danny." Livewire thanked as she was hugging her new stuffed animal

"Hey it's no problem besides I'm happy to do these things for people when I'm given the chance. Just that the sad thing I don't get that chance very often since to be honest I don't get to be happy real often these days." Danny replied considering that he really did like to do nice things for people he both cared about and liked to get to know more but sadly things in his life didn't let that work out for him

"Well now you've got me and we can start doing all sorts of things together, since you seem like a real nice guy and the fact that you're pretty cute too helps." Livewire told him since from the brief time here Danny was the only one here who didn't act like a complete cunt

"Thank you that actually means a lot; with all things considered." Danny said as it was rare for him to actually get compliments or anything from any of the girls at school

"No problem and hey just so you know I'm welcome to going on more of these dates with you." Livewire told Danny who had been munching on his cotton candy

"Really you actually mean that, as your not just screwing with me right?" Danny asked as Livewire nodded

"Of course I would, because why wouldn't I?" Livewire wondered as to why she wouldn't want to go on a repeat date with Danny

"Besides that just means I get to tease you more and show you more of this the more we're together and I haven't had company in a very long time. So I'll say it again Danny why wouldn't I want to go out with you again because then that means when we have no interruptions I'll show you everything I can do." Livewire spoke as in a flash of lightning she was soon on Danny's lap as his face blush went atomic at those words and the implications as his ice turned a bright icy blue as a pulse of frigid energy came from Danny

"Um does that usually happen?" Livewire asked as she saw patches of ice cover the ground and people's drinks and slushies having exploded due to being flash frozen within a 25 foot radius

"Sorry about that; that happens sometimes when I get for a lack of a better word excited, so sorry about that." Danny apologized nervously as his ice powers were although getting better still had their hair trigger so to speak

"Well at least I'm not the only one that does that." Livewire spoke as she started munching on the rest of her cotton candy

"Wait this sort of thing happens to you too?" Danny asked surprised that he wasn't the only one this happened too

"Yeah as granted I've got fantastic control of my powers if I have to toot my own horn. However, from time to time when I get really excited or something like that the same kind of stuff happens to me. So don't beat yourself up over nothing." Livewire told him since it was no big deal since she still had her fair share of moments when her powers decided to act up

"Really as the worst I ever had was when mine caused soda machine to explode at the mall because I was laughing to hard at some jokes my best told me. As what's one of yours?" Danny told her laughing at the memory as Livewire joined in this with her giggling at it

"Alright well mine was when I was at a comedy club and I laughed so hard at one of the guys making fun of the performer that I electrocuted her in the pussy." Livewire explained as Danny found himself snickering at the thought

"Who was it that got electrocuted?" Danny asked still snickering and chuckling

"Amy Schumer but in my defense she shouldn't be in any form of skin tight clothing as I swear; bitch looks like the lovechild of Michael Moore and a coked up Miley Cyrus is you ask me." Livewire told him as never before has she seen someone so unattractive and unfunny all at the same time as Danny had busted out laughing

"Oh my God that is just the best!" Danny spoke bursting out into laughter at the image of that blonde sex crazed whale of a person getting electrocuted

"Oh man I swear it feels so great to laugh like this, as I haven't felt this happy in months going on a year, so thank you for making me this happy." Danny thanked her as he was still chuckling

"It's no problem besides you've done your fair share of making me happy especially with my new stuffed animal you won for me." Livewire spoke as both had finished their cotton candy

"So come on let's finish our state together." Livewire spoke as she saw a roller coaster with their name on it

"Sure let's do it." Danny spoke as they went around the carnival

With that they enjoyed their time until it was around a quarter till 9 with the two riding a couple of the roller coasters and played more of the carnival games as they were soon at Livewire's house who she had gotten after the previous owner had decided to "move away" and at the moment was feeling pretty good about himself at the moment. As just this once Danny had no interruptions on his date with an incredibly gorgeous woman who wanted to go out with him again and had no interruptions from any ghosts or metahumans as of late which made this the perfect night for Danny something that he never thought he'd have.

"Well here we are at the end of the line." Danny spoke as they were now at Livewire's two story house that was colored a deep sky blue and bright cloudy gray

"Yep well thanks for giving me one of the best dates I've had in years; not to mention I got myself stuffed animals." Livewire spoke quite excited and happy that she had decided to go on this date with Danny

"I should be thanking you actually considering that this is one of the best nights I've had in a very long time. So thank you for giving me that much I really do appreciate it." Danny replied with genuine thankfulness and being given such a great night

"Well then let me make your night have an even better happy ending." Livewire told him as Danny was left in the dark by what she was talking about

"I don't follow what your getting at here." Danny replied as she giggled

"Oh I swear you're gonna be so much fun tease." Livewire spoke as kissed Danny full on with tongue and everything

 _"Yep it's official this is the start of a great relationship."_ Danny thought making out with the former villain evident by her putting his hand on one of her soft and squishy asscheeks that made his hand sink into it

 _"Who would've thought that he'd be this great a kisser that and its a great thing he doesn't know I love having my ass played with or I wouldn't be able to tease as much. Especially with some of the things I've got planned."_ Livewire thought as Danny squeezed and kneaded her ass as this continued until she got so excited by this a bolt of lightning shot out of her and proceeded to shatter one of her neighbours garden gnomes

"Um what was that about?" Danny asked as they're makeout stopped

"Sorry about that like I said it's been awhile since I've had anyone and like you I got excited." Livewire replied to Danny

 _"That and your a great kisser."_ Livewire thought considering that he was the best of all the people she's been with

"Thank you and have a nice night Livewire." Danny spoke as she opened the door to go in

"Oh please call me Leslie after all you're my new boyfriend now so we should stick to a first name basis, since we'll be getting to know each other better on a much more regular basis." Livewire told him as she wanted him to call her by her real name as she was more than just her villain name

"Alright still have a goodnight Leslie and thank you for going out with me." Danny thanked her

"It's no problem and one other thing." Livewire told Danny as she decided to tease him just a bit more for tonight

"What….." Danny wondered before he saw her pull her leggings down just enough to see nearly a 3rd of her glorious looking ass that was covered by a bright red thong that seemed to be eaten up by the large globes

"Just remember Danny that the more we're together the closer to all of this being yours, so just remember that." Livewire spoke as she gave her ass a hard smack that made it ripple like a coin being tossed into a pond

"So goodnight Danny and remember we'll be having our next date soon enough." Livewire told her as she pulled up her leggings with a smug yet flirtatious grin on her face

"Well at least I'm going to bed with a raging boner." Danny spoke as he walked home as Tucker was extremely right in this case about his luck finally changing for the better

 _"But more importantly I so gotta tell Tucker about this, since best date night with someone ever."_ Danny thought to himself as with a smile on his face as he was feeling pretty good about himself while Livewire was thinking similar thoughts at the moment

 _"Congratulations Leslie you finally did it. You've managed to land yourself a cute guy that so far on a first date treats you nice, as let's just hope that this one's a keeper."_ Livewire thought to herself hoping that her relationship with Danny would be one that stuck for good and more importantly that none of the heroes from the Justice League came to rain on her parade

* * *

 **(The next day, August 1st 2015, 12:06 Pm, Fenton Works)**

It was 6 minutes after noon as Danny was in his room feeling pretty good about himself considering that his date with Livewire or rather Leslie went fantastic that Saturday night making him feel in a great mood at the moment; after all why wouldn't he be as it was the first one he went on without any interferences. However, there was one thing that was on his mind that being that the heroes and Justice League would soon know of Livewire's whereabouts and try to take her from him something he wouldn't allow to happen and was staring at something that if it came to it would give him the power to stand against them and give them something to fear again.

 _"Well I never thought I'd ever be looking at this again."_ Danny thought as he was looking at the thing that was hidden under his bed that being a lockbox a quarter the size of a bible colored black with dark amber colored lines going across it

"As even though things are going well for me with Leslie. It's starting to look like that if those heroes come to take what has begun to make me happy away from me then I'll have to start to give them something to fear." Danny said as he felt the box pulse with a golden light that had it not been for his strength of will would've had him opening the box immediately for the part of him that wanted to spread grand amounts of fear and terror into the populace wanted him to open it and put the ring on

 _"But no matter how much I want put this ring on I can't do so, since that would require Punisher protocol to happen and as now I'd like to think that I'm doing well enough to where that won't happen."_ Danny thought to himself as everyday he hoped that the Punisher protocol wouldn't come to pass

That was until he heard a knock at the door and saw that it was Jazz at door and opened it up to let her into his room, since he wondered what she could want at the moment.

"Hey Jazz what'd you come here for?" Danny questioned as to what she came by his room here for

"Oh I just wanted to ask you how everything went on your day last night." Jazz answered curious as to how her younger brothers' date went

"It went fantastic Jazz I'll tell you what." Danny replied with a rarely seen joy in his voice

With that in mind he went to tell Jazz about how his date with Leslie went last night at the carnival with the games they went to play with him winning her stuffed animals there and how they had fun on the roller coasters and other rides. As well as the fact that he'd walked home and got a goodnight kiss from her however, he carefully omitted the part where she teased him before he went home considering if he did then Jazz wouldn't ever let him hear the end of it.

"Wow Danny sounds like you had yourself a wonderful time last night." Jazz said joyous that her brother was finally getting some happiness in his life and could tell it in the way his voice sounded less hollow and somber

"I sure did and the best part about it is that she wants another date with me. I think that for once in my life my luck is turning around and that I might be able to win a happy ending for once in my life." Danny told Jazz with small amounts of elation in his voice at the fact that just this once things were turning around in his life

"Well I'm happy for you Danny as I knew you'd get there eventually I can't wait to meet her in person sometime and hopefully you guys stick together for a long time." Jazz responded hoping Danny and his new girlfriend would be together for a long time since he truly deserved it for once in his life

"Oh I'm sure you'd like her Jazz and I'm just waiting long enough to see if it sticks before I introduce you too her. But when and if I do remember the one rule for when we get a significant other because after all if I want this relationship with her to work then we abide by that rule completely." Danny said back to Jazz as she nodded in memory of the rule they made together after numerous failed attempts of introducing potential significant others to their parents

"Of course as that rule still stands Danny as no way am I letting mom or dad ruin this for you, as you've worked too hard to earn this. So if you need me to make any excuses for you or buy you any time when you're with her then consider it done." Jazz told him since she refused to let her embarrassing ghost obsessed parents ruin this for her younger brother therefore she'd do all she could to make sure anytime he was with her go without failure

"Thank you Jazz I appreciate it." Danny thanked Jazz for her support

'It's no problem after all its what I'm here for aren't I." Jazz responded before noticing the box beside Danny

"By the way Danny what's that box for?" Jazz asked eying the box

"Well I knew this was bound to happen, so I might as well tell her about it." Danny thought to himself knowing that this was a talk that was bound to happen so he might as well get it out of the way

"Alright remember when on the 13th of March this year when I disappeared for 11 and a half hours straight?" Danny asked Jazz who nodded at the memory of the day

"How could I forget Danny especially since you came home that day covered in blood with a blank look on your face." Jazz responded remembering that day all too clearly where Danny came back with a look of hollow somberness on his face

"Well I never told you why I was gone all that time and it has to deal with what's in the box I have." Danny told her as he undid the locks on the box and showed what was in it that being of a golden Sinestro Corps ring

"Is that really what I think it is?" Jazz asked as before the ring could reactivate and try to bond to Danny he quickly shut and locked the box back up

"Yes it is Jazz; because what you just saw was a Sinestro Corps ring and it's no fake believe me I know it isn't that's something I can personally attest to." Danny answered back as he put the box back where it belonged under his bed

"Alright then well how did you get it and what does this have to do with the 12 hours you were gone?" Jazz questioned wondering how all of this was connected

"Well then its quite easy once I get down to it Jazz however, I warn you that what I'm about to tell you may change your perception of me for the worse. So if you don't wish to hear of what I shall say then I understand however, if I do tell you all of what I'm about to then just know that this has been in me for a very long time." Danny told Jazz as what he was about to tell her was something that he knew would forever change the way he saw her as a person

"Danny whatever you can tell me; won't ever change how I feel about you as my little brother as I'll still care about you all the same." Jazz spoke as she tried to lessen the thought of Danny thinking her thoughts on him would ever change

"That's nice of you too say Jazz however, I'm being completely serious when I say that this has been me at one of my darkest hours so trust me when I say that what I tell you will probably horrify you." Danny told her with utmost seriousness in his voice as he wasn't playing around when he said that some of the things he's done recently prior to Maynard were him having been at his darkest moment

"Look I can handle it, so go ahead and tell me already." Jazz replied as she was prepared to handle whatever it was he was going to say

"Alright then as here it goes. As the reason I was gone those 12 hours was because of Bertram a.k.a Spectra's currently indisposed sidekick. Because I've gotten so tired of them having screwed with me mentally and emotionally since I've been Danny Phantom and with all the pressure on me. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided that I would make not just them afraid of me but everyone in the Ghost Zone afraid of me." Danny spoke as he began to recount the events of what led to this

"So I decided that I'd make an example out of him, so that everyone in the Ghost Zone would better understand me so to speak. Which is why I personally went and kidnapped Bertram and I called in a favor from Clockwork to allow me to have all I'd need to torture Bertram and make him into a permanent example." Danny revealed to Jazz as to why he was gone so long

"You tortured him Danny...I didn't think you had it in you to do that to someone." Jazz spoke in shock and contained horror at what was told to her

"I didn't either that wasn't until I requested that the space that I should be allowed to torture him in would allow for every hour in there to move 14 times slower than the outside. Which is why for 168 consecutive hours I unleashed all of my fury, my hate, my fear upon him in one sitting and I'll tell you it wasn't pretty at all. Because just so you know how far down the rabbit hole of fucked up I went I'll start from the beginning and go till you can no longer stand to hear it because I want you to understand this." Danny told Jazz as he took a deep breath

With that Danny told her of every horrible thing he did to Bertrand in those near 200 hours of torture as he carved the shapeshifting ghost in every which way possible like a Thanksgiving turkey, turned his blood and internal organs to ice and shattered them one at a time and even de-boned him like a chicken and waited for every single part of him to re-grow just so he could do it all over again. And it didn't even stop there considering he forced blood blossoms down his throat and watched them caustically burn him from the inside out to repeatedly flaying his and muscle off his bone to even crushing and shattering the bones and other organs in him until he broke his mind as neither he nor Bertrand rested until the latter's mind broke from the consecutive torture.

"And that's every single thing I did to him right down to the last detail Jazz and worst part of it is that I did it not just to make an example out of him. Oh no it wasn't until 6 hours into the 2nd day of it that I just did so I could feed on the fear and horror he was experiencing. Because I wanted him to feel all of what I felt just converted into pure terror and horror at the fact that like me no one could come to his rescue and that he was all on his own." Danny spoke voice sending chills down Jazz's spine as she internally shuddered at what was described to her in such great detail that it took all of the willpower she could not to vomit

"So then go ahead and say what you will Jazz; about how I'm a abhorrent monster of a human being." Danny spoke once again waiting for the words of monster and devil of a person as he had braced himself for those words to come out of Jazz's mouth

"Well for one I will more than likely be having nightmares for the next week and a half considering what you just told and described to me is nothing short of complete and total nightmare fuel. Secondly and most importantly this changes very little in my opinion of you as my brother is anything this only serves as a reminder of how cruel this world really is to us both." Jazz responded making note of how it was the fault of the world for driving Danny to this and couldn't find any fault in what he did considering with the own inner demons she's faced she was not that much better than Danny

"Really you aren't afraid of me or at the least bit disgusted; since I know that what I did was beyond the standard of fucked?" Danny asked as he was genuinely surprised that his older sister wasn't afraid of him or showing disgust at his actions for what he did

"Danny from all the pressure you've been under this was bound to happen soon or later, so then do I hate or fear you for what you did not all since with everything you've endured. You had every right to unleash whatever it is you had done to him. Because the world around us drove you to do that and has done nothing but shit all over you, so I understand where your coming from. After all I'm not much better if anything I'm just a little worse than you are." Jazz spoke seeing of where her brother was coming from and if anything she wasn't much better off than he was in the emotional department

"Really I never thought I'd hear you say that, after all I mean your the golden child that can do no wrong." Danny responded never thinking he'd ever hear Jazz say that when it came to an emotional state she wasn't that well off

"You'd think that however, when you're always having to be pressured to be the best by everyone and some rather unsavory things with Dash and the A-list that I'd rather not share that happened last year. I'm honestly surprised that I don't have a Red Lantern ring right now." Jazz replied as Danny looked pretty taken aback by hearing that

"Wait a minute you a Red Lantern of all things; huh I just couldn't see it considering that your so nice and well off with everything and the fact that you gotta have a lot of rage as a prerequisite." Danny spoke in actual surprise that his sister could be the a Red Lantern

"Oh yeah as hear is the thing Danny with everything I've had to witness and endure my secret is the fact that I'm always angry I just never let it show. As why else do you think I meditate all the time? Because if I didn't then I wouldn't be as calmed down as I am now and more than likely I'd start dropping bodies left and right." Jazz revealed since the reason why she continously meditated was to keep the immense amount of wrath within her under control which explained the 2nd personality within her that embodied it

"Wow we are extremely messed up aren't we Jazz." Danny spoke noting of how the two were jacked in their own way

"You got that right since if we were to take a psych evaluation to see how sane we are we'd more than likely fail it and get sent to the madhouse without a doubt. After all at least for one thing we're not the Joker and Harley Quinn since those two are bonkers." Jazz spoke considering that between her nihilistic fearmonger of a brother and her being 2 steps away from more than likely being a mass murdering sociopath that they were both not the most mentally or emotionally stable of people

"That and we'd be able to be way better villains than them, as I swear what is it and every superhero and some villains wearing all these costumes that look like they're going out Trick 'r Treating." Danny spoke never understanding for all of these heroes and villains who wore those costumes as seriously you don't to look like your going to comic con to do your job

"Agreed well anyways I just wanted to see how you were doing and how your date went is all." Jazz spoke as she got up from her place beside Danny

"Thanks I appreciate it and what're you gonna do now?" Danny asked

"I just have some things to do is all nothing more than that." Jazz spoke as her eyes turned that mix of ruby and byzantine purple before going back to normal

"Ok well good luck with whatever it is you gotta do Jazz." Danny spoke as Jazz nodded before walking out the door

 _"...This is gonna be a long school year coming up I can just feel it."_ Danny thought as he thought of the golden ring underneath his bed and how everyday it felt like he was going to need it more and more in the days to come

 **So then with Danny having gone on his first date with the former villainess known as Livewire it now looks like things are finally looking up for Danny the question is how long will they stay like this? Well you'll just have to wait for the next new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus**

* * *

 ** _And there concludes this chapter and hoped you guys liked what's done here as let's get down to what's gone on shall we._**

 ** _First off we've got the introduction with Livewire which I hoped you guys liked because I wanted to be lighthearted and border on a bit of fluff since I imagine that this how things would go between her and Danny. Since personally I feel like Livewire was never inherently malevolent with anything she did and instead was the classic case of heroes making their villains something that Superman is very much guilty of in the creation of Livewire._**

 ** _Next up is the scene between Tucker and Danny which I did to show some character buildup for the both of them in their friendship with one another since in these type of stories rarely is their friendship built up to be stronger and better than what it was in canon and usually most of the time Tucker gets shit on something of which I'm avoiding all together. By having him do his part in not just being Danny best friend and wingman but, also doing his part in making sure that Danny can go on date with as few interruptions or interferences as possible._**

 ** _Following that I hoped you liked the date scene with Livewire and Danny since it's my first time writing one out so I hoped you guys liked the bit of fluff in the story since I'd like to actually write out more that and come on after everything Danny's been through it wouldn't hurt to throw him a bone every once in awhile._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the scene between Jazz and Danny where it's not only revealed that he has a Sinestro Corps ring but, the fact that Danny's inner darkness didn't start from Maynard and instead is somewhat more sinister than what has been thought. Because the reason why I liked writing this part so much was because it showed that for one Danny will get a Sinestro Corps ring something than on the site I don't think has ever been done before and also too show that Danny and even Jazz have their own inner demons and instabilities that show them as walking that mental and emotional borderline we walk everyday._**

 ** _That being said thanks for all of the support thus far as it's been greatly appreciated as please continue to do so by following, favoriting, reviewing and sharing the story as much as possible as I really want to get this out there and make it a popular story besides in part you guys are a great deal of what makes me continue to write. Also please give me reviews since they help out in me actually knowing you guys like the story so please write your reviews and who knows I may get some ideas from them so to speak._**

 ** _With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as next chapter I've got something planned with Kid Flash from the Young Justice season 2 finale as that's all I'm giving you guys for what's gonna happen next._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: 46 and 2 by Tool_**

 ** _Random End Song: Medicate by Breaking Benjamin_**


	7. Chapter 7: Speedy Return

**(Chapter 7: Speedy Return)**

It had been a few days after his date with Leslie and Danny was feeling happiness he hasn't felt in a very long time as it was in due part to her that he gained another reason to want to continue being sober. As he'd craved having a potentially stable and happy relationship with someone that wouldn't be ruined by either parent and he was gonna hold onto it as long as he could and he wouldn't let any person take this from him.

However, Danny had been in his spare time trying to track down and investigate these electrical storms that were concentrated over Amity that were randomly darting all over the place and which why it surprised Danny when Tucker told him that it wasn't any metahuman at all and instead something related to the Speed Force of all things. Which was why when his grandmother had heard them talking about this having been spying on them considering that she teleported her way to Danny and after shocking the two of suddenly popping into their secret base offered her help in finding out what this Speed Force anomaly was.

* * *

 **(August 4th 2015, Amity Park 2015, 10:50 Pm)**

It was 10 till 11 at night as was trying to catch the man sized mass of Speed Force lightning with the help of his grandmother however, it was easier said than done considering the thing was running so damn fast even with Danny flying at supersonic he was hard pressed to catch it however, luckily enough his grandmother was able to keep even pace with it. Because at the current moment Danny was hoping for the best in that what they weren't up against wasn't completely malevolent, because he'd rather not fight something such as Reverse Flash knowing that would be a can of worms he'd rather not deal with.

 **"Hey grandma how we looking down there?"** Danny asked over their comlink as the two were doing all they could to keep pace with the mass of Speed Force

"Oh I'm doing great actually considering that this is persistent; that I'll give it credit for." Granny Cass responded as she was able to keep up relatively well it as they raced and zig zagged it across the city

 **"Well do you think you can lead it to the barrier that Tucker set up for this thing?"** Danny questioned as it had taken Tucker a while, but they managed to make a containment field for speedsters

"Of course just try to keep up with your grandma that is you ain't too slow to keep up with a granny like me." Granny Cass sassily replied as she and the mass of Speed Force lightning raced off to the location

 _"And people wonder where I get my smart mouth from right there is the reason why."_ Danny thought as at least now he knew where his and Maynard's smart mouths came from

With that in mind it wasn't long before Granny Cass had led the mass of Speed Force to the containment field which was in one of the junkyards for the containment field he'd built looked like a much more mechanized version of the Mad Max thunderdome. For she soon managed to entrap the mass of Speed Force within the containment field before rushing back out as a thick neon purple light covered the area as soon enough the mass was pinballing itself around and around unable to get out as Tucker was now joined by Danny and his grandmother.

"Well then what are we supposed to do now that we got this thing?" Tucker asked as now that they caught it what were they to do with it

"Actually you're wrong as it's not a thing more like someone." Granny Cass spoke as from her decades of experience she felt life-force in that mass of Speed Force

"What are you going on about exactly?" Tucker asked as they watched it run around like a hamster in its wheel

"Look when you've been around for as long as I have in dealing with the supernatural you've learn to do a few things. And one of them is being able to walk through the many planes of existence such as the Ghost Zone and Hell for example and from my experience I know that you can be trapped in said planes of existence. Therefore what we're dealing with isn't just some anomaly but, someone who's been trapped in the plane of the speedsters." Granny Cass spoke as in her many years of experience she's traversed many planes of existence to deal with the supernatural and things of that nature after all there are somethings that are of the occult and arcane that just don't pertain to mortal realm

"Well then if we're dealing with a person trapped in there then who the hell could it possibly be, since for all we know this could be the Reverse Flash of all people!" Danny spoke as something about this just had him completely on edge

"Not necessarily Danny as look at their lightning as Reverse Flash has crimson colored lightning while this whoever it is has bright blue colored so we're clearly dealing with someone else." Tucker countered as he noticed the differences in lightning

"Well regardless I'm gonna get this person out of there." Granny Cass spoke as she began gathering up arcane energies to go in and get this person out of there

"Are you crazy grandma you don't know what'll happen if you go in there to get who or whatever is in there?!" Danny spoke as his grandmother was already working on the portal to go into the Speed Force plane

"Danny its sweet that you worry however, I've been doing this kind of thing for years and way before you or your mother were born. Besides you'd be surprised how many ghosts and or demons mess with these kinds of things for a quick fix for power." Granny Cass spoke as she completed making the portal to go into the Speed Force and rescue the person trapped inside

"Here goes nothing." Granny Cass said as she dove into the jagged portal

With that Tucker and Danny watched for a few moments at the mass of Speed Force bouncing around in the containment field before they soon saw it dissipate into nothingness before soon enough the portal that had been opened soon crackled with the bluish white of Speed Force energy as it spat out Granny Cass and a tall figure.

The figure looked to be in his early going on mid 20's with him standing at 6 foot 2, with a Olympic level runners build who looked gaunt and exhausted evident by the dark and heavy looking bags under his eyes with his spiky flaming red hair going down to his biceps and having grown a beard the same color that went down to his sternum giving him the look of an insomniac homeless man. As he wore a version of the Flash's suit that was a dark gold in color with worn red lightning bolts and armored padding with patches of the outfit having been worn away revealing flesh to the world as he opened his bloodshot eyes that darted nervously at the night sky around him.

"W-Where am I and what year is this and who are you people?!" The speedster questioned nervously

"My name is Danny Fenton, this is my best friend Tucker Foley and the woman who saved your ass from the Speed Force is my grandma Cass and your in Amity Park with the current date being 2015." Danny told the speedster whose face paled more at that fact

"I can't believe it I've been gone for over 4 years…." The speedster spoke in dread of this realization

"Yeah I'm sorry to break this to you that you've been gone for so long, but if you don't mind my asking just who exactly are you?" Danny questioned the speedster who stood up shakily from having run for so long

"I'm Wally West the Kid Flash." Wally told them as Danny and Tucker's eyes widened at that fact

"Alright well then Wally I'll take you to our base where you can rest up seeing as how you're in no condition to move by your current state." Danny spoke as he helped the speedster up onto his feet as he looked ready to collapse

"Thanks and do you mind if we get something to eat, as I literally haven't eaten in years?" Wally asked as Danny and Tucker helped him up and as if to further emphasize his point his stomach let out a very audible growl from not being fed for so long

"Sure why not although we'll be getting you into a change of clothes after, since no offense but you do stink a lot." Danny responded as Wally smiled bashfully considering that he probably didn't smell the best right at the current moment

"I'd appreciate that a lot since like the food thing I haven't showered in that much time too, so you'll have to deal with me smelling like roadkill." Wally replied as Granny Cass looked at the three

"Well don't worry man as we'll get you all settled once we take you to our base to get all cleaned up." Tucker told the speedster who raised his eyebrow at hearing that

"You guys have a base?" Wally asked wondering whether or not they were pulling his leg

"Yeah not really hard to make one and considering ours for just us being a bunch of teenagers in highschool I say we're doing pretty well for ourselves." Tucker responded as he and Danny helped walk him back to their base

"Huh and just when I think my being here wouldn't get much more interesting, as looks like this will be a fun year after all." Granny Cass spoke as she teleported away in a spiraling flash of golden light that collapsed in on itself like black hole

* * *

 **(Phantom Base, 2 days later, 12:49 Am, August 6th 2015)**

It was eleven minutes till 1 in the afternoon as Danny had dropped by with more lunch for Wally whose appetite had returned full force, as the young half ghost couldn't blame him considering that when you run at insanely high speeds for 4 years straight then you'd tend to be very much starved.

Not to mention in that time Wally had been looking through the internet to see what had been transpiring since his time in the Speed Force and was angry that still no one had after the first 5 months of his being trapped bothered anymore and simply gave up on him as even Barry the man he trusted most even gave up on him.

"Alright guys I got pizza with meat lovers for all of us, so come and get it while its hot." Danny spoke as he saw Wally having still looked at the computer screen before noticing the smell of pizza and darting right towards and snatching it up from Danny before returning to his spot

"Well looks like somebody has cleaned up." Danny said as he looked at the former sidekick of the Scarlet Speedster who had cut his beard short and cut his hair to it being a bit shorter than what it was when they found him

"Just so you know I'm keeping beard." Wally stated as he always wanted a beard but, never had the time to grow one as he opened up the box of pizza and began to eat a slice

"Hey you look pretty awesome with it considering that you look like a ginger Rick Grimes with it, so by all means keep it." Danny responded as he had to admit that with the beard he looked like a younger and lesser pissed off Rick Grimes from the Walking Dead

"Thanks I appreciate it after all that show was awesome." Wally said as he liked that show when it was coming out and had been catching up on the seasons he missed during his time in the Speed Force

"It sure is and by the way I see you've been catching up on what's gone on in the world." Danny spoke as he saw that the 25 year old speedster had multiple pages open on the events in the world concerning the Justice League and the heroes

"Yeah because honestly I couldn't help it ya know. I thought that after I got trapped in that place that things would change and that maybe just maybe that they'd start to take a more serious stance against the villains and realize that they need to be taken care of. Because that's part of the reason why I went on hiatus because apart of me just couldn't stand to do the same cycle without any positive change. But I guess I was wrong because nearly half a decade later and they're still doing the same song and dance." Wally spoke with disappointment at the way things remained

Because that was another reason as to why he went into early retirement, because being a sidekick and even in his retirement he saw things from beyond the painted glass of being a sidekick and hero. For he saw that fallout of the people who had to live with the supervillains and criminals being in and out of prisons on a daily basis something that jaded him to the heroes forever as glory hounds that cared more about being a hero than putting a permanent end to villainy for good.

"Not to be a prick about this but, I could've told you that since heroes suck man. Because all they do is just dress up like its Halloween and just put a temporary band-aid on things instead giving it a permanent solution." Danny spoke as both heroes and villains in his opinion were no better than the other it was just there methods of doing things that were different

"No its fine besides I'm just still feeling so angry at the fact that my now ex teammates had given up on me after 5 months especially Barry of all people. I guess that there are just somethings you never would think to see happen and the fact that they not only forgot about me but replaced me as well just makes it all hurt even worse. Because I had done everything I could in reaching out to them through the Speed Force but what do I get instead just a bunch of nothing but me having to run all across the world to keep being who I am." Wally spoke considering that he felt a bitter mix of resentment, anger and sadness at the fact that he'd been forgotten and replaced by those he once fought alongside and knew

"Well hey if it helps any you're more than welcome to stay here in Amity Park and even be apart of this small little team I've got here. As granted it's just me and Tucker at the moment but we're always looking for people to join us in the good fight and best part is that unlike the Justice League we give everyone what they've got coming." Danny spoke offering the speedster a place with him and Tucker

"That and I've already started on making you a replacement suit." Tucker told him having gotten started on a new suit for the former sidekick since he got here as what with all the tech he had at his disposal it wasn't necessarily hard to do

"Really you guys want me to join up with you that quick? As I appreciate you guys letting me stay here, but you don't need to do all of this for me as we hardly even know each other." Wally spoke surprised by the kindness that two almost strangers were showing him

"Hey since you've got no place to go and the world already thinks your dead why not join up with us. Besides when your here with us there are no sidekicks at all, for everyone's equals here and no matter what we fight and stick together. After all we aren't heroes however, we're the next best thing." Danny replied since after all if there was one thing made clear its that in everything that he and Tucker did together as a team they were equals therefore why not extend this to Wally who clearly had nowhere else to go

"That and the fact that why not use this as a chance to reinvent yourself. After all you've got a clean slate and a chance to do things over and who knows with this chance you and step out of the Flash's shadow and can be your own man among equals." Tucker spoke considering that he'd bet his bottom dollar that Wally would want a chance to make his own legacy and not have every little thing he did be overshadowed by the Flash

"So then what do you say are you with us?" Danny asked Wally who smiled

"The answer is yes since I'm done with being a sidekick and after leaving me in the Speed Force for all that time and believe me I counted then I'm more than willing to sign up with you guys." Wally told them since he wasn't going waste this chance besides his old life died with him that day 4 years ago therefore it was time to start anew

"Great to hear as that means your staying with us then your gonna need a new codename since I'm guessing you don't want to be known as Kid Flash again." Tucker spoke up knowing that Wally would be needing a new code name

"Yeah I've got one." Wally responded

"Really what is it then?" Tucker asked inputting in a new codename designation for Wally

"I'll go by the Red Death and if you're working on my costume I've got some ideas for it to fit the name." Wally spoke thinking it would be fitting to choose a name more menacing than that of the Scarlet Speedster after all when your in the Speed Force as long as he was it changes you

"Alright sounds like kickass name to me and sure you can help with the costume after all its gonna be yours in a few days just remember we don't do spandex or capes. Because I'm making you something to fight against metahumans and the occasional ghost in not to go trick or treating on Halloween in." Tucker told him as when he made stuff for anyone it was to be made practical and not look like a Halloween costume

"Of course and besides I've got some stuff that'd work out for the design of it." Wally spoke as he had some ideas for the overall design of it

"Besides with our combined smarts and my speed we should be getting this done in no time; not to mention we got a really large chunk of time on our hands and the meat lovers pizza Danny got for us." Wally added since he had some ideas that would make it look like

"You two have fun working on his costume; if y'all need me I'll be going out for a walk and besides what could go wrong on a nice day like this." Danny spoke as he was gonna go out for a walk after all it was a nice sunny day out therefore he might as well enjoy it

"Alright well see ya Danny." Tucker spoke as Danny left the base

"So then Wally what did you have in mind for your costume?" Tucker asked wondering what the speedster had in mind

"Well one of the ideas I had that would be cool would be I don't know retractable arm blades after all it'd be the best part to abuse the whole you can't defend what you can't coming see coming schtick." Wally spoke as he thought that it would be pretty sweet to have such an item on his person

"Alright that I can work with as anything else you'd have in mind since we've got all the time we can possibly need for such a thing?" Tucker questioned as the idea for arm blades on a speedster sounded like a pretty cool idea

"Let's just say that I have a few that we can workshop is all." Wally told Tucker as the two got to work on what would become his new costume as a speedster once again

* * *

 **(5 days later, August 10th 2015, Amity Park, 11:13 Pm** )

It was 13 minutes after 11 at night as Danny and Wally who had recently just gotten his Red Death outfit were chasing after one of the criminals from Dakota called Hyde who had just been caught robbing a Dillard's of all things something that threw the two for a loop considering that usually they'd go for a bank or a rich person's house. However, this also meant that said duo would be doing their first tag team and moreso to the point that this would be Wally's first fight since his being rescued from the Speed Force something that the speedster was quite ready for, after all it would be a perfect chance to see if he still had it in him.

 **"So Wally how are you liking the new suit?"** Danny asked seeing the crimson blur that had bluish white electricity trailing after him

"You kidding me I love it man." Wally responded as he rushed in to sucker punch Hyde at supersonic speed that sent the man flying into a nearby car hard enough to crush it

"Besides it makes me look awesome, because this is a way better improvement over what I looked like when I was running around as Kid Flash." Wally added as well as he stood in his Red Death suit

As due to him still in someway shape or form honoring the Flash it kept the overall design however, the bodysuit was now a deep crimson with armored plating that carmine colored and segmented that gave it a predatory look to it with the glowing white circuit lightning bolt markings that went across the sides of his stomach, shoulders down to his forearms and from his knees all the way up to his upper thighs. With his armored gauntlets each having the circuit like lightning bolts as in each one housed a set of retractable blades made of chromium while on his chestplate displayed a large glowing lightning bolt and to top it off his mask was a mechanized skull with the sharpened teeth colored black, with glowing bluish white voids as at the sides of it skill where another pair of glowing circuit like lighting bolts.

 **"At least one of us looks awesome meanwhile I'm stuck with this."** Danny spoke since compared with Wally's suit his looked rather lackluster

"Who cares besides we've got big, fugly and even more fugly to worry about." Wally responded pointing to Hyde who was getting back up

 **"Oh yeah almost forgot about him."** Danny said as instead of an energy beam came out a 4 inch long shard of ice that shredded his right eye to a bloody mess

"MY FUCKING EYE!" Hyde roared in pain as he covered his bleeding eye

 **"So then you take left and I go right?"** Danny asked Wally who grinned from behind his mask

"Let's do this." Wally said back as he and Danny charged after the half blind Bang Baby

The result was an uppercut from Danny that sent Hyde flying back 5 yards with Wally quickly dashing towards Hyde and delivering a flurry blows that came at such speed they made his hardened elephant like skin crack and soon bleed. For Wally soon then to add insult to injury ran circles around Hyde who tried swinging out at Wally however, he was too fast as soon enough he unleashed a point blank electrical discharge that violently electrocuted him sending him up into the air 6 feet with partially blackened skin from the electrical burns suffered before Danny using his fierce strength punched him back into the ground.

 **"Just wondering what would make you think its was a good idea to steal from a Dillard's store? Because seriously of all the things to do you chose that to rob as you could've at least robbed someone's house."** Danny wondered as seriously it would've been a lot better and respectable if he'd done just that

"I don't gotta tell any of you nothing' but what I will tell you is that I stole that money because it belongs to me and there ain't anything you dipshits can do to stop you heroes are all the same you'll just send me to the slammer and in a couple weeks or so I'll be back on the streets." Hyde stated in arrogance as Wally and Danny looked at each other for a brief moment before staring back at the almost 30 something Bang Baby

 **"Does he not know who he's talking too?"** Danny questioned considering that apparently he didn't know who he was dealing with

"No he doesn't and I think it's time that I solve that; don't you agree." Wally responded as he had out of his gauntlets came out 3 coltan blades that were about a foot long

 **"Well then why don't we show him what exactly happens to people like him that want to cause havoc in our town."** Danny spoke as while he wanted to use one of his big guns to blow this dickhead away he'd forgot to in the moment of doing his first patrol with Wally

"Agreed." Wally spoke as Danny charged up an attack

"You think you can stop me; especially when I ruled Dakota like a king then you are sorely mistaken!" Hyde yelled out as he charged after the two enraged by the fact he was missing an eye

The result was Danny firing out a sheet of ice beneath the bulk of the elephant skinned Bang Baby who slipped and stumbled as he felt flat on his ass, as he stumbled to get up Wally was already bum rushing him at every angle with his torso as he slashed at him with arm mounted blades that soon turned his midsection to ribbons as blood flowed from his wounds. This didn't stop Danny from coming in and using the varied slash wound made by Wally and use it to punch a hole into his stomach making Hyde scream out in pain and even moreso when Danny wanting to try an insidious application of his ice powers focused and a small series of 4 inch long spikes made of frozen blood erupted out of the man's mid and lower back.

Hyde stumbled back from the pain of having his blood suddenly frozen and forced to rip out his back Danny dropped kicked him so hard that it forced his nose to bend to the left at a 60 degree angle and then proceeded to punch him in the skull hard enough make his vision see 3 Wally's barreling towards him indicating a minor concussion. With Wally then proceeding to jump upon and nearly knocked him down from the built up force of him pouncing on him as he repeatedly stabbed into his chest with the intention of trying to hit an artery or vital organ however, he was thrown off before he could hit something serious as Hyde's chest was covered in a series of stab wounds.

"Danny you think you can trap him with those ice powers of yours?" Wally questioned as Danny grabbed the minivan that Hyde had used to smack him with and then spun around and threw him onto a rooftop like a frisbee

 **"Yeah granted I may freeze some stuff in the process, but yeah I can definitely do that why'd you ask?"** Danny answered wondering as to why Wally would need for him to do that

"Because if you can surround him with ice then I can build up enough speed to throw lightning at him strong enough for him to get knocked flat on his ass. Then once you get him stuck with more ice I can go in for the kill shot." Wally responded since when your mind works thousands of times faster than a normal human's you tend to be pretty good with coming up with plans on the fly

 **"Wow I didn't think you'd want to make the first kill so easily; considering that no offense or anything but considering you were a former sidekick and all that you'd be adverse to killing and all."** Danny spoke as he didn't think that Wally would be ready to kill this early on coming back as hell he himself was still working up to it

"It's like I said Danny when I was in the Speed Force it gave me a lot of time to think about things and in all the time I was running throughout it I realized one thing in particular. That being that all life isn't meant to be saved and that if you want to keep a clean house then you'll have to squash a few insects along the way." Wally responded since being in the Speed Force and having to constantly run through it to prevent himself from being absorbed into it had his mind opened to certain things in and of the world

 **"Well then despite that sounding a bit creepy I think I can oblige that since big and ugly is coming right back towards us."** Danny said as Hyde crashed onto the ground causing the concrete to crack as he glared with his single remaining eye at the two

"I'm gonna turn the both of you into paste for fucking up my night." Hyde snarled as Danny stared him down

 **"You can try but you'll fail besides this coming from the guy who looks like Bane fucked an industrial sized thing of sandpaper or is that just your face."** Danny taunted as Hyde saw red

"I'll crush you and stomp your head into dust!" Hyde yelled as he charged towards Danny

 **"I'll get him in the parking lot of the mall, so I'll see you there in a few."** Danny told Wally as he met Hyde's charge

Despite Hyde's greater size and bulk Danny was able to use his devastating strength to launch both himself and Hyde high into the air as he had them soon plummet towards the mall parking lot, because despite Hyde punching down on Danny no matter what he did to try and break his bones or bruise his flesh his healing factor soon enough repaired it. With them crashing into the parking lot tearing up concrete as they did so with Danny taking this chance to while Hyde was down use his devastating strength to with a single stomp fracture his right femur in 3 different places as bone splintered and tore it's way through his toughened flesh.

And with that in mind Danny used his ice powers to create a ring of ice around them that was a dozen feet tall and 3 stories wide with it being large enough for Wally to build up the necessary momentum needed .

 _"Right on time."_ Danny thought as he saw the crimson blur that was Wally speed around the construct of ice

"What the hell is going on?" Hyde gritted out as he struggled to stand on his good leg

 **"Oh yeah just so you know, you struggle robber that this is gonna hurt you like hell."** Danny spoke as Wally went faster and faster as luckily he made the ice a foot and a half thick considering that the speedster was going nearly at hypersonic speeds

"Just what the fuck are you talking about?" Hyde questioned as Wally continued to build up speed and power for his attack

 **"Oh you'll be finding out right about now."** Danny spoke as he took a few steps to the side as Wally came rushing in and soon threw up his powered up lightning at point blank range at Hyde as the results showed themselves in the aftermath

 **"Wow who knew that you could do all of that damage with just one shot…"** Danny spoke slightly stunned considering that not only did Wally send Hyde crashing through the circular ice wall enough to shatter but also send the Bang Baby several yards away into a metal pole

"Well from now on everything I do is all or nothin besides I'm ending this right here and now." Wally spoke as he strode over towards the severely electrically burned Bang Baby

 **"Fair point as let's get to it shall we."** Danny spoke since it was getting late at night and wished to go to bed at the moment

"So then is this the part...where you put me in a cell block and then I'll be out in a...few weeks?" Hyde questioned as his torso, upper arms, and legs were covered in harsh electrical burns with prior wounds cauterized and a hole in his chest one and a half times the size of a normal fist

"No I've got a more permanent solution for you." Wally told Hyde and before the Bang Baby could say anything Wally vibrated his hand at intense speeds and then phased it through Hyde's skull as his body spasmed and shook before soon enough he lie still as his brain was turned to mush

 **"What the hell did you do to him?"** Danny questioned wondering what Wally did to kill Hyde

"Let's just say it's better if you didn't know and leave it at that." Wally answered back as the phasing ability of a speedster while useful in its utility applications was also just as deadly

 **"Fair enough anyways I'll be turning in for the night you gonna do the same?"** Danny asked the speedster who shook his head no

"I'm gonna be up for maybe another set of hours or so after all I still got a lot to read up on and see from the 4 years I've been gone." Wally answered back since there was still some stuff he had to catch up on so to speak

 **"Alright then well good luck with all of that and if you need anything just give Tucker or I a call and we'll be over as soon as we can alright. Because you're one of us now and that means we look out for each other regardless of the circumstances."** Danny told the crimson cladden speedster since despite him being an increasingly cold hearted nihilist he still had a soft spot for people he cared for

Because despite his split personality in Maynard and the fact that his heart as far as he could tell was freezing over and growing colder and darker as days past he still found that there was still apart of him that cared for people in general. For some reason he just chocked it all up to him still having some humanity stuck in him after all this time, but even he knew that his humanity was going to last so long before the flames of humanity and kindness that dwelled within him were snuffed out by the cold and calculating nihilistic killer within himself.

"Thanks I appreciate it Danny as it's still taking some getting used to having missed out on nearly 5 years worth of events. So I appreciate the thought and again thank you and your friend for giving me a second chance and a clean slate." Wally thanked Danny as in the week he's spent with the two they'd gone over and above with helping him readjust to life

 **"Think nothing of it Wally after all I'd like to think that given enough time we'd become friends, as I know it'll take some time. However, just know that when you've got me as a friend or even Tucker for that matter we will always go to bat for you no matter the severity of the shit your in. That's something I can guarantee you without a doubt."** Danny told Wally as that was one of the defining traits about him that wouldn't ever change that no matter what would happen he'd always go to bat for people that he knew deserved it

 **"Well anyways I'm turning in for the night since its nearly midnight. So goodnight and godspeed with what you do with the rest of your time."** Danny said with a yawn as despite him being a metahuman ghost hybrid he was still subject to getting tired

"Alright goodnight to you to and I'll see later." Wally spoke as the two bid farewell with Danny flying away and Wally having one thought on his mind as he ran

 _"After all this time I get to run and actually enjoy the night sky for once."_ Wally thought as the one thing he never got to do while trapped in the depths of the Speed Force was enjoy the scenery something that in this instance he intended on doing

"Because take this and the clean slate I've been given and things are looking to be off to a good start for me. As I may be jinxing myself by saying this but what could possibly go wrong with my second chance" Wally said as he ran through the night enjoying the quiet around him as he could finally after years of being trapped run in peace something he honestly missed doing

* * *

 **(Phantom Base, The next morning, August 11th 2015, 11:25 Am** )

It was soon the next morning as Danny would soon stop by their base of operations to see everything was going quite well considering that Wally was speeding around the place helping Tucker out with his power suit he'd been working on something that the two being tech and logic oriented bonded over quite quickly enough. Something that Danny had a feeling would happen within moments of getting to know each other after all if their was one thing that both Wally and Tucker had in common it was the fact that the two were both nerds that combined with their intelligence, Tucker's technological aptitude and Wally's high speed thinking that they'd make a dynamite team when it came to anything tech based.

"Well then it looks like the two of you are getting along famously." Danny commented on the two working on the power suit together

"Hey when great minds think alike we're gonna be bound to work great together." Wally asked as he was going over some schematics with Tucker

"I'm just wondering how are you gonna get something to power this thing considering that all of what you got planned for this suit to have; just how exactly do plan on powering this thing?" Wally questioned wondering for all of the tricks that Tucker's power suit was gonna have installed in it that it was gonna need a pretty good one

"Well I've got 3 options at the moment. That i've been thinking of being either anti matter, source energy from some of the Mother Boxes a family friend help me get my hands on or the last one is more tricky being that of gamma radiation." Tucker listed off the 3 main energy sources he'd thought of using to power his battle suit

"First off for now we should rule out even trying to use anti-matter since we don't even have the technology or means to harness that type of power. Since even a gram of that stuff is equivalent to what they dropped on Hiroshima during World War 2 and I'd rather not have to outrun an explosion is things got out of hand." Wally stated since until they could get the technology for it anti matter was a no go considering that if things went wrong Amity Part would be a crater within moments

"Fair enough and besides I'd rather not have one mistake turn me into the Incredible Hulk so gamma radiation is out. Which is why we'll have to go with trying to convert Mother Box's into a power source at least until we can get the technology needed to make anti matter a safe power source for me to use." Tucker spoke as until they had the technology ready for making antimatter a safe power source for him to use then a Mother Box when be the next best thing

"Well I guess I'll have to get started on making a way for the Mother Box to be a power source for the suit." Wally responded as it would take awhile but, he could jury rigg something together

"I knew the two of you would get along just perfect, after all the both of you are nerds." Danny half joked as he knew that with the both of them being tech nerds that they'd get along just great

"But it'll be nerds like us that once high school is over for me that we'll be swimming in all the bitches." Tucker stated as he put his around Wally

"As just imagine it a harem of hot pornstar level women as far as the eye can see don't you think that would be awesome?" Tucker spoke as Wally grinned widely at the idea

"That would be amazing, as one thing I don't miss about being a hero is that you can't really get any women as hell I'd more than bet that Nightwing is still a virgin." Wally spoke having gotten rid of his V-card a long time ago

"See I called it." Danny said as he took a seat

"So then Wally you readjusting to life as a free man well enough?" Danny asked the bearded speedster

"It's still gonna take some time getting used to everything, but I've got a real good feeling that what with this clean slate I've been given by you guys that I'll be back in action in no time. And really I can't thank you guys enough for doing everything for me what with you giving me a place to stay, giving me food and even making me a new suit. I honestly can't say thank you enough times." Wally spoke as his gratitude towards them was immense at the moment

Considering that they not only took him in as a complete stranger, but also have been helping him readjust to normal life when the world around him thought he was dead, gave him a place to stay with clothes on his back and food to eat and not mention he got to make his own suit something of which he never got the chance to do when he was still a sidekick. Which is why suffice to say one thing was for certain that Danny and Tucker were godsends for him making it out of the Speed Force considering they've not only gone over and above by taking him in and join their inner circle but also treating him as not just a friend but an equal as well something that warmed his heart significantly in the years of being alone.

"Hey think nothing of it, besides everyone can use a friend and seeing as how the world thinks your dead and you've got nowhere else at the moment. Then we're happy to help out after all if there's one thing that is for certain is that when your with us; it's that no matter what we always look out for each other." Tucker told Wally since that was the cardinal rule of being in their small group that no matter what happens that they always stand by and look out for each other

"Tuck is right because above all else there is one thing that is clear with us and something that you must understand. Because it pertains to one of the rules about our team that I have and one I consider to be very important." Danny spoke as he looked at the bearded speedster

"That when we say that we'll go over and above and go to bat for you that means that no matter what we'll always be there in your corner. However, this also means that if you betray or double cross us then you will be killed considering that we may not be much here. Yet what we are is a team and we're something that sticks together no matter what which means that betrayal is a no go, since if you've got something to say then say it. And we won't think anything less of you after all we're equals here and anything that has to be said can be done without fear of punishment." Danny explained to Wally since he did take betrayals and double crosses very personally however, he also still wanted to reinforce the fact that despite that they'd always be equals and if something that they'd have on their mind then by all means say it

"Like I'd ever betray you guys; especially since I've got a place to stay and food to eat and everything else under the sun which is why I'll do everything I possibly can to try and repay you guys for doing this." Wally replied as there was no way he was gonna do anything to betray their trust and quite the contrary would do what he could to repay their kindness

"Good to know then besides you got anything planned for while your staying here in Amity?" Danny questioned as he wondered what Wally would be doing during his time in Amity

"Huh I don't really know I guess I'll just be figuring all of that out while I'm getting use to life here." Wally answered back as he honestly didn't know what to do now that he was back in the mortal world

"Well until you figure something out you can stay here with us. After all I need the help with coming up with new tech as I got some ideas and I could use someone to workshop them with." Tucker told Wally after all he could use a fellow tech nerd around with him

"Huh I'd actually love that considering before I went into early retirement I was always good with tech and what not. After all when your brain works as fast as mine does you tend to develop a nervous habit. Mine just happened to be getting really good with technology and machines since I was really getting into robotics before I got trapped and what not that and working on being a comedian." Wally replied as during his 5 year retirement he had gotten pretty great with robotics and the fact that he'd done some comedy shows around town

"Really well then you can help me with some projects I've been thinking of doing." Tucker spoke as Danny smiled as the two were getting along

"Yep it really feels like things are looking up for all us." Danny spoke with a smile before remembering something

"Oh and Wally remember that in a couple months Walking Dead season 6 comes on, so guess we're gonna be doing when that happens." Danny told Wally who had a fanboy moment since that was his favorite show

"I can tell that this is gonna be the start of wonderful friendship." Wally spoke knowing that this was the beginning to a great friendship as Tucker had an idea

"Hey why don't we all take a group picture after all we're team right, so we might as well take our first official team photo." Tucker suggested after all it wouldn't hurt to do so considering that now that the trio were a team they might as well take a photo to commemorate it

"Sure why not." Wally said as Tucker had a drone he modified into a camera get at the ready

As the trio got in position for their group photo Wally couldn't help but feel happiness worm it's way into his heart, as in all the time he was trapped in the Speed Force he never thought he'd be on a team or with people who'd care for him in such capacity as he was now. However, as the photo flashed he couldn't help but let a wide smile cross his bearded face at knowing that as it stood now the future was looking bright for him and wasn't going to let this clean slate given to him go to waste.

 _"Yep things are looking to go absolutely great for me."_ Wally thought as the photo flashed as his thoughts for the future were looking quite wonderful at the moment

 **So then with the former Kid Flash having been rescued from the Speed Force he now joins the ranks of Tucker and Danny in Team Phantom as with his 2nd chance things are looking quite well for the speedster. So find all of what happens next time in the all new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 _ **And cut things there and hoped you guys like the curveball I threw into this chapter since I wondered what could I do to make this chapter stand out for you guys and what you've guys read for it did the trick; that being said let's get down to what's happened shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the whole Danny and Granny Cass containing and then rescuing Wally West of the Young Justice series from the Speed Force something that I bet you guys didn't see coming. And something that I thought would work well with the story since it felt like they did a poor job of killing him off in the T.V series with that b.s ending they gave us at Season 2 therefore Wally makes comeback.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Wally getting used to the fact that 4 years have past for him and that as it currently stands he can't go back to how things were and using this knowledge to start a clean slate in Amity Park. Because while I could have him run back to try and relive his old life it would be a cop out considering that everyone he knows has moved on and him being replaced by Bart Allen therefore from here on out he's using this as a chance to start fresh with a clean slate.**_

 _ **Coming after that is Danny and Wally tag teaming against a Static Shock villain called Hyde and for Wally to reinvent himself as not being the Red Death whose design was inspired by both the Dark Night's metal namesake and the new incarnation of the Flash in the upcoming Justice League movie. As I hoped you liked the fight since it let me show off some of what Wally could do thanks to his time in the Speed Force considering that he's got all sorts of new tricks up his sleeve.**_

 _ **Last up we've got the whole scene showing the small amount of friendship Wally is gaining with Danny and Tucker because it further cements the fact that he's taking his 2nd chance well and to show how the dynamic between them will go from here and evolve as the story continues.**_

 _ **With that being said please continue to support the story by sharing, reviewing, favoriting and following this story as much as possible as I really want this to be a popular story so share this out as much as possible and once again thanks for your continued support of the story and please drop a review since they let me know you guys actually enjoy the story so far.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, as the next chapter is gonna get a bit intense since this shows Danny making his first official kill so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: 46 and 2 by Tool**_

 _ **Random End Song: Breathing Lightning by Anthrax**_


	8. Chapter 8:Creeping Death

**(Chapter 8: Creeping Death)**

So far things were going well for our motley trio considering that Wally was rapidly adjusting to all that he missed out on as after taking awhile to get over the shock of what transpired in the past couple years he adjusted pretty well to his new circumstances, so far with him even managing to get a spot at some of the comedy clubs in Amity Park. And in his downtime was helping Tucker with his battle-suit with it coming along greatly due to the two being major tech-heads and as such only a matter of time before it was soon complete.

However, with Danny his mind was readying itself for when he'd have to make his first kill and he didn't know if it was having Maynard in him or something entirely but, he oddly didn't feel any nervousness about it. Which was concerning all and in itself however, what was keeping him going was that he knew there was something wrong with Jazz since she had been acting pretty strange lately, for he didn't know what it was all he did know is that sooner or later he was gonna get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 **(Phantom Base, August 14th 2015, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 10 minutes after 2 in the afternoon as Wally was about to go on Skype and do a Skype chat with none other than Superboy considering that out of everyone while he was trapped he was the sole person that never stopped looking for a way to get him out even coming to blows with Barry and the others about it. Therefore he felt it necessary that he should establish contact with what was once a good friend of his and see how he's been these past few years and if anything has changed with the once brash Kryptonian hybrid.

"Hey Connor I guess this must be a huge surprise for you." Wally greeted his friend who had changed the past year

As he had changed alright with him now having his black hair short cropped with a decently kept mustache with his facial features going more towards Lex with it being sharper and more defined in his jawline and eye shape that was now a more vibrant sapphire than Superman's deep sky blue as he stood at a full 6 foot 4. With him having been hitting the gym recently since he now had the build of an NFL quarterback with wider shoulders and quite an additional 65 pounds of muscle to his frame yet the most telling sign of change was the jagged scar on his face that went from his temple to his right cheekbone. As he wore blue jeans and a simple short sleeved black shirt

"Wally is that really you?" Connor questioned can't believing what he was seeing

"Yeah I'm finally out of the Speed Force believe it or not." Wally stated as the Kryptonian hybrid expression changed from questioning to overjoyed

"I'm so happy I..I swear I did everything I could to get you out I went to every scientist every magical user I could to find a way. And I'm so sorry that I couldn't get you out and." Connor stammered out as he nearly went on a tirade of what he attempted to do to try and get the speedster out

"Relax I saw that you at least I tried unlike everyone else who gave up and I appreciate that out of everyone you never stopped trying. So thank you Connor." Wally spoke putting up a hand to the what looked like 20 something year old

"Anyways what's been going on with you ever since ya know?" Wally asked his friend

"Well first things first if you've been catching up with recent events the team and I had a falling out and I'm pretty much done with them and the league. And as of now I just work solo." Connor told him since the past almost 5 years haven't been exactly all kosher

"Yeah what happened exactly?" Wally asked having read that Superboy quit the team

"Well about 5 months afterwards there was a whole thing with the Red Lanterns and suffice to say I wasn't going to let things go on the same as they have been. Which is why to protect everyone I beat the leader of the Red Lanterns named Atrocitus to death with my bare hands; which is how I got this scar on my face. Because fun thing about them they love to vomit this nasty stuff called rage plasma on people." Connor continued remembering that day all to well after all it was the toughest fight he ever had

"After that really the League didn't really take me having to kill Red Lanterns that were being made across the globe because of that whole civil war they were doing. Not to mention the fact that I had to kill off some of the villains along the way which meant Icicle Sr. and the Terror twins and a few others from Belle Reve as of now are dead. That lead to a big argument between me and Superman and before I know I quit and go on my own." Connor explained to the red haired speedster

"Wow sounds like a lot of crap happened to you and I can't believe you went against the whole League's no kill rule as I bet Bats gave you the worst of it too." Wally responded thinking that the day Connor did that must've been something pretty crazy

"Yeah trust me he did but, I didn't care since it was either us or them and people were dying so I did what I had to do which leads me to what happened afterwards. With me actually meeting someone along the way when I got my new job." Connor told Wally who did a spit take

"Wait a minute you found someone after M'gann?! And hear I thought you two were gonna be the team power couple." Wally spoke in shock of that fact considering that they were very much a couple before his disappearance

"Well here's the thing not only did we get to together but, well see for yourself." Connor spoke holding up a wedding ring

"You got married…...ok well now I've everything." Wally said never thinking for a minute when he'd see Superboy get married

"Hey I never thought I'd get married too but, trust me it was worth it considering that after 5 months we hit off and 2 weeks later were happily married with kids." Connor responded never regretting his decision to get married

"Well then who's the lucky lady?" Wally questioned as to who he got married too

"Oh I got married to Starfire's sister Blackfire and trust me and between you and me it was the best decision ever both in a relationship and in the other way if you get where I'm going." Connor said with a wink as Wally face went to surprise

"Well then looks like someone's been busy and congratulations for you lucking out. Since it looks like you've lucked out immensely." Wally congratulated for his friend in making it

"Yep and best part is that my new job allows me to go a lot of places and not only that but, apparently my boss wants me to be at my A-game so." Connor stood up soon they were outside before the screen showed him 300 feet off the air

"Holy shit you can fly now!" Wally shouted in complete surprise

"Yeah as it turns out my boss gave me a booster shot that not only gave me all of my Kryptonian superpowers but, a few extra ones as well. As I don't want to toot my own horn anything but, I'm pretty sure that if I wanted to that I could take Superman on." Connor told him since working for his boss was for a lack of a better term the best decision he's ever made

"Wow then looks like you've hit the jackpot since leaving the team." Wally spoke as he floated back down to his backyard where 2 black haired 4 year olds a boy and a girl were running around

"I guess those are yours." Wally said as he saw the twin children running throughout

"Yeah Ashley and Taliesin their our twins a hyperactive pair if I've ever seen them and we have a 9 month old that's sleeping right now and so far he takes after what I was like considering that he has heat vision. Which makes it very hard to find a babysitter who's fireproof." Connor spoke while happy to actually be a father his youngest child was proving to be quite a handful

"Huh well good luck with that and glad to see that you've found yourself a happy ending after all these years." Wally spoke considering that the former Superboy seemed to be doing quite well for himself

"Thanks I appreciate it Wally and if you want you could come over for Christmas, after all I'd love to do some more catching up with you." Connor spoke as he wouldn't mind having company for Christmas

"Huh I'd actually would like that; considering that I'm officially a dead man so what the hell I'd love to just tell me where you live a day in advance so I know how fast I have to run to get there." Wally said since he thought the idea would be pretty good since he hasn't had a Christmas in what's felt like decades

Considering that in all the time Wally was in the Speed Force he was forced to observe and watch other people be with their families and celebrate Christmas and other such holidays and as such had missed the holiday cheer therefore he very much welcomed the invitation.

"Don't worry I will, as I've got everything under control and I can't wait for you to meet the kids." Connor told him with excitement in his voice

"I can't wait and by the way whatever happened to the rest of the team as I know they've moved on and for the most part forgotten about me. But still you ever keep in contact with them?" Wally asked as Connor sighed

"Like I said Wally when I quit it wasn't exactly the easiest on anyone and in fact it got pretty bad considering that Dick and I nearly came to blows. Because of that I'm not exactly on speaking terms with anyone at the moment and trust me there's a lot of bad blood at the moment. So to answer it no one's really on good terms especially considering that they and the league don't particularly like my boss." Connor spoke considering that to put it lightly he was on less than amicable terms with the team

"Wow even with M'gann?" Wally questioned wondering if it was that bad

"Like I said these 4 and a half years have brought out some of the worst in all of us and in doing so it's pretty much made it so that even if I tried. Things aren't all that well considering that after I went full berserk mode against the Red Lanterns and my quitting the team things between M'gann and I just fell apart." Connor said considering that with all that's happened over the years his relationship with Mrs. Martian was strained into where the chance of having what use to be is non existent

"But that doesn't me I'm not happy where I am now. And if anything if I had to redo any of my decisions in the past couple years I'd do it all over again. Because it's given me a nice house, a loving wife and kids and lastly a job that not only pays well but one that I'm happy to do something that not many people can say for themselves." Superboy spoke considering that not once has he regretted his decisions since they've given him such an amazing life

"Well Connor I gotta say congrats to you man and glad you have what you wanted when we were still a team together." Wally spoke as one thing that Connor had wanted was to be a father and family man considering that he didn't have that with Superman

"Connor lunch is ready!" Blackfire's voice rang out

With Blackfire having rarely changed over the years with her still having her thick waist length raven black hair violet tinted hair, and deep imperial purple eyes and tanned skin with her standing quite tall at 5 foot 9 with a curvaceous figure that could make a pornstar jealous with low DDD bust, wide hips and thick thighs with a plump rear that was very well muscled from years combat since she was a child. With form-fitting grey pants and a short sleeved snow white blouse with a few buttons undone to reveal her clothing and open toed sandals.

"I'll be right there sweetheart I'm talking to a friend." Connor responded as Taliesin and Ashley soon began scrambling inside

"You better hurry before the kids eat everything." Blackfire called out as he got up

"Well I better go since having and raising kids that are half Tameranean and Half Kryptonian kids is a lot harder than you think so I'll catch up with you later then." Connor said as he began shutting things off

"Alright well I'll see you later than and it was nice talking to a familiar face." Wally responded with a wide smile

"Same to you to." Connor spoke before shutting off the Skype call

 _"Well I'll be damned of all the things to happen Connor's a dad and family man well at least you got what you've always wanted and with that I'm proud of ya big guy."_ Wally thought happy for the Superman clone that he found his apple pie life ending

* * *

 **(The next day, Amity Park, August 15th 2015, 3:45 Pm)**

It was soon mid afternoon as Danny was currently busy stomping a mudhole in the villain known as Killer Croc who'd been causing a ruckus ever since and at the current moment Danny had absolutely had it with all of these villains coming into his town like their shit don't stink. Well he was getting fed up with histown being used as revolving door for villains and criminals which at one point made him bust a blood vessel in irritation.

 **"What part of villains stay in their own town do you not understand?"** Danny questioned as he sucker punched Killer Croc who had jagged slash wounds and frostbite across his body

 **"Because maybe I'm not clear enough, for any of you but stay the hell out of what's mine!"** Danny said as his knuckles popped in sharp relief as Killer Croc wiped blood from his reptilian mouth

"You think a runt like you can kill me? As you won't do nothing since not even Batman could kill me." Killer Croc boasted as Danny just glared daggers at him

 **"Well guess what your not in Gotham anymore and I'm not Batman."** Danny said as he launched himself at Killer Croc

That in mind Killer Croc tried to slash Danny to ribbons with his claws however, Danny had collided like a bullet into Killer Croc's upper stomach causing his scaly flesh to ripple from the impact as he felt his diaphragm nearly collapse from the weight behind the blow as it took a few moments for the reptilian villain to regain his constitution. Before he was soon sent several feet into the air via uppercut and then grabbed by his snout hard enough to crack his fanged maw of razor like teeth before being thrown into a nearby convenience store headfirst.

 **"Get up since if you think you can just waltz into my home and screw around and do whatever you want without consequence then you are sorely mistaken."** Danny spoke as 4 sharpened shards of ice formed around his right arm

 **"If you think that just because you're some run of the mill hero that you can talk big to me, because you look like you've forgotten who I am. I'm Killer Croc…."** Killer Croc spoke as the sharpened sharps of ice impacted with two piercing his chest one in his left shoulder and forearm before exploding in bursts of cold

 **"I know who and what you are, you overgrown sack of reptile flesh and I don't care, because you see I don't particularly like people making a mess of things that are mine. Since unlike Batman I've been having a zero tolerance policy for villains like you to mess around in what's mine and guess what you've been breaking it with all the murders you've done."** Danny told Killer Croc as he swiped down with his frostbitten arm that was caught by the young half ghost

"And what're you gonna do send me back to jail. Since in case you haven't noticed by the time you do so I'll be out and about in no time so what's even the use." Killer Croc said before chomping on Danny's collarbone and clavicle with a savage smirk as blood began to pool around him

"So why don't you just give up. After all no matter what you do you won't change a damn thing since I'll just be back to do it all again the week after again and again. Because you heroes have no balls and make my job that much easier to get away with as it's all the same and I love it because it gets me more food Which is why after this I'll just go after a family member of yours perhaps a sister after all it's been a very long time since I've gotten anything like that." Killer Croc said with a feral grin as he then bit down deeper as his words caused something within Danny to snap as the blood that dropped onto the ground began to freeze

 **"I guess you are right as no matter what I do and let the police have you then it'll be the same song and dance."** Danny spoke as he then proceeded to grab Killer Croc by the throat as his blood began to cool and steam from the drop in temperature

 _"What in the hell is this kid."_ Killer Croc thought as his mouth was ripped away from Danny's body that already began regenerating

 **"Then I realized something there's no point to me being a hero anymore after all, you and your folk just keep coming back no matter what I do which is why I've come to a realization."** Danny said as with a strong squeeze he shattered the bones in Killer Croc's partially frozen arm as slush like blood poured down his arm

 **"That all of you deserve to die I finally get it now. Because why should I prolong the inevitable when instead I should just cut out the middleman and just give into what I really am inside. After its just like he said that deep down I am a cold blood killer so why should I bother fighting it when people like you exist when I should just embrace it."** Danny spoke as his ghost form changed slightly as pale blue vein like cracks formed in his skin like ice as his skin paled 2 or 3 shades while the white of his costume gained an ice blue tint to it

"Like you have the balls to do that, because all you heroes are all bark and no bite. Since even if you do beat me I'll be back on my way to Arkham in no time." Killer Croc spoke as Danny radiated a minor aura of cold at the moment

 **"Maybe you need to be shown just how serious I am."** Danny spoke as he rushed after Killer Croc

With that Danny punched through the reptilian hide of Killer Croc with such ease that it was like punching through air as his side was obliterated easily as part of the organs within his stomach cavity could be seen as he roared in pain. Killer Croc's reptilians eyes narrowed as he tried to once again chomp down on Danny however grabbed him by the snout and brought him in for a punch to his right eye that decimated the ocular organ leaving him half blind as he snarled about as his ruined socket pulsed painly with pain.

Before Danny who felt his ice powers now being more under control decided to try something as bright cobalt blue energy gathered in his hands before erupting in a blast of cold air that was within a 60 foot cone as all that was caught in it was covered in a 3 quarters of a foot thick sheet of ice as the whole area was covered in steam. With Killer Croc having taken it full blast as chunks of his scaly hide and flesh falling off in half fist size chunks as his body started to go into shock from his naturally cold blooded nature as Danny strode over towards him.

 **"This is the end of the line for you Killer Croc as its time I finish what Batman should've done with you."** Danny spoke as he walked towards the shivering reptilian villain

"You….still ain't...s-s-shit you hear...m-m-me." Killer Croc said as he shivered through the sheer amount of cold he was subjected to

 **"Do you think I care what you think as like I said its the end of the line for you."** Danny responded as he grasped the frozen arms of Killer Croc and snapped them off

"You….d-d-don't have…..the...balls...you're just a...snot nosed...punk of a...h-h-hero." Killer Croc gritted out his body too cold to have the pain

 **"Watch me."** Danny spoke as he reared his fist back

That in mind Danny began to punch Killer Croc in the face repeatedly over and over as the reptilian villain was soon bludgeoned to death as any forethought of letting him live and handing him over to the police was gone as Danny had surrendered himself to the killer inside himself and crossed that blood red line as people gathered to watch the half ghost hero commit murder in broad daylight. For Danny continued this for moments after until he finally stopped and saw that he reduced Killer Croc's head into mush with pulverized skull, flesh and brains everywhere and turned into a fine paste by Danny's fists as he stood up.

 _"Wow I thought I'd feel something, but instead I just feel oddly hollow."_ Danny thought as he didn't feel sadness, remorse or guilt or even anger just an odd hollowness

 **"What do you want?"** Danny asked as he stared down the reporter

"Mr. Inviso-Bill I just wanted to ask you something." The reporter spoke before Danny grabbed him by the shirt collar

 **"First of all my name isn't Inviso-Bill or Spook Boy it's Danny goddamn Phantom get a right or so help me you'll be sorry."** Danny told the reporter who felt the temperature go down by a few degrees

"Sorry now then Danny Phantom." The reporter spoke as Danny's eyes turned into a glare

 **"Mr. Danny Phantom to you."** Danny responded chillingly as the reporter took a nervous gulp

"Alright Mr. Danny Phantom can you tell us why you've killed notorious murderer and criminal Killer Croc?" The reported asked as Danny's slight change added a bit of menace to him

 **"I got tired of the same song and dance of having to beat up the bad guy, send them to jail, them escaping a week or two later and then doing the same thing over again. No I've decided that from now on every villain that steps into Amity Park now gains a permanent death sentence."** Danny said his voice sending fierce chills down the reporter's spine

"And did you feel anything when you had killed the criminal?" The reporter asked as Danny gave his answer

 **"Do you really want me to give the honest answer since those watching probably won't like it?"** Danny asked back considering that this was gonna be an answer that would make many begin to fear him

"I'm sure it isn't going to be that bad." The reporter spoke as Danny decided to just come out with it

 **"Fine then if you want the truth then here it is. I didn't feel not a single damn thing when I killed him there wasn't any happiness or guilt when I punched his life out of existence; there was just absolutely nothing. As I hope that is a satisfactory answer since if you don't mind there's one more thing I have to take care of for tonight."** Danny said before he flew off

"Well there you have it Amity Park as it looks like the town's ghost boy has taken a dark turn the question is will he continue being the town hero or become a blight on our city. Only time will tell for this reporter to give you the next scoop." The reporter spoke as Danny had one thing in mind

 _"Now then I think its time for me to get my sniper rifle for tonight since I think it's time I gave that huntress something to chew on for years to come."_ Danny thought to himself as he continued his flight

 **"Because one way or another I am gonna make sure that either this ends or it just begins."** Danny said under his breath with ironclad resolve in his eyes that had a glacial look to them

* * *

 **(5 and a half hours later, 10:54 Pm, Amity Park)**

It was soon 6 minutes till 11 at night as Danny was now in his human for with his M24 sniper rifle as he had it propped up with him on a rooftop currently 350 yards away from Valerie's home as he cracked his neck before using the burn phone he got to call Valerie's number; that wasn't too hard since all he had to do was have Tucker do some hacking and he was golden. Since he was tired of giving Valerie chances as time after time he tried to make peace with her only to throw it back in his face and try to kill him and all for petty reasons that he has now grown quite sick of and now decided that tonight this was gonna end one way or another

"Who the hell is this and how did you get my number?" Valerie asked wondering who this was calling her

"Guess who after all you've been shooting at me and trying to kill me for over a year now." Danny spoke as he began adjusting the scope on his sniper rifle

"How'd the hell did you get my number ghost boy?" Valerie questioned wondering how the half-ghost got her number

"That doesn't really matter at the moment considering that I have a reason for wanting to talk to you." Danny responded as he loaded the clip with high caliber bullets

"What do you want to talk about and where are you?" Valerie questioned looking over the area for where he was

"Like I said previously that doesn't matter at the moment. But what does matter is that I want you to drop this petty little grudge you have against me, because it has gone on long enough." Danny spoke as he put the clip in the rifle

"Not after what you did to me and after you cost my father his job and our home and forcing us to live here; like hell I'm gonna let anything go as you're gonna pay for what you did. As you ruined my life and dropped me down to square one at my school since because of you I lost out on my friends." Valerie retorted angrily at having lost everything she had when that incident happened

"Are you done having your little tantrum, because your little sob story does nothing for me." Danny told her as he began adjusting the sights on his rifle

"Because in the great scheme of things you've lost comparatively little, so boo hoo you've had to downgrade your home to an apartment big whoop. And I didn't cost your dad his job as all he got was a demotion from something that was a complete accident on my part and something that isn't my fault for him being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Danny said on his side of the phone line

Since for all of Valerie's complaints in their fights she lost relatively nothing for how big of a deal she's made it out to be since she still had a roof over her head, a loving and caring father and most of all wasn't bullied on a consistent basis. But instead she acted like Danny had made her go into a homeless orphan without a soul to care about her and then proceeded to infect her with terminal stomach and brain cancer to boot as some sort of malevolent punchline to a cruel and long running joke.

"So then why don't you drop this petty and pathetic little grudge against or else." Danny warned her as he saw Damon Grey himself enter their apartment building

"Or else what?" Valerie questioned

"Or else I'm gonna give you an actual reason to hate me, because trust me as of right now the kiddy gloves have come off and that means from here on out. That any and everything I do is gonna hurt and hurt like you never even imagined." Danny told her considering that as of today he was done playing around as the time for being a hero was over as now punishment was gonna come for every decision made

"What are you talking about." Valerie wondered as she walked to her home

"What I mean is that from now on your actions are going to have consequences. And right now the decision of dropping your petty little grudge against me and leaving me along is going to have a consequence to it as we speak. One that can work out either very well for you or go very and I do mean very horribly wrong." Danny said as he aimed his sniper rifle at the apartment building

"And right now the action of you dropping your grudge against and moving on with your life is going to yield such consequences. Since the decision is all up to you because I'm done trying to play the nice guy, as I've tried and tried and yet it just doesn't seem to work so I think that I'll go for a different approach." Danny responded as he took aim with his finger on the trigger

"What kind of sick game are you playing at?" Valerie questioned wondering what twisted plan this was

"This isn't any game this is real life. Now then either you give up your petty grudge of me or I'm gonna give you a real reason to hate me and trust me if you thought what happened to your father was bad when it was all an accident. Then what I'm about to do to him on purpose is gonna make it so much worse." Danny responded considering that either way a decision was going to be made

"I don't know what your doing or trying to pull, but leave my father out of this he's done nothing to deserve any of this. Since if you hurt him at all then there is nowhere in the world that I won't find you and hunt you down" Valerie said as she raced to her apartment building

"Like I said before the decision is yours so what's it gonna be either the petty little grudge you hold onto for something out of my control? Or my giving you a real reason to hate me." Danny questioned as he began to aim at the Gray patriarch

"I'll get to him before you even do what you have planned and then I'll come after you and I'll kill you." Valerie growled as she raced up her apartment building to prevent her father's fate

"Alright I'll take that as you wanting to keep this little charade between us then?" Danny asked as Valerie ran closer and closer to the apartment number

"Like I said I'll stop you before you get to him and end you once and for all." Valerie retorted in confidence as she was just a flight away from her father

"Well let it be said that I never gave you choice." Danny spoke setting down his phone

With that he let loose 3 rounds from his rifle that rocketed outwards towards Damon Grey as the window burst into shards as once Valerie got into the apartment she saw the horrific sight before her that made her scream in horror. That being her father bleeding out as he took a shot to the stomach that hit his liver, one that tore off a chunk of his shoulder and another that grazed his carotid before a 4th punched a hole through his chest that shattered a few vertebrae as he lie prone on the ground.

"Daddy hang on I'll call 911!" Valerie said as she hurriedly dialed the number and told them that her father had just now been shot

"Don't worry the ambulance is on their way. Just hang on alright." Valerie said struggling greatly to keep her composure as tears flowed down her face as her cellphone rang again

"So then Mrs. Gray I believe you now understand the full weight that your actions have from here on out." Danny spoke as he folded up his lawn chair

"And you killing my father was such a great idea!" Valerie exclaimed with fierce rage

"Watch it as he isn't dead yet however, if you don't calm yourself down and actually listen instead of concentrating on you then I'll made it so that you'll be an orphan from here on out. Am I perfectly understood since even though the paramedics are loading up onto the ambulance doesn't mean I don't have a clear shot." Danny warned since if Valerie didn't watch it he would end it right here and now

"Crystal." Valerie gritted out

"Good now then you see I want for you to understand the fact that all of this could've been easily avoided had you decided to not act so rashly. And let go of your grudge against that your dad wouldn't be possibly living on borrowed time at the moment and all for what because you were to focused on petty anger and to self absorbed to think about your actions." Danny scolded her as his words were sharp and cold like stalagmites from a glacial cave

"But instead you chose to hold onto something so petty and meaningless; that because you your father is gonna probably die tonight. So I hope your happy with yourself since if your father doesn't live past tonight then its all your fault." Danny told her since if Valerie had simply let go of her grudge against him then none of this would've had to happen

"I swear I'll make you pay for this, you know that after this I'll kill you dead I swear on it." Valerie swore in vengeance against Danny

"Oh please keep using that line of thinking after all its rash and hate fueled decisions like that; that are the reason why your dear daddy may not live past tonight if he's lucky." Danny told her as he proceeded to sling his sniper rifle across his back

"And what was the point of all this then? To make me suffer and take more than what you already have from me?!" Valerie borderline demanded from the half ghost wondering what it was to his motivation

"Besides me wanting to have hopefully set aside this worthless and pathetic grudge you have against me there's also another reason as to why. But still I feel disappointment in the fact that you had chose the wrong decision in all of this, since had you said aside your petty hate then all of this could've been avoided." Danny said having found disappointment since if Valerie had made the correct one then she wouldn't be in such a predicament

"And what is that reason then?" Valerie questioned as she was still seething

"Simple really to show that everyone's actions have consequences. No matter how small or big they all do and as such you just happened to choose the one that got you punished for not letting go of a pathetic grudge against something that was merely accidental." Danny responded over the cellphone his voice staying icy and chilling

"So all of this was to prove a point then; my father being shot by you was all to prove a damned point!" Valerie shouted in anger as Danny's expression remained a frosty mask of neutrality

To a degree yes since apparently the actions of what you've done in hunting me for petty and selfish reasons built up and up until finally judgement was to be made for your actions. With you either letting go of the grudge against me and being able to still live happily with your father or the latter of what just happened. Because time after time I gave you chance to bury the hatchet and let things go but instead you just wanted to have it your way and be blinded by your own hate; well I hope your happy because of that your father had to be punished for your actions." Danny said to her considering that as of now everyone's actions were going to yield consequences

"So then I suggest you be with your father for as long as he's still breathing considering how I hit a lung earlier. Otherwise you may not have one." Danny told her as he watched the ambulance drive away

"You know that this means war, since I will track you down and destroy you so that you'll never have what would amount to second afterlife." Valerie growled in seething rage against the half ghost

"I'd like to see you try. But just know that should you try anything in hunting me that the kiddy gloves are gonna be coming off and you know what that means don't you?" Danny asked as he cracked his neck as he started playing around with his ice powers

"What it exactly does that mean, you rotten bastard?" Valerie questioned in seething hatred of Danny for what he'd just done to her father

"That's easy it means the next time you try something in hunting me down that I'll kill you no exceptions at all." So the next time you try hunting me down just remember that the next time you do so that when you do die that you're gonna be leaving your father to bury his own daughter, so just remember that when you go out hunting again." Danny told her considering that from here on out should they fight again he was gonna spare no mercy anymore and that he would spare her no mercy whatsoever

"That is something that will never happen so long as I still live." Valerie swore as she gripped the wooden beam behind her so hard it cracked

"You hold onto that and one last thing before I hang up this phone to tell you." Danny said his blue eyes staring down at the apartment building like a stoic specter

"What?" Valerie spoke with wrathful venom in her voice that you could almost feel it in the air

"That as of now I've finally given you a good reason to hate me. And that like every single one of those stupid heroes in the Justice League you have a tragic backstory so congratulations for that." Danny replied as the last thing he heard was Valerie shouting in rage as she put her fist through a wall

 _"Well then Amity Park punishment is coming to everyone, since now the consequences of what you do will get you punished."_ Danny thought to himself as a jagged shard of ice shaped like a Bowie Knife was formed

"And that means no exceptions." Danny spoke before launching it with such accuracy that it hit a bolt on a fire hydrant 60 meters away

* * *

 **(Fenton Works, 2 days later, August 17th 2015, 3:45 Pm)**

It was soon a few days later after Danny's murder of Killer Croc and his gunning down Damon Grey who at the moment was in a coma from severe blood loss and a collapsed lung as well as a shattered spinal column. Which now brings us to our current state where Danny, Tucker and Sam were with the gothic vegan being irate at Danny for having crossed that blood red line however, Danny still felt nothing except a simple hollowness within himself from it as ever since giving into being a killer his ice powers were now a good deal easier in controlling.

"What do you expect me say Sam that I feel guilty or shame because of what I did?" Danny questioned considering that at the moment he felt absolute zero

"Yes Danny considering that you killed a person, you should as how could do that and in public no less!" Sam exclaimed fiercely irate that he killed someone

"In case you haven't noticed I don't really care at all that I did what I had to do, as what you've had me do since you have all the answers." Danny retorted sharply his voice ever since giving into the killer inside caused his voice to carry a permanent chill to it

"You could've him or stunned him or even wait for one of the police to come. Since your a hero Danny and heroes don't kill people at all no matter the circumstance." Sam shot back as though it were simple fact

"Really well who made you the authority on fighting against villains and super criminals, because the last time I checked they don't extend me the same courtesy. So why should I do the same to them when all they do is try to kill me?" Danny responded his voice staying the same chilling tone

"It's because you're supposed to be a hero and that means that you have to better than then and show everyone that you're better than those thugs no matter what happens." Sam said as Danny looked her over

"Well I'm sorry that I'm human, but or at least half but I'm not like every other hero you see that's with the Justice League. Since I'm still a teenager that has faults not your own Superman who's infallible to the very last detail which means that if I kill someone that I will do it because every single person has it coming." Danny responded considering that this was one of the things that he has hated about Sam

Ever since he got his powers she constantly pushed and persisted onto him that he had to be this ideal paragon for good and telling him that he couldn't use his powers to stand up for himself or use it for things that he wanted to do for personal gain constantly berating and nagging him that wasn't what a hero would do until he did as he told. Something of which had contributed to his current suicidal state after all constantly being expected and being told that you have to a lawful good hero to a city full of ungrateful bastard and ghost hunters on top of getting bullied consistently wasn't truly good for one's developing psyche.

"Because I can not continue to be this your white knight and all for what just to make you happy and so that you can ease your conscience. Since the last time I checked I don't see you out there fending the city off from ghosts and metahumans and criminals of every sort." Danny retorted as his eyes stared Sam down to show he wasn't going to back down from this at all

"First off I tell you these things because I know you can as you have these and it's your job and duty to be a hero for these people not some murderous bastard who just goes off doing whatever he wants. As your supposed to be a hero not some murderous freak." Sam reprimanded as the tension between the two was rising

"And 2nd off all unlike you I don't have superpowers, so what do you expect me to do? Since that's your job as the hero as your supposed to fight them and not kill them as what was going through your head when you did that exactly? That you could just go around and do whatever you want like one of the A-listers is that it?" Sam questioned him with her violet eyes blazing with self-righteousness as Danny struggled to contain himself at that last jab

"Oh here we go again for the six hundredth time; that Sam Manson can do no wrong and that she always has to be in the right and that everyone that doesn't agree with her wrong. Because why am I not surprised after all since ever since we've been friends its always your way or the highway no exception whatever." Danny retorted having grown long since tired of her always thinking she had to be in the right

"Because everytime it has to be your way and unless I agree with you after your incessant nagging then all you do is gripe and nag me until I give in. But the last time I checked you aren't my mother so what gives you any right to boss me around and tell me what to do with my powers, for answer me that while you sit on your high horse?" Danny added his glacial cobalt eyes never backing down as the tension between them was thickening

"Don't you start this with me Danny as I don't boss you around at all, as all I've done is just tell you what's right and everything I've till now has been just that. So like it or not I'm telling you all of what you call nagging because I am in the right." Sam responded unmoving in her moral stance

"ENOUGH! The two of you enough as both of you arguing like kids over some toy instead of acting civil now then both of you sit down right now and continue this like we both have some form of decency." Tucker yelled out getting both of their attention before any of this got out of hand

"Now then while what Danny did was wrong in beating Killer Croc to death considering that was completely overboard." Tucker stated since punching a man to death was quite extreme to him

"See Tucker agrees with me that you were out of line killing him." Sam interrupted thinking that this was won

"However, I say that because if you are going to kill someone do it quickly and cleanly. Because we aren't barbarians and savages you know, as if you kill someone do it with efficiency in mind understood." Tucker spoke as Danny internally smiled at the fact that Tucker was on his side

"You're siding with him Tucker, after what he did?" Sam questioned in shock

"Yes I am Sam because like it or not we are at war with every bad guy and villain out there. Which is why we have to level the playing field and play at their game." Tucker answered back considering that this was truly a war that was going on and it was high time they started acting like it

"But Danny's supposed to be better than this and not some killer like that rotten monster Maynard." Sam argued refusing to let Danny be a killer

"Well you know something he was right about one thing. That I am a cold blood killing machine, so why should I fight what I am inside when instead I should embrace it and become what I was meant to be and turn it on every single one of them." Danny responded considering that Maynard was inevitably right about him so instead of fighting he was going to embrace it

"Besides its the best chance we've got, since its like Tucker said we're at war here which means I can't afford to be a hero anymore. Since look at where it's gotten me so far nothing but having to be stuck in a loop that does nothing but irritate me every single day that no difference is being made." Danny said considering that he grew tired of being involved in a endless cycle of good vs evil

"Well I refuse to let you become a killer Danny, as I will not let you continue to do any of this at all I will not allow it." Sam replied back in a demanding tone of voice that made Danny show the briefest bits of anger in himself but did well to contain it

"And what are you going to do to stop all of the villains and criminals we've got coming in Sam make some protests like you did with the meat ban last year? Write an angry letter or petition saying stop murdering, stealing and raping? Or will you nag them to submission, as what will you do to stop them?" Tucker asked wanting to know what exact solution she had to all of this

"Don't look at Danny to back you up you look at me. Now give me an answer what is your solution that is a permanent on to getting all of these villains and criminals coming to Amity Park to stop or do you have one at all?" Tucker told her as he looked over her waiting and wanting an answer

"I'll think of something that doesn't have to end in murder and senseless killing." Sam responded with certainty in her voice

"Then out with it as tell us what is it that you have thought up so far. After all if you are so sure of having something to stop Danny from having to be a killer then by all means share it with the rest of the class. But if you don't then do not stand there and tell empty lies when you clearly done; now then what is it that you have to stop them?" Tucker responded calling Sam out as she tried to come up with something anything but no words came from her mouth

"That is what I thought as don't go telling Danny what he can't do when it comes to doing what is an absolute necessity. Because we are at war here with them and that means that all of this ends in blood, as just putting them away doesn't do it anymore and the only way any of this stops if with them dead." Tucker spoke knowing that the only way this goes is for murder to be returned with murder as much as he didn't like it was the way things had to go

"I can't argue with logic like that, so all I need to do really is just be pointed in whatever direction the nearest villain is in. And then I'll blow his brains out plain and simple." Danny said considering he was just waiting at the moment for someone to try something and he shoot them where they stood

"And that means Sam that either you can join us in this war or you can stay out of it the choice is yours." Tucker told her since this was war that was being dealt with and that meant a body count had to be made

"I will not partake in any senseless murder, as I thought that you of all people would be on my side Tucker, but I guess I was wrong since you want to be involved in a worthless massacre." Sam said in disappointment and anger at being slighted like this

"That you were." Tucker spoke as a frown was across her face

"Now then if you're done wasting time with senseless talk of morality and me wanting to be a white knight then get out my house." Danny told her as she stormed off in a fury

"Tucker sometimes I have to wonder why I'm friends with her at all?" Danny wondered why he still kept friendship with the gothic vegan

"At this point I've forgotten considering all of what's going on around us." Tucker said forgetting how their friendship even began at this point

"Regardless Sam is wrong in all of this since if I'm going to stop anymore villains and or criminals from doing wrong; then this all must end with every single one of them dying with no exceptions." Danny spoke since he embraced being a stone cold killer he now understood that these villains couldn't be reasoned with only killed

"Well then Danny just know that there's much work to be done considering that there's a lot of them and only few of us." Tucker replied knowing that with only him, Wally and Danny this was going to be an uphill battle

"I know however, I know that this is a war we can and will win. Since I refuse to continue the same song and dance of good vs evil when it gets us nowhere." Danny said as he got up

"Now then if you don't mind I have a date to get ready for." Danny spoke considering that in a few hours or so he had a date with Leslie

"And how have things been going with your new girl recently?" Tucker asked as Danny smiled

"They've gone well especially since neither Sam or my parents found out and haven't ruined anything for me yet." Danny answered back finding great solace in that fact

"Good for you and you know I've got your back to make sure that they don't find out or try anything to ruin what you've got going for you. Since I can tell that she really does make ya happy." Tucker spoke having seen that this girl Danny dated did bring him recent joy in his life

"That she has actually and I think that this one if I can hold onto her long enough will be a keeper." Danny spoke as he opened the door as the two walked out

"Well then I'll leave so you can get ready then and good luck." Tucker wished his friend

"Thanks I appreciate it now go on, since I'm gonna be up all night to get lucky." Danny said with a wistful smile on his face that made Tucker chuckle slightly

"That's my boy." Tucker said as he went down the stairs and left

 _"Maybe things are gonna be looking up for me after all."_ Danny thought as he went to his room to get ready

 **So then with Danny having made his first kill and now embracing the killer within and having made his first statement that the rules have changed as well as the fact that Wally has re-connected with Connor who has now made a new life for himself. What other things will ensue well you'll just have to find out in the new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 ** _And cut things there as things have gotten pretty intense in this chapter if I do say so myself, so that being said let's get down to what's happened now shall we._**

 ** _First off we've got Wally making a Skype Call to Connor Kent that was formerly known as Superboy and gotten a bit of a rundown as to what's happened in the near 5 year gap in-between Wally's disappearance. Because I thought this would be nice to do have Wally not only get in touch with some of his friends, but also show what has happened with Connor in that span from his having a falling out with the team and League to his starting a family with his wife Blackfire._**

 ** _Next up we've got Danny making his first kill via Killer Croc something that I wanted to do because first off unlike many stories where people feel guilt or regret or shame that's not the case for Danny since instead a running theme will be of the fact that no matter the number kills Danny will always feel hollow no matter how much he kills and will only grow in time. This also marks the fact that because of this Danny is going to be going through an alignment shift throughout the story and the shift will fully become cemented when Part 2 begins._**

 ** _Following that we've got Danny giving Valerie a true reason to hate him and his having given her a ultimatum in either she drop her petty hatred of him and continue to live a normal life or keep it and have the following consequence of Damon Grey getting gunned down happen to her. As I did this not only to show the fact that Danny's alignment is going through a shift as of now, but also to show that up until this point when you look at Valerie never had a real reason to hate Danny considering that what happened was a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time whereas this time it was no accident but on purpose._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the whole thing between Danny and Sam with him having made his first kill something of which will be growing the ever dividing rift between them and their friendship. Considering that what Tucker said is true as they are at war with the villains and criminals and that means that this ends in violence which give a dynamic between Danny and Tucker knowing that some people have to die and Sam's subscribing to the Justice League's no killing rule and that every single person can be redeemed._**

 ** _That being said please continue to support the story by giving it a favorite, follow, review and share as it helps the story grow into the popular well known story I know it can be. Also please leave a review since it let's me know that you actually like the story and I may get future ideas as well from them that being said flames are to be ignored and criticism is allowed so long as it is well thought out and reasonable._**

 ** _With that being said this is Pravus666 signing off until next time as next chapter we're gonna see what Jazz's powers are exactly and more of the 3rd personality Jazz has within herself as that in and of itself is gonna be good._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: 46 & 2 by Tool_**

 ** _Random End Song: Creeping Death by Metallica_**


	9. Chapter 9: Force of Personality

**(Chapter 9: Force of Personality)**

Summer was nearing an end and suffice to say it was an odd mix for Jazz considering that on one hand this meant her senior year was approaching and one step closer to getting her foot in the door at Metropolis University. On the other hand this meant that it was going to be as time persisted to keep the 3rd personality in her head from surfacing completely since she knew that this personality unlike Crona was a homicidal and chaotic being that was made from her rage and hate after that day and as such she didn't want it to come to life whatsoever.

Which was why she was silently dreading for when it would come out after all she could feel it trying to escape the confines of her mind and surface as Crona could only do so much in keeping her in check, but that was easier said than done. However, what gave her solace was the fact that her brother was finding happiness in his relationship with this mystery girl he wanted to introduce her to something that made her smile on the inside knowing that her brother trusted her enough to meet the girl he's been dating.

* * *

 **(August 18th 2015, Jazz's Mindscape, 1:45 Am)**

Jazz was currently within the mental creation that was her mind that she modeled after Berlin, Germany except the full moon was stark ethereal white and the night sky scarlet as she walked through until she found herself at her destination. Where she was now face to face with the 3rd personality she had been keeping suppressed for nearly a year and had been doing so considering that unlike Crona this one was something that just killed and killed until it didn't see a reason to do so anymore.

 **"So then after months of keeping me chained up you've finally come to talk to me."** The 3rd personality spoke sitting in chains of ruby red and obsidian that wrapped around its body

 **"Well have you come to set me free from these chains you and Crona have me in all the time or am I going to continue to rot here in the back of your head?"** The 3rd personality wondered since it wanted to know if Jazz was finally going to unleash it on the world

"You know I can't do that." Jazz answered back to the personality that sat before her

 **"Why because you think I'm too unstable, too dangerous to be out of your control is that it."** The 3rd personality said it's words filled with harsh venom at the fact that it wasn't allowed to be set free

"Let's see when you formed and had free reign last time before I came to my senses you were knee deep in ghosts and because of it I have to make sure Danny doesn't know the reason why that Walker has his men here. So I don't think that having you out here to be free again is the best idea." Jazz spoke as the light of the moon shone on said personality

 **"Oh come on Jazz you want them all dead too after all I'm part of you all the same and no matter how much you dress it up behind all that talk of self-control you want to see Amity Park burn. And you know I have the power to do it, so why not let me and in matter of time they'd all be gone and out of the way."** The 3rd personality told Jazz as it stood up to its full height

"Because Raishan I'm nothing like you even if you were spawned from my rage we are nothing alike." Jazz spoke to the now named Raishan

 **"Really then you want to bet on that, because I can still feel it in you that you want Dash and his friends dead after all they're what made me."** Raishan spoke as the light of the full moon illuminated her fully

With her standing at 7 foot 2 making her a massive woman with wrist length hair that was the color of a deep crimson ripped freshly from a corpse her eyes pure seething pits of cardinal red, with skin that was fair to contrast against it her frame slender yet curvaceous making her look like a cross between a spectre and amazon. As she had sharpened teeth like razors, prominent cheekbones and a squared jaw with long muscular legs and pert rear and sizably large bust with her wearing a brick red short sleeve shirt and black leather pants and black sleeveless shirt as she was also barefoot as well with a proud grin that held unrestrain bloodlust and murderous intent.

 **"Yeah I know that memory that spawned my creation and I know that you hate our fat bastard of a father for taking their money for his stupid inventions after what they did to us. All of them have to die no exceptions."** Raishan spoke as the towering 3rd personality strained against her bonds

"You know I want them to hurt as well and make them suffer for what they did to me. But you know that can't happen at all." Jazz spoke since she would like nothing more than to make them hurt as much as she did

 **"Why because your afraid those heroes will come for you. News flash if they didn't come when we were being violated then why would we come when vengeance if being made against those who trespassed against us. For those heroes and all their talk of justice are hypocrites as where was our justice when we were violated as where is our justice while they get to live up another day and I'm here created because of it?"** Raishan questioned spite and hate tangible in her voice at the fact that during their time they never got justice only the fact that no one would help them

"...I can't give an answer for that one at all." Jazz sighed knowing there was no answer she could give without it ending in blood to the wrathful personality

 **"The answer is right before you release me so that I can unleash my wrath on them and everyone who stood by and let this to us. Let me gain our vengeance that is rightfully deserved."** Raishan spoke as she strained against her bonds with such force that two of the chains restraining her snapped

For as tempted as Jazz was to release the vengeful 3rd personality that was Raishan onto Amity Park for what had been done to her and on those who just let this happen and get away with it and let them die their deaths in blood. She knew that Raishan was still very much a wild card and that her bloodthirst wouldn't stop there not until all of Amity ran red with blood at her feet since she was spawned from Jazz's wrath and hatred towards everything around her which meant that it was too much of a risk to unleash her.

"I'm sorry but the answer is still no Raishan, as I can't allow you to rampage your way through the streets of Amity Park unchecked." Jazz answered back as Raishan flashed her sharpened teeth at Jazz as her crimson hair covered her like a cloak of hate

 **"So you're just going to stand by and let them get away with it another day then is that it?!"** Raishan demanded out of her as rage surged through her

"Well if you're going to let this go on then get out my sight right now. Since I have no more words to say to you if will not let be released and unleash vengeance upon every single person that deserves it." Raishan said as the chains around her strained as ruby red light pulsed fiercely around her

"Raishan please understand that…." Jazz spoke as in those pits for eyes formed a single reptilian pupil like a dragon

 **"I SAID LEAVE!"** Raishan screamed in such rage with a corona of fierce bright red light formed around her that it forced Jazz to awake back in the real world

"Jazz, Jazz wake up." Danny said trying to shake his older sister awake

"Jeez you had me scared half to death." Danny spoke relieved to see that his sister was alright

"Everything's fine Danny; there's no need to worry at all." Jazz said trying to relieve Danny of his worries but his face said otherwise

"Really why was it that when I found you asleep the lights in your room were bright red and your eyes and mouth were bleeding like crazy." Danny told her as he brought her a wet towel to clean herself up as he found her face and upper portion of her shirt covered with blood

"You wouldn't understand Danny as there's a lot going on with me at the moment that has me all kinds of messed up inside." Jazz responded as he wiped away the blood from her face

"Try me Jazz considering that I'm about as messed up as you are on the inside." Danny responded as he continued to wipe away the fresh blood across her face

"Look I'll tell you at a later time alright; I just have things in me that I need to sort out and that is a whole other mess by itself to deal with." Jazz told him as how could she explain that there were two other personalities inside her

"Alright we will talk about this later. However, I worry about you just as much as you do for me since we are all we have if nothing else. Because dad is a worthless fat bastard and mom is too obsessed with ghost hunting like him that Granny Cass wants to take them both to court for child neglect. Which is why I need my big sister alright." Danny spoke after all from the very start it was always them against the world which was why he needed his older sister

"Don't worry Danny no matter how far apart we maybe I'll always be here for you no matter what." Jazz responded giving a blood covered smile to Danny

"Ok I trust you I just don't want anything to happen to you since excluding mom and dad you really are all I have." Danny said since if there was no one else it was Jazz that he had the most

"Thanks anyways go back to sleep alright after all this afternoon I'm meeting your lady friend." Jazz replied as with a heavy sigh Danny obliged

"Alright I will, but promise me that everything is alright with ya. Since you'd tell me if there was anything wrong right?" Danny asked as Jazz nodded and with that he went back to sleep

"Great now I have to lie to my brother and keep Raishan from surfacing this is just not my day or rather night." Jazz sighed as she lie awake in not wanting to encounter the wrathful 3rd personality inside her again

"Well since I can't sleep I might as well put on some Tool since I got a long day tomorrow and I don't want to see or here Raishan again. Since no good can come from ever unleashing her no matter how tempting it would be since she is nothing more than the embodiment of a dangerous wild card." Jazz spoke knowing that Raishan was very unrestrained in her rage and anger

* * *

 **(12 and a half hours later, 2:21 Pm, Amity Park Mall)**

Soon enough after a sleepless night Jazz had soon met Danny at the Amity Park Mall with his girlfriend Leslie who Jazz was excited to meet his girlfriend and just hoped that her two personalities would co-operate and not embarrass her.

"Leslie this my older sister Jazz and Jazz this is my girlfriend Leslie." Danny introduced the two of them them

"It's nice to finally meet you, since Danny does speak very highly of you." Livewire spoke since it was nice to meet the sister he spoke so highly of

"And it's nice to finally meet the girl that's been making my brother so happy." Jazz responded as they sat down

"Well I'll leave the two of you alone, as I've got some stuff with Tucker to take care of." Danny spoke considering that Tucker had told him he found something big in one of the demonic parts of the Ghost Zone

"Ok Danny be safe." Jazz said as Danny ran off elsewhere

"So then I'd just would like to say thank you for dating my brother it means an actual lot to me that you're doing this." Jazz thanked the electrical metahuman before her

"It's no problem after all he's a handsome guy that's an absolute sweetheart to have. Which is why the girls here in this place that haven't snatched him up are complete idiots to pass him up." Livewire responded thinking it was stupid of them to pass a great catch like him

"Yes well this is Amity Park for you; if you aren't a rich douchebag or a musclebound jerk that play sports then your chances of having a girl fall for you at Danny's age is rather poor. Which is why I'm glad you came along since my brother is a really nice guy who deserves someone who will treat him nice." Jazz said as that was the state of the social hierarchy and was shame really since many nerds and geeks were actually decent people once given the chance

"Well you won't have to worry about that at all since I plan on keeping him for a long time. Since unlike these ungrateful tramps who don't see a good man when it's staring them dead in the face. I plan on having him for a very long time since I know one when I see him and I'll be making sure he knows what he's keeping in turn." Livewire replied since there was no way she was gonna let Danny go after all it had been far too long since had a man

"Good to know although please don't try anything with him since he's still my baby brother and all." Jazz spoke as a lustful giggle escaped Livewire

"Oh come on he's a teenage boy with hormones that hasn't been given the time of day by those stupid girls in his school and I just happen to be woman in her 30's that hasn't been with a man in a very long time. So it won't be my fault if we happen to have some fun later on down the road after all I'm sure Danny won't mind." Livewire responded with a smile after all if they were to have some fun in the comfort of her bedroom then she was sure Danny wouldn't mind

"Can we please not talk about Danny in a sexual manner since he's still my little brother." Jazz spoke not wanting to think of her brother in that way

"Fine I can wait after all when you're immortal you've got all the time in the world so I can wait for him to come around." Livewire said with a smile as Jazz raised an eyebrow

"How exactly are you immortal?" Jazz questioned wondering how that could be

"Simple really as it turns out that the incident that gave me my powers rendered me virtually immortal. Since so long as there's electrons within my vicinity I can just get back up good as new since it turns out me just manipulating electricity was only the basis of what I can do. Since my powers do come in handy for making me look eternally sexy." Livewire told her with her smile never leaving her face

"Just exactly how strong are you?" Jazz questioned wondering the scope of Danny's girlfriend

"Well if I wanted to I could right now drop a lightning storm on top of Amity Park in about give me 2 or 3 minutes and this place wouldn't even exist. As granted I'll need a small recharge afterwards but I thinks that a good indicator of what I could do and some of what I've been practicing on." Livewire explained some of what she could do

Because when you get put in jail repeatedly by heroes you tend to make sure that your powers get maxed out as far as you can therefore Livewire has been doing a good job of that over the years before coming to Amity Park and dating Danny. After all the maximum of her powers are the reason why a 5th of the Sahara Desert was now known as The Glass Sea considering that despite her having been left in a coma from the effort she was able to turn all of that into a wide expanse of glass 35 feet deep

"Well I guess that my brother is in very good hands then." Jazz spoke since if Livewire could do that then she was sure her brother was safe

"Trust me he is since don't worry with a great guy like him with me. I won't let anything happen to him if I can help it besides as long lived as I am not letting him go at all." Livewire told Jazz after all considering that her electrical powers made her virtually immortal she wasn't gonna let anything in her control happen to Danny

"Thank you I appreciate it since I'm very protective of him, so you can understand why I'd like to make sure he ends up in good hands." Jazz spoke considering that being a metahuman with multiple personality disorder was tough enough as it is without having to worry about your younger brother

"No problem now then Danny has told me a lot about you." Livewire said as she looked at the red headed Fenton

"So then tell me what's some of what you've got planned after your senior year, since Danny told me you were planning on going to Metropolis University?" Livewire asked wondering what Jazz had planned

"I plan on studying psychology." Jazz answered back to the electrical metahuman

"Oh really why's that if you don't mind my asking?" Livewire asked wondering why she would be studying that subject

"Well because I'd like to be a counselor and therapist to metahumans. Because a big reason why we've got so many metahumans going to crime and villainy is really because no one is willing to open up a conversation with them and be there to give them a helping hand. Since its either you have to be superhero or your designated a criminal and or villain and I'd really like to fix that." Jazz said since she found that a lot of problems in this coming age of good vs evil could be solved if a dialogue were to be made

"And it doesn't help that the Justice League are a contributor of this. Since while they try to mean well they're stuck in a way of thinking that doesn't fix the problem of metahumans living profitable and well adjusted lives. Because they're too busy playing the hero to realize that not everyone with powers needs or wants to be a hero, for some maybe just want to use them to help them in their chosen career, make a better living for their family and friends and just screw around when they feel like it. Instead however, they only see things in black and white of you having to fit this certain mould or you're the enemy as they may not say it, but their actions speak louder than words." Jazz added since the Justice League were a good contributor to all of this since for all of their crime fighting and beating up the bad guys they never look at things from a top their moral high horse

"At least someone gets it since if there were more people like you around when I first showed up then I may not have wound up the way I initially did." Livewire spoke since in recent years things have began looking up for metahumans

"Exactly since if we can get a dialogue started and get metahumans involved who don't want to be apart of this vicious cycle of good and evil that's between the Justice League and every villain and criminal out there. Then I'm sure that the cycle could be broken or at the very least put to a grinding halt." Jazz agreed knowing that if this were to be accomplished then the good vs evil battle could be put to an end

"And hey since I'm starting a podcast I could have you come on and get this out there." Livewire said since she was going to be starting up a podcast/radio show

"Really I never thought you'd be doing anything like that." Jazz spoke

"Well I thought that why not and besides unlike last time where it was just my slamming of Superman I think that someone needs to bring up some criticisms about them in general. Since like you said there needs to be dialogue and conversation of the fact that heroes need to have a retooling done to them and stop thinking of everything in shades of black and white and that everything is really shades of grey." Livewire said thinking that the heroes could use their fair share of criticism

"Looks like we can agree that this is gonna work wonders in our relationship with each other." Jazz said having a good feeling that she and Leslie would get along greatly

"I've got the same feeling as well." Livewire spoke up with a small laugh

"By the way I hope you do understand the reason, for why he doesn't want you to meet our parents since its nothing against you at all. Far from it actually its because he does care about you that he doesn't want you to meet our parents." Jazz told her with honest sincerity in her voice

Because while having someone meet your parents was a sign that you really cared for them in a relationship and actually wanted to take things closer and more personal for Danny and Jazz it was very much the opposite. Since their parents in being ghost obsessed were the very definition of a relationship killer with them being such an embarrassment that it would be after said meeting of the Fenton's that Jazz and or Danny if in the latter case Sam didn't interfere would soon have their relationship with a potential significant other soon done for.

"Yeah he filled me in on the fact that they're very neglectful of you guys. And because of that you two had to pretty much look out for and raise each other." Livewire spoke with some disdain of them being deadbeat parents

"My parents are to put it simply people who shouldn't have had us. Considering with the number of inventions that are in our house I'm surprised C.P.S was never called considering that I got this when I was 11." Jazz spoke as she pulled down her shirt sleeve and showed a caustic burn going all across her right shoulder

"What in the world happened to you?!" Livewire questioned in concern

"That is the result of being a child of Maddie and Jack Fenton since our childhood was a very hazardous one, so as the older sibling I had to make do what I can in making sure Danny was relatively safe. But even that was a hassle considering that well...to put it simply its a good thing that I've been putting all of this evidence into a file I plan on giving to my grandmother." Jazz told her since although Danny did have a healing factor growing up it still didn't excuse all of the times they were subject to a harmful childhood

"Because that's the main reason why Danny and I don't really like to introduce people to our parents. Since even if they can get past the fact that they're so completely embarrassing neither of us would want to put them in danger of being near an invention that could go crazy and harm them or being in the middle of them ghost hunting which is a danger all on its own." Jazz added knowing that in meeting their parents their chance at having a good relationship was forlorn

"Well that is just straight up deplorable as how they're still your parents I don't even know. But if its all the same maybe I could meet your grandparents as they sound really nice." Livewire said thinking that meeting Danny's grandparents could be the next best thing

"I think you'd like them since they are good people especially my grandfather. Someone who has been Danny's role model for the longest time actually." Jazz spoke since their grandfather was even now one of the people Danny looked up to

"Really well what's he like?" Livewire asked wondering what this guy was like

"He is if nothing else a strict man, but then again when you've served in the army for 33 years like he had that's to be expected. Then again he's also a very outgoing and charismatic man which is why he and my grandmother probably hit it off so well since both of them are nothing else very outgoing and adventurous people." Jazz told of some of his personality traits after all he was in the military for quite some time after all the man was proud to serve his country

"Wow your gramps was in the military for that long?" Livewire asked in impressed at the man being their that long

"Yeah the man loved it considering all the times he tell us war stories and when he'd go out on missions and stuff like that. After all he's the main reason why my brother wants to join the army considering he looked out for Danny so much that he's more like his father than our own was." Jazz spoke since if there was anyone Danny wanted to model himself after

"Huh sounds like a hell of a guy that I'd love to meet." Livewire spoke since he sounded like a very good man

"Trust me you will since this coming December he's moving here. As the only reason why he hasn't is because he's been since his retirement been doing some part time teaching at West Point." Jazz informed as after his retirement their grandfather worked at West Point part time as a teacher

"But I should ask you, do you have any family around?" Jazz asked as Livewire passed

"My parents have both passed away. My father from when he was in the line of duty as a cop that worked in homicide and my mother having passed away from a heart attack years ago." Livewire spoke since her parents have been long since gone

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jazz said sorry that her parents had passed away

"It's fine I've done my grieving already, so I have already moved passed it." Livewire responded having already grieved her parents deaths

"But hey at least I get to make friends with you and have Danny as my new boyfriend something that I'd like to think evens things out." Livewire said considering that things were beginning to look up for her

"I guess things are looking up for you then. All we gotta do now is just make sure no one from the Justice League gets to you since knowing them their too stuck in their ways to think you've changed." Jazz spoke knowing that the Justice League didn't really think people in their rogues gallery could turn over a new leaf all that well

"Agreed as considering one of my friends who has retired from villainy is gonna be moving here with her daughter who's a bit younger than you actually." Livewire told her since her time on the run she had made a friend along the way

"Really who is she?" Jazz asked interested

"Oh trust me when you she her and her daughter you won't be able to miss her that's for sure; just be warned she's very...hyper to say the least." Livewire spoke giving a slight understatement to her close friend

"Ok and its been fun getting to know you I have to go since I've got plans with my grandmother later on today who wants to take me skydiving. The woman despite how old she is doesn't know the meaning of slowing it down." Jazz spoke since for a woman of Granny Cass's age she didn't know the meaning of taking things easy

"Alright well it was fun getting to know you as well. And I'll see you later after all I still have some fixing up around the house to do." Livewire said as she got up from her seat and soon went off to her home considering that she had been procrastinating in doing so

 _"Well that was fun and time to go skydiving with grandma, as knowing her she'll probably take it to an extreme."_ Jazz thought as she went to go head off to where her grandmother was

* * *

 **(8 hours later, Amity Park, 10:38 Pm)**

It was soon 8 hours later after Jazz went skydiving with her grandmother who decided to make it next level by having it to where when they jumped and the plane was out of reach she decided to use some of her powers to make them go up an additional several hundred feet and then plummet twice as fast, for Jazz now knew where they got their bold bordering on recklessness from. However, at the current moment the metahuman with multiple personalities was currently facing off against against one of the Red Lanterns from the prior invasion of said Red Lanterns

"Of all the villains I have to fight I wind up getting to fight a Red Lantern, as this should be fun." Jazz spoke as she used a palm strike to send said Red Lantern back 15 feet

"At least my powers can hold up against whatever you are." Jazz said as she looked over at the goat headed Red Lantern

"I am Skallox and I will finish what Attrocitus started, as all of you will pay for stopping killing my master!" Skallox exclaimed despite the bruises on him as well as the right black eye he had

"Well then Skallox at least I have a face to put with who I'm killing." Jazz spoke as she put her fists up into a stance

"I will grind your bones into dust and show that pretender Gardner what real Red Lanterns are." Skallox growled as he darted off towards Jazz

With that being said Skallox breathed out a compressed jet of rage plasma and using her great control over her powers she caught the volatile projectile and deflected it towards a fire hydrant that was soon melted and destroyed causing water to erupt. As she took this chance to to rush him and front flip over the flying Red Lantern. For the moment she was within range she landed a hard axe kick to the middle of his back causing him to fall flat on his face for the moment he rose up to use his ring to create a construct she stunned him with a quick throat punch that caused him to stumble back as he started to choke, before she grabbed both horns kneed him between the eyes.

Taking this advantage she aimed a low kick towards his kidneys hard enough to knock him prone on his back before with a quick stomp broke his right kneecap making him roar in pain as he quickly made serpent constructs to try and bite and crush her. However, Jazz was able to quickly dodge and weave her away out of the serpents that tried to bite her backflipping and somersaulting and doing backbends to expertly weave her way out of the assault before soon enough getting them all in one area enough that when she punched the ground the sound of thunder erupted as thunderous force blew them apart.

"So then is that all a Red Lantern has to offer?" Jazz questioned not even feeling winded

"Since if so then you should consider taking off that ring right now." Jazz spoke as Skallox's bruised face glared daggers at her

"I will tear you limb from limb!" Skallox shouted as he maid spiked chains with the intent on skewering her

"I swear its as though you don't know who you are fucking with." Jazz spoke as she reached out with her right hand and a translucent shimmering hand of magenta concussive energy the size of a pickup truck grasped onto the chains

"What in the hell are you?" Skallox questioned as the hand had a death grip on the chains

"Simple I'm just someone who doesn't like people fucking around her brother's home, since someone has to do housekeeping around here." Jazz responded as with a yank the hand wrenched the chains forward causing Skallox to go with it

With that Jazz quickly darted towards Skallox and soon used the hand to shatter the chains and through the shards of light Jazz came barreling down on him with a series of bicycle kicks that came in with such force and rapidity that it gave him a concussion. Before using his horns as a springboard to latch onto his face as she began to yank on them as hard as she could causing the flying Red Lantern to crash into buildings before channeling her powers to give her what she needed she snapped off the horns into jagged stumps that she impaled into Skallox's back.

For Skallox the goat faced alien soon crashed onto a building skidding sharply like a stone as he felt his body vibrate with pain and his ribcage crack break from the impact while Jazz landed gracefully backflipping into a landing as she dusted herself off. Before soon enough running towards Skallox and drop kicking one of the horns she impaled into his back into his right lung causing blood to be coughed up in doing so as he tried to stand and throw a punch at her but the offending limb was grabbed and with a palm strike to his elbow joint the snap of bone and cartilage was heard.

"Son of a bitch!" Skallox shouted in pain as he cradled his broken arm

"If this really is all you Red Lanterns that were under that Atrocitus guy had to offer then no wonder most of you got taken out or imprisoned." Jazz callously spoke considering that these Red Lanterns weren't all that

"First you break my damn arm and now you have the audacity to disrespect the great Atrocitus to my face! You'll pay for that I goddamn swear it." Skallox snarled at Jazz as he raised his good hand to summon up serrated spears to impale Jazz

"You can try to kill me, but trust me it won't work." Jazz responded as she evaded the spears that tried to impale her like they were in slow motion

"Besides what can you do to even stop me?" Skallox spoke as he spewed out another jet of rage plasma that Jazz deflected to the side of the soon collapsing roof

"I've got something I've been working on and if it doesn't kill you then you definitely won't be getting back up." Jazz responded as he soon dashed off the falling roof and was met by more spiked chains trying to skewer her

"Bullshit you do my rage is too strong to let me die to you!" Skallox shouted as Jazz darted off the side of the building

"We'll see about that." Jazz thought as she continued to dash throughout the streets

It wouldn't belong until she ran alongside a building fast enough that in Skallox's rage he didn't see coming the fact that she had come from behind and using a palm strike to send him once again plummeting into a streetlight. Before proceeding to use twin claw strikes to tear out both his eyes making him scream in pain at now being rendered blind as he fell to the ground clutching at his ruined sockets as he tried to vomit up a stream of rage plasma, but anticipating this used a quick punch to his throat to have him choke upon the volatile liquid.

And then using the full might of her powers her left arm began to vibrate with a magenta colored light before she struck Skallox in the sternum causing ripples to flow throughout his body as Jazz began to walk away.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WE AREN'T FINISHED HERE?!" Skallox roared as he was flailing about lashing out with rage plasma and constructs of ruby red light

"Of course I am." Jazz spoke as she continued to walk away

"What in the hell….are….you talking..about!..." Skallox shouted as suddenly he felt his entire body start to pulsate and vibrate

"Simple you idiot you're already dead." Jazz answered as with that his body began to violently rupture as violent vibrations that sounded if one listened closely sounded like a dull thunderclap

 _"That was too easy."_ Jazz thought as she saw the Red Lantern ring float up to her and slide onto her ring finger

With Jazz feeling volatile rage burn through her body as the ring tried to force out the rage long since buried in her and in doing so weakening the mental hold she had in restraining Raishan as her attire began to turn crimson and black with a Red Lantern symbol forming on the right side of her chest. Jazz who soon had a crimson cloak of energy began to form over her remained as calm as possible and fought through the rage that tried to overtake her as she gripped the ring and took it off before proceeding to with the help of her powers crush into dust.

 **"Are you alright Jazz?"** Crona asked as Jazz took a few deep breaths as she spat out a few globs of rage plasma

"I'm fine as that's the 3rd Red Lantern I've had to deal with. Since it's a good thing I keep them away from Danny since I don't need my brother becoming a homicidal rage monster." Jazz replied knowing that while Danny was mainly for wanting to instill fear in people there was a quiet rage about him that she'd rather not have getting out

 **"I agree as I'd rather not have another Raishan running about since she's already a chaotic murder machine and I'd rather not have our brother become like that. Since at least he knows restraint and control."** Crona spoke knowing that when and if Raishan was ever was unleashed she wouldn't stop until there was a decent sized corpse pile around her

"I know which is why anything Lantern related that isn't that yellow one he has in his room stays away from him. Since he already has enough to deal with and being apart of a Lantern Corps; especially the Red Lanterns." Jazz responded considering that Danny was already stressed up the 9's with everything and currently didn't need even more responsibility on his plate

 **"So then what do we do about the body?"** Crona asked wondering what they were to do with the Red Lantern corpse

"I'll just run back home and grab a shovel and start digging a hole." Jazz answered as she dashed back home

* * *

 **(2 days later, Fenton Works, August 20th 2015, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Jazz was with her Granny Cass at home as she was showing her all of the backed up evidence of the child neglect and endangerment she and Danny had gone through in being children to Jack and Maddie Fenton. And if there was one thing to describe how one Cassidy Blythe felt it was equal parts rage, disappointment, sadness and hate considering that all of this had been going under her nose and she knew nothing about it whatsoever made her more determined than ever to take her daughter to court.

"Are you ok grandma?" Jazz asked as she shut her laptop after showing all of the recorded photo evidence

"I...I honestly am just in shock about this." Granny Cass said as how do you respond to right in your face evidence of your grandchildren going through child neglect and endangerment

"Well I'm sorry that I had to be the one to show you all of this I really am, but if you want to win this court case you need to see how bad it really is." Jazz apologized as she didn't want to have to do this but if her grandmother was adamant on wanting an ironclad defense then she needed all the help she could

"No your fine. Since I appreciate the help I just didn't think things would be as bad as they were as I didn't know why Maddie asked for me to help with hospital bills. As I thought it was just Jack being a dumbass like usual but not my own grandchildren getting hurt because of their stupid ghost hunting obsession." Granny Cass spoke in a good deal of disbelief

Not believing the fact that all those hospital bills were because Jazz and Danny got injured when they were doing their inventions or experiments and even ghost hunting since up till this point it stacked an upwards of 70,000+ dollars something that made her blood boil.

"Well if you would be a dear please send this all to me so I can send this to my lawyer, since this is just to much to take all at once." Granny Cass said with her hands in her long white hair

"I will soon enough and I'm still sorry since this must be pretty crushing for you." Jazz responded as she'd get to work on that later tonight

"You know I honestly don't know where I went wrong in raising her Jasmine. Because your grandfather and I did everything possible to raise her right and yet after everything we've done in not just giving her a good childhood and trying to raise a respectable woman. Yet I find that she's done this too my own grandchildren as I can't even tell whether to be enraged or disappointed in her right now." Granny Cass responded since she and her husband had done everything to ensure that Maddie was raised right and yet they still failed

"Grandma do not blame yourself on this you and grandpa did everything you could to raise mom right. So its not anyone's fault she turned out like this it is all her own that this happened since she made every single decision that led to what happened to me and Danny not you." Jazz told her in an effort to console the shorter white haired woman before her

"Thank you I appreciate you trying to comfort me. However, please understand that when you are a mother you take things like this especially hard." Granny Cass responded since as a mother it was hard not to feel this way

"I may not be a mother so I can't exactly know how this feels for you. But please don't blame yourself for what's happened since you didn't know and there was nothing you could've done." Jazz said as her grandmother remained silent

"Yet it feels like I should since I am powerful Jazz more powerful than most people on this earth." Granny Cass responded

"Since I can call down lightning from the sky, blanket stretches of land in flames, make tsunamis and maelstroms at my beck and call, banish people to planes of existence, cause earthquakes, change myself into powerful creatures and even resurrect the dead after years long since perished. And yet I couldn't stop my own grandchildren from being constantly and continuously being neglected and harmed by my daughter and her incompetent idiot of a husband." Granny Cass lamented over her current situation as she was so powerful that she could trump many within the Justice League yet she couldn't keep her grandchildren safe

"We both know you tried Granny Cass and we don't blame you at all. However, while I may not need you to win this court case so badly there's someone who does and that's your grandson." Jazz said to her grandmother

"Because I don't want my baby brother to live here in this place and at any given chance be gunned down and killed, experimented on by my mother and father or even worse and in your own daughter's words tear him apart molecule by molecule. Which is why for not my sake but his I need you to win this court case since I don't want him to die or worse." Jazz spoke knowing that it would only be a matter of time before either happened

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to Danny. Besides I will be having words with your mother since the more I find out the more disappointed I am in her and a talk with my daughter is long overdue." Granny Cass spoke as her powers in that moment went off a little bit causing the ground to shake slightly

"What in the hell was that?" Jazz asked having felt a small tremor

"Oh sorry that was me as I usually have such good control over my powers. However, with me finding out more and more of how horrible parents Maddie and Jack have been I've tended to have some slips." Granny Cass spoke since despite her years of refining her powers she's still prone to emotional outbursts

"Well you and Danny are the same in that regard although he's been getting better with his powers recently." Jazz spoke since recently he's been getting pretty good with his ice powers

"Really well then I think that's something we can bond over that more since I've never trained anyone before with their powers, so I think that I could help my own grandson with them." Granny Cass spoke after all her powers in nature did include ice so she thought why not take a shot in helping her grandson

"You a teacher I'm sorry but that's kind of hard for me to believe." Jazz said since it was a hard to see her grandmother in a teaching position

'Why's that?" Granny Cass questioned

"Because like my brother and I to a lesser extent you are really impulsive and have a reckless streak about you." Jazz answered back as Granny Cass narrowed her eyes

"I'm not that bad." Granny Cass retorted offhandedly

"You decided that it would be fun to storm an entire base full of metahuman gangsters by yourself and destroy them all with literally one arm tied behind your back. So if that doesn't spell reckless and impulsive I don't know what does." Jazz responded considering that for some reason her grandmother thought it'd be a great idea to do that against 30 metahumans

"Oh come on I won didn't I besides they didn't even make me use even a quarter of my full power and I had a arm tied behind my back as well. So it was still fun and I regret nothing." Granny Cass childishly responded as she couldn't help the fact that she really liked to fight

"And that right there is why I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a good idea to have you as a teacher to Danny. Since don't get me wrong you're wonderful and all however, you plus my brother is a combination of destruction just waiting to happen so I'd rather you'd not teach him; no offense." Jazz told her grandmother since her plus Danny equaled a recipe for pure destruction

"I guess your right but, can you blame me after all I love doing everything at 100% since its either all or nothing." Granny Cass replied but she did like to give everything all or nothing with no exceptions

"Yeah this summer has shown me plenty of that." Jazz said considering she's seen plenty of her grandmother's all or nothing attitude

"Well can you blame me after all I need to keep myself going and occupied after everything I've been finding out about Maddie. Because I swear its like wherever I look its just me finding out one disappointment after the other with her and its something of which has been driving me up the walls." Granny Cass responded after all she needed to take her mind off of the fact that her daughter was proving to be a continual disappointment to her

"Fair enough I suppose after all everything is not what it seems and sadly enough that just happens to apply to my mother and your daughter." Jazz spoke knowing that saying very much applied to the current situation

"But still I think that with all I've given you that your court case against my parents will be a definite victory and better yet you can guarantee my brother safety from my parents. Because I think we can both agree that once they find out about Danny that he will no longer be safe around my parents something that's a bitter truth for all of us." Jazz spoke knowing that the court case had to be one considering that it wasn't just for her but for Danny's wellbeing too

"Don't worry Jazz my victory in court is definitely assured I can guarantee it." Granny Cass spoke as during this whole conversation she finally let an assured smile come across her face

"Thank you grandma I appreciate it, as now I can help in guaranteeing my brother can get a start on a joyous future." Jazz spoke since if everything went accordingly with her grandmother winning this court case then Danny could be that much closer to having a happy ending

"Trust me it will and after everything in court is all settled then I can actually meet this girlfriend of Danny's." Granny Cass assured her granddaughter

"Trust me you'll like her she's real nice." Jazz responded

"I bet after all if Danny's dating her then she must be a keeper." Granny Cass spoke as her phone went off

"What is it?" Jazz asked as she pocketed her cellphone

"Well let's just say that I've got business to take care of since I owe a friend of mine a favor so I'll be gone for a few days nothing serious." Granny Cass spoke as she cracked her neck

"Really? Where are you going then." Jazz asked

"Khandaq as my friend wants me to help him out with a few things and I just happened to say yes to it since it has been a long time since. After all when your Chaotic Neutral you kind of don't give a shit about order or chaos as in the end its more about just doing whatever the hell you want. And when you're as strong as me the list of people who can stop you from doing that are able to be counted on your hand." Granny Cass spoke since her alignment was firmly in the Chaotic Neutral category

"Well good luck grandma and I really do hope you win that court case soon. Because Danny really does deserve to have a chance at life where he's not constantly looking over his shoulder to know that his own parents will do him harm." Jazz spoke knowing that Danny deserved more than his current situation

"Don't worry Jazz after all when it comes to family and loved ones I've always got their back so no need to worry. Now if you don't mind I gotta go and I'll see you and Danny later." Granny Cass spoke as orange red lightning arced around her

"Alright well I'll see you later grandma and have fun." Jazz spoke as she nodded before with a deafening sonic boom her grandmother was off

"Yep that's my grandma alright." Jazz spoke seeing her grandma race off into the distance

"Now the only thing I got to do is worry about Raishan getting out and that's a can of worms all on its own since the last thing I need is a near genocidal rage monster on the loose." Jazz spoke before heading inside with a sigh

 _"Since I can not afford to have Raishan unleashed as that in and of itself is just a disaster waiting to happen."_ Jazz thought to herself as she was gonna go to her room and blast Tool and Evergrey

 **So then with the 3rd personality of Jazz exposed as the full embodiment of her wrath and rage against the world we now find her doing what she must to keep it in check, as well as us now seeing her powers in action. But the question rises how long can she keep this wrathful personality of her in check or will Raishan escape and unleash her fury upon everyone; well you'll just have to wait and see on the next chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as Happy 2018 guys as now we're kicking this year off with a new chapter to celebrate the new year as hope you guys like it and with that being said let's get down to what's happened now shall we._**

 ** _First of we've got the introduction of Jazz's 3rd personality Raishan something that I've been planning for a long time and having as a counterbalance to Crona who are like the two sides of the brain with Raishan since whereas Crona represents the kinder, planned out and calmer left side of the brain; Raishan is the more emotional and evident wrathful and impulsive right side of the brain if that helps. And Raishan will not be making a full blown appearance in surfacing, because since they are split personalities they can surface in Jazz however, Raishan won't since unlike Maynard who's a opposite to Danny; Raishan is just full blown murderous rage and aggression that wants to hurt and kill everything in arm's reach therefore she won't be making a full surfacing until a lot later on._**

 ** _Next up we've got Livewire and Jazz hitting it off since I thought that it would be nice to have the two of them hit it off as friends and you guys will be seeing more of their developing friendship since they will be going hand and hand together. Not to mention they did raise some good points within the good vs evil battle that I will be touching up upon more since there's a lot to be done with this that I've got planned._**

 ** _Following that we've got the fight between the Red Lantern Skallox and Jazz which I hoped you guys liked since we will be seeing some of the renegade Red Lanterns from the now dead Atrocitus's faction come up more over the course of the story. Also for those of you wondering I based Jazz's powers off of the Monk subclass Way of the Open Hand from Dungeons and Dragons 5th edition as well as a good portion of spells that deal out force and thunder damage since she takes that and combines it with her skill in Northern Shaolin Kung Fu and 8 trigrams for a deadly unarmed combatant._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the scene between Jazz and Granny Cass discussing the upcoming court case in which Granny Cass will be fighting for custody over Jazz and Danny something that I thought would be important. Since it shows that there is still a gravity to the situation and also is sobering to show that Granny Cass has to see that the daughter she raised to be a good person is guilty of child neglect and endangerment something that if you are a parent can be quite crushing._**

 ** _That being said thanks for your support for the story so far and we're almost at 5K views so that's a milestone all and in of itself so thanks you guys as with that being said please continue the support by giving giving this a favorite, follow, review and share. As I really want for this to be a popular story so please share this out as much as possible because I want for it to do really well and I know that with your help we can make it happen. Also please leave a review since they let me know you guys like the story and who knows I may get ideas for future chapters from the so please fill free to drop them also flames will be ignored and criticisms that are well thought out and reasonable are welcome._**

 ** _With that being said this is Pravus666 signing off this next time as next chapter will be of Granny Cass helping out a friend in Khandaq and you guys seeing some of what her full potential is with said friend, so that being said see ya later._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: 46 & 2 by Tool_**

 ** _Random End Song: Infected by Demon Hunter_**


	10. Chapter 10: Throwdown

**(Chapter 10: Throwdown)**

It wasn't long for Danny and Jazz's grandmother to reach Khandaq considering that when you can literally run as fast as lightning it was quite easy for her to do so since unlike most people her powers didn't peek as she aged instead they really just kept going. Therefore it mainly took her not even a few days before she reached the capital where one of her good friends she's made over the decades has been since she did miss his company.

More importantly this particular friend was who she chose as Danny's godfather considering that she wanted someone competent to watch after her grandson considering her own daughter and that fat oaf she called a husband weren't doing anything in that regards.

* * *

 **(Khandaq, 1 day and a half later, 5:57 Am, August 24th 2015)**

 _"Well I've just about reached it."_ Granny Cass thought as she zipped through town like it was nothing before reaching the palace like home of Black Adam as she ran up the walls and front flipped

"Nailed it Now then time to go find my friend and see what he wants." Granny Cass spoke as she walked in the palace and sped through it

"And finally found ya Adam as its been a while hasn't it." Granny Cass said to the protector of Khandaq who had so recently woken up

"Oh Cassidy its so good to see you as I didn't expect for you to be here so soon." Black Adam said as the white haired woman yawned a little bit

"Hey when you run halfway across the world nonstop to help out a longtime friend then you can get here like its nothing although there's one thing here though that I actually am at the moment." Granny Cass told the former champion of Shazam

"What's that?" Black Adam questioned as he heard her stomach rumble

"I'll have the servants get you breakfast made after all you've come all the way here to help me out so its the very least I can do for you." Black Adam said with a small chuckle as the white haired woman smile widely

"Hooray!" Granny Cass cheered as the taller of the two loosed another chuckle

"Still the same as always I see even after 34 years you really haven't changed a bit." Black Adam chuckled at the white haired woman before him

"And yet I rarely regret nothing at all." Granny Cass said as the two soon went off elsewhere

With that in mind Black Adam and Granny Cass shared a large breakfast with each other to which to no surprise the shorter of the two was like a tiny black hole as nothing was wasted as she practically inhaled her breakfast that had plates stacked up high enough to obscure her view. As they soon finished as the table cleared with dawn breaking over the horizon as they watched the sunrise cast Khandaq in sunlight, as Cassidy had to admit that the sunrises in Khandaq never got tiring to her.

"So Adam you never did tell me what it was that you need help with?" Granny Cass questioned the former champion of Shazam who sighed

"Well as you may know of my adversary in Captain Marvel correct one of that wizard's new champions." Black Adam spoke as she nodded back

"Yeah as too be honest the kid should just stop since he's a child acting in an adult's place and isn't ready to fully grasp the actions his consequences have. For that wizard is truly a fool in my opinion, since granting the power of gods to a child is just asking for trouble because this is real life not some fairy tale." Granny Cass said knowing that someone such as Billy Batson who was 2 years younger than Danny shouldn't be doing these things or having such powers

"I agree as to be honest that is why I'm glad that when you brought Isis back for me all those years ago that our son Osiris is learning what it means to be as a ruler. Because he may have inherited my power, but its also a necessity that as a ruler that he realizes that when you become one that there are no black or white spots only greys. Since one thing I will say is that in all my time as ruler I've had to make decisions were very hard to make yet I did so for the protection and betterment of my people. Because the heroes now fail to realize that order can only be established when you people's respect and they know you can enforce that order and stability. Something that these rebels are throwing into chaos as of now and have been doing so because of Captain Marvel." Black Adam explained since the thing is that these heroes didn't understand that to do the right thing you couldn't always be good and that sometimes you had to make that hard choice

"I agree with you Adam as after all these youngsters that dress up in spandex like kids on Halloween fail to realize that when you have to do things to protect that being good doesn't always solve it. Because I know this better than anyone after all my powers are drawn from nature itself and as such pretty much make me its wrath incarnate. So I've done many things in all the decades I've been alive to ensure that the people around me stay alive and that nature in all its forms is protected." Granny Cass spoke as wind and lightning briefly pulsed from her and focused from her arm and hand

"After all unlike many who use the power of nature mine goes far beyond simple plants and trees and instead is just my drawing from the nature's power of destruction to allow me to do the things I'm capable of. Since that's the thing about these youngsters Adam they forget that the nature of things is to remain leveled out with these heroes constantly being merciful blowhards that it makes things go out of whack. Which is why should any of them go against me in any fashion I will destroy them without hesitation, because as a druid who has drawn upon these things so heavily. I understand that with chaos their must be order to it and what their doing is throwing the world and therefore everyone I care about into chaos. Something that I can not and will not allow." Granny Cass added considering that she had a strong and she did mean very strong dislike for heroes since their way of doing things really pissed her off

"Good to see that after all this time you haven't lost that edge of yours considering that I'm going to need it for what's to come." Black Adam told her considering that he would need her to be as she was before

"What is it that you need me to do concerning these rebels, since its been awhile since I've done something large scale?" Granny Cass asked considering that its been a long time since she's had to do anything really serious

"Its simple really as I need for you to destroy one of the remaining hideouts to which contains the bulk of their metahumans that have been causing havoc across my kingdom. Because I would take it out myself however, there's only so much I can do as being a ruler to my people comes first. Not to mention that Shiruta is out doing diplomacy and focusing on making sure that internationally we are taken care of." Black Adam told her since neither he nor his wife literally had the time to take care of this

"Well add being a father on top of that and I can see how you've got your hands tied, but not to worry you can count on your good friend Cassidy to help you out. Since not only will I get rid of these bothersome rebels who have been attacking your kingdom and causing a mess, but I'll do you one better since we've been friends for so long." Granny Cass spoke to him since she could see in the weariness from his eyes that he need some help

"Really what would that be?" Black Adam questioned

"Simple once the rebels are down and out it'll only be a matter of time before this kid that doesn't know when to stay in a child's place comes here. So I'll end this thing and help you take him down as I'm not going to kill him since I've got a policy against killing kids who don't really know better. Yet that doesn't mean I'm going to have him realize why it is he should be in school instead of trying to lead a rebellion." Granny Cass replied since while she wasn't gonna kill him since he was still a kid that didn't know any better that didn't mean he wasn't gonna be give the mother of all "spankings"

"Thank you I appreciate you doing this for me Cassidy because you doing this for me means a considerable deal to me." Black Adam thanked as the white haired druid smiled at her friend

"Its no problem at all now then why don't you give me about a few hours to get settled, as after all I'd like to spend some time with Osiris and see how he's doing. After all he's a pretty good lad that I'm always happy to meet." Granny Cass spoke since she always did like the son of Black Adam and Shiruta since he was a pretty nice kid

"Of course, of course and if there's one thing I can say its nice see an old friend again." Black Adam said as Granny Cass looked up at him

"Same to you to Adam now then let's go on and have a nice day." Granny Cass replied after all it was a nice day out so why not make the most of it

* * *

 **(3 days later, Southern Khandaq, August 27th 2015, 11:37 Am)**

It was 2 days later as Granny Cass had been on a warpath quickly taking out the rebels who had been not so much liberating as pillaging and terrorizing the masses with all they did was just dress it up, so that when Captain Marvel came he didn't suspect a thing. Therefore the tyrant rebels within hours were soon eradicated with many of the people thanking her for what she's done and now what was left to do was take out the last rebel stronghold and then Captain Marvel was next in all of this.

 _"Well this is the last one, as its now or never."_ Granny Cass thought to herself as she trudged onwards into the base

"Stop right there your trespassing!" One of the rebels ordered as she continued

"Didn't you hear me you fuckin' midget either get out of here now or we kill you right here." Another rebel said as the white haired druid's eye twitched

"You have 10 seconds to take back that comment or so help me your gonna regret it." Granny Cass told the rebel who had a gun pointed at her

"Or what are you gonna do about it, since shouldn't you be hanging out with the 7 dwarves and Snow White so why don't you fuck off back with the lollipop kids since the rebellion is for the grown ups." The rebel added as Granny Cass's eye twitched

 _"That tears it I was gonna make this quick for them, but now everyone fucking dies for no calls me short and gets away with it."_ Granny Cass thought as her eye continued to twitch in anger

"Hey didn't you hear me you shortstack…." The rebel continued to say as with a snap of her fingers a foot thick, 60 foot long and 2 story high wall of searing flame erupted incinerating those caught as the fire spread burning everything in sight

"You know I was gonna make this quick for all of you, but since you wanted to make short jokes then I think its time I do what your parents forgot to do and give you a long overdue spanking. So get ready kids as class is in session and the lesson is in pain." Granny Cass spoke considering that she's had to put up with rebels making short jokes for 3 days so suffice to say her limit on being nice has ran out

"Now then let's see how you all deal with real power since clearly you don't know whom you are fucking with." Granny Cass added as she raised up her hand as ozone began to permeate the area

With that the clouds above darkened till they were nearly black as pitch as thunder boomed overhead before she slammed her hand down and soon enough like an artillery shell firing off a large bolt of lightning struck with such force that the sand within 60 feet immediately turned to glass. With bolts of lightning ripping through the place like a pack of starving wolves that struck down does within sight without mercy as those that didn't run were electrocuted and killed off instantly, as soon enough she summoned forth a black and golden quarterstaff.

With that everyone opened fire from bullets, to fireballs, to icicles, to lightning bolts and even acid at her too which she proceeded to block with impunity as though it was nothing with her being surrounded in a done of black and gold, for any attack that hit her was deflected and smacked aside. For soon enough a cloud was formed in front of her from where the chaos she was bombarded with stood as everyone was on edge waiting for anyone to make the first move; that was with one of the metahuman rebels finding their throats crushed by her quarterstaff.

As soon enough she jumped up and took a deep inhale as out of her mouth flew out a hoard of locusts, wasps and scorpions among other such insects that soon with a burst of power grew to be the size of a beagle, for the rebels were soon screaming in pain as they were attacked by the swarm of now enlarged insects. For she soon revelled in the chaos she'd wrought as the enlarged insects did their job of tearing into them as their large stingers and mandibles pierced into flesh as although they were being picked apart by gunfire and some of the metahumans, it still gave her plenty of time for her to make use of her next attack.

"Damn this fucking broad as what the hell even is she?" One of the rebels questioned as machine gun fire rang throughout the base

"I don't even fucking know and I don't even want to." Another rebel spoke as he set ablaze a few of the enlarged scorpions as a bright flash of azure light appeared before brilliant sunlight raced outwards

"I swear they just don't make them like they used to." Granny Cass said to herself as amidst the remaining swarm everything in a 60 foot radius was wiped out by the blast of concentrated sunlight

"So then who else wants their spanking? For don't be shy since grandma has plenty to give out to everyone here." Granny Cass questioned as her her hand smoked from the raw amount of power unleashed

"Come on if we wipe this bitch out then those idiots in Khandaq won't stand a chance, so let's get rid of these bugs and then her!" One of the braver rebels shouted as he managed to rally some of them towards her as they all refocused their attention on Granny Cass

 _"Such fools they don't even get that they're already dead."_ Granny Cass thought to herself at their foolish determination

Granny Cass leaned on her quarterstaff until the rebels finished with her little diversion with their numbers being reduced by nearly a 3rd until they were able to turn their attention towards her, for the moment she did she merely snapped her fingers with a lazy smirk on her face. Soon enough large clumps of sand began to rise as those who weren't wise enough to grab onto something soon floated up into the air; until they were 8 and a half stories up in the air before she snapped her fingers again and they were all rapidly plummeting back down.

For soon enough the sounding of flesh and bone splattering onto hardened sand was heard as the desert was painted crimson with their blood as those that were able to survive were barely holding on after all; what would you expect after being forced to fall at 165 miles per hour. As soon enough she spun her quarterstaff in one hand as soon enough a violent whirlwind erupted out of it; for soon people were sucked into the whirling tornado that battered and bruised them like they were human pinballs until Granny Cass let the tornado run wild and such in more and more people into it.

And the moment she let it go loose it was soon a chaotic sandstorm that tore apart the area, as she began whistling a tune as she sat her quarterstaff down and began to evoke twin fiery scimitars into existence as she merely let them go and be sucked into the sandstorm. With her doing this 9 more times until soon enough a white hot inferno of a sandstorm was created, incinerating everything in sight as she continued to whistle as the rebels were soon sucked in one after the other into the massive blaze.

"I swear this was just way too easy." Granny Cass spoke as she soon sat down and took out a few hot dogs and put them on her quarterstaff

 _"Well at least until this dies down I have snacks."_ Granny Cass thought as she began roasting weenies within the roaring blaze as she got a phone call

"Oh hey Jazz how ya doing?" Granny Cass answered over the phone

"I'm doing fine grandma you know just here with Danny." Jazz spoke as she began eating one of the 4 roasted weenies

"Oh really well tell him hi for me will ya."Granny Cass replied as she began munching on the weenies

"Ok and what's that going on in the background is everything ok?" Jazz asked hearing the crackling of flames

"Yeah everything's fine just at a cookout is all." Granny Cass lied hoping she'd buy it

"Ok just wanted to see how everything was going in Khandaq." Jazz replied as she breathed out a sigh of relief

"Ok well I'll see you guys later in about a week or so." Jazz said before gunshots were heard

"Damn it Danny I told you we needed him alive!" Jazz scolded over the call

"I'm sorry but I want Walker's new location now and me shooting this guy the damn kidneys is pretty effective in getting what I want to know." Danny retorted as the ghost was screaming in pain

"Should I want to know what the two of you were doing?" Granny Cass questioned as she heard another gunshot

"Start talking or I shoot you in the other testicle and we'll see if you feel that!" Danny ordered in irritation

"I gotta go before this gets out of hand, see you later." Jazz replied as she quickly hung up the phone

 _"Well that's my grandchildren, as wow are they handful huh no wonder I love them so much they're just like me when I was that age just a good more lawful than I ever was in my youth."_ Granny Cass thought remembering that in her more youthful days she was a lot more chaotic and reckless with her powers

* * *

 **(2 days later, Shiruta, Khandaq, August 29th 2015, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a few days after Granny Cass decimated the remaining rebel base and now she and Black Adam were awaiting for Captain Marvel to come to them and they throwdown and end this charade of a rebellion once and for all. Because Granny Cass really wanted to give this kid her version of a spanking for leading a rebellion and not knowing the truth or intentions to what was really going on, as the thing is that she wouldn't kill him because he was really just a kid who didn't know any better yet that wouldn't necessarily prevent her from beating the ever living hell out of him.

"Hey Adam when is this kid gonna get here already as I've got stuff I want to do and I'd rather not be kept waiting?" Granny Cass questioned as to where the champion of Shazam currently was

"I can feel him fast approaching as he's just a little over 2 and a half miles away from here." Black Adam answered back as the white haired druid sat as her patience grew thin

"Good to know and its great thing that we evacuated the capital, because things here are going to get crazy to say the least. Because that's one of the things I can't stand about these heroes their so concerned with playing the part that in the aftermath they forget how many children they orphan in their battles with the big bad." Granny Cass responded knowing that it was better the capital was empty since she'd rather not have innocent children get caught in the crossfire

"Agreed as why else do you think I instilled a zero tolerance policy on crime; because unlike the rest of the world I want to make sure that evil and all of the chaos as well as anarchy it brings stays out of my home." Black Adam told her as his policies seemed somewhat harsh, yet he did so because he refused to let the evils of the outside invade his home

"Huh I think that's something your godson could appreciate." Granny Cass said knowing full well that Danny could respect such things

"Oh yes how has young Daniel been recently, as considering my duties I haven't had much time to visit with him?" Black Adam asked on the status of his godson

"He's been holding on fairly well as of late; although I still have concerns about his mental state and wellbeing which is why when his winter or spring break comes. I'd like to request a favor from you that could help him out?" Granny Cass requested of the ex champion of Shazam

"Sure what is it that you request of me Cassidy?" Black Adam asked of her as she sighed

"That you could possibly take him under your wing for awhile, because in Amity Park he lacks proper role models evident by the fact that the only male one he has to go off of his his gluttonous and idiotic excuse for a father. So I want for you to spend some time with him show him around and maybe help him out a bit and show him what its like to have a male role model who actually will do right in his life." Granny Cass asked since she felt it in her grandson's best interest if he actually had a positive male figure in his life

"Of course I will do that after all it will give me a better chance to get to know my own godson after all I think that he and Osiris would be able to get along quite well." Black Adam replied as he loved the idea of getting to further know his godson

"Excellent to here." Granny Cass spoke as she now felt herself be in better spirits

Soon enough time passed before Captain Marvel arrived and once that happened Granny Cass lanced out her hand as a necrotic force erupted from her hand catching him off guard; with it washing over a section of his upper body. For soon enough his shoulder down to the beginning of his forearm and going across his right pectoral and collarbone as the moisture and vitality from those areas were drained that caused his body a great deal of pain as it festered itself into his body.

As soon enough Black Adam sucker punched him across the jaw and then chokeslammed him into the city below where he was further blindsided when Granny Cass whacked him across the back with her quarterstaff at such speed a sonic boom was made that shattered the glass around them. For Captain Marvel soon got up only for Granny Cass to smack him across the face with her quarterstaff, before spinning it her hand as orange red lightning began to build up before she let it smack him in the bottom jaw so fast that some of his bottom teeth were violently ejected from his mouth.

"Alright little boy you've got 2 options; either you can surrender now and we let this go to trial or you can be beaten within an inch of your life and we just send you to prison. Either way you've lost so please give up, because I really don't want to hurt someone who is way in over their head." Granny Cass advised him as she leaned on her staff since it would very much be in his best interest if he did so

"I will never surrender not until I have him brought to justice, for oppressing the people of Khandaq!" Captain Marvel spat in defiance

"Look you were the one leading rebels who were pillaging and invading towns and getting innocents that you as a hero should be protecting. Because do you know how many kids I've had to console because thanks to the rebels you led they're now orphans, as tell me something how do you explain to a 7 year old that their daddy got gunned down by rebels. Please answer me that since I and all the children you've inadvertently orphaned in a crusade you're too young to be involved in?" Granny Cass questioned as she stared at the wounded champion of Shazam who looked back at her

"I'm doing this so I can liberate the people from his oppression and if I must regretfully let people get harmed in the process. Then so be it as I will defeat the two of you and make sure Khandaq is liberated into a better rule!" Captain Marvel declared as he stood up as Granny Cass scoffed at him

"Well since you're willing to let children be hurt and orphaned then I see no reason why I should pull my punches." Granny Cass sneered as the sky darkened overhead

"Agreed Cassidy as perhaps some punishment is in order." Black Adam spoke as the tension and hostility was thick as a brick wall

For all was silent as all of them stood waiting for the first strike with the moment the first drop of rain hit; Granny Cass threw her quarterstaff high into the air as she summoned scimitars of flame and engaged in a furiously paced blitzkrieg offensive against him. With Captain Marvel having to be on his back foot as the blades of searing flame left scorch marks and major 1st degree burns wherever they struck as they hissed in the rain, as he had to continuously backpedal himself until a rabbit punch from Black Adam stunned him.

Before doing a double axe handle that smacked him hard into the concrete as he flew up a few meters to elbow drop him cracking the ground as he did so he just barely by the skin of teeth caught the next punch aimed towards his left temple, yet Granny Cass soon grabbed her staff mid air and launched a thrust that while they were caught in their grapple struck him at such a high speed that he began choking. Allowing for Black Adam to headbutt him and soon enough had blasted him point blank with a burst of mystical lightning; which served to temporarily blind him as he covered his smoking face as his vision began to refocus.

Only for tainted energies to spread across Granny Cass's hands as she used her immense speed to rapidly close the distance and with that in mind touched his face, as soon the champion of Shazam felt himself become sluggish as a potent fever overtook him with his limbs becoming heavy like cinder blocks and another touch from this energy soon caused him to began bleeding from his orifices uncontrollably. For Captain Marvel soon felt his insides well up with bile as his very being felt like it was enveloped in tar; which affected him greatly as a lightning covered haymaker from Black Adam came hurtling towards him like a missile as his nose was broken.

"W-What did you d-do to me?" Captain Marvel questioned as to why he was suddenly infested with disease

"If you can't tell what's going with your own body then it isn't my problem." Granny Cass spoke as necrotic energies formed once again in her hand

"Besides I gave you the choice for a peaceful surrender and you refused to listen, for what some deluded sense of justice" Granny Cass added as the blight she had in her hands became more intense

"What I'm doing is for the betterment of Khandaq." Captain Marvel retorted sharply as he spat out a moderate sized glob of blood

"What you're doing will damn it, as I will see to it that my country isn't ruined by the actions of some boy who doesn't know better." Black Adam spoke as he refused to let some boy barely into puberty damn his country he's worked for centuries to protect

Soon enough both attacks from Black Adam and Granny Cass raced towards Captain Marvel the forks of mystical lightning lancing out at his back and the empowered blight striking him dead center of the chest as he fell to the ground; with his powers working overtime to purge the diseases infesting his body which easier said than done. Especially since Granny Cass raised her hand and soon enough the air began to sear and burn around the coughing and stumbling Captain Marvel as he went to fly, only for a literal sea of flames to erupt for everything in a 100 foot radius as Captain Marvel bellowed and screamed in pain as the flames burned away at him.

Despite that he quickly flew out the conflagration screaming in pain as his body steamed and hissed in the rain revealing that wherever there was flesh full body major 2nd degree burns covered his body; warping his handsome face in to a mess of burns. With him looking up and looking up enough in time to block the punch that came after him however, unlike all the other times he faced off against his counterpart this punch was with far much more force to the point it felt like his arm was gonna snap from the impact of the blow.

Soon enough Captain Marvel was literally being beat down into the ground with the ruler of Khandaq pounding into him like his arms were gatling guns that just came into one after the other; for Black Adam was no longer just the enemy of Captain Marvel but instead he was a man fighting to protect his country and his family from being overturned. Before one final punch as hard as he could sent Captain Marvel careening down to the city square with such force that the pained Champion of Shazam looked at his left arm; only to see multiple hairline fractures going through his bleeding and limp arm that was soon rendered useless.

"How are you this strong….you weren't ever this strong when I fought you every other time?" Captain Marvel questioned as a glaring Black Adam stared him down

"Because the thing is I'm more than just simple villain and cruel dictator that you and your Justice League make me out to be, since all you do is see the forest but not trees. For I've ruled this country of mine for centurie and I've dealt with rebels who all wanted to be something more than what they could be through hard work and equal opportunities that I give to all my subjects. But you Billy Batson I thought that maybe we could've resolved this peacefully and come to some sort of understanding, but instead you help these rebels cause havoc throughout my country." Black Adam stated as a veritable storm of mystical lightning covered him

"And I have had it because you may be a child who doesn't know any better and has gotten in over your head, yet your actions have been of an adult who has orphaned dozens of children and made many parents have to bury their children. So as of this moment prepare for your punishment." Black Adam told him as soon enough thunderous footsteps were heard that echoed behind him

"What the hell is that, as how do you have a dragon of all things with you is this some of sort of trick?" Captain Marvel questioned looking up at a fully grown black dragon that stood hovering overhead buffeting the two with intense winds

"That my friend is the same woman who decimated those rebels earlier and has been fighting alongside me this entire time." Black Adam revealed as another roar was made from the dragon

"So then time to end this and for you to be punished since you want to act like an adult then you will face punishment like one." Black Adam spoke as he unleashed a miniaturized storm of mystical lightning at him

With Captain Marvel having to fly as fast as he possibly could out of the way as the blast was so strong that even the smell of it was causing him to almost choke as his boots and everything from the knee below were partially blackened with signs of electrical burns. Yet he wasn't safe as Granny Cass's large claws came to swipe him back down to earth with such force that the building he crashed into collapsed upon itself completely; with the champion of Shazam soon rising out of the building huffing from his wounds in a fight he was clearly outmatched in.

For he was so caught up in his thoughts that he narrowly evaded the stream of acid barreling down at him that hit him in the right leg making him scream out in pain as although the rain neutralized some of the acid; it still wasn't enough considering that from the thigh down his flesh had moderate to severe acidic burns upon it. This was only aggravated when Black Adam's lightning covered fist struck him in the back of said leg so hard that he felt it bend to the point of nearly breaking, for Captain Marvel tried to retaliate with a right hook only for it to be quickly caught in an armbar and dislocated from its socket as both arms now hung limply at his side.

With him soon punching Captain Marvel's face in so hard that where his nose was is now a bloodied mess of cartilage and oozing blood before soon having a jaw breaking uppercut unleashed upon him that sent him spiraling up into the air. And at the moment he reached his apex Granny Cass reared back her draconic head and let loose a full force blast of acid at point blank and as he fell down she unleashed yet another one that soon covered him in full body acidic burns as he crashed back down to earth unconscious.

"So is it down and over with?" Granny Cass asked morphing back to her original form

"Yes it is now." Black Adam responded as a bolt of lightning struck Captain Marvel to reveal a partially healed Billy Batson

"Good to know and what will you do with him exactly?" Granny Cass questioned as to what the ruler of Khandaq would do

"Because the boy wants to act like an adult by leading a rebellion that has done nothing but cause havoc and caused so many families and children to be orphaned and torn apart; not to even mention homeless from all of the money ransacked from them. Then I will have him imprisoned for high treason against Khandaq because what he did and allowed to happen to my people is unacceptable to its highest." Black Adam answered as while this was something he didn't want to do the needs of his people being given justice ruled over that of Billy

"Understood and its a damned shame Adam that he had to do all of this, since he could've had a bright future ahead of him but now that's wasted for some deluded sense of justice." Granny Cass sighed as she picked up Billy and hauled him across her back

"Agreed as let us go since the day is won and this rebellion has been ceased permanently." Black Adam spoke as they went off elsewhere

* * *

 **(The next day, August 30th 2015 ,Shiruta, Khandaq,1:45 Pm)**

It was soon the next day as things were now able to go much more peacefully for the people of Khandaq, for now they were no longer being terrorized by the rebels who ruined their lives and their families with Billy Batson having been made public enemy number 1 by its people. For Granny Cass was hailed as a hero however, she was just content with one fact in mind in that she prevented anymore families from being torn apart in this chaos as that was all that really mattered to her in the current moment of time.

"So then how are you faring today Cassidy?" Black Adam questioned the white haired druid

"I'm faring well just thinking about my grandkids is all." Granny Cass replied as she couldn't help but think about them

"Understandable since I have no doubt that you're looking forwards to returning once things die down just a bit further." Black Adam assumed as she let a smile cross her face

"Can you blame me as with everything that's been happening to them and with what's been kept from me that I've had to go digging around in. I can't help but worry for their safety." Granny Cass replied as with everything going on with her grandchildren she need to be there so she could go to bat for them

"Something of which I hope you win, because from the moment you informed me of this I felt very much compelled to smite them on the spot for letting such things happen to them. For them to be neglected and abused like that is something that's completely unforgivable in my eyes; especially since over my lifetime I've seen it all." Black Adam spoke feeling just raw anger at the fact that her daughter and son in law allowed such things to happen

"While I think you for your sentiments I'd rather you not do that, since I still care for my daughter even though with all of what's been found out has caused me nothing but great disappointment in her." Granny Cass told him as she felt an almost overwhelming disappointment in Maddie

"Although I do have to ask when you do win this whole ordeal what will happen between you and daughter? Because things like this just don't blow over without repercussions in the aftermath." Black Adam questioned since things like this never went over well

"That's a question I ask myself every single given day since. Because I don't know if I'll still be able to even look her in the face after this or if I'll still be able to call her my daughter when the court case is all over. But one thing I do know is that I have to do this for their sakes since this was happening under my nose for far too long and I can't let it continue any further." Granny Cass replied with a somber tone in her voice heavy in forethought of the aftermath of the court case

Because never before did she think she could be so overwhelmingly disappointed and enraged as well as sorrowful at the actions of her daughter Maddie; for she couldn't even say for certain that when everything was said and done that she'd still be able to love her own daughter. Something of which killed her inside to admit because to have to go on everyday and know that your daughter let this and allowed for your own grandchildren to face abuse and neglect that made her burst a blood vessel was truly staggering to say the very least.

"So to answer that question I don't really know if or not I'll ever forgive her for this or even be able to look her in the face much less say I love you to her again. Because what she's allowed to go on for over a decade has wounded me in such a way that I feel compelled to violently vomit up my own insides." Granny Cass added because even to say this broke her heart and made her stomach turn upside down in ways a person who wasn't a mother or parent wouldn't begin to fathom

"The only thing I can safely say to even make this even the slightest amount better is that you did the absolute best you could as a parent; for that's really the only thing you can and could've done with Madeline. For these were her choices not yours so don't weigh yourself down with this because you have two people right now that need you to be there for them the most right now." Black Adam stated with a sigh at the end as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder

"I appreciate it still it feels like even with all the destructive powers of nature itself at my disposal I still couldn't save my own family. Something that is going to for the rest of my days haunt and eat me away inside like no other." Granny Cass said with a heavy sigh at the fact that with all her might she couldn't have saved them

"Understand one thing Cassidy that even now I still struggle from time to time to be a father to Osiris, because the struggle of parenthood is something that is never easy; which you already know firsthand. So I say this to you as a friend Cassidy that right now focus on what matters the most and that is making sure they can grow up with at least a semi decent home life." Black Adam advised to her since that was really the best he could off her

"Once again I thank you since even after all these decades I still forget that you've been one of my eldest and closest friends, for which I'm very thankful to have you in my life. Not to mention someone who I know that I've made the right choice as Danny's godfather." Granny Cass spoke to the ruler of Khandaq who smile back at her

"No problem whatsoever and I do look forwards to meeting young Daniel, since he seems like such a great kid who deserves far better and greater than that hovel Amity Park." Black Adam responded as he quite looked forwards to meeting Danny in the months to come

"And I have no doubt the two of you will get along quite well; after all he could use an actual male role model who's respectable and not an obese failure for a ghost hunter." Granny Cass replied knowing that he was far better role model than Jack

"Yes as how she married him is beyond even my comprehension and immense wisdom." Black Adam said wondering how a daughter of Cassidy Blythe lowballed herself so badly

"That's one of the greatest mysteries in the world to me as well and my husband, since he fails both as a man and a father and someone who should've had his right to breed taken away immediately." Granny Cass spat at the fact that Jack was a piss poor excuse for a man overall

"Well enough of that at the very least as let's not ruin today with talk of them any further, for let's enjoy these few bits of summer while it is still possible. After all Osiris would like to spend some time with you after all seeing as how your his godmother." Black Adam told her as she smiled at that

"Sure why not as I'd like to hang out with the little squirt while I'm still here." Granny Cass spoke as Black Adam smiled

"Good to here as let us be off." Black Adam replied as the two walked off elsewhere

 _"Danny, Jazz I just hope you two are safe and not getting in over your heads."_ Granny Cass thought to herself hoping her grandkids were still safe

 **So then with Granny Cass having ended the rebellion in Khandaq and her Black Adam having defeated Captain Marvel from further inadvertently sewing chaos into Black Adam's kingdom it seems as though the weight of the world still weighs on her in terms of the upcoming court case. So then find out how everything comes to a head in the next new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as hey guys sorry for the long wait with everything, but recently I've been having a hard couple months with my depression which has been getting so bad that I've been having to hold back down thoughts of suicide. Therefore I ask for the now future of my stories that you be patent with me since this is something that will affect all future updates; with that being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First off we've got Granny Cass meeting up with Black Adam who's revealed to be Danny's godfather something of which is gonna play a pretty big part in Part 2 of the story, as I'd think that with how long she's been around as a Druid she's made some friends along the way in high places._**

 ** _Next up we've got Granny Cass showing more of her powers which I've based off of the Circle of Moon Druid from Dungeons and Dragons considering that it makes sense for of what she's able to do as someone who draws upon the power of nature. And just so you guys know we're nowhere near close to showing off her full powers because trust me you guys have yet to see all of her power in full magnitude._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Black Adam and Granny Cass tag teaming Captain Marvel in a fight that I thought would be pretty cool since it allowed me to a small extent show that Black Adam isn't really a villain, but more so someone who's just really passionate about wanting to make sure his kingdom and country doesn't wind up like the rest of the world. Because this is a man who values order and wants to make sure that his home isn't overrun by that like the rest of the world which is why he sees Billy Batson as a problem in his leading that rebellion._**

 ** _Next up we've got a bit of a moment between the two of them where Granny Cass is still being weighed down upon by the upcoming court case between her and Danny's parents since the thing is that the court case is gonna have major repercussions later on in the story therefore the appropriate weight needs to be put into it._**

 ** _That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really thank you guys for your support this far as it means alot to me so please continue to get this out there as much as possible since I know this can be a really great story. Also flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and well thought out._**

 ** _With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out as next chapter is Danny planning something against Walker in a possible overthrow of him from the Ghost Zone so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: 46 & 2 by Tool_**

 ** _Random End Song: Blue by A Perfect Circle_**


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Things in Order

**(Chapter 11: Getting things in Order)**

It was nearing the end of summer as Danny was so far doing one thing in particular since his sobriety and that being getting things in priority and one of those things was getting rid of Walker; considering how the corrupt sheriff ghost was a constant thorn in his side. As in his opinion stated by his guards his existence was a constant breaking the rules and if he was sending people to harass him because he existed; then to Danny with his shift in personality decided that he wasn't going to take this lying down

Yet it wasn't just for him that he was doing this in overthrowing Walker it was for the ghosts that looked out for him like Desiree who was there when he was drinking himself death for example; as people like her and a select few in the Ghost Zone were some of the reason why he's determined to destroy Walker. Luckily in this endeavor he had the help of Jazz who with powers of her own decided to help him in this endeavor to which Danny was very thankful for since this meant that now getting rid of Walker would go a lot faster.

* * *

 **(August 27th 2015, Amity Park, 12:36 Pm)**

It was soon midday as Jazz and Danny were chasing down one of Walker's guards which was already bloodied and wounded from having several of his other cohorts be killed off by the pair and was now scrambling for dear life away from them.

 **"Jazz you chase him down I'll start walling off his escape routes."** Danny told Jazz who nodded

"Gotcha and don't worry Danny as the cool thing about my powers is that its super effective against ghosts too." Jazz said pounding her fists together

 **"Great and again thanks for helping me out here it means a whole lot to me."** Danny thanked her as she let a smile cross her face

"Hey its no problem Danny now let's get him." Jazz replied as Danny flew of at supersonic

 **"Well your in a good mood."** Crona spoke as an astral projection of her appeared beside her

"Can you blame me after all I get to help destroy ghosts with my baby brother." Jazz replied as she dashed off hopping from wall to wall

 **"No not at all as really good for you."** Crona told her as she climbed up the walls like Spiderman

 **"Although word of advice please try to cool it because you do have a temper on you and last thing that's needed is Raishan getting out."** Crona advised as Jazz did a front flip onto the roof of a building

"I do not have a temper." Jazz denied as she found herself right about the remaining guard ghost

 **"Really this coming from the person put someone in a stranglehold because they spilled coffee all over you."** Crona retorted as Jazz rolled her eyes

"It was one time Crona." Jazz spoke as magenta energy formed around her

 **"Regardless I'd watch that temper of yours.** " Crona told her before fading away into Jazz's shadow

With that the guard ghost was soon sent through the wall of a building by a glowing magenta colored fist as Jazz soon was there as he fired bolts of green energy from his baton; that were batted away by the magenta colored fist before soon grabbing him and chucking the ghost guard out of the building. The ghost soon flew through the city streets however, he soon crashed into walls of 2 foot thick ice that hissed in the summer heat from the sheer cold as the ghost was corralled into the area of their choosing to decimate him later

For said ghost brandished out his damaged riot shield waiting for whatever was to come as soon enough the sound of gunfire rang as a quintet of bullets went through it with two narrowly missing his lung and another barely grazing his liver. Before he was knocked to the ground by Jazz with a bicycle kick that put in some dents to the body armor it wore before using a claw strike to break the glass on its helmet and with a follow up reverse roundhouse put in a fist sized dent in the ghosts helmet that made it go staggering back.

With Danny taking a shot to its left eye sundering the optical organ as blood, optical fluid and small chunks of eyeball were sent flying as the ghost bellowed out in pain as it tried to fly away from them. Only for the ethereal looking magenta hand of force to reappear and punch into an abandoned warehouse with Danny and Jazz soon entering as Danny concentrated and made thick sheets of ice cover the building, so this way the ghost couldn't get out.

 **"Jazz I'll focus on getting rid of that riot shield and you focus on disabling this prick, as I want answers on Walker now."** Danny spoke as he took aim one again with his pistol

"Don't worry Danny I've got you covered." Jazz replied as her right hand pulsed with magenta colored energy

 **"Thanks so let's finish this."** Danny said as he waited for a clear shot

With that in mind 6 darts of concentrated force left Jazz's hand as they exploded against a trio of energy bolts from the ghost's baton, for the moment the guard raised the shield over head to prevent a dashing Jazz from trying to smash the helmet further in with a wheel kick Danny took a violent shot at the ghost's wrist. In doing so he literally shot off the ghosts arm which he had frozen over by launching a knife made of jagged ice that pierced his upper forearm as frost spread throughout sealing up the wound that quickly began freezing over.

With Jazz completely sundering the front of the helmet with a punch to the face that not only shattered the glass, but also smashed in his nose to the point where ectoplasmic blood oozed out like a leaky faucet for the ghost staggered covering his nose. For Danny soon rushed in and grabbed the ghost by the chest and with an intense pulse of frigid energy slammed it hard into the ground as sections of its body armor froze and subsequently cracked off like brittle pottery that clattered to the ground as the ghost tried to shoot him in the head.

Only for Jazz to quickly rush in and dislocate the ghosts shoulder before channeling her power into a one inch punch that soon paralyzed it; with Danny taking another shot and shot the baton in half before throwing the ghost across the floor and freezing it to the ground completely too fully immobilize it.

 **"Now then I'm going to ask you this again and unlike your idiot friends you better answer me correctly; where is Walker's new hideout?"** Danny questioned the guard ghost

 **"I'm not breaking the rules at all, so fuck you and that whore over there."** The guard ghost spat in defiance

" **Wrong answer numbnuts."** Danny responded shooting the ghost in the right testicle

 **"Now then this time answer my question truthfully; because I bought extra clips with me so I can do this all day."** Danny told the ghost as he reloaded his gun

 **"I'm not breaking the rules for you halfa so give up now, as I still won't say nothing."** The guard ghost gritted out as Danny took a shot at said ghosts liver

 **"I swear every goon of Walker's just continues to annoy me everytime as you continue harassing me about my just breaking the rules that he makes up when he damned feels like it. On top of that you keep screwing around with people I care about for insignificant crap and I just…"** Danny spoke as he accidentally had an outburst that it caused the bullet he fired into his shoulder to fragment into multiple smaller shards of ice

 **"Oh I'm sorry that just happens when people want to be complete idiots and not tell me what I need to know."** Danny said as he shot the ghost in the kidneys

"Damn it Danny we need him alive." Jazz reprimanded as she was on the phone with Granny Cass

 **"I'm sorry but I want to know where Walker's new location is now and me shooting this guy in the damn kidneys is pretty damn effective in getting me what I want.** " Danny retorted as he took aim again

 **"Now then tell me where his new hideout is or I shoot you in the other testicle!"** Danny ordered as after about 2 weeks of this nonsense he was about 160% done

"Well sorry Grandma but we gotta go." Jazz told Granny Cass as she hung up the cellphone

 **"I said talk now damnit, as where his new hideout!"** Danny demanded as he proceeded to pistol whip the ghost as ectoplasmic blood flew out of his mouth

"Danny that is enough, as your taking this out of hand." Jazz reprimanded as the ghost was now concussed

 **"No it isn't Jazz as this is the only way that works until he squeals."** Danny responded as until he gave up the information this was the only way

"It doesn't have to be as I have a friend that can help us with this." Jazz told him

 **"Who are they and how do you know they can help?"** Danny questioned Jazz in knowing as to how they could help

"Because they've been helping me with a problem of my own, so come on let's go to her." Jazz told Danny who at hearing that hefted the now unconscious ghost on to his shoulder and flew off

* * *

 **(2 hours later, Quinzel Residence, 2:57 Pm)**

It was a few hours after they brought said ghost to the home of one of her friends she's made named Lucy who had moved into Amity Park with her mother last October and luckily her powers came in handy in getting the information needed.

"Huh your friend has been in there for awhile now, as are you sure she knows what she's doing?" Danny asked of her

"Yeah as the thing is that her psychic powers are pretty intense; its just that she doesn't really know all that much about ghosts so I bet she's just taking her time so she can find out more. After all she's only been here a few months with her mom since they moved here." Jazz told him since Lucy didn't really know all that much about the ghosts in Amity so she was probably getting info from it to know more

"Fair point I suppose, by the way who's her mom since she has to be pretty cool to afford something like this?" Danny asked of her

"She said her mom's name is Harleen and last time I checked they moved here from Gotham." Jazz answered back remembering where they were originally from

"Can't really blame them since that place is a crime filled shithole." Danny replied not being able to blame either one for wanting to get out of there

"Well I'm sure that her and her mom are good people." Danny added sure enough that Lucy and her mom were nice people

"They really are. Oh and that's Lucy now." Jazz spoke as they saw a figure come towards them

Lucy Quinzel was a woman of 19 years of age, with strawberry blonde hair down to her elbows that she had down in a thick singular braid, with a rounded face and high cheekbones that combined with her unusually bright golden eyes and kind demeanor made her seem like a generally warm person to be around. With her having fair skin, a pear shaped figure to her with wide hips, thick thighs and a large ass that was made more prominent by the fact her shorts struggled to contain it all that was paired off with a solid D cup bust.

For she wore navy colored jean shorts, was barefoot since she was in the comfort of her own home, and a Rush 2112 t-shirt and around her neck was a St. Peters cross that had a emerald in the center.

"Sorry I took so long, by the way I didn't know there was an entire Ghost Zone." Lucy spoke coming out of the room

"Its fine and did you get me what I needed?" Danny asked as Lucy handed him a note

"This what I recorded when I was in his mind; although I took the added liberty of finding out what that Ghost Zone was like and well….it didn't end well for him." Lucy spoke as they looked to see a immensely catatonic ghost guard

"What happened in here Lucy?" Jazz asked as Danny waved his hands in front of the glossy eyed ghost

"The thing is that when I go in too deep with my powers they have a corrosive effect on things and well that sort of happened, so if you needed him alive then sorry." Lucy explained since that's the one thing she hated about her powers in that if she went too far deep she wound up corroding the mind

"Not really and thank you for helping." Danny thanked her as he pocketed the note

"It's no problem after all I'm happy to help you guys out; especially when things involve your sister." Lucy spoke happy to help out

"Should that mean something between the of you?" Danny questioned as Jazz's face briefly turned red at that

"No nothing at all." Jazz immediately spoke causing Danny to wave it off

"Whatever anyways I'm gonna go since I promised I'd take Leslie out to dinner, so I'll see you later Jazz and nice meeting you as well Lucy." Danny said as he soon exited out of the house

"Same to you and hope to see you again!" Lucy waved to Danny who soon blasted off elsewhere

"Really Lucy you just meet my baby brother and already you want to give him the wrong idea about us." Jazz spoke as Lucy only smiled at her

"Oh come on Jazz like you haven't given us a thought before." Lucy spoke with a smile on her face as Jazz's face reddened

"I have Lucy and don't get me wrong I think your wonderful and all; its just that…." Jazz trailed off

"Is it because of Raishan?" Lucy questioned as Jazz nodded

"Look I've been helping you with Raishan to make sure she doesn't get out and I was there when she manifested and rampaged across town, so you have nothing to worry about since I always have your back." Lucy reminded Jazz of that day

After all it was Lucy who defeated Jazz's wrathful 3rd personality as considering how Raishan was killing people by the dozens then Lucy had her work cut out for considering how the powerful personality made her have to use a good portion of her bag of tricks to force her back into Jazz.

"Because you know that you can count on me to make sure nothing bad happens to you right?" Lucy asked wondering if Jazz trusted her in that regard

"I do; its just that I'm still scared of Raishan because I know that there will be that one day where I get so angry and so enraged that I will completely lose it. And when that happens that she'll come out and I can't afford to let her out." Jazz answered back with heavy trepidation in her voice and some fear coloring it

"Relax Jazz you don't need to worry about any of it at all, since like I said you don't need to worry it since I've got you no matter what." Lucy assured her with a reassuring kiss on the forehead that made Jazz's cheeks turn a light reddish pink

"Thank you I appreciate it Lucy as I can always count on you too be here for me when I need it." Jazz thanked her as Lucy smiled at her

"Of course I do Jazz because like I've told you countless time and time again that I am always here and by your side. Because even when your jerk parents don't care about you and just continue to go on about their stupid obsession with ghosts; that you will always have a home here with me and my mom. As heck even my mom likes you, so you don't need to worry about nothing because you will always have me in your life." Lucy told her with a warm smile that made Jazz's heart flush with joy

"That means a lot to me Lucy." Jazz replied with a smile as her heart beat with happiness

"I know and come on help me get rid of this ghost since I don't want to explain to mom why there's a catatonic ghost in our house." Lucy said to Jazz in wanting to get rid of the guard ghost

"Ok sure and its not as hard as you think since when you live in a place infested with ghosts you learn how to do a few things, so come on as afterwards we're watching Ben 10." Jazz told her as they went to go get rid of the ghost

* * *

 **(2 days later, August 29th 2015, Devil's Playground, 7:53 Pm)**

It was soon a few days later as Danny was at the Devil's Playground however, unlike the many times before where it was to feed his alcoholism; which despite his ongoing sobriety was still a struggle to deal with wasn't the reason why he was here. Instead he was here to see Desiree about something important and that would change things for him immensely.

 **"I'm surprised you haven't gone through a whole bottle yet Danny."** Desiree spoke surprised that Danny managed to keep up his ongoing bout of sobriety

"Trust me its been rough Desiree, but I've been getting through it just fine." Danny replied as even now he still had cold sweats at night from his withdrawals

 **"You know I could wish that away from you."** Desiree brought up since she could practically wish anything away for him

"I know but this is something I want to do myself, since I want to know that I beat my alcoholism through my own willpower. Because I know it may seem like I'm making things harder for myself but, I need to do this so I know that I can be strong enough to get through anything in my life since I know you won't always be there to wish it all away." Danny told her since he wanted to overcome this on his own power, for he knew that he couldn't always depend on Desiree to wish his problems away every time

 **"Fair enough I suppose; its just that take it from someone who's had to struggle with the decisions made both in life and in my afterlife that I hate to see when someone struggles with their own. Which is why I'm so invested to help you."** Desiree replied as she understood the reasoning behind Danny's actions but wanted to as much as she could help him

Since after all the wishes she's had to make against her will for centuries onward to this point the consequences of them still weighed on heart, for she wasn't going to lie at all and say that every wish granted got a happy ending. Instead there were more often than not people who wished and wished to her so much that all it did was create a cycle of suffering she created and was forced to live with every single action unfold.

"I understand and I thank you for that and believe me even being here is very difficult for me." Danny spoke since with all the liquor around him it was very difficult not to go into a drinking frenzy

 **"I can tell. As are you sure you didn't want to meet somewhere else?"** Desiree noted by the shaking of Danny's right hand

"I'm fine anyways there's something that I'm want to ask of you to do for me, since its something I've been giving a lot of thought and I've made my decision on it." Danny said having given this a good deal of thought lately

"I want for you to accelerate the time at which Maynard and I will eventually separate from being of one mind and body." Danny told her as Desiree looked at him with a puzzled look for a moment

 **"What are you talking about Danny, as I can't quite accelerate something that isn't happening?"** Desiree questioned as Danny looked back at her his expression having not changed at all

"I'm being completely serious as Tucker recently ran some tests on me and when Maynard said he was getting stronger he meant it not just literally, but also in a physical and mental manner as well." Danny replied since Maynard was getting stronger within wasn't just powerwise but mentally and physically as well

 **"What's happening to you Danny?"** Desiree asked in concern

"I mean that with how much stronger Maynard is growing his power is now starting to overflow into me; which is making using my normal loadout of ghost powers more difficult. Then there's also the fact that its getting somewhat harder for me to sleep considering that sometimes when I do so he's able to take over; hell even when I'm awake I can feel him growing stronger in my head. For I can't hear his voice in my head something that I appreciate, but that doesn't mean its getting to the point where he's starting to get partial control of my body." Danny informed the genie ghost of situation with Maynard

Since while he was thankful that Maynard couldn't talk to him it didn't mean that it didn't make the experience of having his alternate personality become strong enough to where in the waking world, he could communicate with him by forcibly having one of his hands do sign language to which the level he could do so enough to speak in complete sentences with him in it was frightening.

"So I would very much like it if you could speed this up for me, because knowing that he's able to be like this and have control over me like that scares me. Which is why I want to expedite this process as fast as possible, because I really don't like having to share my body with someone else that takes it for joyrides and refuses to let me make my own decisions." Danny requested of Desiree since he wished not to have to share his body any further with Maynard and besides with him gone he'd finally be able to gain his sweet release

 **"Alright I will do this for you, so stand still."** Desiree told him as with a snap of her fingers green spoke briefly enveloped him

 **"There you go as now the separation between you two has been sped up rapidly although I would advise for you to be careful since now that I've sped it up since there may be some side effects to doing this."** Desiree warned him as he got up

"I was aware of the risks when I asked you of this and I thank you for doing this Desiree, as you have my utmost gratitude." Danny thanked Desiree for this as he gave her a hug

 **"It's no problem just promise me you'll be safe out there against Walker."** Desiree responded returning the hug a smooshing Danny into her generous bust

"You've got nothing to worry about all Desiree for I've got this completely handled, because now I can finally see a light at the end of my road." Danny answered back with a smile on his face that held hidden and darker intentions

* * *

 **(The next night, August 30th 2015, Amity Park, 8:40 Pm)**

It was soon enough a quarter till 10 as Danny was watching and waiting throughout the night skies for Bullet and his men to make another pass over Amity Park and then he could take him out as a message to Walker

 _"Come on all I need is one good shot for you and your idiot friends to get in my line of sight."_ Danny thought as he held up a RPG with an ectoranium payload

 **"And gotcha you son of a bitch."** Danny whispered as he pulled the trigger and fired the missile that soon exploded in lime green light and smoke

 **"Now then time to take out the trash."** Danny spoke as he readied his pistol and flew towards them

 **"So its true what everyone is saying, you really have gone downhill from being Amity's white knight."** Bullet said as half of his men died in the explosion and were struggling to recover

 **"Well as it stands I'm starting to see that being a white knight isn't cutting it, so I've decided that all of my letting you and guys like Walker well walk is over. Which is why as of now its nothing but the death sentence for all of you."** Danny told them holding his pistol in hand

 **"You can try and kill me if you like, but first off you'll have to deal with my men first." Bullet** responded as the remaining yet wounded rose up

 **"Alright let's get to work then."** Danny spoke as he raised his gun

With that in mind Danny took two headshots at some of the guard ghosts that dropped like ants being squashed underfoot as soon enough everything erupted into chaos with bullets fired and beams of ectoplasm whizzing through the air, for Danny was quickly shooting at the ghosts as quickly as possible for he wouldn't be denied Bullet dying. For he only stopped to reload as he took cover behind a Prius that was rapidly getting more and more holes in it than Swiss cheese, as Danny only hit with fatal shots hitting them in the head, jugular vein, throat or heart as he proceeded to drop them all like flies with an almost surgical precision.

For it would be a few moments before he was left waiting as the street was covered in the spectral corpses of his enemies as he soon quickly moved throughout the street looking for anymore of them that would ambush him; until suddenly his hand moved rigidly as though with weighted strings and fired causing a guard ghost to drop dead from the shot through its cheek. With Danny silently thanking Maynard for having in away watched his six, so with the threats neutralized he soon quickly took off with a emerald colored sonic boom, for he quickly darted through the night looking for Bullet as he refused to let him escape or get away from him whatsoever.

Danny soon found Bullet trying to go through one of the sewers for a quick getaway as his pace was considerably slowed due to having gotten hit by an Ectoranium missile, allowing for Danny to quickly get the drop on him and tackle him to the ground as they tumbled and skipped across the pavement like stones across a lake. With Danny getting him quickly into a rear naked chokehold in an effort to crush his neck as Bullet floundered about trying to get free yet Danny refused to let go, until Bullet quickly shot him in the face leaving hole in his mouth that allowed him to get away.

 **"Where do you think you're going, as we aren't finished here?!"** Danny questioned as the wound on his cheek healed rapidly

 **"As I told you, you're a deadman!"** Danny exclaimed as when he went to charge up a energy blast Maynard's energy pulsed into him as his ghostly aura turned it into a scathing hot fireball

 **"Over my dead body, besides you may have gotten me with that damned rocket of yours but once I'm done with you then Walker is gonna have a hell of a time with you."** Bullet answered back as he fired twin violet colored beams from his gun

That in mind the fireball that burned part of Danny's hand shout out and ploughed through the beams like they were nothing as Bullet had to fly out of the way or risk being incinerated; meanwhile Danny silently cursed as half of his right hand had been burned from the fireball and although it was quickly healing it was still annoyance to deal with as Danny flew after him. With him firing shots after Bullet as they engaged in aerial dogfight with energy beams and gunfire ringing across the night sky; with this continuing until Danny landed a shot on Bullet's right shoulder and another in his stomach making him crash land from the near fatal wound.

With Bullet clutching at his gut wound as he tried to stand up although it was difficult to do from the wound to his abdomen as he quickly had to go intangible and take cover within the lobby of an apartment building, with him standing in silence to catch his breath and recover. Only for several knives made of jagged ice to rip through the building and causing ice and permafrost to form, as he managed to shoot down 4 out them while a trio hit him in the gut as a great deal of pain coursed through him along with a cold that turned his skin a pale blue from the cold.

Yet he wasn't granted any form of respite as Danny came charging through the wall like he was the Kool-Aid man tackling him through the lobby wall and through another 2 walls, before caving his nose in with a right hook to the face was blood flew out his nose and the crunching of cartilage was heard as he was sent headfirst through a wall. Before Danny brought him out of it and then through him across the street and through a fire hydrant; with pain filling his body as Danny walked towards him with gun in hand ready to take the next shot until Danny took a blast from Bullet right to his face that made him nearly drop to the ground.

 **"YOU ROTTEN FISH FACED PRICK!"** Danny yelled out as his left eye now was a gaping and bloody hole with parts of his cheekbone being visible

 **"Well at least now we match, after all an eye for an eye as they always say."** Bullet spoke as Maynard's ghostly aura briefly surged through him

 **"Oh you're gonna regret ever doing that to me."** Danny spoke as his ghost form began to flicker into Maynard's and his like a lightbulb before it goes out of power

 **"What the fuck is happening with you?!"** Bullet questioned as a man sized fireball was in his hand

 **"You dying you rotten bastard, as nobody blasts out my eyes!"** Danny exclaimed as his voice was duality of his Maynard's as flung the giant fireball at Bullet that exploded and sent him through a wall

 **"Damn this sucks."** Danny cursed as his nose bled heavily from Maynard partially surfacing

Soon enough his face was full regenerated as Bullet who managed to get away from some of the blast was suffering minor full body 3rd degree burns as he went to raise up his blaster at Danny who ran after him and shot him twice in the forearm and once in the wrist getting him to drop the weapon. For the young half-ghost soon punched Bullet in his stomach wound enough to get him to drop to the ground, with him following that up by jamming both of his thumbs into his eyes rendering him effectively blinded as blood and ocular fluid seeped from the wound.

For Danny soon enough caught the arm Bullet went to punch him with and with a hard squeeze and yanked ripped it from the elbow joint causing him to roar in pain at his bloodied stump that jetted out spurts of ectoplasmic blood. With Danny making one last ice knife as he gripped Bullet by his scalp and proceed to drag the blade across his neck making sure to sever both carotid and jugular veins and arteries as blood soon poured like water fountain from the wound, as Danny threw the dying right hand man to Walker onto the ground as he lie spasming in his death throes.

Before Danny ended it with a stomp to his temple hard enough that it caused caused a foot shaped depression on his skull as Danny turned back into human form with his head ringing from Maynard's partial surfacing, as he took out his phone and soon enough called Tucker.

"Hey Tucker I got rid of Bullet." Danny told him

"Good to know as are you sure about doing this since once you send Bullet off to Walker's hideout; then its making an official statement of us going to war with him?" Tucker questioned wanting to make sure Danny was all in on this

"I'm sure of it Tucker as not only and I through letting people like him get away with his rules that let him be a tyrant to everyone in the Ghost Zone. But also it'll act as a clear message that I'm done playing hero as now its time for me to become punishment in living form." Danny answered back since he was fully committed to doing this

"Alright I'll see you in about an hour, because I still can't believe your gonna crucify the dude and leave him at his doorstep." Tucker said in disbelief that Danny was going that far to send a message

"Well like I told you Tucker I'm through letting everyone off easy, for everyone needs to get with the program that I am done playing around. Since this summer has informed me of one thing that I should've done a long time ago, because if I'd done that earlier then maybe Maynard wouldn't have ever surfaced to begin with." Danny told Tucker as his bright blue eyes hardened in resolve

"And what's that." Tucker wondered

"That as of now the kiddy gloves come off as it's high time that I start letting everyone here in both Amity and the Ghost Zone that Danny Phantom is through playing games. Since now its either you get with the program and fly straight or its the death sentence, because I am just absolutely done being the nice guy since look where its gotten me so far." Danny answered back as he was so tired and through with playing Mr. Nice guy

"Understood Danny as soon enough I'll be right there with you to join in the fight since my power suit is still taking a bit of time to make, but once its finished we're gonna be the best dynamic duo Amity has ever seen." Tucker answered back as Danny let out a soft chuckle at that notion

"I'll hold you to it anyways I'll see ya later Tuck." Danny replied as he hung up the phone

 _"Well Walker the only thing I have to say now is that its game fucking on."_ Danny thought to himself as he looked up at the night sky

 **So then with Danny having sped up the split between Maynard and himself and getting ready to go to war with Walker what will all of this bring down upon Amity Park as Danny spirals further away from being the hero he once was. Well you'll just have to find out on the next new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you guys liked this chapter since things are getting set to go for high gear soon enough so with that being said let's get down to it.**_

 _ **First of we've got Danny and Jazz doing a bit of a minor tag team against one of Walker's minions which I thought would be fun to write and since this takes place around the same time Granny Cass was in Khandaq we now know was going on in their side of things.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got the introduction of Lucy Quinzel who if you guys have read the Injustice Comics know that this is the daughter of Harley Quinn and the Joker someone who I can't wait to write about. Not only that but also a possible love interest for Jazz which has already been laid down to happen considering we now know how Jazz has been suppressing Raishan.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Danny and Desiree who not only have a bit of a moment, but also grants Danny the wish to accelerate the eventual split between Danny and Maynard something of which I've been planning for awhile. Because here's the thing since Maynard is a split in Danny that's only getting stronger and stronger it makes logical sense that he'll eventually splinter off from Danny, so in Danny's mind why not hasten it both to not only split himself from Maynard but also for more obvious and darker reasons that we all see coming.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Danny taking out not just more of Walker's men but also Bullet and officially going to war with Walker which is something I can't wait to start on and also further shows Danny's shift in personality that he's slowly going further and further away from being the hero he once was to something else, something that I can't wait to fully expand on.**_

 _ **That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really thank you guys for your support this far as it means alot to me so please continue to get this out there as much as possible since I know this can be a really great story. Also flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and well thought out.**_

 _ **Well this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as next chapter is gonna be Danny and company going back to school so stay tuned for that.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Back to School

**(Chapter 12: Back to School)**

It was soon enough the starting of back to school for everyone and while for most it would mean seeing friends again to Danny it meant going back to the thing he hated the most; which was dealing with teachers and the A-list. With Jazz on the other hand feeling more on the brighter side of things since it was her senior year; which meant after this she could get out of Amity and never be anywhere near her ghost obsessed parents ever again.

Yet despite this Danny was concerned with his war against Walker than anything else since to him, he was beginning to realize one thing throughout the summer and that was why should he continue bothering being at Casper High. Considering that everything he's done since his shift in personality and taking a more cutthroat edge to things in Amity was something more beneficial in the long run not to mention as time went on he began to consider the Sinestro ring more and more to aid him in his war against Walker.

* * *

 **(September 4th 2015, Fenton Works, 8:40 Pm)**

It was nighttime as Danny was in his room having dug up the box that contained the Sinestro Corps ring as he stared at it with what once was reluctance was now that of consideration and interest, for he soon began to realize that maybe just maybe it wouldn't hurt to have the power of fear on his side in his war against Walker. Because the more he thought about in the past few weeks the more he realized that ghost powers alone wouldn't be enough and that with the eventual split from Maynard happening and the unknown side effects it could bring he felt it would be wise to have an ace up his sleeve in case anything happened.

"Hey Danny you doing ok?" Jazz asked seeing her brother look down at the Sinestro ring he held in his hands

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about something that's been popping up through my head lately." Danny answered back looking at the Sinestro Corps ring

"Your thinking of putting the ring on aren't you." Jazz guessed as Danny nodded at that

"Are you sure want to do that Danny, since the moment you do you'll get roped into their nonsense?" Jazz questioned knowing that when you put on a lantern ring you got roped into their bullshit

"Well since I've officially started my war against Walker I'm going to need more power to deal with him, besides since grandma already told you what's going on with me. And the fact that I'm going to be having a split with him soon I'd like to have an insurance in case something happens, since even Tucker said that the separation could have side effects." Danny responded since he had Granny Cass give the go ahead to fill in Jazz on why the whole summer he's acted weirder than normal

"What do you mean side effects?" Jazz questioned wondering what kind of side effects

"Well its anything from nothing at all to the fact that I permanently lose my ghost powers." Danny revealed to her causing her to do a double take

"I'm sorry but can you repeat that last part again." Jazz said in shock of that

"You heard me right Jazz that the moment Maynard and I split that there's a possible chance that I could lose my ghost powers, something that I've been having to come to terms with." Danny answered back to her in earnest

Because even Danny was taken aback when Tucker had told him that the moment Maynard and him split that the shock to his system could cause a possible loss to his ghost powers, which had been another thing on his mind as of late. Since if he lost his ghost powers then he really wouldn't be Danny Phantom anymore just some suicidal punk from Washington; that was a pretty good marksman and had a lantern ring and while that was all fine in the scheme of things it also meant that what's become a considerable part of him would die off.

"Are you sure that you'd be prepared to handle losing your ghost powers, because we're talking about the possibility of you not being able to be a hero again?" Jazz asked wondering if he was prepared mentally and emotionally for the possible loss of his powers

"That's something that since I've gotten the news about I've been wrestling with lately, since on one hand it means that I'll never get to be Danny Phantom again which despite all the hangups its caused I've enjoyed doing it. However, on the one hand it means that I move on from the restraints placed on me because I am Danny Phantom." Danny stated since losing his ghost powers and never being Danny Phantom was in his mind a double edged sword

"Where are you going with this exactly Danny." Jazz wondered as he set down the box

"I mean that in the event of my no longer being able to become Danny Phantom; I made something called the Leviathan Initiative." Danny told her with a seriousness to his voice

"What exactly is the Leviathan Initiative?" Jazz questioned wondering what this was

"Simple the Leviathan Initiative is simply me doing an overhaul to how I do things here in Amity, for I won't spoil all of the details but for one it involves me going much more intense with how I do things. To where I'm pretty sure that it won't end well for some in the process." Danny told her since while he wouldn't tell her everything that would

"How far do you intend to go with this Danny? Because I'd like to know if you're gonna go to any extremes." Jazz asked of him as he stared back her with a neutral almost apathetic expression

"The real question is does it even matter if I do, because look at all of what's been done since I've stopped holding myself back. So would it really be such a bad thing if I decided to go all in on this, because let's face it Jazz being a hero has never gotten me the results I wanted. But putting the absolute fear of God into them has worked out pretty well; so really what's wrong with me going that extra step and embracing it completely." Danny answered back since one thing he realized is that fear got him what he wanted so why stop when he could just embrace it

"Because you'll wind up getting lost in it and won't be able to come back from becoming something else completely." Jazz warned him

"Jazz I already have blood on my hands both deserving and those undeserving from the innocent caught in the crossfire, so the thing is Jazz with everything that goes on and has been happening to me. I'm prepared to become something else since I've realized one thing Jazz; that fear is what will get people to fall in line. So if I got to further embrace fear and terror so that the ghosts and villains that come here will stop being a blight on the town, then so be it." Danny told her since he already had blood on his hands that if he had to become some fear inspiring menace to get them to stop then he was fine doing so

"I can see by the look on your face that I can't change your mind, but can you do me at least this one thing." Jazz spoke seeing that Danny's mind was dead set on this

"Sure what is it?" Danny asked willing to do anything for his sister

"Promise me that throughout all of the fear and terror you spread if this Leviathan Initiative of yours comes to pass, that there will be some of my little brother left in there. Since I can't afford to lose you in all of this; because I only have one of you and you are something that can never be replaced." Jazz requested out of Danny since she couldn't afford to lose him

"Don't worry Jazz you won't lose me anytime soon. Because no matter what happens to me, I'm never gonna fade or be turned into something you can't recognize. Since no matter what I will always come back to you." Danny assured her in her having nothing to worry about in that regard

"Thank you Danny as I still need my baby brother." Jazz thanked him as he smiled and hugged her

"It's no problem Jazz, so if you don't mind I still have some things to go over." Danny told her as she kissed him on the forehead and went off elsewhere

 _"Well all I can do now is hope that the Leviathan Initiative remains just a failsafe should anything happen to me."_ Danny thought to himself as the appeal of putting on that ring became more and more worthwhile

* * *

 **(3 days later, September 7th 2015, Casper High, 8:16 Am)**

It was soon the first day back at school as Danny had done so with trepidation all things considered, but knew that it was something no matter how much he didn't want to he had to do.

"So Tuck who do you think the new teacher is gonna be?" Danny questioned wondering who the new teacher was

"I don't know but hey he may finally get us some help against the A-list; since I heard he's supposed to have served about 20 plus years in the military." Tucker responded having looked up who the guy was gonna be there new teacher

"Anything else you know about the guy?" Danny asked if there was anything more

"Not really much else." Danny spoke as they saw their new teacher come in as Danny's face went into utter surprise

"Danny are you alright?" Tucker asked his best friend

"Yeah and by the way I'm pretty sure we won't have to worry about who the new teacher is cause I know who he is." Danny replied in complete surprise

"Who is he then?" Tucker questioned Danny

"He's grandpa Rick as my grandma told me he'd be coming to Amity, but I didn't know it was to be a teacher here." Danny said as his grandpa walked up to the chalkboard

"That's your grandpa?" Tucker questioned

"I apologize for being late class as traffic was quite heavy this morning and I'm still getting used to driving around here, but nonetheless my name is Rickard Blythe yet you all will be calling me and I'll be your new history teacher." Rick told everyone

Rickard Blythe despite being on in later years was due to circumstances involving his military career cut himself an imposing figure standing at 5 foot 10 with purely white hair and relatively muscular build about himself from decades of strict physical training that made him look more in his later 50's to upper 60's than his real age. With him having broad shoulders, having a thick barrel chest, his face having wrinkles and laugh lines from age, his stark white hair done in a short crew cut, with him having almond shaped forest green eyes and an air about himself that from years of being in the military downright commanded respect.

As he wore a pair of black slacks, pale sky blue polo shirt, with him wearing black dress shoes and around his neck a silver chain with a St. Peter's cross with a marble sized tiger's eye in the dead center and a stainless steel watch on his right arm.

"Now then first things first is that I will be setting some ground rules for you too follow in my class that I expect everyone of you to follow, as none of you are exempt from or above the standards I set for you in this class." Rick told them as to him no one was exempt or beyond the rules or standards set

"First off there will be no cheating or getting others to do your homework; for I've seen every trick there is too know in the book so I will know if any of you do this. Second no harrassing of screwing around with any of your classmates, as while there is a time and place for goofing around there is a difference between that and harming and harassing your classmates. Thirdly if any of you are absent to my class for whatever reason if it isn't deemed a good one then you will be sent out no ifs or buts about. Break any of these 3 rules or disrespect me in any way or fashion and I will punish you and make sure you learn not to do so again." Rick added setting the precedent for his class

With that in mind the class went on like it normally would for anything else before the school bell rang, as everyone was dismissed with the exception of Danny, with the two waiting before everyone cleared out before talking.

"So are you gonna give your grandpa a hug or not their Daniel?" Rick asked as Danny hugged his grandpa

"Hey I know your excited to see me and all, but could you put me down since it would be weird if the students or faculty saw you lifting me up off the ground like a ragdoll." Rick told his grandson as he was dangling a few feet off the ground

"Sorry about that grandpa I just didn't know you were gonna be teaching here." Danny responded as he put down his grandfather

"It's fine just watch that strength of yours as you could knock some poor kids head off if you weren't careful." Rick said noting his grandson's super strength

"Yeah believe me I've had to considering that when I didn't have so much of a good handle on it; it didn't quite end so well. Because it doesn't do so well when you love tap someone on the back and their spine shatters like glass." Danny remarked at one of the moments where when he did have his super strength accidental injuries like that were prone to happen

"Still I'm glad to see you hear grandpa...considering everything that's been going on." Danny added with a small pause at the end

"Yes Cassidy informed me of what's been going on and I'm sorry that you and Jasmine had to go through all of this, for I knew that fat bastard was bad news. But this..this just proves that he's unfit to be a father and now he does this to the two of you, as I can't wait to take him and my daughter whom your grandma and I will have words with to court." Rick spoke obviously with distaste and scorn towards Jack in mind in knowing that Fenton was always trouble

"Well I'll be glad when you do grandpa because, I'm so tired of being with them. As I know I'm supposed to love my parents and all; but how can I when I know that at any moment I could wind up strapped to a table ready to be taken apart like some 8th grade science project." Danny replied with a somber sigh

"Since all I can really feel is an incredible amount of apathy for them since I know that I should and am suppose to care about them. But with the stakes as they are with me being what I am, I honestly can't say I feel any form of love or affection for them. Because at this point in time in knowing they could kill me or are just waiting to take me apart molecule by molecule I can't feel a damn thing for them whatsoever grandpa, so I really don't know what to do should worst come to worst." Danny added with him feeling complete apathy for his parents as time persisted onwards

Because eventually with his becoming half ghost and acting as Danny Phantom; Danny felt apathy creep in more and more while his love for his parents diminished at the fact that they would dismantle and dissect him regardless of knowing he was their son. With him having found this out when he wished to know their thoughts upon him should they know of him being a half ghost, so suffice to say his opinion for them was at an all time low and his love for them becoming practically non-existent the more time passed.

"The only thing I can tell you is that from when I was out on the battlefield I saw a lot of things; brother killing brother, children out their killing and firing their weapons on civilians and all other sorts of things that would make you lose sleep at night. However, throughout all of the decades I was deployed I learned one thing; that you have to do what you deem necessary to defend yourself even if it means going against the ones you thought had your back." Rick told him from experience during his army days knowing full well that to protect yourself from harm you'd have to go against the ones you thought had your back

"Thanks for the advice grandpa I appreciate it." Danny thanked his grandfather for his counsel

"It's no problem now then why don't you go off to class already." Rick told his grandson who nodded and went off

 _"Well at least today shows that it wasn't all that bad to begin with."_ Rick thought to himself thinking things were looking up

* * *

 **(The next day, September 8th 2015, Casper High, 10:50 Am)**

It was soon the next day after 2nd period as Danny was at his locker getting his books for his next class when he soon found himself cornered by Dash and 3 more of his thugs, with him trying to avoid the conflict yet considering how Maynard had partial control over him that was a current issue right now.

"Look Dash you do not want to do any of this, because this will get ugly real fast." Danny told them as it was very hard to prevent Maynard from assuming control over his body

"Your right about one thing Fenturd it'll be getting ugly for you." Dash spoke as one of his goon gut punched Danny

"As its time for you to remember your place in the pecking order." Dash told him as soon enough he and his goons began wailing on Danny for the next 2 minutes

 _"Of all the times I have to have this happen to me its on my first week of school, just my luck."_ Danny thought before soon enough he found his consciousness began to become overwritten

"Well at least he can deal with this." Danny said under his breath as he felt a familiar presence overtake him

"Quick question? Who decided it would be a good idea to infuriate me." Maynard spoke as he grabbed two of them by their faces and stood himself up and using Danny's super strength tossed them aside

"Oh you're gonna get it now Fentalina." Dash said as the 2 got up and began to surround him as a crowd gathered as those who didn't have their phones out to record did so now

"Bring it on as I've got plenty enough for everyone, so the question is who wants daddy's belt." Maynard spoke knowing that he only had so much of a limited amount of time to surface

With that the two Maynard had thrown before like ragdolls rushed after him and using his superhuman agility and speed that to him had all of them come after him with the pacing of tortoise, so suffice to say he was able to handle them with barely if at any problem at all. For they couldn't hit him as he was doing splits, backbends and all sorts of acrobatics that would make Danny definitely feel it when he came back, as throughout all of this they only grew more and more frustrated as they tried to hit him and only failing to do so.

For the moment either one of them went wide Maynard took the opportunity to stop doing dope acrobatics and hit them with either a kidney shot, kick to the kneecaps, punch to the sternum and or throat and temples he began to rapidly disable them one by one. With all of them soon falling one by one as they tried to beatdown Maynard to which only ended in failure, before soon enough it was only Dash and Maynard left while 3 of his thugs were left unconscious on the ground with bruises and some blood coming out of their noses and mouth.

As Maynard couldn't help but feel vindicated right now considering that he was glad that Danny didn't put up much resistance in letting him willingly surface this time, as he went towards Dash ready to dismantle him with dark satisfaction. With Dash going after him with a haymaker that he backflipped from onto a locker and went into a punch into his jaw that left him stumbling back, as he jumped and unleashed onto him a series of bicycle kicks that soon busted his nose up as red stained the white sleeve of his letterman jacket.

"Stand still Fenturd I'm not done with you yet!" Dash yelled out as he swung after Maynard who literally walked out of it do to his enhanced agility

"How about you keep up, because if you want to kick my ass so bad then you'd better work for it. Since I thought with you being on the football team that you could hit a moving target; my mistake that you aren't anything less than a raging bull." Maynard said as he pulled a bit from DBZ and used his knee and left leg to block every punch and jab that Dash tried to throw at him

"Don't you fucking make fun of me, as you hear me your dead, your fucking dead!" Dash bellowed as he went in for a gut shot only to fail as Maynard went into a handstand and like a windmill proceeded to kick him in the mouth knocking his 2 front and 3 of his bottom teeth out

"Now then its time to play one of the favorite games I use to do when I was a child that I'm sure you'll love." Maynard told him as he dashed around and kicked Dash in the back and planted his right foot in his back and grasped his left arm to put him in a armbar

"Now then time to play uncle, so come on and say it you rat bastard." Maynard added as he bent his arm back

"I ain't sayin' shit Fentoenail." Dash retorted and a groan escaped him as Maynard continued to yank his arm back

"Wrong answer as say uncle now or otherwise you're gonna regret it." Maynard told him as the joint in Dash's shoulder began to creak from the strain and pressure

"Never." Dash gritted out before Maynard violently twisted and a loud pop was heard as it was violently disconnected from its socket

"Now then either say uncle or I break damn arm and trust me I can break this off in so many places that you'll be able to play football triple jointed. So go ahead and refuse you'll just give me the pleasure of ripping your arm off." Maynard told him as the arm continued to bend

"Fine I give up." Dash yielded

"Good boy." Maynard told him as he let go

"So someone mind explaining what in all that is God's good name is going on here?" Rick questioned as he went onto the scene after one of the students came to get him

"It's Fenton he beat us all up, after we tried too…" Dash tried to say before Mikey came up

"No that is not what happened!" Mikey exclaimed wheezing as he ran up to the history teacher

"Don't you dare try and interrupt me Taylor or you'll be sorry." Dash threatened as Mikey stood with resolve

"No Dash as someone needs to stand up and do something and it starts here." Mikey responded as he handed Rick his phone

"This shows what was really going on as they weren't gonna help him at all and in fact its what happens to people like me everyday." Mikey told him as he pressed play on the video and it showed them wailing on Danny for the past 2 minutes before Maynard surfaced and began defending Danny

"Well then Mr. Baxter consider you and your friends having the next 12 days for detention." Rick told them considering that he wasn't gonna let beating on his grandson go unabated especially when he saw blood on their shoes and letterman's jackets from when they were hitting Danny

"Alright Danny my work here is done time for you to snap back to reality." Maynard thought as soon enough a feeling of intense cold went over him as his nose bled before Danny resurfaced

"What the hell just happened?" Danny wondered as 1 minute Maynard surfaces and then Dash and his goons are unconscious

"Hey Danny I just want to say thanks for doing what you did to them, as from one little guy to the next it means a lot." Mikey thanked him having no idea about Maynard

"Sure no problem I guess, as why don't we book it to class and I'll see you later." Danny told him as Mikey smiled

"Ok oh and by the way if you have the time I'd like to talk to you about something." Mikey told him with seriousness and some urgency in his voice

"Sure I'll see you around man." Danny replied as the two parted ways

 _"Well Maynard it looks like you did some good after all."_ Danny thought as he walked off elsewhere

"Since things are changing it looks like I get to start showing off what I can do, as now no more holding back and playing around." Mikey said to himself as when no one was looking an arcane circle of magenta and imperial purple hovered before dissipating

"As I think that Danny will be happy when Team Phantom has there newest member." Mikey whispered as he went off to class feeling good about things

* * *

 **(8 hours hours later, Ghost Zone, 7:43 Pm)**

It was 17 minutes till 8 as Danny was with Johnny 13 helping him upgrade his motorcycle with him being thankful that the biker ghost was on his side for the upcoming war against Walker; after all when your gonna be a father come next spring then you've got a lot on the line.

 **"Hey man I gotta say thanks again for helping me on my bike."** Johnny 13 thanked Danny as he hauled over some armor plating

"Well what can I say Johnny since were going to war soon, I thought that it wouldn't hurt to help make sure your gonna be all set and ready to protect what's yours." Danny responded as he set the armor plating down as Johnny began welding it

"After all you've got a kid on the way so at least for me that means I gotta help out somehow ya know, because I've seen you grow up from when we first met. Because I never would've thought you'd come up as a dad; but look at ya now." Danny added as Johnny smiled as he began welding on the armor plating with an ectoplasmic blowtorch

 **"Neither did I but hey ever since I found out I'm gonna dad soon; well I can't help but be excited and motivated to want to get up and protect my kid that's comin' up soon. Since what kind of dad would I be if I didn't make sure my son or daughter didn't grow up safe.** " Johnny 13 answered back as he began affixing the armor plating to the front

 **"By the way I heard that you finally got with someone, as how's that working out for you?"** Johnny 13 asked as Danny let out a hearty laugh

"You kidding me it feels awesome." Danny replied with a rare smile on his face that had genuine mirth

 **"Go on my dude don't skip out on details as tell me about her, as what she like?"** Johnny 13 questioned as lime green sparks lit up the area

"What can I say she's got the perfect sense of humor, she's got this charm that has me feeling happier than what I've been in..forever. On top of that she incredibly gorgeous, actually likes some of my comics and is just cynically delightful to be around that I can't help but feel joy when I'm with her." Danny answered back thinking of Leslie as what could he say she worked wonders in making him happy

After all in the time he was dating Leslie up till now he didn't really know what love was but he was knowing that when he was with Leslie it felt that for her greatly, because it was when he was with her that he didn't feel the crushing pressure of the world around him try to smother him and that for the first time he could actually try to have some happiness in his life.

 **"That right there Danny is a surefire sign that your in love since if there's anyone who knows what that's like then that's yours truly."** Johnny 13 told him as granted his and Kitty's relationships had their ups and downs but overall they still held on just fine

"Yeah I'll take relationship advice from you casanova." Danny joked as the biker ghost rolled his eyes

 **"Whatever but seriously I'm proud of you that you finally got yourself someone, because with everything you've been doing for the Ghost Zone. Especially after you took out Pariah Dark this place knows you deserve a happy ending."** Johnny 13 answered since after all that Danny had done for this place in helping out the inhabitants that were straight with him knew he deserved some happy ending

"Thanks well I'm trying to get there and I can honestly say that it hasn't been easy, because sometimes I don't even think that I can make it to that light at the end of the tunnel. Yet the best thing left for me to do is finish this war and then worry about getting there, since Walker and him dying takes precedence first." Danny responded since right now he'd rather get rid of Walker first and then worry about the rest of his hangups

 **"You got that right, because I'm tired of him and his goons harassing me everytime I want to take my bike out for a spin saying that no matter what I do I'm breaking the rules. Because who even appointed him sheriff of this place anyways, as he might as well call himself a dictator from how he tries to run the place.** " Johnny 13 agreed as he was tired of whenever he went out on his bike or went to go out for drinks or on dates with Kitty that he was somehow breaking the rules

"Yeah I as I don't know who he thinks he is making up all these rules and then tries to force them down on everybody else; like he's the damn king of this place. But it's about time someone put a stop to it, because I've got friends here that I look out for and I will not have someone with a god complex and some stupid badge run all over them. No his laws and rules are nonsense and ridiculous and its about time someone put an end to it." Danny replied having seen that Walker's rules were self serving and nonsensical

"Because I'm fine and dandy for having order preserved however, it needs to be where it helps out the people and not just you. As all he is; is just some self serving jackass that perverts order all for his own gain and some sort of sick amusement he gets from running that prison of his. Well that'll end soon enough because I like everyone else will not stand for it." Danny added as while he was all for law and order he was about it when it benefited both the people and in some extent himself as well in it equally applying to everyone

 **"Huh I swear that when and if we do win this war that you should take over things; from where Walker left off. Because if there's anyone who could get things on track here and make the Ghost Zone better for everyone then that would be you Danny.** " Johnny 13 spoke thinking that when this war would be over that Danny could take over and help in the reformation

"You really think I should do it Johnny? Because I'm not sure about it considering that I'm no leader of men or in this case ghosts, so I don't think I'd be much at leading you guys on something of that scale." Danny responded as he honestly didn't think he was quite at the level of helping with a reformation

 **"Danny your helping to lead a civil war against Walker and have already got people here ready and willing to fight with and for you. So I'm pretty sure that your more than ready when we win the war."** Johnny 13 answered back with complete confidence that made Danny crack a small smile on his face

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Johnny since when its times like these I more than need it." Danny thanked him for the vote of confidence

 **"No problem after all you're our commander in this upcoming war, so it wouldn't do know good if I didn't believe in our leader. Because it's not just me but almost everyone who has full faith in the fact that you can see this through and lead us to defeating Walker. Since you aren't a hero to us Danny you are something that can help us move forwards from the self serving jackass that is Walker and onto something better than this."** Johnny 13 said as he knew that Danny was the way towards helping out make the Ghost Zone a better place

"Well let's worry about making things better here; after we deal with Captain jackass. Because we've still got a ways to go before we can think of doing anything like that, so for now we worry about one big obstacle and then move onto the next." Danny replied knowing that at the current moment they had one thing to worry about before they could move onto the next

 **"Fair point after all one step at a time which does remind me to ask you of something that both Kitty and I wanted to ask if you'd do for us?"** Johnny asked as he stood smiling at the finished product of his bike

"Sure what did you guys need?" Danny questioned as to what it was

 **"Well since we're gonna be having our kids real soon and not just because of the war, but also because we'll need some people to help us out while we're taking care of the little squirt. We were wondering if you'd be the godfather."** Johnny 13 requested of him

Since if there was anyone the couple thought to have as one of the godparents to their future kid then it'd be Danny, for if there was anyone they knew could help raise their future son or daughter up to be right then it was him.

"Wow I...I don't know what to say." Danny spoke taken aback by the offer

 **"Well we'd both like it if you'd say yes, because you are quite literally one of the only few we'd actually agreed on to be a godparent to our child. Since if nobody else I'd like to be safe in knowing that there's someone upstanding enough to make sure my kid grows up right; so who better than you of all people."** Johnny 13 told him as Danny was really one of the only 2 to 3 they'd agree on

"Alright when you put it like that then yes I'd be proud to be the godfather to your son or daughter." Danny replied since the fact that anyone would want him to be a godparent to their child made happiness grow within him

 **"Good to know and thanks as now I've got good news to tell Kitty."** Johnny 13 spoke with happiness at the fact Danny would be a godparent to his son or daughter

"No problem and now that were all done I think the only thing left to do really is get the cannon to put on this thing and we'll be in business." Danny told Johnny as they both looked over the armored vehicle

 **"Yeah as it took us about a solid 2 months to make this project work but, damn was it worth it."** Johnny 13 agreed as he looked over his much more fortified bike

"Anyways I'll see you later so I can get that cannon to put on there, as I'm pretty sure that once we have that then their ain't gonna be much to stop us." Danny answered back as he wiped off the grime and dirt from having worked on the bike

 **"Alright man I'll see you later and again thanks for about everything."** Johnny 13 thanked him as he wiped off some of the grime and exhaust from his mechanic outfit he had on

"No problem man and congrats on the kid by the way." Danny responded before flying off

 **So then with Danny back in school again we see that his grandfather has finally made his way to Amity as well the fact that Johnny 13 is now on his side for the upcoming war against Walker. Find out how all of this unfolds in the new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 ** _And cut there as hoped you guys like this chapter as it may not have been much but I'd like to think it was pretty good so with that being said let's get to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the bit between Danny and Jazz where we see that not only has Danny been giving more and more thought to putting on that lantern ring, but also the fact that he's got a contingency plan should anything happen to him that doesn't allow him to become Danny Phantom anymore. Which I wanted to do for the simple and sole reason that well..in this story there may be a possible chance that Danny may not be able to be Danny Phantom again which is why I have the Leviathan Initiative in place for when that happens._**

 ** _Following that up we finally get to see Danny's grandpa Rick who will be a teacher at Casper High which I thought would be pretty cool to do since it has someone on the inside looking out for Danny and to an extent the rest of the students._**

 ** _Next up we've got Maynard stepping in to protect Danny against Dash's goons which for one I thought would be cool since it shows that Maynard is getting strong enough to where he can temporarily surface himself without a trigger and the fact that it was pretty dope to see him protect and defend Danny like he did. Also I hope you guys like that little teaser I did with Mikey._**

 ** _Finally we've got Danny and Johnny 13 together which is pretty cool since instead of the typical portrayal of him being a playboy douchebag; instead I'm having him grow up from that and there's nothing like that than fatherhood. Since this allows me to give more added depth to his character than a biker ghost playboy, but as someone who wants to go alongside Danny not to just overthrow Walker and win this war but also to do it so his child with Kitty will have a better tomorrow something I think is really nice._**

 ** _That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really thank you guys for your support this far as it means alot to me so please continue to get this out there as much as possible since I know this can be a really great story. Also flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and well thought out._**

 ** _Well with all that being said this Pravus666 signing out as next time we'll have a Johnny 13 and Danny team up as well as Mikey making himself a major player in things, so stay tuned for that_**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: 46 &2 by Tool_**

 ** _Random End Song: Even Flow by Pearl Jam_**


	13. Chapter 13: Arcanum Strike

**(Chapter 13: Arcanum Strike)**

It was mid September as things were proceeding as usual, although Maynard now being strong enough to surface without him having to go through suffering mortal wounds or getting completely pissed was something he had to be aware of. As granted lately Maynard hadn't gone on any rampages something that was concerning Danny he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouse, so for now he was content with this since it'd only be a matter of time before he and Maynard were separated.

Meanwhile now that school was back on Danny was now having to contend with balancing that along with his relationship with Leslie and his hero work which was such a migraine headache that he wanted to freeze a third of downtown from how much of a pain it was. Still at least he had Team Phantom minus Sam to fall back on as well as Leslie and his grandparents, for he knew that he was gonna need that support system considering both the metahumans and contending with Walker.

* * *

 **(September 13th 2015, Amity Park, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half past 6 as Danny was with Mikey who wanted to talk to him about something as the sun was going down; with the auburn glasses wearing nerd putting on a more charismatic and almost intimidating aura about himself.

"Once again Danny I just want to say thanks for meeting up with me." Mikey thanked Danny

"No problem as people like us got to stick together, so what was it that you wanted to meet with me about?" Danny questioned as Mikey took off his glasses

"Simple really I want to help you out and fight off all those ghosts and metas." Mikey told him as he wiped off his glasses

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that again." Danny spoke taken aback at that statement

"You heard me as its not rocket science to know that your Danny Phantom; after all he does look like a color swapped version of you." Mikey replied having already figured out Danny was his alter ego months ago

"Because I'd rather you not insult my intelligence by telling me what I'm thinking is just delusions, so at least be upfront with me and admit to who you are." Mikey told him as he'd rather not be lied to when he full knew the truth

"Well I guess that means my secret's out then to you." Danny conceded knowing that Mikey was too smart to lie too about something like this

"Relax Danny I'm not gonna tell anyone as unlike everyone else I'm not after the attention that comes with it, no I just thought that by joining you it'd give me the perfect opportunity to stop pretending." Mikey told Danny as he put back on his glasses

"Ok but what exactly are you talking about and how does you stop pretending whatever it is you are have to do with you joining up with me?" Danny asked as Mikey took off his glasses

"Simple really just give me a moment to pocket these since this will only take a quick moment to do." Mikey told him

With that a large circle of arcane energy magenta and imperial violet floated down and soon enough in a flash of the same energy stood a vastly different looking Mikey that actually shocked Danny and that was saying something. Considering how the right side of his face was covered in brass dragon scales that covered his neck and a large section of his torso, with his left arm a fully draconian one with brass scales that had 4 inch long claws like serrated razors, a tail of the same coloration that was 4 feet long and thick as a man's forearm, a crown of 4 inch long horns rest upon his head while his eyes now resembled molten brass.

"I got to say it feels great to drop that illusion, as I can't tell you enough how much I have to keep that up." Mikey spoke as his teeth were now a sharp maw of teeth like a great white shark

"So what exactly are you, because I didn't know you were like this?" Danny questioned as Mikey's tail thumped around

"Simple the thing is that I'm a sorcerer and come from a long line of them, but the thing is that my bloodline where my power comes from and as you can see is from dragons." Mikey informed him since his bloodline was of that from dragons

"And how far back are you from your grandpops or grandma being a dragon exactly, not that this isn't totally cool by the way?" Danny asked thinking that after the initial shock wore off this was pretty dope

"About since the last Crusade happened, since then my family has always had dragon blood going through them allowing us to act with power to help out through the ages." Mikey told him of how far back his draconic ancestry went

"Well then why hide it then?" Danny asked wondering why Mikey would hide it

"Simple because you know how things are now with metas and the Justice League and their self righteous nonsense about good vs evil; so I just decided to let my magic lie in wait. Until it presented itself an opportunity to where I can reveal it someone I trust and I trust you well enough...that and my magic isn't really crowd friendly." Mikey told Danny since his spells were mainly for making sure things died and stayed dead

"Fair enough considering I got enough in me to freeze most of Amity if I wanted." Danny replied feeling the same

"Well enough about that as I think I've actually found the perfect thing to prove I can hang with you." Mikey told him

"So then time for me too show I can hang with the best of them." Mikey said as soon enough a dozen foot wide brass dragon wings burst forth from Mikey's back

 **"Ok you just became 140% more awesome right now."** Danny said as he and Mikey soon took flight

With that the two teens flew overhead before they soon found there target in the form of Blockbuster with Mikey taking the initiative to get things started as a circle of arcane energy manifested into existence, before a foot wide sphere of emerald launched into its back with it snarling it pain as it melted through some of it's armor like skin and flesh. With it soon turning towards the owner of said acid before finding Danny coming in and using his double barreled shotgun he brought with him like a club to bash him over the head before firing round point blank into his face that took off a chunk of the armor like skin.

For Danny would have to thank Tucker and Wally for getting their hands on depleted uranium to make the shells for this as he reloaded and fired another that took off some of his shoulder; with him going in for a wild swing to smash Danny into paste. Only for him to catch the blow one handed and fire in his elbow joint taking another chunk of flesh off, before Mikey using his arcane powers fired off a bolt of lightning that he empowered evident by the air smelling of ozone before it pierced the gut of Blockbuster like an artillery shell.

With Blockbuster's gut showing potent electrical burns evident by the fact that half of his stomach was covered in them and his innards were burnt due to the voltage, the fist sized hole having electricity arcing out of it as Blockbuster snarled and glared heavily at the draconic human. That in mind he soon began to bum rush him only for Danny to stomp on the ground and as a sheet of ice trailed after it, causing the mutated behemoth to go careening into a minivan as it lay there momentarily stunned.

 _"Just to make sure that he'll stay down longer._ " Mikey thought as he shot out a bolt of white hot flames at the minivan that when struck promptly exploded

 **"Nice shot there Mikey."** Danny complimented as he took aim the moment Blockbuster got back up

"Thanks however, the moment he's comes running I'll set him up so you can hit him." Mikey responded as he had an arcane circle prepared to go off

 **"Gotcha."** Danny answered back as he saw Blockbuster come barreling out and on fire

With that in mind Mikey sent out said arcane circle which when it struck Blockbuster soon encased him in a noticeable glow that outlined his massive form, for the monster was soon paralyzed in place as it struggled to move. For Danny soon got off 5 more shots that took out chunks of it's flesh and another one off before it soon broke free from the spell and then went after them with Danny meeting the charge, as he acutally ducked under Blockbuster's attempt to crush his head in like a grape and tackled him into a building.

With him punching the mutated behemoth in his ruined gut as he wore Blockbuster down with blows that with each attack cracked away at the wall of the building, before he jumped up to punch the 8 and a half foot tall monster in his face knocking away 5 of his teeth as his neck snapped backwards. As Danny turned intangible as Mikey poured up a fireball that this time due to the added arcane power put into it doubled in size until it was nearly double the size of a beach ball; that was then subsequently launched at Blockbuster that exploded with such force the building wall and the adjacent one beside it collapsed in a fiery heap.

With the building soon catching fire as Danny stood at the ready with his double barrel the moment that Blockbuster came out of there and he did so enraged by the fireball as severe 2nd degree burns covered his body and blackened the flesh that made itself know. For he soon used the burning and blackened arm of Blockbuster that went to punch his head off and used it as a jumping point to shoot him dead in the face; the result was the shotgun blast blowing off a chunk from the upper left side of its face as it's eye was now a gaping and ruined hole of flesh, blood and ocular fluid.

"Danny can you hold him off for a little bit, as I've got a spell ready I just need to charge it." Mikey told him as he powered up an arcane circle this time with the magic being much more concentrated

 **"Sure I can do that as how long do you need?"** Danny asked as the magic began to build and swell

"Just a minute give or take 10 to 15 seconds." Mikey replied as that was all he needed

 **"Got it."** Danny spoke as he leapt after

With that Danny superman punched Blockbuster in the face breaking it's nose like it was made of cheap pottery before he grabbed it by the head and punched it dead in through it across the street like it was nothing. For Blockbuster came leaping after him still on fire with its fists bared and at the ready to smash into him although Danny soon blasted it with a burst of cold air that extinguished some of the flames, yet the rapid change in temperature caused its skin to crack and fall off causing a roar of pain to be loosed out of Blockbuster.

As Danny fired off a violent shot at its sternum which fractured it causing it to growl and snarl in pain before he fired off another 2 shots at it's already injured gut with one of them sundering its small intestines as it bellowed in pain. With Danny following this up as he threw a trio of ice knives at Blockbuster's left arm which on impact erupted into jagged spikes of ice; which pierced through its flesh as Danny looked back and saw the spell was ready to go evident by the arcane circle condensing down to a pale green orb of energy.

As soon enough Mikey powered the spell to completion as the arcane circle soon was condensed down to a pale forest green and marble sized orb of light; that he soon yelled out to Danny to get out of the way of with Danny soon taking flight while Mikey unleashed the spell in its totality. The result being that the moment the pale green beam of arcane energy struck Blockbuster right in the center of its chest; the result being almost instant as it didn't even have time to bellow out in pain before it was turned into a almost knee high pile of fine grey dust.

 **"Holy balls what the hell just happened?"** Danny wondered as a thin sheet of sweat was over Mikey

"Simple I disintegrated him, as I can't exactly use the spell on command sense something like that takes a bit out of me. But I'll be fine." Mikey told him as using such a higher level of power took a small deal out of him

"So I assume that this proves I can hang with you and help out?" Mikey asked looking at Danny with his bright orbs that were the color of molten metal

 **"You kidding me I think you've just earned your spot as Team Phantom's newest member, as welcome aboard Mikey."** Danny told him as he extended his hand to shake Mikey's

"Thank you Danny and I promise you I won't let you down, as now no more pretending and finally I've got the perfect place to put my magic to use." Mikey spoke with a draconian smile on his face as he shook Danny's in knowing this was the new start in a chapter of his life

"So then when do I start helping you out?" Mikey questioned as they both took flight away from the scene

 **"Tomorrow as I'll have to get you inducted and input you in, so that you'll be give your codename and so you can be filled in on what you'll be up against. As I welcome you Mikey into stepping up into the big leagues, since from here on in we'll be taking the fight to anyone and anything that steps foot in our town."** Danny told Mikey as from here on in Mikey was now apart of Team Phantom

"Any rules I should know about?" Mikey questioned

 **"You'll be filled in on that later, for now go home and good job tonight as its nice to have more firepower all things considered. As you can't have too much in a place like this."** Danny answered back as Mikey nodded and flew off home

* * *

 **(2 days later, Amity Park, September 15th 2015, Amity Park, 7:43 Pm)**

It was enough a few days later as Danny was on date night with Leslie as the one thing he did like was that his ghost powers could make clones of himself which allowed for him to get away from it all and have some personal time to himself.

"Thanks Danny for taking me out to dinner tonight." Livewire thanked him as he walked her home

"It was no problem I'm just lucky that we got to go on another date night is all." Danny responded having loved going on date nights with Leslie

"Still it was nice of you take me out, as where exactly did you get the money to afford to take us out there?" Leslie asked since the Italian restaurant they went to wasn't exactly cheap by any means

"Well let's just say that when I'm out doing my work with Team Phantom; that I and everyone else do take a finder's fee off the jackasses we get rid. Because doing this doesn't come cheap and it allows me to afford to treat you nice, as well as us having our hands in some other things." Danny told her of how he was able to afford to take her out and do such things for her on their date nights

Because one thing that separated Danny and Team Phantom from the heroes and Justice League of the world was the fact that they weren't really afraid of getting there hands dirty to support themselves; for if they happened to take a couple thousand or so from the money a meta or criminal robbed from a bank for themselves then it was just icing on the cake. Besides thanks to Tucker they'd also managed to finance themselves and all of the gear and equipment they made and built, by having salvaged some Reach and Apokoliptian tech left from the fallout of what happened with Wally years ago among having a pretty good investment in Lexcorp that allowed them to turn a hefty profit as well that would make sure they'd be far from broke.

"After all unlike the Justice League I like to have all my bases covered, so that way when I want to do stuff not just as Danny Phantom but as myself. Then I can make sure I have enough to do what I want and doing nice things and spoiling you a bit is one of them." Danny added as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver and emerald necklace for her

"Danny where did you get this, it's beautiful?" Livewire questioned at the necklace that shined brightly in the light of the half moon

"Simple I bought it for you; after all you make me extremely happy so I wanted to do something nice for you." Danny told her smiling as she put the necklace on with joy

"Thank you Danny this is one of the nicest things anyone has done for me; thank you so much!" Livewire cheered as she kissed Danny on the lips

"Oh its nothing after all, you've made me real happy these past couple months so it's been the least I could do for you." Danny told her after all she's been one of the few sources of happiness he's had for a consistent period of time

"Well I'm just lucky I managed to snag a handsome Devil like you as I still don't know how no one got to you before, since they don't even know what they're missing out on." Livewire answered back still not believing why anyone wouldn't want to date Danny

"Who care about them anyways I've got you now and that's all that really matters." Danny told her since all that mattered now was that he had Leslie and not much else at the moment

"Fair enough after all I guess that we're the best thing to happen to each other, since I haven't been this happy in I don't know how many years." Livewire responded since these past few months had been some in where she was able to feel happiness again

"Hopefully I'll still be around to make you happy, as I don't know where my future will take me but as long as your in it. Then I'll do the best that I can to try and continue to make you happy." Danny said to her since even with his crippling depression he would still do his best by her

"And all I ask is that you try Danny. Because unlike these other wenches out here I only ask that you try in our relationship and nothing else but that. Since your wonderful guy Danny and I just don't want anything to happen to you." Livewire spoke since all she required of him was that he tried and did what he could do and nothing more as all she wanted was for Danny to be happy in this relationship and nothing more

"Thank you Leslie its nice to hear that every once in awhile, since all I've known from the female persuasion is them either laughing and or spitting in my face or shutting me down from getting in another relationship. All so that they can prevent me from having some kind of happiness and all in their vain attempts to keep me to themselves, which is why I'm thankful I've got you because I know that at least with you that you actually care about my happiness." Danny responded with references to Sam, Paulina and a good portion of the girls at Casper High that looked down on him

"Well like I said they don't know what they're missing out on….." Livewire said as worry crept into her voice as thoughts drifted elsewhere

"Leslie is there something wrong, as you can tell anything?" Danny asked seeing worry on her face

"I'm just worried and afraid that eventually the league is gonna catch up to me and you know how they are with people like me." Leslie explained to him her worries

After all the Justice League were more beat the tar out of you followed by putting you away in a jail cell then ask questions later; something of which the metahuman was afraid of considering that she really didn't want for her relationship and happiness for Danny to end whatsoever which was why she had immense trepidation over this.

"Look Leslie no matter what happens I will not let them take you from me, as if it takes having to fight the Man of Steel himself for you then so be it. Because I will not allow them to take the one woman who's gifted me with a continued source of happiness for almost 2 months away from me. So you can count on the fact that I won't let you go or have them steal you from me." Danny replied as he would do all in his power to prevent any hero or Justice League member from taking Leslie away from him

"Even if it means using that ring then so be it, as I refuse to let those spandex wearing twats take her away from me." Danny thought to himself as his resolve to protect Leslie and keep her with him was that potent

"Thank you Danny that means a lot to me and also thank you for walking me home." Livewire thanked him as she appreciated this from Danny

"It was no problem Leslie and love ya." Danny told her as the pale skinned metahuman smiled back

"Love you too Danny." Livewire told him as they engaged in a makeout session before she went into her house

 _"Well things are actually turning around."_ Danny thought to himself as he walked home

* * *

 **(The next night, Ghost Zone, 8:48 Pm, September 16th 2015)**

It's 12 minutes till 9 as Johnny 13 and Danny were currently engaged in a dogfight with Walker's goons after successfully destroyed one of his outposts, as they were currently succeeding in fighting them off.

 **"Well Danny at least we know my new and improved bike can take a beating and give right back to these bastards."** Johnny 13 spoke as his upgraded bike was now a mix between a motorcycle and armored tank that had lime green flame like wisp designs on it like Shadow

 **"I told you it'd work out well enough after all together these guys don't stand a prayer."** Danny responded as he fired a burst of rounds from his AK-47 taking out a trio of guards as he went to reload

 **"You got that right as I've got a good a feeling that soon enough with how we're going; that Walker may not even have a chance."** Johnny 13 responded as he used the front mounted gauss cannon to blast away any of the guards who were in sight to chunks

 **"I wouldn't get too ahead of myself Johnny, after all we still got a lot of them too go before we can force Walker to fight us head on."** Danny reminded Johnny as he took one out with a headshot

 **"Fine I guess your right still it can't hurt too feel good about life right now considering that we're fucking winning like its no tomorrow."** Johnny 13 replied as he fired out another shot from the gauss cannon with another 2 of the guards

 **"Still watch your back Johnny as we ain't out of it yet and from what it looks like we're entering shit that's got bad news written all over it."** Danny told him as soon enough the area turned from the absinthe colored skies to a myriad of crimson's, dark orange and vivid royal violet

 **"As apparently we went through a demonic pathway; which means shit is gonna get real."** Danny warned him as they soldiered on

With that things got more intense as they now not only had to avoid the ectoplasmic blasts from the guard ghosts, but also the streams of hellfire that would erupt from the newly entered hellscape as they continued their dogfight against them. For it was thanks to Danny's past experiences within these parts that he was able to help Johnny maneuver through the hellscape; with them having to evade either the bursts of hellfire that would try to fry them, or the obsidian crags that would try to impale them as they navigated their way through it.

As between the gauss cannon shots, Danny's blasting through them with his AK, and the obstacles of the hellscape they were in the guard ghosts numbers were depleting greatly, as the unfamiliar terrain and the 2 they were after were having their numbers dwindle at a steady rate as the dogfight lit up the sky. With Johnny 13 using Shadow to grab 2 guard ghosts and fling them away so that when he fired his gauss cannon; the shot triggered an explosive burst of hellfire that took out 6 of the other guards that still came at them in hot pursuit.

For soon enough the unit that was sent after them was reduced to a handful as no matter what they did to try and take them down they were met by failure no matter what they tried, for Danny and Johnny 13 both had the environmental advantage. Conversely Danny and Johnny 13 were having hardly if any problem with them whatsoever, for thanks to Danny being able to navigate him through the deadly terrain they were able to easily pick off the guard ghosts one by one or let them destroy themselves in the hellscape.

 **"Hey Johnny I got an idea; if I pull it off it'll look super dope."** Danny told him as he put up his AK-47 and took out his shotgun

 **"If you can do it then go for it."** Johnny 13 told him as Danny stood up and took aim with his shotgun

 _"That's right cluster together you rotten bastards."_ Danny thought to himself as he was waiting to get a perfect shot

 _"Bullseye and welcome to your new home in hell."_ Danny thought as he fired off twin shots from his shotgun with the explosive shells impacting against pockets of hellfire that caught the cluster of guards in an mass explosion

 **"Holy shit; you were right that did look pretty cool."** Johnny 13 remarked at the explosion of sapphire and onyx colored flame

 **"Yep as I gotta thank Tuck for modding my shotgun with explosive rounds."** Danny spoke as soon enough they landed on one of the sections of the hellscape

 **"Yeah I could tell by that big ass explosion."** Johnny 13 noted taking in the sight around them

 **"By the way where are we as I know you said we went through some kind of pathway or whatever?"** Johnny 13 questioned as Danny slung the shotgun over his back

 **"Simple that pathway has us now in demon territory which means we need to be careful."** Danny told Johnny 13 who looked a bit taken aback at that

 **"Wait a minute you mean that demons are actually fucking real?"** Johnny 13 questioned in shock as Danny began walking off

 **"Yeah they are after all I've been through a good number of these and encountered my fair share of them, so I can assure you that demons are very much real."** Danny told him as the biker ghost followed after him

 **"So then if we came through one of these pathways I assume we came here for a reason?"** Johnny 13 asked although with trepidation in his voice at the fact their were demons here

 **"Well yes as seeing as how we're gonna need weaponry to aid us in the war; I've found a weapon here that'll be perfect for you that'll help ya out. Since you'll need one for the war that's to come as a precaution."** Danny told him as they continued onwards

 **"I can't argue with that after all it would be pretty cool to have something to ride into battle with."** Johnny 13 told him thinking it would be pretty damned awesome

 **"So then let's not waste anymore time then."** Danny told him as together they took flight into the air

With that in mind Danny and Johnny 13 soon ventured through the hellscape that was an rocky wasteland of pitch black obsidian and twisted reddish grey sandstone and limestone that grew out of the ground in twisted spire like tree formations. While 4 winged crows with 6 eyes the size of beagles flew overhead as bone grew from their chests as piercing caws sounded overhead, as they had to be careful in evading hellhounds that roamed the area as they ventured forwards towards the weapon that Johnny would soon receive.

For after a little over a mile of searching and keeping on their toes for demons they soon found where Johnny's new weapon was as it lie embedded in an crag of limestone that an inscription upon it as it sat in place; it was a battle-axe with a handle that was best suited for single handed fighting although could be used with 2 hands for more heavy handed attacks. With it leading up to the main axe head that was divided by what looked like a miniaturized ribcage and skull made from bone and emerald with the right side having a broad axe blade that was 15 inches long and 4 inches wide while on the left was a 5 inch long hooked blade; as the battle-axe itself permeated necrotic energy

 **"Well Johnny go on and take it."** Danny told him as Johnny went over but stopped as he read the inscription

 **"Here lies Fane-Eater an axe used by paladins to destroy and sunder their enemies, as no one be it fiend, undead or spirit could withstand the blows laid upon them by this mighty axe. For whoever shall wield this axe shall continue the legacy of the paladins of old."** Johnny 13 read aloud as he grasped the axe

 _"Well here goes nothing."_ Johnny 13 thought as he pulled Fane-Eater from its resting place as he felt a surge of energy he didn't know what to make of pass through him

 **"You alright there Johnny?!"** Danny called out seeing the biker ghost momentarily shudder as he felt almost what felt like divine energy run through him

 **"Yeah I'm fine just felt really weird there for a moment."** Johnny 13 told Danny who soon looked around him and took out his shotgun

 **"Good because you're gonna have the opportunity to test out that axe."** Danny told him as soon enough demons led by a black and crimson armored figure

 **"So you once again trespass on Lord Mephisto's domain."** The Hell Knight spoke holding out a deadly looking morningstar in hand

 **"Look we're just gonna leave here and be on our way."** Danny spoke as demons soon enclosed on them

 **"No instead I think the two of you will need to pay for your insolence."** The Hell Knight told them as the demons came rushing in

 **"Well Johnny you ready?"** Danny asked as Johnny held Fane-Eater in hand

 **"I don't really have much of a choice, so let's go."** Johnny 13 answered back as he held Fane-Eater in hand

That in mind the small horde of demons came after our heroes with Danny taking the grenades he packed with him that were left over from blowing up the outpost and threw them one after the other at the approaching horde; with the explosions caused by them managing to take out some of them but they still came after them as they stood their ground. With the demons coming in full force ready to kill them off as Danny fended them off with blasts of his shotgun or with Johnny being able to surprisingly take out the demons that came after him with Fane-Eater; as he took off heads and limbs of any demon that came his way.

With Fane-Eater going quite perfectly for Johnny who found little if any difficulty in using the battle-axe, for the only difficulty in using it was the fact it was the 1st time he was using it but that was remedied by the fact that he was able to use it with an quite considerable proficiency with said axe. For the biker ghost's attire soon became stained in demon blood as he hacked and cleaved his way through the demonic opposition; with limbs being hacked off, organs spilling onto the ground below and heads being severed from their necks with pulses of necrotic energy coming from Fane-Eater with each fatal strike that drained the vitality from the demons

Soon enough the small horde of demons was slain with Danny having soon ran out of shotgun rounds to use against them as they were covered in large splotches of blood; while the hell knight who's flowing mane of silver hair blew in the harsh sulfur winds of the hellscape as his gaunt face only sneered at them with contempt. With Danny's arms soon having a thin sheet of ice covering them like cestuses as he and Johnny soon went after the hell knight who met the charge with the morningstar; as the two went ready to obliterate the hell knight with impunity as they went full speed ahead.

 **"Danny you go left and I go right."** Johnny 13 told Danny as the air steamed against his ice covered arms

 **"Gotcha as let's bring this down." Danny** replied as the two came from either end

 **"The two of you are sorely mistaken to think you can trespass in the domain of my master and get away unscathed."** The hell knight spoke as when he went to swing Johnny used Shadow to have bad luck rain upon him by having the swing go wide

 **"Do us a favor and shut up."** Danny retorted as he uppercutted the hell knight breaking teeth and the bursting the blood vessels in his bottom lip

And in the moment he was staggered by the heavy blow from Danny immediately Johnny 13 came in with slash from Fane-Eater that still pulsed with with this not just necrotic energy, but what almost felt like divine as well that was continuously pulling at something within the biker ghost something that went deeper than Shadow. With Fane-Eater carving a diagonal dent that was noticeable and painful enough to enrage the Hell Knight, as he swung his morningstar that glowed with navy colored energy at Johnny that was blocked and intercepted by Danny who clocked him dead center of his pale and gaunt face and breaking his crooked nose.

For Danny soon firing out a salvo of ice spikes at the Hell Knight that hissed and steamed in the heat of the hellscape, forcing the Hell Knight to have to try and get away although a handful of them pierced his armor as Johnny closed in with Shadow hovering over him forcing him to tumble over from of the crags with him soon turning around to get a face full of Fane-Eater. The battle-axe peeling off the upper right portion of his flesh like a chunk of ham through a meat slicer at a deli as the necrotizing lump of flesh thudded to the ground; with the Hell Knight through his now disfigured face as he raised his hand to go and cast a spell.

Only for Danny to come in with a sucker punch as the frigid cold seeped through his armor leaving his whole body to shudder,for Danny rained down blow after blow into the chestplate denting it almost heavily with his immense strength. Before at the end of his combo Johnny 13 came in and using Fane-Eater like a can opener took off a modest sized portion of the chestplate, revealing the gaunt ashen grey beneath before he slashed again yet this time it was parried by the morningstar preventing the battle-axe from dealing its full might.

 **"You two will pay for your insolence!"** The Hell Knight swore as he swung at Danny who blocked with his left cestus

 **"Oh will you can it already, as I swear your broken record as do me a favor shove it already."** Danny responded having grown tired of his prattling on as he retaliated with a punch to the throat

 **"Especially when we've not only beaten your pisssant horde, but by extension you just do use one favor."** Danny spoke as Johnny 13 reared back Fane-Eater

 **"And shut your damn mouth."** Danny and Johnny 13 both said as they went in for the attack

With Danny going in for a punch to the sternum that cracked it leaving a large fist sized dent in the armor and Johnny using Shadow to weaken the integrity of the armor and used it to peel away more of the armor with a gash revealing the upper stomach. Before proceeding to go in for an attack that hit the Hell Knight in the liver causing blood and other such fluids to rush out from the wound that would soon become septic, before Danny went in and soon punched the Hell Knight so hard in the fact that it not only fractured and orbital but also pretty much sundered its left eye.

The Hell Knight now half blind stumbled and staggered about as blood mixed with ocular fluid seeped out of the now swollen shut mass of flesh that was once his eye, as he still did all that he could to parry and defend against the duo but it was becoming increasingly apparent that it was too no avail. Evident by how Danny punched the Hell Knight so hard that he not only fractured 3 ribs in the process and sent him back a dozen feet, but was soon caught by Shadow who held him in place and combined with his powers of bad luck when Johnny 13 came in for another swing with Fane-Eater the results didn't go well.

Considering how the armored right arm that was now a stump at the right bicep soon fell to the ground with the flesh necrotizing around it and in his anger he went to try and cave in Johnny's face with his morningstar; yet once again to no avail as Danny caught it and using his power over ice send jagged spikes of ice into it that had the hand be torn asunder as the wound was soon frozen over. With Danny the using his super strength to stomp on the now defenseless Hell Knight's left kneecap for despite it being armored, an audible crunch was heard as he fell to the ground but now before Danny gripped his head so that his neck would be exposed.

 **"Well Johnny end this shit."** Danny told him before Johnny 13 nodded and soon beheaded the Hell Knight

 **"Well this was something else."** Johnny 13 remarked holding Fane-Eater in hand

 **"I told you this was gonna get crazy, the question is would you ever do this again anytime soon?"** Danny asked the biker ghost

 **"Nah as I'd rather not test my luck and get into deep."** Johnny 13 responded not wanting to try his luck against something too serious

 **"Fair enough anyways let's split before something worse comes along than him."** Danny suggested as Johnny 13 agreed before they quickly headed off

* * *

 **(Phantom Base, The next day, September 17th 2015, 4:20 Pm)**

It was the next afternoon as things were going well enough for Team Phantom with Johnny 13 having to take a reprieve after what went on the night prior and the fact that Mikey was now a new member to said team.

"Well guys it looks like Team Phantom is getting somewhere." Wally spoke as he tossed some cans of to Tucker and Danny

"Considering that we've got another member, we're keeping the rate of villains and ghosts from getting to Gotham levels of fucked then yeah I'd say we're doing pretty well." Tucker spoke knowing that things were looking on the bright side of things

"As I gotta say things are looking up pretty damn well for us." Tucker added taking a drink of his soda can

"Yeah guys its all fine and dandy now, but remember let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet. Because we're gonna be getting to where we'll be stepping up to the big leagues because its only a matter of time before the League starts coming around these parts." Danny reminded them as don't get him wrong he was happy at the way things were going to but he still knew that they shouldn't get caught up in it

"Don't remind me because I actually don't want to even be bothered with anyone from my old team or the League minus Connor since he's the only one I actually like now." Wally responded since he really didn't even want to be reminded of the league or anyone from it at this point

"Really because I thought you would've been down for a whole family reunion sort of deal." Tucker said with some surprise at that as the bearded speedster scoffed at that

"Look at one time I actually would've welcomed that to be reunited with everyone again. But after being in the Speed Force for all that time and seeing that even after what happened to me that absolutely nothing changed and so many people just gave up on trying to get me out. To where they just straight up abandoned and practically forgot about me, at this point screw em because I'm far past the point of being done with them." Wally spoke with minor hints of jaded spite in his voice

Granted in the past there was a time where he would've gone to bat for any of his friends before, but after so much time in the Speed Force it eventually changed him to where he couldn't care about them if he wanted too. Because now in the great scheme of things they were now just strangers to him that when it came to the fact that if he would have go up against them; that he would have minor qualms about unleashing all of what he could do against them with potent amounts of prejudice.

"Because the thing is all they are too me now is just strangers I don't really know anymore, so really what would be the point of reopening things that should stay left behind in dust." Wally added since to him there was no point in dragging things up that should be better left in the past

"You got a good case there Wally. Besides you've got a clean slate going here for you here which means that you aren't gonna be bogged down by your past and now can have a good future going for you." Danny agreed since why waste time reopening old wounds when you could just plough ahead towards the future

"See Danny gets it." Wally said as Danny nodded towards him

"Regardless of that guys Danny does raise a point at the fact that we are gonna have to worry about heroes coming here from the League to either get us on their side. Or for worse try and take Danny's girlfriend from him." Tucker brought up at the fact that heroes from the League were gonna be coming soon

"The hell they will take Leslie from me, as if they do then they're all fucking dead." Danny spoke with resolution as he would blow out every single one of their brains out if they tried

"Danny cool it as while I'm not particularly against killing the heroes considering if they sucker us in; they'll fuck all of what we're working on up. Not to mention Sam would get involved in this faster than her being at a vegan convention and further mess up everything and that can't be allowed." Tucker spoke knowing full well that shit could go sideways if the Justice League got involved or if Sam got anywhere near what they were really doing

"Which means Danny that for the heroes we encounter you play it smart and that if you kill them; then you make sure that there isn't a body left to find. As if any hero come around to mess with or screw with anything here; make sure that there isn't a trace to be left." Tucker told Danny who nodded with a small almost insidious smile crossing his face

"Trust me Tucker I'll make perfectly sure that if any hero comes within radius that they're won't be a corpse left for them to find. As I've got the perfect place to dump them." Danny responded that creeped out both Wally and Tucker at the fact that he had a readily available dumping ground at the ready

"I'm not gonna even ask how you managed to find somewhere for the bodies you drop." Tucker spoke not wanting to know where he found the time for that

"Well it could be worse and I could pull a giant dick move." Danny answered back as though nothing were wrong

"How could it get any worse?" Wally asked

"I could merely bury the bodies in Sam's backyard and underneath their estate so that way at the moment she really decides to cross me. I could merely just say that there house smells like rotting flesh and in a matter of moments Sam or her parents are arrested for a string of murders and are in the big house for 50 plus years." Danny answered back as a sudden chill went through the base at how casually he talked about that

"You thought this through way more than what any person should've." Wally surmised as Danny drained the rest of his Dr. Pepper before answering

"Well I've gotten real tired of her nonsense, so if she wants to keep pushin it with me then she'll see what happens and I'll give her one free warning before bodies suddenly start appearing underneath her house and in the backyard." Danny answered back with a calculating malevolence behind his voice

 _"Yeah sometimes I wonder why I'm scared of Danny and it's stuff like this that reminds me why."_ Tucker thought considering that sometimes his best friend sounded like a horror movie villain

"Moving on from that one thing that we can all agree on is that Tucker is right. That if we do face off against any hero from the league; that we have to make sure there isn't a single solitary trace left for them to find. Because I know the League and if one is alive to report back then everything will go south faster than I can break the sound barrier." Wally brought up getting them to move on and back on topic

"So then I guess that means Mikey will be perfect for helping us against their magic users, because who better to counter magicians than a sorcerer." Danny spoke knowing that Mikey would be a big help in all of this

"Agreed because when you can use magic to disintegrate people then I think that Mikey kid, who by the way I didn't think would be possible to have someone be part dragon would be a must. The only concern I'd have is if and this is a big stretch, but what if he goes up against a heavy hitter like Dr. Fate because that's something I'm worried about him facing should they bring in the big guns." Wally brought up a major concern in regards to Mikey fighting magic users

Because while he knew that from what he'd seen of the teenage sorcerer that he was pretty damned powerful and enough to overwhelm someone like Zatanna and if he really pushed himself Etrigan and Zatara. But the thing was Dr. Fate was a whole different story due to the fact that he commanded an extraordinary amount of arcane power that had him realize that Mikey would be in serious trouble should he face the lord of Order.

"If that happens I've got my Sinestro Corps ring to help back him up, since its my version of a nuclear option should I go up against a heavy hitter. So if Mikey has to fight someone like that then I'll put the ring on and assist him." Danny answered back since if worst came to worst he'd don the golden ring and use the power of fear

"Well I think that answers your concern then Wally because I mean with how we're stacked up with everything in regards to Team Phantom. I'd say that we'd be able to handle most of what the Justice League would have instore for us, after all we can handle the villains and everything else just fine. So basically I think that Team Phantom can get through anything either side hits us with." Tucker said his hopeful attitude bolstering the mood of the base greatly

\I'll concede to that as so far neither side can touch us really as by the time either one can really try and do damage to us; it'll be too late because by that time we'll be unstoppable. So I guess to Team Phantom then?" Wally asked getting another thing of Dr. Pepper for them all

"To Team Phantom, because together we'll be an unstoppable force that not even the Justice League for all their spandex can stop!" Tucker cheered as Danny's small smile cracked open further

"To Team Phantom then." Danny spoke as they all drank their sodas with a feeling of optimism permeating the base

 **So then with Mikey having revealed himself as a sorcerer with the blood of a mighty dragon within himself and Johnny 13 and Danny taking it to Walker with a new weapon in tow, it seems as though things are shifting upwards for our heroes. Will this continue for them in what's to come, well you'll have to find all that out in the next new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hope you guys liked this chapter since oh boy was this a good deal too right and one of the ones I really enjoyed writing, so without further delay let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the reveal that Mikey is indeed a sorcerer with draconic blood in him that affords him his magical powers and if not evident by his team up with Danny is a very strong and capable arcanist. For I really wanted to do this because I thought that in some Danny Phantom crossovers they do squander the opportunities for characters like this too become a major part of the game; something I'm rectifying because trust me Mikey is just winding up in all of what he can do._**

 ** _Following that up we've got the small fluff scene between Danny and Livewire which I thought would be nice to do too break up everything that's been going on, not to mention we haven't seen Livewire in awhile so I thought why not go for it._**

 ** _Next up we've got the team up between Danny and Johnny 13 which I thought would be cool as well as exploring more on the demonic parts of the Ghost Zone that led up to Johnny;s 1st major fight as well as his new weapon in the form of Fane-Eater. As I thought it would be pretty dope to show off what the two can do together as well as give Johnny 13 more spotlight since I am gonna keep his character growth going and see where it leads._**

 ** _Finally we've got Team Phantom kicking back for a bit and also bringing up the fact that due to how things are going the Justice League and the heroes affiliated with them are gonna be making their way towards Amity. Something that too me makes a lot of sense because with everything they've been doing it would only be a real matter of time before the Justice League comes into play, but the thing is that Team Phantom ain't gonna have that therefore they are gonna make sure that they stay away with extreme prejudice._**

 ** _That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really thank you guys for your support this far as it means alot to me so please continue to get this out there as much as possible since I know this can be a really great story. Also flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and well thought out._**

 ** _Now then with all that being said this Pravus666 signing out as next time we get Maynard returning as he comes to blows with Maddie and Jack so oh boy stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: 46 &2 by Tool_**

 ** _Random End Song: 7 Headed Whore by Iced Earth_**


	14. Chapter 14: Burning Return

**(Chapter 14: Burning Return)**

It was starting to come round the end of September as things were treading on as usual with Mikey having found a sense of camaraderie in Team Phantom, for thanks to him he was able to help them with more of the magic oriented threats around Amity Park. To which the dragon descended sorcerer was happy to be apart of considering that he now had somewhere to put his talents to good use in, so suffice to say things were looking up for him quite well.

Yet one thing was on Danny's mind in that not only his depression which no matter what has gone on for him still reared it's sobering and sorrowful head, for he struggled to keep it down as hell he constantly put on a brave face for everyone in knowing that it wouldn't do well for everyone to see him as he truly was. As well as Maynard as on one had he felt a sort of relief at the fact that their future schism was quickening and soon they'd be separate entities, but on the other hand he didn't know why but he felt a sense of trepidation in not knowing the sort of force Maynard would be on the world.

* * *

 **(Johnny 13's Mindscape, September 21st 2015, 11:49 Pm)**

It was almost midnight as Johnny was fast asleep next to his fiance Kitty as he soon found himself in his mindscape that was of his former home in Brooklyn before he died; yet instead of clear skies it was a storm overhead as lightning crackled and thunder boomed while rain came down in a light sheet as Fane-Eater was in his right hand.

 **"What the hell is going on here and what the hell do I got Fane-Eater with me for?** " Johnny 13 wondered as to why it was storming in his mindscape as he held the battle-axe in hand

 **"I believe I can answer that."** A deep baritone of a voice told him that came all around him

 **"Look whoever the hell you are, if you wanna go then by all means bring it."** Johnny 13 spoke as he readied Fane-Eater as the voice laughed heartily

 **"Such spirit I gotta say now I know that the right choice was made in having you be our champion."** The voice responded while the thunder continued to boom overhead

 **"What are you talking about I'm not a champion and who even are you and why are you here?!"** Johnny 13 questioned as lightning and thunder continued to thunder overhead

 **"Oh I forgot that we've been reduced to myths nowadays and that unlike the Greeks and the one they've chosen as Wonder Woman that we don't really have a representative to bring us more into the limelight."** The voice spoke before soon enough a figure wielding a 2 handed warhammer appeared

 **"I am Thor the god of storms and war."** Thor introduced himself to the biker ghost

(For Thor's appearance I'm using his Thor Ragnarok appearance since to be honest that looked so cool)

 **"Wait a minute what the hell does a god of all things want with me, as I'm not anything special at all?"** Johnny 13 wondered why a Norse God would want him for anything

 **"Because those of us above have agreed that a champion for our side must be chosen and we've been watching you, seeing you grow from where you once were into a man ready to protect what is his and ready to go the distance for what he cherishes to the end. Among the fact that you have the willpower and skill to become a champion for us we've decided to choose you."** Thor told him as it was unanimously decided by the Norse Pantheon that Johnny 13 would become their champion

 **"So if I'm gonna be a champion for you guys, I hope you guys are gonna give me the power to go along with it? Because as I am now it isn't enough with just me and Shadow." J** ohnny 13 asked wondering if he'd be getting the powers to go along with being there champion

For if he was gonna be a champion to a pantheon full of gods then they should at the very least give him something to back it up with, since he knew that as it stood now he couldn't be a champion to gods all on his own.

 **"Do not worry about that as all of that will be taken care of, as we will make sure that you have all the power needed to be our champion. For rest assured we wouldn't send you in blind and powerless against the threats that are to come; so as time goes on you will be met with the blessings bestowed upon you."** Thor told him as he wouldn't have a champion of their pantheon be going in blind and without the necessary powers needed to fight

 **"Good as I don't want to be sent in blind against anything, after all that's how I wound up becoming a ghost in the first place."** Johnny 13 answered back as long since buried memories of his past surfaced before quickly stamping it back down

 **"Still one thing I have to ask is why the hell does this battleaxe have divine power coming out of it, when I and a friend of mine found it in demon territory?"** Johnny 13 wondered as to why if a weapon that had divine power coming from it wound up in a place where demons roamed

 **"Yes that as during the time of when heroes were around and I'm talking about the ones that went out in armor and fought the good fight, not these spandex wearing hooligans that pull their punches and play dress up and sully the name of heroes. As during that time some ventured forth and out to fight against the demon lords and their hordes either for personal gain or as quests from their deities and to end their foes. With some perishing and leaving behind their weapons and other such items in their final hours, so that when others would come along they would take up the mantle of hero again and use their weapons to kill off evil."** Thor told him as in times where heroes were what they actually were instead of grown men playing dress up did often go to the underworld to kill demons and some of the hordes and in their final hours in not being able to return to the mortal plane left there weapons and items for those worthy to find

 **"And what you hold their is one of those weapons as Fane-Eater was wielded by a small few of paladins, but those who wielded always went onto be great warriors and heroes. For I've no doubt you will become."** Thor spoke with full confidence in the biker ghost to live up to that expectation

 **"So you actually think I can become what essentially equates to holy knight for you guys?"** Johnny 13 questioned since going from ghost to paladin was quite the transition

 **"Yes now then I believe I've said all that can be said; unless you've got any more questions which I'll be free to answer."** Thor told him

 **"So is there anything that's gonna happen to me really once I become a champion for you guys?"** Johnny 13 questioned if anything would happen to him

 **"Not immediately, but soon enough the divine powers that come with being a champion for us will make their way to you."** Thor informed him as soon enough the power of the divine would soon come towards Johnny

 **"Good to know and I guess thank you for your time."** Johnny 13 responded as with that in mind Thor disappeared in a flash of lighting and booming thunder

Soon enough hours would pass before Johnny 13 woke up with his 2 month pregnant fiance at his side however, what he noticed about himself was the fact that when he looked on his arm he saw 3 marks upon him. One being that was a curling musical horn upon his right forearm, another was of a watchful royal blue eye like an ever vigilant sentinel and the final one was of lightning bolts that formed on his heart a warhammer.

 **"Is everything ok Johnny?"** Kitty asked as Johnny had just woken up

 **"I'm fine Kitty as why don't you stay there and I go get us something to eat."** Johnny 13 told her as he got out of bed

 **"Sure just be safe alright, as I still my man to come back to me."** Kitty replied as he began putting on clothes and grabbed Fane-Eater as an added safety measure

 **"Relax Kitty you got nothing to worry about."** Johnny 13 told her as he went out the door and hopped on his motorcycle

 _"I'm gonna be a dad and paladin; well ain't that somethin' else."_ Johnny 13 thought as he drove off

* * *

 **(The next evening, 6:30 Pm, Amity Park, September 22nd 2015)**

It was soon half past 6 as Danny was with Leslie at the park enjoying the sunset that painted the sky a gorgeous myriad of oranges, golds, violets and reds; with Danny having to admit it felt wonderful being with her like this since it was one of the few things that kept his crippling depression down and at bay.

"I just got to say that this is just real nice being with you Leslie." Danny spoke as Livewire had her head lying on his shoulder

"Yeah as it's been awhile since I've gotten to just sit here and watch a sunset with someone, since your right this real nice." Livewire agreed with it having been awhile since she got to watch a sunset with someone

"Same here as with everything that's gone I can't really remember when I got to see a sunset, so I agree that its nice watching this with you." Danny responded as a cool autumn breeze blew through the area

"Which reminds me it's almost our 2 month anniversary." Danny brought up at the fact that it'd been nearly 2 months since they've been dating

"Oh yeah as I need to make you your present actually." Livewire told Danny having something in mind to make him

"So what is it you're gonna make for me?" Danny asked the electric using metahuman

"That's a surprise, that you'll have to wait for." Livewire spoke ruffling Danny's hair

"Alright I can wait after all your worth that much and more to me." Danny responded as he kissed on the forehead

"Thanks now the only thing left for us to do is just enjoy the rest of this sunset and spend more of day with this wonderful guy." Livewire spoke as she responded by kissing Danny on the cheek as they continued to enjoy the rest of the sunset

The couple continued to enjoy their sunset until soon enough it faded into night as with that Danny soon took Livewire home before he soon saw the presence of someone or rather multiple groups of people that being near the doorstep, with him turning into his ghost form. With him taking out his shotgun and soon seeing that their were a group of villains their being that of Killer Croc, Copperhead, Killer Frost, King Shark and Atomic Skull.

 **"Alright so mind telling me what all of you are doing in my town?"** Danny asked as he pointed his shotgun at them

"We're here for Livewire, as Waller wants her as apart of the Suicide Squad so why don't you hand her over before things get ugly. Because this doesn't end well for you at all if you try to play white…." King Shark spoke before Danny blew his brains out

 **"Let me me make something perfectly and utterly clear none of you are taking my girlfriend away from me then you'll all be dead within minutes, so then what's it gonna be?"** Danny questioned as he held his shotgun at them

"What do you think." Atomic Skull answered back as he readied radiation blasts

 **"That all of you are really stupid, so how about you guys can it while the grown ups have a few words."** Danny responded as he concentrated and let out a massive burst of frigid energy that knocked down everyone but Killer Croc who he flew after

 _"Now then time to take care of business."_ Danny thought as he turned himself and Killer Croc intangible as they flew into the sewers below

"What the hell was that about?!" Killer Croc questioned as Danny held a small bomb in his hand

 **"There we go now I can talk to you without your head winding up as paste."** Danny spoke as he crushed the bomb in his hand

"How the hell did you get that out of me, that piece of shit was stuck in skull?" Killer Croc demanded as to how Danny was able to get the bomb out of his head

 **"Simple one of my powers is intangibility so while we took our trip down here I used it to get that bomb out and bam, now you don't gotta worry about nothing."** Danny answered back as the reptilian man looked back at him

"But why would you do this for me, as what do you have to gain from this?" Killer Croc questioned

 **"Simple I think that your a relatively misunderstood guy who's talents have been wasted as a criminal and in that Suicide Squad. Because I'd like for you to join up with me, as I can guarantee that with me you'll be treated far better than you were before and not have to worry about Batman coming down on you."** Danny told him as he walked forwards

 **"So then what do you say, you join me kill these bastards and together we start giving you a new lease on life where as far as anyone's concerned my friends and I will make sure you'll become something greater?"** Danny asked as he extended his hand forwards for Killer Croc to start

"Sign me up as I'm tired of this shit." Killer Croc replied flashing his sharpened teeth with a reptilian smile

 **"Excellent as welcome to Team Phantom."** Danny spoke as the two floated back up

 **"So then I'll deal with Skull and Frost you go with the snake man?"** Danny asked as he held his shotgun

"Deal as I've got a bone to pick with Copperhead." Killer Croc spoke as Danny nodded

 **"Well here goes nothing."** Danny spoke as he grabbed both Killer Frost and Atomic Skull by their throats and flew off elsewhere

* * *

 **(Killer Croc vs Copperhead)**

"Get your ass up." Killer Croc spoke as he stomped his way towards Copperhead

"What the hell are you doing; were supposed to be going after Livewire you scaled bastard." Copperhead wondered as he caught a right cross to the face

"Because I'm a new man as of a few seconds ago, since that fat bitch Waller can now kiss the greenest parts of my ass." Killer Croc responded as he took up a boxer's stance

"Apparently you've forgotten your place in the pecking order, as now I've there's an excuse to finally be rid of you. You worthless sack of croc flesh; since I've been waiting to get rid of you for a long time." Copperhead retorted maliciously as he waited for the 7 foot 5 crocodile man's head to explode only for Killer Croc to still be there

"Damn it what the hell going on here?" Copperhead asked as he tried to slither away only for Killer Croc to grab him by his head

"Yeah about that explosive in my skull; that's no longer an issue. Which means I now get to take out months and months of ridicule from you and beat you to death." Killer Croc told him with a predatory smile on his face

That in mind Killer Croc proceeded to gut punch Copperhead so hard that he went through the front window of the car and was halfway embedded into it; with him regaining his bearings when Killer Croc ripped open the door of the driver's seat and promptly grabbed him by the throat as he subsequently threw him into a wall. For Killer Croc would've punched his head in except he used his serpentine form to slither away and regroup; only for him to be stopped in his tracks and have his back flare in jagged needles of pain as he found Killer Croc's clawed hand embedded in back as he ripped his left out leaving 5 puncture wounds.

With him then punching him in the back and fracturing 2 of his ribs and breaking another one as he careened face first into a fire hydrant hard enough to give himself a bloody nose, with him dazed and stunned as Killer Croc stalked towards him like a monster straight out of a horror movie. With his heavy footsteps thudding as he came closer and closer towards him as he then reached out his massive reptilian hands and went to crush his skull with him reaching out and grasping him by the head as he proceeded to crush it in his hands.

With Copperhead seeing this soon wrapped the serpentine lower half of his body around Killer Croc's arm with the massive reptilian man feeling discomfort at that fact and seeing what Copperhead was doing, reared his free arm back and with a loud wet crunch punched him square center of his serpentine face. For Copperhead's face was now flattened like that of snake's as blood began to gush down his mouth and spitting out some of his wisdom teeth, as the crimson eyes of Killer Croc glared at him with dark and predatory satisfaction.

"This time there's no Waller to save your ass, as you're gonna die right now. Because nobody gets away with ridiculing me and looking down on me without someone's head getting bitten in half" Killer Croc responded as he was gonna obliterate Copperhead right here and now

"We'll see how much your talking when I fill you full of venom and your floating back to Gotham dead, as look at it this way I'll have done Batman's job for him." Copperhead retorted as Killer Croc let out a roar before bounding off after the serpentine villain

Copperhead soon had to slither his way out of harm when Killer Croc punched a hole through the concrete, as he saw Copperhead trying to slither away and hide from him in preparation for an ambush only for Killer Croc to bite down on his right hand. And with a meaty chomp a inch and a half past his wrist was now a bleeding stump; with Copperhead wailing in pain as he was then punched in his already bruised and broken ribs with another 2 being fractured as he was sent headfirst into the ground as parts of his face was scraped off in the process.

With Copperhead finding it hard to bleed from the repeated blows he's taken courtesy of Killer Croc with him spitting up blood and saliva as he glared heavily at Killer Croc, so in his anger he launched himself at Killer Croc with him wrapping his serpentine lower half around his neck in an attempt to break and crush his neck. Yet Killer Croc soon held his breath and using his sharpened claws began raking away at Copperhead's flesh that carved bloody furrows that forced him to let go as his legs were now back to normal and looked like a lawnmower had passed over them.

So in one more attempt to take out Killer Croc he forced himself towards him, as he leapt to bite him and inject his poison into his veins so as to take him out in one fell swoop yet Killer Croc knew the danger of this which is why he caught him with both of his massive scaled hands. Before opening his massive toothy maw and bit down on Copperhead's midsection with the crunch of his bones accompanying as he clamped down, before proceeding to tear and rend Copperhead as he bit and tore him to shreds spraying guts an blood everywhere.

"Like I said no one ever gets away with ridiculing me, now slither away from that." Killer Croc said as he spat out the shredded bitten in half remains of Copperhead

 _"Now the only thing left to do is wait for the kid to finish going at it with Frost and Atomic Skull."_ Killer Croc thought to himself

* * *

 **(Danny vs Killer Frost and Atomic Skull)**

 **"Tell me something; what made you think it would be a good idea to use ice or cold against me? Because I really want to know."** Danny questioned as he absorbed the beam of ice from Killer Frost

"Why won't you die!" Killer Frost shouted as she fired a blizzard at Danny who absorbed it all before it impacted him

 **"Because you can not kill what doesn't die you idiot."** Danny responded before he flew over and grabbed her by the neck

 **"Now then time for me to gain all of that sweet cold power."** Danny spoke as he used his powers over cold to absorb her own into himself

 **"As for you, I'll deal with you in a moment."** Danny spoke as he turned himself intangible to avoid getting hit by a radiation blast from Atomic Skull

 _"Damn it just our luck we have to deal with someone who can turn intangible."_ Atomic Skull thought as he unfortunately had to stop firing when he saw his blasts were having no effect

 **"Seeing as how you've now been drained of all powers; goodbye and good riddance."** Danny spoke having completely drained her of all her ice powers before he used his shotgun to blow her brains out

 **"So that only leaves you then."** Danny said his eyes pulsing ice blue

"Well if I've got to die then let it be known I didn't go down without a fight." Atomic Skull responded as he powered up a radiation blast

With that a frigid blast of ice and cold met up with a beam of atomic radiation that clashed as the two battled it out the air warping slightly from the buildup in power, before soon enough it dispersed and exploded into a cloud of smoke and steam. For Atomic Skull had to fire out a burst of radiation as a half dozen knives made of jagged ice sped off towards him intent on impaling him where he was, as Danny came charging through with a blow to the gut that made him double over and nearly puke up blood.

Before he punched him in the chest hard enough to break his sternum sending him through a brick wall of an apartment building with him charging towards him, as Atomic Skull retaliated with a potent burst of radiation that was enough to stagger him back before he soon charged up more radiation and fired a beam that barreled towards Danny. For Danny soon caught the attack barehanded with him not showing it as the powerful attack ate away at his gloved hand and began to burn away at his costumed right arm, before he retaliated by unleashing a shockwave of frigid energy that partially encased Atomic Skull in ice.

With Danny looking at his right arm that was covered in pulsing red radiation burns that went up to his mid forearm that was healing as the irradiated flesh began to hiss and pulsate as it healed; while Danny looked over at Atomic Skull who stared right back at him. For Danny soon had the air around him in a 25 foot radius grow cold around him to the point where you could see your own breath, before his nose bled slightly as he summoned a barrage of large tennis ball sized hailstones out at Atomic Skull who despite blasting some out of the way was still hit by the 40 mph frozen spheres.

 **"Look give up right now since I can literally do this all day."** Danny told Atomic Skull as his arm continued to heal

"No way as I can't stop otherwise I'm a deadman." Atomic Skull responded as he blasted Danny with more radiation as he was forced to raise up a 4 foot thick ice wall to defend himself

 **"It doesn't got to be like that man, as I can help ya out."** Danny told him as he waited for his arm to complete healing

"I've heard that so many times that at this point its just hogwash to me, so do me a favor kid and just die already." Atomic Skull replied as he sent out an energy orb that blasted through part of the ice wall

 _"Well at least I can say I tried."_ Danny thought as permafrost grew on his arms

That in mind a sharp blast of piercing cold raced through the air as it cut through his armor plating with minor resistance leaving a half frozen gash across his shoulder and trapezius muscles; with Danny coming charging in with a punch towards his fiery face that dislocated his jaw. Before doing an uppercut that knocked it back into place, before Danny proceeded to beat him down denting his armor plating with each punch, before his 4th punch shattered the upper right portion into pieces yet this didn't last long.

Considering that he was caught in a point blank energy sphere half as large as himself that he held back as he got pushed 5 feet back until Atomic Skull shot him with a wave of atomic radiation that detonated it; making a small mushroom cloud in the process. With Atomic Skull powering up before shooting out a volley of radiation beams that caused the explosion to get bigger and bigger as he unloaded everything he could, before firing a blast that sent it exploding with a thunderous crack that left Atomic Skull somewhat exhausted from expending such energy.

With Atomic Skull being thankful there weren't any maggots around to get in the way of his unleashing on Danny; although the destroyed buildings and stores and gas station begged to differ as they were set ablaze yet one thing shocked Atomic Skull as the smoke cleared. For floating out of the 32 foot deep crater like a vengeful angel was Danny his jumpsuit in burnt tatters with the upper right portion going down to his midsection and his pants being reduced to shorts, with full body yet potent and angry red radiation burns all over him that pulsed nastily as he glared heavily.

"How are you still alive I used almost everything I had on you?" Atomic Skull questioned as Danny began to heal with patches of his hair regrowing while sections of his flesh regrew

 **"Like I told you when I started I heal really fucking quick."** Danny responded as his radiation burns pulsed and healed as the irritated, burned and furious looking red muscle began to knit itself together again

 **"Now then we're finishing this now."** Danny added as his ice powers glowed with an spectral light

 _"Well not like I've got much of a choice now; since its either that or have my face explode into pieces."_ Atomic Skull thought to himself knowing that it was either this or getting his head blown apart

That in mind Danny threw out long knives of jagged ice that while Atomic Skull blocked that it was all part of a distraction; with Danny gathering his ice powers as much as possible to where soon enough a beam of such below zero temperatures impacted Atomic Skull to where not only did his armor freeze off. But portions of his irradiated skin and flesh were flash frozen and subsequently shattered as he looked down to see that his left leg at the knee was also caught and having been partially destroyed, as frozen remains of flesh and bone dangled at the stump that once was.

With Danny who's radiation burns were still healing rushed in with him forming ice around his left arm for a frozen cestus made of frigid cold and ice; that he used to sucker punch Atomic Skull in the stomach with his 2nd punch punching through muscle and flesh as he went right through his kidneys and out his back. Before pulling it and combining the blood with his ice powers used it to form a buzzsaw that sliced through and managed to saw off his right arm at the elbow, with Atomic Skull retaliating with a radiation beam that peeled off Danny's left side face along with his eye down to the bottom of his gums.

With Danny fighting through the pain as he punched Atomic Skull through the chest with both arms being a bit past the wrist before his nose began to bleed heavily as he focused all of what he could with his ice power; for soon enough the green flames that enveloped Atomic Skull's skull went out. Because jutting out of his back and side were foot and a half long spikes of his own blood that Danny used to tear every vital organ in his chest cavity apart from the inside; with the half ghost falling over in exhaustion as his healing factor began regenerating.

 _"After this I really need a break from patrols, because right about now I really can't feel my face."_ Danny thought as he phased down to the sewers below to heal his wounds in solitude before doing anything else

* * *

 **(3 days later, September 25th 2015, 3:45 Pm, Fenton Works)**

It was a quarter till 4 as Cassidy and Rick had showed up at the Fenton household to tell them of the fact that they were taking them to court over Danny and Jazz, since to them they felt it was high time to drop it on them.

"You can't take our kids away from us!" Jack retorted as both Granny Cass and Rick weren't having it

"We can and will; besides remember Fenton you aren't so high on my list of people I like or much less tolerate." Rick spoke with steel in his voice that came from decades of military service

"Especially considering the fact that we've got enough to bury you in court, so unless you've got a great attorney then don't you dare start with me. Because from what Cassidy and I've been presented with them being called your kids; with all your neglect is stretching far." Rick added since his disdain for Jack was quite up there

"Mom please you can't be serious." Maddie pleaded with the white haired druid

"Madeline there are few things that can actually make me disappointed in you, but with all the neglect and endangerment you've put my two grandkids in. Then you've made me not just disappointed in you but furious in ways you can't even grasp, since you not only let down your own children as a mother. But you let me down as my daughter; because I expected better from you and not to hear and see what you've done in failing them." Granny Cass responded as she was a combination of disappointment and furious over her daughter in general at her failures as a mother

"We've been done the best we can for them and they turned out just fine." Maddie spoke up in her defense

"As Jasmine turned out alright and she…." Jack tried to say as Granny Cass stared daggers at him

"Don't you dare speak about her Fenton, for Jazz told me and my wife what you did a year and a half ago and I didn't think it was possible for me to hate you anymore than what's possible. But after what you did and let them get away with that, then you disgust me, for I thought you'd value your own flesh and blood more than that but I guess I was wrong." Rick spat in pure fury of what Jack allowed to have happen to his own granddaughter

"We needed the money and it was the best choice I had to keep things going!" Jack responded as Rick stood up to his full height

"Bullshit!You didn't need that dirty money at all, as I can't believe ghost hunting is so important that you not only allowed for her to have that happen to her for months. But you let them pay you off rather than defend your daughter!" Rick cursed at Jack as Cassidy sat him back down

"Calm down Rick, remember about your blood pressure." Granny Cass told him as veins popped out of him

"Sorry Cassidy but all of this just gets me so worked up." Rick responded as he calmed down

"Jack what the hell are they talking about?" Maddie asked

"It's nothing Maddie." Jack answered back hotly at the subject

"Jack what are they…." Maddie tried to say before Jack glared at her

"I said its nothing." Jack repeated hotly and angrily

"Well don't worry Madeline because you'll be finding out all of what he did when we have Jazz testify on the court date. Because its about time the world knows you for the garbage you are Jack Fenton; since nobody does that to my grandkids and gets away with it." Granny Cass told them as she along with Rick glared at Jack

"By the way Jazz and Danny will be staying with us, seeing as how things here are unfit and have been unfit for them to live here." Granny Cass continued as the Fenton's had floored expressions at being told this

"You can't do that; there our children!" Maddie exclaimed in shock

"We can and will, as we took up with our attorney who managed to move some things around. Therefore we can take them with us and allow for them to live with us; seeing as how everything you've let them go through as proved to be nothing short of endangerment. Because I and Cassidy had to pay over a 150,000 in hospital bills and you think that neither of us would ask to know what actually happens, then both of you must be outta your minds." Rick answered back as Maddie felt herself physically shrink under her father's stare

For Rick and Cassidy both couldn't begin to describe the sheer magnitude of their disappointment in their daughter for her choices in neglecting and endangering their children for years on end, with them either getting hurt from exploding or malfunctioning inventions or from ghost attacks. That didn't even compare to the amount of fury and vitriolic hate they felt at Jack in terms of what he allowed to let go on with Jazz, for him to let them pay him off while she suffered for so long made both of them absolutely livid.

"The only thing I can say to you Madeline Angela Blythe is that, because of the fact that you allowed them to suffer through getting ectoplasmic burns and ghost attacks just to scratch the surface. Is that I disown you as my daughter, since for you to allow this to go on for years without even bothering to stop it. Then I can't even look at you as my own daughter without disappointment and revolt." Granny Cass stated as she felt pure disgust for her daughter

"Because as much as I want to scream and curse and do all sorts horrible things to you, I can't because deep down in my heart you're still my daughter on some level. So I only leave to say that come this winter, you'd better have a damn good lawyer; because after all of this I will bury you in the courtroom." Granny Cass said with tears coming down her face as she stood up and left

"As for you Fenton the day is gonna come where you'll be wishing you hadn't taken that dirty money, because soon enough your karma is gonna come to burn you away. And I for one can't wait for it to happen." Rick spoke before he left to drive his wife home

* * *

 **(2 days later, 10:50 Pm, Amity Park, September 27th 2015)**

It was a 10 minutes till 11 as a somewhat exhausted and wounded Danny was on the ground as after having to take out 3 squads of Walker's men, was soon ambushed by his parents who had been blasting him with Ectonite weapons which due to his half ghost nature was proving to be fatal.

 **"God Dammit all to hell."** Danny cursed as he took another shot which hit him in his right lung that his healing factor struggled to heal

"End of the line for you." Jack spoke as he shot Danny again as the violent shot to his kidneys had him on the ground

 **"I never did anything….to the two...of you."** Danny coughed out as both Jack and Maddie shot him

"Shut it all you've been is just another ghost, as you may have fooled everyone but not us." Jack responded as he shot Danny again who was lying in a pool of his own blood after getting shot in one of his arteries

 _"The one time where I don't want to hurt anyone and its got me lying in my own blood; just my luck as always."_ Danny thought lamenting his current situation as he was shot in the lungs, liver and kidneys

"Now after we take you out of the picture, your going to be put on a table where you belong and then no more ghosts will come to Amity." Maddie spoke as she fired a net laced with blood blossoms at him

 **"Maynard I don't know if you can hear me right about now, but I think you can step in about now because I've tried to be patient with them. For all of the time I've been Danny Phantom they've hunted me and hurt me over and over again and I just can't do it anymore."** Danny spoke with all the strength he could as smoke and flames came out of him

 **"But no killing them, because they still need to show up for their day in court."** Danny said before blackness took him

 **"Understood loud and clear, as don't worry Danny they won't die. But I'll make sure they hurt for almost killing you and turning you into a lab rat"** Maynard spoke as spectral flame burst blowing back Maddie and Jack

 **"You know what, I don't even feel bad for what I'm about to do to the both of you. Because the other one gave you ample opportunity to leave him alone, as hell he didn't even want to hurt or fight either one of you. But instead you all shot him to near death because you thought he was a monster like all the others well guess what now you've got one."** Maynard added as spectral flame surrounded him

"What are you, you aren't the ghost boy?!" Maddie questioned as spectral flames surrounded him

 **"Funny thing is that I'm what most would refer to as his helping hand and seeing as how you were gonna take him back and cut him open I couldn't allow that. So here I am and the best part about all of this is; that I've got enough strength to make this all my own."** Maynard answered back as he finally was at enough to where he could change his ghost form from looking like a inverse version of Danny's

With that he let the spectral flames consume him before soon enough he stood smoking in what could be described as a white and black version of Connor from Assassin's Creed outfit except with a stark white with obsidian plate mail gauntlets and greaves for underneath the hooded overcoat was a black and white chestplate with instead of the D symbol was an M in the same design. For Maynard put the hood down and looked over himself in his new state as his wounds fully healed, before glaring daggers at Maddie and Jack who aimed their weapons at him and fired as Maynard snapped his fingers before a wall of fire blocked it.

As he used his superhuman speed to rush at them and before using his powers to heat the guns used to fire at Danny before to have them drop it, as they turned into molten sludge with him letting out a concussive wave of heat that knocked them flat on their ass. With them having to scramble back to the assault vehicle to get more gear to fend off Maynard who was taking pot shots at them with his fireballs; with him not having to worry about a time limit considering that thanks to them Danny had receded into his mind giving him full control.

For he soon found Jack back with the Fenton Ghost Gloves and Maddie with the Specter Deflector as well as the Jack o Nine Tails, with Maddie whipping it at him as the nine tails whipped like a buzzsaw at him as he used his superhuman reflexes and agility to evade it before grabbing onto and sending reeling her back so that he could send a fireball at her. With the Specter Deflector managing to hold up under the fireball as it showed cracks within it that reformed, before Jack decided to grab Maynard and used the Ghost Gloves to overpower him yet Maynard looked more annoyed as he charged up an orb of fire in his hand.

"You know out of all the ghost hunters I've seen I'll take the most joy in obliterating the 2 of you." Maynard spoke as he fired 3 rays of scorching flame through Jack's gut that had him loosen his grip on Maynard at the holes in his stomach

 **"Now then time for me to leave you a little reminder of why you should've never bothered to go after him."** Maynard said as he put his now burning hand on Jack's face and took sinister pleasure as it fried the flesh off of him

"Get away from my husband you bastard!" Maddie bellowed out as she whipped Maynard across the face as the blow already healed

 **"To be fair I'm only what other people have made me."** Maynard spoke as he started making another fireball

With that he made a cannonball sized fireball that he went and tried to throw at Maddie however, it missed as he was tackled to the ground by Jack who had a hand sized burn on his face and began wailing on him in an attempt to bring him down as pulses of ecto energy went through him. For Maynard soon gripped Jack by his burned side and continued to do what he had effectively half blinding him as skin and flesh burned away; before he shoved a shuddering Jack who had a severe 3rd degree burn on the right side of his face as his eye was melted away into sludge.

For Maynard soon rushed over to Maddie who whipped at him with the Jack O'nine tails as he deflected the strikes via a cloak of spectral flame to take the blows for him, before he soon had his hands alight in spectral flame and soon pressed down on the forcefield created by the Specter Deflector. With it soon cracking away as Maynard turned up the intensity of his flames that soon enough caused the belt to overload from the pressure and heat of the flames; with him melting away the belt and whip that caused her to drop it before his hand burst into flames with malevolent intentions.

But before he could burn Maddie a hobbling Jack went into and grappled Maynard again as the Ghost Gloves tore at him with energy that he was more annoyed than pained, for he decided to put Jack out of commission and using Danny's super strength punched a hole through his body before using his power of flame to burn at his lungs and blood. With Jack soon letting go as he began to cough and choke from his damaged lungs, as he soon shot a white hot bolt of fire that went through her right thigh, as she felt to the ground before Maynard lifted his hand and blasted her with a chunk of her side being shot off as she fell to the ground he eyes glazing over from shock.

 **"Now then for the final touches and I'll be gone and out of here till he comes back. For how I'm gonna explain this is gonna crazy."** Maynard spoke as he lit his index finger like a blowtorch a burned his logo onto her back before feeling like a right bastard blasted off Jack's right arm at the elbow

 **"Besides you've got this coming for shooting your own son, since people like you don't need reproduce."** Maynard added as he shot a pulse of fire at Maddie's stomach that would render her barren

 _"Now then all that's left is too call them an ambulance and go on about my business until Danny's back up and running._ " Maynard thought to himself as he took out Danny's cell phone and dialed 911

 **So then with Danny having a run in with the Suicide Squad and gained a new ally along with Jack and Maddie not only having to face trial in the coming winter, but also having reawakened Maynard. It looks like things are getting good so stay tuned to see what shall happen with Maynard in the driver's seat in the new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as oh boy did a whole lot happen in this chapter as now Maynard's back in action so there's gonna be some fun to had there, so without much more let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got Johnny 13 being revealed to start his journey as a paladin to the Norse Pantheon something I thought would be cool to do, since I like the idea of him while still becoming a father also becoming a holy warrior of the gods and in a way a flip to those like Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel which I can't wait to expand on.**_

 _ **Next up was the small fluff scene with Livewire and Danny which I thought would be nice to do and also Danny's fighting with one of the Suicide Squads that Waller has under her command, but also the fact that Killer Croc is on his side as well. As I hoped you liked it since one it not only gave me a chance to show Danny get pushed to near his limitations, but also the fact that Killer Croc is now on Danny's side since he's a character that to me can go beyond what he's shown as and will be based more on the 2004 The Batman cartoon series.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Granny Cass and Grandpa Rick telling Maddie and Jack that they're gonna be taken to court come winter; while also hinting more at the fact that Jack has been involved with Jazz's suffering that played a hand in Raishan being created. For I really liked doing this since it allowed me to show that lines are being drawn and oh boy is it setting the stage for a lot of dirty laundry to be aired out.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Maynard returning after Danny got shot and nearly killed by his parents; which not only allowed for Maynard to make his return but show that the split between him and Danny is strong enough to where he can make his ghost form all his own instead of a reverse of Danny's. Not to mention that it allowed for me to give Jack and Maddie their own comeuppance since, they've got it coming and then some when the trial happens in Part 2.**_

 _ **That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really thank you guys for your support this far as it means alot to me so please continue to get this out there as much as possible since I know this can be a really great story. Also flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and well thought out.**_

 _ **With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing off till next time, as the next chapter we'll have more of Maynard as well as Harley facing off against with some things from Gotham coming back for her so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: 46 &2 by Tool**_

 _ **Random End Song: The Realm Black by Dagoba**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Past Haunts

**(Chapter 15: The Past Haunts)**

With it nearing the start of October soon enough as Maynard was now back in action, for Danny was going to be out of commission and understandably so, considering that when you're nearly killed by your own parents that want to dissect and carve you like a science experiment. Then you wouldn't want to be near anyone for a long time which is why he's content with Danny staying out as long as needed, with him explaining the situation to his grandparents and suffice say it took Rick to convince Cassidy from not storming down there and using her druidic powers to smack the hell out of Maddie for her actions.

But suffice to say Maynard did worry for Danny's wellbeing actually considering that he knew full well that with all Danny's been going through and dealing with that; he was close to snapping since he may've been a negative of Danny without his morals or inhibitions. Yet even he knew and could see the rigid and unyielding darkness that was waiting to be released, for all that was needed is just one more push and Danny being the hero he has been would cease and warp into something else.

* * *

 **(September 30th 2015, Amity Park, 9:54 Am)**

It was 6 minutes till 10 as Jazz and Maynard were at a Starbucks with Jazz still reeling from the fact that her parents nearly murdered her younger brother; the rage of which made Raishan nearly surface and well there was a reason why there was a power outage at Fenton Works and every house in a 2 block radius.

"I still can't believe Danny almost died." Jazz spoke as she sat across from Maynard

"Well what do you expect the fat bastard and his wife have had it out for Danny's alter ego, since he started so I saw it coming and knew it was only a matter of time. So I feel completely justified in avenging Danny for nearly getting killed, because he tried his hardest to not to hurt them despite his growing disdain towards them. So trust me their being in the hospital was a courtesy towards him, since I damn well should've turned them ashes." Maynard replied as he felt nothing but searing hate towards the Fenton's for almost killing Danny

"Still thank you Maynard for saving my brother, because I can't really go on without him. Because its mainly been him and I against the world ever since we were little kids; so my heart would be crushed and devastated if something happened to him." Jazz thanked the split personality of her brother who smiled back at her

"It's no problem Jazz as I did because its more than the fact that since I'm still tied to him that if he goes; then so do I. But also the fact that I care about him just the same as you and anyone else does if not more." Maynard responded knowing that it was the least he could do for Danny

"But also there's something you've got to know Jazz and this is very and I mean very important." Maynard told her with a seriousness to his voice

"Because as you know Danny and will be splitting apart which means that soon enough we'll be separate from each other and I'll be a freeman. But this also means that I won't be able to be there to stop him, should things go south and he tries to commit suicide again." Maynard added knowing full well that soon enough he wouldn't be there to prevent Danny from killing himself again

"What are you trying to say Maynard?" Jazz wondered

"What I'm saying is that for now Danny has and is putting on a strong front, since I will tell you this much the guy has done wonders in putting on a brave face for everyone. Because between patrols, waging his war against Walker, Team Phantom, trying to keep his relationship with Leslie stable and his school life. Danny is wearing himself down at the seams, so it will not take him much to burn out and then subsequently snap. Because I share his mind and body with him; so I know that if one more thing happens to him then he's more than likely not gonna make it." Maynard warned her at the fact that Danny was overstressed and was mainly putting on a brave face for all around him

Since one thing that Maynard knew for certain was that Danny had mastered the art of keeping a brave face for everyone around him, yet conversely he knew that Danny was ready to fall apart at any given moment because despite appearances he was on the verge of imploding on himself.

"Just when I thought Danny was getting better with everything; I found out about this." Jazz sighed at now knowing the mental and emotional state of her brother

"It's not your fault Jazz, since Danny is just someone who guards these types of thing close to himself. Because he knows full well the gravity of what's going on around him; which is why he doesn't really tell you guys about these sort of things. Since he's mainly felt like that until he's been getting Team Phantom really up and running this past summer that he's had to wear the weight of everything against him on his shoulders." Maynard told her since Danny until recently had always felt that he had to do everything solo until he officially formed Team Phantom this summer

"Well at least he'll know that I'll be there when he comes back, because I seriously refuse to let Danny go no matter what happens to him." Jazz replied as she refused to let Danny go

"Glad to know you feel that way, since that's more than what the fat man and his ginger wife would ever say or do. Considering how they tried to kill us, you can imagine that I'm less than thrilled that I couldn't deep fry their insides and make them squeal." Maynard spoke as he lit aflame under his cappuccino till it was boiling hot and then drank it

"Ok I'm wondering how is it that your throat doesn't burn from drinking it that hot?" Jazz asked wondering how Maynard could drink it as it was literally bubbling hot

"Because I'm immune to heat and fire, so really I don't even feel it which is why I eat California Reaper peppers like their Reese's Pieces." Maynard answered since those peppers to him were like eating candy

"Fair enough although one thing I do have to ask you….what exactly is it that your gonna do once you and my brother are separate?" Jazz questioned as to what Maynard would do once he was separate from Danny

"Simple I'm gonna kill Vlad Masters and watch him die as I torch him into a blackened skeleton." Maynard replied like it was the simplest and most easy thing in the world

"Really Vlad of all people? As I know he's a pompous asshad but I didn't think you'd immediately go for him." Jazz said with surprise as Maynard stared back at her

"Well its easy as to why I'd do it Jazz, its because for a more personal reason he's an added part of why I exist. Therefore the man has to die no ifs about it because I for Danny's future can't allow that man to live any longer than he already does; which is why the moment I separate from Danny I'm gonna go and kill him." Maynard replied with a complete straight face as he continued to down his cappuccino

Because Maynard knew that Vlad was one part of the future in which Danny's evil future was able to exist; which is why he was going to kill Vlad since if he did so then Danny's alternate self couldn't exist in this time period whatsoever. Something that Maynard was going to make sure happened without a shadow of a doubt, because he would make sure that all threats to Danny's future would be eliminated no matter what it takes.

"So have you thought about the aftermath of doing this? Because killing someone of Vlad's stature and standing won't go unnoticed." Jazz questioned as Maynard let a sly smile come across his face

"Oh trust me I've prepared for that Jazz, after all I've been planning to kill him since I first sprang into existence within Danny's mind. So I've been planning and accounting for every detail of how I'll kill Vlad and get away with it as the perfect murder that no one will ever suspect." Maynard responded as he'd been planning out every detail of Vlad's murder down to every possibility so he knew full well of what he was doing

"So long as you know what your doing Maynard then I will not try to stop you, since you've been doing albeit it being in a rather homicidal and twisted manner keeping my brother safe. So I thank you for everything you've been doing to help him out; because I need my brother more than what you or rather anyone would think." Jazz thanked the alternate personality of her brother for making sure Danny stayed alive

"Thank you and granted I could've gone about things better than what I've done, but I can't change it now since I'm literally your brother's opposite. So I guess what I've done and have been doing can't be helped, since whereas I burn hot Danny runs cold, where he instills terror and fear, I'm driven by pure unrelenting willpower. With me being able to go on so forth forever and ever until the heat death of the universe." Maynard replied since he and Danny were quite literally opposites with Maynard being driven by burning homicidal willpower and Danny by his need to instill a cold and calculating fear

"Although one thing I'm surprised you haven't told Danny about and trust me I know since hey I do get strong enough to take over while he's sleeping." Maynard said with a wide grin on his face

"What are you getting at Maynard?" Jazz asked as Maynard's smile never left him

"Oh come on I've been keeping on you, so I know that your sweet on that Lucy girl. So come on tell me why haven't you told Danny that your dating someone since I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care that your a lesbian?" Maynard questioned back as Jazz's face went atomic red as suddenly her powers discharged as suddenly a burst of force went out that broke off a fist sized chunk of bricks

"About that you see um…." Jazz spoke briefly short circuiting at being asked that

"Come on Jazz tell me as don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone." Maynard told her as soon enough Jazz schooled herself back to normal

"Well...I was planning on surprising Danny later this year by telling him that Lucy and I are dating and have been for almost a year now." Jazz replied wanting it to be a surprise later on

"Since I thought that after everything evened out that I'd go on a double date with Lucy while Danny and Leslie went with us, since I wanted everyone to get to know each other and stuff." Jazz added as she spoke semi-bashfully about her girlfriend

"You really do like her don't you?" Maynard asked as Jazz nodded vigorously

 _"Besides Danny she's the only one I can think of that all 3 of us would do everything to protect, since she's just so damned wonderful."_ Jazz thought since to her Lucy was the only person that could be agreed that her, Crona and Raishan all loved equally

"Of course since after everything I've gone through, she's been the one continuous ray of sunshine in my otherwise dark world that like Danny life has just loved pissing on. So if there's one thing you and anyone here in Amity would believe is that I would kill for her is how crazy I am about her." Jazz spoke passionately about Lucy since she was the one thing that brightens her day when on her mind

"Well I'm glad that the both of you've found someone in your lives since God knows that y'all could use someone in your lives to brighten them up. Now if Danny can stay alive long enough to see adulthood and maybe just maybe get hitched; then I'll be just the happiest man in the world the moment that happens to him." Maynard replied since one thing that would stay consistent about Maynard is that he always wanted Danny's happiness

"Yep as I can't wait for that to happen as I'll be a great auntie to my future nephews and nieces." Jazz joked semi jovially at the thought of her future extended family

"Well here's to Danny's happiness." Maynard spoke as both of them drank their drinks

* * *

 **(3 days later, October 3rd 2015, Quinzel Residence, 12:06 Pm)**

It was 6 minutes after noon as Jazz was at Lucy's for one reason that made her feel completely nervous; that being that Lucy was going to introduce Jazz to her mom as her girlfriend something that made Jazz a fervent mix of excited and nervous at the prospect.

"Oh come on Jazz everything's going to be fine; just relax as you've got nothing to worry about." Lucy assured her girlfriend who had nervousness

"That's easy for you too say Lucy, as how do you explain that oh hey I'm dating your daughter and would like to do other things with her." Jazz spoke blurting out the last part

"Really and what other thing do you want to do with me?" Lucy asked as Jazz's cheeks turned strawberry red

"N-Nothing." Jazz stuttered out slightly

"Come on Jazz you can tell, after all who's gonna know but us." Lucy teased as she wrapped an arm around Jazz's shoulder to pull her closer

"Damn my having a sexy girlfriends who's a flirt." Jazz internally cursed as she knew Lucy was living it up right now

"You ok there Jazz as your face is all red." Harleen asked as she stepped into living room

Formerly the right hand to the Joker; Harleen Quinzel still made herself out as a beautiful woman in her at 42 years old especially after having her daughter young, with her being a fair skinned woman with a curtain of golden blonde hair that went to her lower ribs, with an angelic face that had her look like an older Lucy with the difference being bright sapphire colored eyes instead of mismatched ones. With her sporting a very athletic figure in build to an Olympic level gymnast with extremely toned legs and thighs, with a firm bubbly rear done from years of high level acrobatics, a high DD bust and flared hips to match.

With her wearing blue jean shorts and a bright red and black striped tank top that showed off her bust as she went barefoot in her house, yet one thing that was present that drew Jazz's attention was the rose pink colored ring on her right middle finger.

"Well Mrs. Quinzel I'm…." Jazz spoke finding the words get caught in her throat

"Your what Jazz, as you can tell me anything?" Harleen asked the red haired girl beside her daughter

"I'm….dating your daughter." Jazz said managing to get over her nerves

"Oh ok then." Harleen replied

"Wow that went easier than I thought." Jazz spoke feeling her nerves clear up

"I don't care if your gay Jasmine, just so long as you love my daughter and do right by her honestly then I don't care what you guys do. Besides its not really that hard to know you two are an item when I can hear your rather extracurricular activities." Harleen responded as Jazz's blush returned with a vengeance

"And this is what you get for being loud." Lucy teased her as Jazz sighed

"Well you try not going overboard when you got 2 other people in your head." Jazz reminded her since it was hard to keep things under control sexually when had other personalities in your head

"By the way who knew that when you get excited that you either crack walls or shoot lightning." Lucy commented to which Jazz's face returned back to its strawberry red

 _"Damn you Raishan."_ Jazz cursed knowing full well that lightning and electricity was Raishan's domain

"Regardless of your activities with my daughter, I'm just happy you two go so well together." Harleen said feeling joy that the two were a happy couple

"T-Thank you man; I'm just lucky to be dating your daughter since I just feel wonderful when I'm with and that the colors in the world feel brighter and the sun feels so much brighter." Jazz replied with a slight stutter since when she was with Lucy things felt so much better

Since she could hardly explain it but the feeling of joy she got when she was with Lucy made her feel on top of the world; something she needed with all the recent events and the fact that the court date was looming closer and closer as time persisted onwards. For Lucy's company and constant source of comfort and optimism was something she needed since without Lucy in her life, then she was sure that she would've long since given up and released Raishan into the world.

"Glad that you see you see me that way Jazz." Lucy spoke as she kissed Jazz on the cheek

"Well everything's been better with you Lucy, as there's no real exception beyond that." Jazz answered back since her blonde girlfriend really did make life better

"Don't sell yourself short as well Jazz since you go hand in hand with making my days better to ya know." Lucy responded side hugging Jazz closer to her

"Isn't that just adorable, well at least my daughter got one good thing from her father." Harleen thought to herself noting that Lucy got one of the minutely few positive traits from her birth father

"And Mrs. Quinzel there's actually something else I wanted to ask you about?" Jazz asked the mother of her girlfriend

"Sure what is it kiddo." Harleen responded

"Are you sure that everything will be ok with Lucy and I, because of well everything else that's gone on with you? Since I don't want to pry or offend by that I just want to make sure that one of the few good things I've got in my life isn't taken away." Jazz questioned wanting to know if the former villain's past would come home to roost and destroy the life she's made for herself

"That's a fair question to ask and something that was bound to come up anyways." Harleen responded knowing that something like this would come up

"And to answer your question I've been preparing, since I know about the consequences my past has on everyone around me. Which is why for when it does come I'll be ready since I haven't been sitting around just waiting for them to take this from me; after all I've been making sure that Lucy is eventually ready for when they come as well." Harleen added after all she knew full well that things from her past would eventually come back to haunt her

"I'm just waiting for any one of them to try something." Lucy spoke as she was ready for any 2-bit hero or villain that would try and separate her from her mother

"So you see Jazz we've both been preparing for when they come, because for one I hide nothing from anyone my daughter included. Since she knows all of what I've done and believe me when I say that I did things that I wasn't proud of; for if I could take it back I would. Sadly time travel isn't one of my abilities." Harleen stated since she hid nothing from her daughter in terms of her past since it was just them; therefore she found it better to tell her now then to wait and possibly let it get so much worse

"That's good to know since I rather like the two of you; which is why I'm ecstatic you guys have a contingency plan. Since truth be told I like being with you guys far more than at my parents; since I guess its quite strange when the home of your superpowered girlfriend is much more than your own." Jazz spoke with a hollowed chuckle at that fact that her home life wasn't all to great

"Nonsense Jasmine as your welcome here anytime, since we love to have your company here regardless." Harleen told her since the young woman dating her daughter was always welcome here

"Yeah besides if you need somewhere to stay after the whole court case is over you can always stay here." Lucy suggested to her girlfriend

"While I'm all for her coming here when she wants, since the doors always welcome. I know that leaving the both of you together when I'm not around is just asking for trouble." Harleen spoke as her daughter rolled her eyes

"Regardless Jasmine I'm not only happy that your with my daughter, but also the fact that we're happy to be part of your life." Harleen added as well

"Thank you I appreciate that more than you'd know." Jazz replied with vast amounts of thankfulness in her voice

"No problem Jazz." Lucy spoke as the oven dinged

"By the way I've made apple pie if anyone wants some." Harleen told them as both jumped up

 _"Looks like today was a good day."_ Jazz thought as she went to go eat pie with her girlfriend and Harleen

* * *

 **(The next night, Amity Park, October 4th 2015, 9:45 Pm)**

It was soon the night later as Harley had just got done with a 9 hour shift at work and was walking towards her car; when she soon felt a presence she knew all to well and soon put on her ring and was ready to engage the new threat.

 _"Well go figure, oh well this was bound to happen."_ Harleen thought as her eyes briefly glowed a bright rose pink

"What do you want bird-brain as I thought you'd be with the other kids or with Batsy in Gotham?" Harleen asked seeing none other than Damian Wayne in the costume that was standard for all Robins

"Father decided that it was time for me to try and do something on my own for once, so I decided that I'd do what he couldn't and put you permanently in a cell block." Damian answered as Harleen looked at him with curiosity

"Wait a minute Batsy had a kid all this time, well here I thought he was playing for the other team..guess I was wrong and it looks like I owe someone at work 30 dollars." Harleen said considering that when you have young teen boys as your sidekicks consistently and hardly are seen with women you kind of assume he's of the gay

"Enough talk! Time for you to go back to Arkham where you belong." Damian barked as Harleen pinched the bridge of his nose

"Look kid you don't want this, because I get you want to impress your dad and all but you should really start small. Because trust me you don't want this; so why don't you be a good boy and go back home before you get yourself into something you have no business being in." Harleen advised him since she really didn't want to do any of this after an almost 10 hour shift

"Enough of this, you're going back to Arkham where you belong Harley Quinn!" Damian exclaimed as the 14 year old charged after her

 _"Well at least I gave him an out."_ Harleen thought to herself as she raised her ring

With that Damian was stopped in his tracks as a giant mallet made of rose pink energy bonked him right across the noggin, for he soon recovered and shook the stars out of his head to see Harleen Quinzel glowing in her own lantern outfit (Think of her Arkham City outfit but in carnation pink and onyx with the lantern symbol an inch below her sternum). For the former villainess stood hovering a few feet away from him with her arms folded over her large bust; for Damian went after her again as he unsheathed his katana which was met with failure as she made a banana peel construct have him slip and fall flat on his face.

For the son of Batman got back up with a few minor scrapes on his face before throwing birdarangs at her which were all deflected via her making a shield in the form of a smiley face that exploded harmlessly against it, until she formed it into several manhole covers that she sent barreling towards Damian. For the son of Batman ducked and weaved his way of of them, with him smirking in thinking he'd be able to get a clear shot on her until when he raised his hands to swipe at her he felt a sharp pain in his side.

That being a hyena construct that had its jaws clamped on his right side to where it bit clean through the mesh weave of his costume causing him to bleed, as he had to stab it straight through the skull to get it to dissipate. Until another mallet smacked him across the face this time knocking him through the window of a minivan with him getting back up, as various cuts covered his face and neck as he glared daggers at the Star Sapphire in front of him.

"Look I've got nothing against you or Batsy, so just go back to Gotham where you belong and leave me alone. Since I just want to go home and sleep." Harleen told him as he got back up although staggering about as he did so

"The only place that'll be your home is a jail cell after I remove the use of your arms so you can't use that damn ring." Damian spoke darkly as Harleen merely scoffed at him

"Do you not see that I'm trying to let you go in one piece, since you keep this going and this all ends with you in a full body cast." Harleen warned him because she really just wanted to go home and go to sleep but instead of that she had to deal with this

"No you'll be defeated where you stand and I'll drag you back where you belong." Damian growled as Harleen sighed

 _"Well this is what I get with trying to reason with him."_ Harleen thought to herself as she raised her lantern ring

That in mind Damian threw another volley of birdarangs that exploded into a dense smokescreen that was blown away quite quickly due to her having made an industrial fan construct; to which blew with such force that the 5th Robin had to stab his sword into the ground to avoid getting blown away like a baby bird caught in a thunderstorm. Until soon enough it stopped before Harleen soon made a rocket launcher and fired a rocket after Damian who had to run away to avoid getting blown to bits, with Harleen firing 2 more out at him that soon promptly exploded sending him flipping through the air and landing face first into a fire hydrant.

With Damian having a bloody nose that was bent at a 45 degree angle as he got up although not without having groaned until he looked down; with his unpleasant surprise being shrapnel digging into the soft muscle of his abdomen. For he soon stood up only to have a wrecking ball construct dislocate his left hip and almost crack his femur in the process, stunning him before coming back around faster and on the upside his hip was now set back in place the downside was his cracked femur.

For Damian limped towards her before she had a fire hose construct connect to the fire hydrant he busted his nose on and proceeded to have it blast him with such force, that it actually blasted him into a car enough to dent it breaking 2 of his ribs in the process and giving him a cracked sternum too. And despite his efforts he was effectively pinned for nearly a minute until it soon stopped, before soon enough a taser construct half his size hovered over him and tazed him until he was left smoking and twitching yet due to his sheer stubbornness he remained conscious.

"Look just give up and go home, because I don't want to have to keep beating up some kid whose way in over his head." Harleen told him since she felt in her opinion that Damian should stay down already

"Never! I refuse to give up!" Damian growled through gritted teeth

"Fine then as just so you know this is the only way I know to make someone like you stay down for good, but just so you know this could've been avoided if you just walked away." Harleen spoke with a resigned sigh as she made twin beartrap constructs that pierced and shredded his legs

"There now you'll have no choice, but to stay down. Because while I could and more than likely should kill you. I won't because your someone's kid I'm not going to do that to someone regardless of it being Batman, so count your lucky stars." Harleen told him as she made a mallet construct

"Damn it get back here and fight me! I'm not done yet!" Damian snapped at her before he was knocked unconscious with a mallet blow to the face

"Yeah and I'm not tired and want to go home." Harleen spoke as she made a jet plane construct to drop him off back at Gotham

"Now then time to finally head home, as wow today's been a long day." Harleen yawned as she powered down and got into car drove back home

With that in mind Harleen soon drove back home with her letting out a tired yawn entered it and soon put on her PJ's ,before going onto check up on Lucy who was using her psionic powers to float in the air reading Dante's Inferno.

"So how'd your day go Lucy?" Harleen asked her daughter

"It went pretty good, Jazz and I went out on a date night and saw a movie." Lucy answered back since she had a pretty fun night with her girlfriend at the movies

"Anything good." Harleen wondered

"Nah just some stupid horror movie that wasn't even that good, since it was more stupid funny than good." Lucy spoke since seemed like people didn't know how to make decent horror movies nowadays

"But how'd your day go Mom?" Lucy asked the blonde Star Sapphire

"It went ok we had about 2; two hour long rushes that went back to back today and then a small hour long one, so that was fun. Also did you know that Batman has a kid?" Harley told her since her shift was crazy today to say the least

"Wait a minute Batman has a kid?! Huh well it looks like I owe Jazz 20 dollars then and dang it I was really hoping he didn't." Lucy spoke since Jazz and her had an ongoing bet that Batman due to the fact his sidekicks were all young boys was gay

"I had the same reaction, as I feel sorry for Batsy since that kid has got a temper on him. Since I tried to get him to quit but he really looked like he wanted to chop me up into pieces, because while he says he was gonna take me back to Arkham it felt like he was gonna put me 6 feet under. Well not today if I've got anything to say about it." Harleen replied since Batman really needed to get a handle on his son's anger before he does something crazy

Since from Harleen's personal experience as both a psychiatrist and former criminal she knew that Damian Wayne was a budding psychopath waiting to happen, for all he needed was just to get a taste for killing consistently and before anyone knew it they'd have one of the most infamous and highly trained mass murderers on hand.

"Besides like I'd let him get far, since its just to the two of us and there's no way I'll let anyone take you from me." Lucy spoke since no one was going to take the people she loved away from her at all

"That's my girl." Harleen spoke with her signature bubbly smile on her face

"Anyways I'm going to bed." Harleen yawned as she stretched

"Goodnight mom and love ya." Lucy responded as she went back to reading

 _"At least I've got another day to keep what I love close to me."_ Harleen thought counting her lucky stars this day

"And nothing will take away what I love from me not Batsy and not even Puddin'." Harleen said under her breath as her lantern ring pulsed in tune with her determination to protect what she loved

* * *

 **(October 6th 2015, 2 days later, Amity Park, 6:24 Pm)**

It was a few days later while Maynard was out by himself when suddenly his ghost sense went off as a plethora of missiles were fired at him, causing him to force a wall of searing flames to erupt as he turned into his ghost form to see Skulker flying overhead.

 **"What the hell do you want Skulker, since either leave or be incinerated.** " Maynard spoke rising upwards with a fireball in hand

 **"Simple whelp Walker has put a hit out on your head, saying that anyone who brings you in dead or alive gets permanent immunity from being in his prison. So I intend to get what's mine."** Skulker spoke with a wide grin at the opportunity given to him

 **"So what you think you can take me on and all for what? So you can possibly get a jail free card from Walker of all people, you really are stupider than I thought."** Maynard scoffed knowing that anything revolving around Walker was a double cross waiting to happen

 **"Regardless I'll finally have your pelt as well as no longer being in chains ever again when I can go out hunting."** Skulker spoke as he fired out a wrist mounted laser at Maynard

 _"Oh well incineration it is then."_ Maynard thought with a wide grin

With that Maynard's fireball soon met the laser beam devouring it without effort as Skulker had to fly upwards to avoid being incinerated as he felt part of his armor steam and hiss from the sheer amount of heat, for Maynard was following close behind launching a flamethrower like stream of white hot flame out at the hunter ghost. For the evening sky was lit up with flashes of spectral flame as Maynard was dead set on trying to turn him into a pile of molten slag, while Skulker was busy trying to evade with scorch marks accumulating from the times Maynard had managed to hit him.

For Skulker looked around when Maynard had stopped only to feel himself soon crashing to the ground for Maynard had promptly started to superheat his jetpack, to the point where it melted off his back and dripped down in small puddles of molten metal. With him keeping the heat going to make sure that Skulker couldn't focus enough to go intangible as he forced him into a nosedive, for Skulker's metal exoskeleton faced multiple scrapes as he was forcefully crashed into the side of a brick wall while Maynard remained unscathed.

With Skulker getting back up and recovering as he retaliated immediately with a small salvo of rockets, that were blocked by a wall of searing flames from Maynard that while they did explode Maynard proceeded to have the wall of flames warp and around the following explosions. Before with some difficulty had it not only contain and fuse with the explosions, but condense down into a fiery watermelon sized sphere of plasma to which he promptly launched at Skulker who barely managed to dive out of the way as an fierce explosion rocked the area.

 _"Looks like I can count that a success, since I didn't think that will work. So mental note remember to do that more."_ Maynard thought to himself considering that little experiment a success

 **"Now then Skulker are you going to continue doing this little huntdown for Walker, who by the time you even somehow managed to capture me ain't going to so much honor that little bounty he set on me. So much as have you enslaved to him as his attack dog, because here I thought you were a great albeit stupid hunter not someone's watchdog."** Maynard spoke thinking that Skulker had more dignity than to lower himself to becoming an attack dog

 **"I am no one's attack dog, as I'm Skulker the greatest hunter the Ghost Zone has ever seen and I will have your head whelp!"** Skulker bellowed out with pieces of his exoskeleton having sections of being blown apart and partially melted

 **"You really are delusional Skulker, since you maybe a hunter but I'm greater than you could hope to be. Since I'm no hunter, for I'm a goddamn apex predator."** Maynard spoke his hands lighting up once again with spectral flames

 **"Enough of this, as time to have your pelt mounted on my wall like I should've a long time ago!"Skulker** roared as he charged after Maynard

That in mind he charged after Maynard shooting beam after beam of energy out at him, with Maynard using the remaining flames to make another wall of flames to block the attacks before Skulker leapt through the flames to try and gut him with a retractable blade. Only for Maynard to catch it at the expense of it impaling his hand; to which worked in his favor as he used his powers of flame and heat to superheat Skulker's right arm to the point he had to let go and sneer in frustration at the fact that from the elbow down was now a puddle of molten metal.

With Skulker being blasted a dozen feet into the air via a point blank fireball that not only wiped out the rest of his right arm but a portion of his chest and collarbone; with sparking circuitry and molten and jagged white hot metal remaining. For he was driven back down by Maynard grabbing him by the legs and in a potent burst of searing flames threw him back down with the now one armed ghost a legless mess; while Maynard floated down ready to finish this once and for all with one of his hands holding aloft a fireball.

For Skulker refusing to go down quietly fired laser beams out his remaining arm cannons to which were soundly neutralized by Maynard, but still refusing to go down retaliated by firing off every rocket and missile he had as he smirked as they all collided and exploded on him. Yet his smug smile soon turned into an infuriated grimace due to the fact that the explosions that caused a mass fireball were rapidly diminishing, until Maynard who was completely unscathed held a beach ball sized orb of flames condensed down into plasma.

 **"Like I said Skulker you're dealing with an apex predator, so tell me how's it feel to go from hunter to hunted? Because I imagine it must feel repulsive and bitter to know you've been reduced to something so worthless.** " Maynard told him as he readied to launch the attack

 **"You think you've won, you fool you'll never stop being hunted as Walker will have your head soon enough whelp."** Skulker spoke before the orb of condensed fiery plasma soon struck him and exploded in a violent mass of flames

 **"Tell it to som** eone who gives a damn." Maynard spoke as he watched the immolation erupt and burn everything to ask with Skulker included

"Hey Johnny I got something to tell you." Maynard said as he took out Danny's phone and spoke in his voice

 **"What is it Danny?"** Johnny 13 questioned

"It looks like Walker's stepping up his game, since he sent Skulker after me to try and capture and or kill me." Maynard informed the biker ghost turned paladin

 **"You alright man."** Johnny 13 wondered

"Yeah I'm fine however, alert everyone that Walker's escalating his game since if he's going to send someone like Skulker after me. Then that means everyone else isn't far behind, so tell everyone to watch their backs because it looks like this war has only started to get worse." Maynard answered back knowing full well that things were only starting to escalate

 **"Don't worry I've got it covered since he's getting nowhere near Kitty or my future kid."** Johnny 13 told Maynard

Since Walker would have to get past him, Shadow and Fane-Eater if he was gonna go after Kitty since he knew that for all of his being about law and order, that he wouldn't hesitate to go after anyone or do as he pleased if it meant preserving his asinine rules he makes and forces onto the Ghost Zone.

"Good to hear by the way how is everything with Kitty going, since I haven't heard from you guys in a hot minute?" Maynard asked wondering how they were doing

 **"Pretty good actually since, as it turns out we're gonna be having twins."** Johnny 13 informed him having the day before found out that instead of 1 it was a set of twins coming into the world

"Congratulations man I'm real happy for you." Maynard congratulated the biker ghost

 **"Thank you Kitty's been ecstatic ever since, because who would've thought her and I would've been parents to be coming up in 2016."** Johnny 13 spoke still thrown through a loop at the fact that he and Kitty were gonna be parents next year

"Well like I've been telling you, the both of you are gonna do great at it. Y'all just gotta believe." Maynard told him since all it really took to be great at anything was merely to believe

 **"Thanks Danny I needed that, since man have things been crazy with the war going on."** Johnny 13 sighed since everything had been pretty crazy ever since it began

"Well you know what when this is all over and your kids are born you can tell them of how their dad was an awesome war hero." Maynard told him as Johnny 13 let out a hearty chuckle at hearing that

 **"Well anyways I got to go, as thanks for the information and the talk."** Johnny 13 spoke before he hang up

"Huh well it looks like when you get back Danny, you've got your work cut out for ya." Maynard said before going away from the scene at hand

 **So then with Jazz having met up with Lucy's mother the former Harley Quinn who's now revealed herself to be a Star Sapphire, we find out that Walker is now also stepping up his game and sending people after Danny. For how will this all unfold; well you'll have to find all this out in the new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 ** _And cut there as I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter since it was a pretty fun chapter to write out, so without further delay let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got a bit between Maynard and Jazz which was fun for me to show since it allowed me to highlight something and that being the fact that despite how Danny's been shown he's very much busted up inside. Not only that but the fact that his brave front for everyone is lasting only so long to where if just one more thing goes wrong and I mean, just one more wrong thing goes off in his life then he will snap and Danny will go through a mass personality shift that may make him start leaning towards the evil side of things._**

 ** _Next up we've got Jazz and Lucy introducing themselves as a couple to Lucy's mother who's none other than Harley Quinn something that I thought would be great to do, because for one its a minor bit of fluff and also the fact that we see more of Jazz and Lucy's relationship which I thought would be nice._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Harley Quinn or rather Harleen showing herself as a Star Sapphire against Damian Wayne something that I thought would be cool, since it shows that throughout this and the prior scene that she's broken away from being Harley Quinn and now is simply Harleen Quinzel a single mother trying to do right by her only daughter. Which is why it shows throughout her fight where she wouldn't kill Damian, since she knows how it would feel is someone lost their child and instead of killing him like she would've if she were Harley Quinn and instead spares him._**

 ** _Lastly we've got Maynard vs Skulker which shows the fact that Walker is stepping up his game and is now actively sending people out to capture and or kill him/Danny, since I wanted to show that things are beginning to escalate and what better way to do so than to show that Walker is getting ghosts to go after him in exchange for immunity._**

 ** _That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really thank you guys for your support this far as it means alot to me so please continue to get this out there as much as possible since I know this can be a really great story. Also flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and well thought out._**

 ** _With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out as next time we see some of Maynard's interactions with Team Phantom and also Livewire going at it with one of the heroes, so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: 46 &2 by Tool_**

 ** _Random End Song: The Past by Sevendust_**


	16. Chapter 16: Parasite Storms

**(Chapter 16: Parasite Storms)**

Things were proceeding well enough for everyone considering that Team Phantom was pretty much enjoying what could merely equated to a slow spell for everyone, with both ghost and meta attacks being at an all time low. Which mainly allowed for everyone to take it easy although a few things were on the mind of Maynard was the imminent schism between himself and Danny, for he could literally feel the time in which he would be able to fully manifest himself away from Danny as an individual coming.

Since he was more than excited to become his own entity he still worried about Danny who was one bad day away from snapping, so it was the fact he couldn't always be there to keep Danny from killing himself that worried him since he knew that without him there to stop Danny it was a matter of time. Still he was going to make sure that Danny was able had a chance to live a life as he could, because he wanted to make sure that he got the chance he deserved to live a good life despite all of what's happened to him.

* * *

 **(October 9th 2015, Phantom Base, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 4 in the afternoon as Wally was currently online looking through more of the current events and to put it simply still felt disappointment, for he still had hoped that things would've changed while he was gone but so far nothing had come up to change his mind.

"Hey Wally how've you been doing?" Maynard questioned the bearded speedster

"I've been doing well enough Danny, just still disappointed to see that not much of the world has changed. Since I thought that with all the running around the world I've done on my world tour inside the Speed Force that something would've changed, but it looks like I was wrong." Wally answered back with disappointment

"Well you've only been back in the world for 2 months, so I'd give it more time before you give up on everything." Maynard advised the speedster since he still had years of stuff to catch up on

"I know that its just so far that I've been met with constant disappointment at what I've seen and caught up on so far." Wally spoke with a sigh before continuing

"Because with the exception of Connor they've all stayed the same more or less, for none of them have really tried to make a change for the better. Since instead of trying to put a stop to this endless nonsense of good vs evil; they've just let it continue and let more and more people who don't deserve to get caught in the crossfire get their lives ruined and or sent to an early grave. Which is why as more time goes on my opinion of them only gets lower." Wally continued finding his opinion of his former teammates continue to decline

For Wally felt dissatisfaction and disappointment in the inaction of his former teammates having not put their foot down after his supposed death to stop the continual nonsense of heroes vs villains; instead they only perpetuated it by continuing to allow villains to do as they wanted something that soured and deteriorated the regard he held them in.

"Well that's why your here with us, since we're doing what they and the League don't have the heart to do. Because they don't understand the fact that sometimes to do what must be done you need to burn away the cancer, since I think that some of them have been playing hero so long they've forgotten that their fighting for the common man." Maynard said since to him he felt that the heroes had forgotten that they were also fighting for the average joe as well and had lost that train of thought as they continued their path of supposed heroism

"You got that right since I may not have been able to do hardly anything while I've been trapped in the Speed Force. But now I not only get the chance to start doing an honest to good difference by doing some crime fighting, yet also spread some laughs along the way." Wally spoke finding that now he got to make a good deal more change than what he was as Kid Flash

"Oh yeah how is your stand up going by the way?" Maynard asked him as that brought a smile to his face

"It's been going pretty well actually, since if I keep getting the great reception I have been then by next spring I should be able to do some moving around and hopefully get my own Netflix special." Wally informed him of his recent success in the comedic field

"Really now? Well that's super impressive, so congratulations Wally." Maynard congratulated the ginger speedster

"Thanks since even when I was with the team and before I got trapped, comedy was really one of the few things that brought me genuine happiness. Since and I've never really told anyone this before but, when I'm up there making people laugh and telling jokes. It makes me feel like I've finally found a way to step outside of being Kid Flash and more importantly step outside of the shadow of being a dollar store version of the Flash himself." Wally told him since comedy was something that throughout all his life and more so when he started his hero career made him feel truly like his own person

"Since now that I've got my new start I can finally go beyond what I could've been and start having people be happy without causing collateral damage like they do." Wally added with that he felt he could do something that could brighten people's days beyond hero work

"Well you know what you've got mine and relatively everyone in Team Phantom's support in your comedy career, since no matter what Team Phantom stands by their own." Maynard spoke since if there's one thing that Team Phantom did for each other it was the fact that each member stood by each other

"Thanks man I appreciate it." Wally thanked him

"No problem although there's one thing that I do have to ask if and when your stand up takes off?" Maynard asked him with a good deal of curiosity in his voice on the subject

"What's that? Since all I know is that once I get the ball rolling on my comedy, I'll be able to do what I've wanted to do and get out of his shadow." Wally wondered

"It's the fact that your former teammates are probably gonna see this and once they do, then they'll more than likely come after you for obvious reasons." Maynard brought up since it made since that once he made his presence known as a notable comedian that his teammates would seek him out

"You know what if that happens then so be it, because I've known that this was bound to happen. Because I've made peace with that fact. So if that should come to pass and I really hope it doesn't I will do what they've done to me in the past couple years and ignore them. Because my time in the Speed Force has shown me one thing and that is to never bother looking back on the past, but just simply keep the story going." Wally told him as that was the main course of action he was going to take at this point

Because Wally had decided that instead of lashing out at them in violence unless they took the first shot then he was going to take the path of least resistance and ignore them, for he wasn't going to bother with the past and instead continue to forge onwards with a brighter and more prosperous future ahead of him.

"Well so far the future for you is looking pretty bright, so as far as I'm concerned your former team minus your Kryptonian friend and go and fuck themselves right over a cliff. Since they've missed out on a golden opportunity with you." Maynard told him since it was something that both he and Danny would agree on

"Since your a pretty cool guy Wally, which is why I'm happy your here on our side." Maynard added as the bearded speedster smiled up on him

"Thanks Danny I appreciate it." Wally thanked him with genuine happiness

"It's no problem at all; since if there's anything you need help with just let me know. Because you only need to ask and then we're golden and set to go." Maynard told him since the door was always open

"Well actually there's something you could help me with actually." Wally requested of the pyrokinetic beside him

"Sure what do ya need help with Wally?" Maynard asked as to what he needed

"Easy I've been working on some material and I wanted to go over it with someone, because it never hurts to test out something with a friend." Wally answered back since he'd be working on some new material for his act and wanted to run some of it over with him

"Sure I've got the time as just go over with me what you've got and we can workshop it as we go." Maynard responded since he didn't mind going over Wally's material with him

"Excellent! Since I've got a good number of stuff I've been working on." Wally spoke with excitement as he began to go over the material for his act with Maynard

* * *

 **(The next day, October 10th 2015, 12:25 Pm, Phantom Base)**

It was the next day as Maynard was going over to see how Team Phantom's resident arcanist and sorcerer Mikey was doing, for the young man was studying over some books since he had to give it to the sorcerer in his dedication to magic.

"So looks like someone's been having some fun with all the books we've been stockpiling on magic." Maynard noted as Mikey was speed reading on multiple books with his brain racing like an arcane powered supercomputer

"Well with all the schools of magic you've got here for me to read, I don't know which field to really get my hands on. Because before now I mainly had to improvise with whatever I could get my hands on, but now with this I just feel like I'm a kid in a candy shop." Mikey replied with excitement at the fact that there was so much from him to get his hands into at the small library they had

"When Tucker and I formed this we decided that we wanted to be prepared for any magic using hero or villain, which is why we've been buying up every bit of arcane knowledge we can. For granted neither of us have the facility to really use magic, but its still a good thing to be prepared and ready to counter them." Maynard responded as he looked around the assortment of magical knowledge gathered

For if there's one thing Maynard had to give to Danny was the fact that he was someone who prepared for almost anything that came his way, for despite his sarcasm and more easy going nature he was a calculating and methodical man guided by his need to sew terror and fear into the hearts of all his enemies.

"Still I didn't think you guys had stuff like this hidden away!" Mikey spoke with excitement coloring his voice

"You know what man you've got free access to all of this, because your our sole magic user which is why we want you to be at your A-game. Therefore feel free to go through all of it as much as you like; for when the time comes that you go up against someone from the League that uses magic or a villain who uses such. We want you to be at your top with no excuses in the matter." Maynard told him since Danny wanted for everyone in Team Phantom to be at their best and therefore made the effort to make sure they had no excuse not to be so

"Trust me Danny I won't disappoint you or the team, because I now have an opportunity to put my magic to good use. But not only that as I also have the additional opportunity of broadening my knowledge base; so believe when I say that I will not let you or anyone down." Mikey swore for he would not make Danny regret the decision to let him join onto his team

"Good to hear, because for the magic related threats that come to our doorstep. We're counting on you to take em out; because we don't have anything that can really do much against them which is why you're our ace in the hole." Maynard told the draconic sorcerer as he was there best bet should any magical threat come there way

"Don't worry I've got it all covered." Mikey assured him with a still surprising amount of confidence in his voice

"Excellent though I still have to ask once high school is over what do you actually plan on doing? Because don't get me wrong Team Phantom will always be here, I'd just like to know what you plan to do once graduation is here." Maynard wondered since he had to know what Mikey had planned

"For one I'd like to advance my knowledge of magic high enough to where I can claim the position of Sorcerer Supreme for myself." Mikey told him since that was once of his primary ambitions once he got out of Casper High

"So wait a minute you're gonna pull a Dr. Strange?" Maynard asked in confusion of what he was going on about

"No not exactly, because you see becoming Sorcerer Supreme by right means your the top tier arcanist around something currently held by Dr. Fate. Which in my opinion is complete bull because that title is wasted on someone who's not even in control of his actions and more importantly is just being mind controlled by a stupid helmet." Mikey spoke in irritation and some disgust of Dr. Fate

"I take it your not a fan." Maynard said catching on quickly to Mikey's shift in mood

"Of course not as while I can respect the men behind the mask, since they all made their mark as an individual and paved their paths to power on their own merit. However, that all changes once they put on that blasted helmet and become a slave to that thing inside it." Mikey spoke with disdain in concern towards the mask

"Because it may say its a Lord of Order but all it does is tear things apart and ruin the personal lives of everyone around it. Since once you put that thing on you cease to be yourself and all it does it puppeteer you, something that makes me so furious that if I could I would disintegrate it on the spot." Mikey added with such hate and fury that it caused the illusion over his arm to waver and reveal his draconic claw of a hand

"So you and Fate have history together then considering that, I've never seen you get angry about anything this much?" Maynard questioned as he saw Mikey's now draconian hand

"Let's just say that on both ends the Lords of Order and Chaos are at the top of my list of people that I hate, because thanks to their petty squabbles I no longer have my parents with me." Mikey answered back lamenting and cursing that fact

Because thanks to Dr. Fate using his mother like a puppet and vessel to fight against a Lord of Chaos that he was fighting, the result caused her to die and his father as well in the chaos and crossfire in the fight leaving Mikey a bastard and having to bury them.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Maynard spoke since even Danny while dormant shared his sympathies

"Its fine as it wasn't you who got them killed I just miss them is all, because the thing is that it never really gets any easier. After all how can you make it any easier when you wake up everyday to realize your mom and dad are dead and gone." Mikey lamented at the fact that besides his uncle he was really the only one of his family left

"Well you know what when that gold and blue bastard comes to our town; we'll be ready and better yet I'll help you get back at him for what he took from you. Since I think that one thing these heroes need to be reminded of; is of the consequences of their actions. So when the moment comes for you to take him out of the equation, I'll be right behind you every step of the way when you need me." Maynard swore on Danny's behalf since despite Danny being dormant he could feel him agreeing from within evident by the pulse of cold he felt within

"Thank you Danny that actually means a lot to me. Because to be honest taking out Dr. Fate and claiming the eventual spot as Sorcerer Supreme has been something I've been thinking about for a very long time. Since not only will I gain vengeance on the thing that robbed me of my parents, but also gain further magical knowledge and become a sorcerer that welcomes people from all magical backgrounds." Mikey spoke before continuing with thankfulness towards Danny at hearing he'd help him out

"Because the thing is that not everyone who has magic either in them or through study or that of patronage has the heart to be a hero, since they don't really have what it takes to be a hero some of them get turned away. However, I want to fix that and help them make better use of their talents and show that you don't have to be a hero who's in the spotlight to do good with magic. Therefore once I achieve my goal of becoming Sorcerer Supreme, I want to work on starting up a place where it can help magic users from all walks of life make it in this world." Mikey told him of his goal for once he reached Sorcerer Supreme

"That's quite the tall order you've set yourself up for, do you think you can handle doing something of that magnitude?" Maynard wondered since that was quite the hefty goal Mikey had in mind

"I know its quite a lot to put on my plate, but you know what Rome wasn't built in a day and besides I've got a long ways ahead of me until I can truly claim and take that title away from him. Since I will change things for magic users in general for the better, because I know that given time I can show that you don't have to be a magic using hero to do good." Mikey answered back with determination and passion in his voice that moved Maynard quite a bit

"Well all I can really say is that you've got my backing on that 100%." Maynard told him patting Mikey on the shoulder

"Thank you now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave me be, since I've still got so much to choose and read up on." Mikey responded since there was still so much he wanted to read before the day was up

"Ok well I'll leave you too it then, as I'll see you later then." Maynard spoke as he left Mikey to his own devices

 _"Well Danny it looks like everyone's got high hopes set up for them, I only hope you can stay alive long enough to see everything unfold."_ Maynard thought hoping Danny would and could stay alive long enough to see everyone prosper

* * *

 **(2 days later, 6:30 Pm, Phantom Base, October 12th 2015)**

It was half past 6 as Maynard was going to see Killer Croc who was busy going at it on a heavy bag, since so far he was taking greatly to being here rather than the dank sewers of Gotham or the hopeless walls of Arkham.

"So how're you liking things in Team Phantom?" Maynard asked as the several foot tall reptile man continued to go to work on the heavy bag

"You kiddin' this has been far better than being in that damned Suicide Squad or being in Gotham." Killer Croc responded as he continued to go at it on his heavy bag with multiple jabs and hard punches

"Excellent to hear, because I knew that your efforts and talents were being wasted there and being stuck in some cell. Which is why I knew the right choice was made when I chose you out of them, because I knew that there was more to you than what everyone else thought of you." Maynard spoke since Danny did believe that there was more to people than just the physical outlier and what they appear to be

"Glad that someone saw that in me, because I know damn well that nobody ever since my mutation started up gave me the chance to ever prove I was beyond more than just a giant croc man. But as you know people always more often than not judge you based on the physical appearance, for years no matter how hard I tried I just kept unintentionally scaring off people or getting beaten and shot at. All because I looked like a monster; so eventually after years of it I just decided to give them what they wanted." Killer Croc told him with a heavy sigh in his voice remembering how his teenage years and adulthood went

"Because it was not easy for 20 years straight of having to constantly be either feared as or be attacked because of something far out of your control, since I've learned firsthand that this world is a cruel place. Which is why I've had to grow some thick skin and be what the people saw me as a Killer Croc, because at the time I had no one else who would give me the time of day so I eventually just wound up embracing what they all thought of me as." Killer Croc stated after being feared and attacked for what he was he soon lost hope and gave up on trying to be human and instead embraced what they all thought of him as

"I'm sorry to hear about that, since had we met under different circumstances we probably could've been friends. Because you seem like a stand up enough guy that I would've liked your company." Maynard told him since both he and Danny although on differing degrees found Killer Croc to be a decent guy

"Thank you since back in Gotham there wasn't such a thing as friends to begin with, because it was mainly either enemies or having alliances because you wanted someone else dead. So actually being befriended by people who aren't trying to stab me in the back or blow my brains out is pretty nice." Killer Croc spoke thankfully of being apart of a unit that had each others backs

"Well Danny do you think its the right time to give him that?" Maynard thought to himself as he felt twin pulses of cold come from within as a signal of yes

"Good to know because I think that he deserves it as well." Maynard spoke in a whisper as he turned his attention back to the reptilian man before him

"Are you alright? Because you just went ice cold all of the sudden." Killer Croc questioned considering that for a moment Maynard went cold as corpse

"It's fine just thinking something over; as just give me a quick moment." Maynard spoke as he left the room

Before he returned with two large gauntlets he found from one of the adventures he had from the demonic pathways; that were made from a mixture of reddish brown stone and pitch black metal that had golden runes coming out of them while chains that seem to be made of hardened earth were around the wrists.

"What the hell are these?" Killer Croc questioned as Maynard handed them to him

"These are what's called the Titanstone Knuckles. Suffice to say that they really are some powerful gear, because I tested them out once and suffice to say that while I'm all for brute force. I think these will do you better and allow you to be more of a heavy hitter on our team." Maynard told him as he put on the gauntlets and after a few moments felt a surge of strength go through him

"What just happened." Killer Croc wondered

"Well since you've now attuned to them you've just received its base enhancement; which is a great deal of enhanced strength." Maynard informed him of what was only the 1st of what the gauntlets granted him

"How much of a boost to my strength are we talking?" Killer Croc asked as he felt much better and stronger than he had in a long time

"Why don't you find out." Maynard told him as he took out a tablet and after punching in some commands had a 4 foot thick wall made of tungsten and steel rise up

"Because I want you to punch through that as hard as you can with those gauntlets, since I think you'll be surprised with what you can accomplish with those." Maynard told him as Killer Croc got into a boxer's stance

"You know that if I break anything in my hands, its all you." Killer Croc told him as he began to rear his right hand back

"Trust me I've got complete faith that you won't break anything." Maynard responded in confidence

With that in mind Killer Croc reared his fist back and made a solid punch against the mass of metal and to his actual surprise it shattered like dried out pottery sending chunks of it outwards; while the debris was sent rocketing all over the place from the impact of the blow.

"So you on a scale of 1 to 10 how good are you feeling about your chances against anyone back in Gotham or from that fucking Suicide Squad you were forced to be in?" Maynard asked as Killer Croc looked over the damage dealt

"You kiddin' me with these suckers on me not even Batman is gonna be able to stand much of chance when I get a solid hit in on him; the same goes for anyone from Gotham." Killer Croc spoke cracking a toothy smile at the potential these gauntlets allowed

"Just remember something its not the weapon that makes the man, but it's all about how you use it. Granted these things are crazy good for when you want to beat the living hell out of someone, but also remember that it also depends on you to better yourself so you don't get your butt beat by him again." Maynard told him since it was about the who was behind the weapon than the weapon itself

"Don't worry about nothin' since I've seen stuff like that happen firsthand when I was on the Suicide Squad, so trust me I've got it covered." Killer Croc responded having seen people firsthand get themselves killed because they thought they were all that on their weapons alone

"Good then anyways, if you need anything I'll be wherever." Maynard told him as Killer Croc nodded before soon enough reinforced training dummies appeared

* * *

 **(The next night, October 13th 2015, Amity Park, 9:45 Pm)**

It'd been an hour after her date night with Danny or rather Maynard and was so far in a pretty good mood, which is why she was spending some of her free time watering the tulips he bought her a month ago.

"I swear being in Amity is one of the best decisions I've ever made." Livewire thought as she watered her tulips

"Best part is that I'm finding some new people I like and on top of that I've also got a fantastic boyfriend, as finally things are starting to go my way." Livewire spoke with a smile on her face at how things were going before having to throw up a barrier of electricity

"Oh come on! Of all the people I got to come after me I get the beta male of the League." Livewire exclaimed in disappointment of seeing Booster Gold there

"Everytime I show up this happens!" Booster Gold cursed at the fact he was still looked upon as the laughingstock of the hero community

"Well its not my fault you've got multiple compilations of every fail you've done, which by the way are quite entertaining if you ask me." Livewire spoke since numerous fails that Booster Gold had were so high that the Youtube videos depicting them numbered in the 800,000's to the low millions

"Still what the hell do you want, since in case you haven't noticed I'm busy?" Livewire asked in annoyance

"I'm going to take you out and finally get the respect I deserve in the League, because once I defeat you and put you behind bars then no one's gonna laugh at me again. Then finally I'll stop being looked at like I'm the class idiot." Booster Gold briefly ranted knowing that in his mind that with him putting Livewire behind bars

"You know what seeing as how I'm not going to get a night to myself, since you want to be a glory seeking asshat. Then it falls to me to make sure that you stay the hell down, but first to get rid of that." Livewire spoke as she fired a bolt of lightning that destroyed the floating droid next to him

"Skeets!" Booster Gold cried out as the droid was turned to ashes

"That's taken care of as now the League can't track me down or whatever." Livewire stated as she had to roll out of the way from an energy blast

"Damn it my tulips, you asshole those were from my boyfriend!" Livewire spoke angered that her tulips were now ashes

"Well now were even for what you did to Skeets." Booster Gold growled in anger as he fired off another energy blast

That in mind Livewire turned into a mass of electricity to avoid the newly sized basketball sized hole in her porch, to which after evading several more that ruined her garden she was trying to start up since dating Danny understandably infuriated her. Which is why she again turned into that large mass of electricity to come up behind him and fire a bolt of lightning into his back that sent him several feet away, before soon enough tackling him away from her home and electrocuting all the way until within moments were a block and a half away

With Booster Gold in a slight daze as his costume was smoking from the voltage of the attack before not even moments later; twin missiles of concussive electricity that were connected by a 2 foot long tether that when it connected the tether soon swirled around causing both rockets to spiral around him before they smashed into each other. The result was electricity sparking all over him as he was stunned, for his body vibrated painfully from the concussive force behind the attack; yet it wasn't over as a tether made of electricity hooked itself around his torso and with a yank Livewire sent him careening into the side of a pickup truck hard enough to knock out some his teeth and break his nose.

For Booster Gold got up and fired off a barrage of energy blasts that Livewire evaded as she mainly wasn't looking to kill the useless dope, since she just wanted to electrocute him into unconsciousness and then be done with it. That being said he was persistent and quite reckless as she had to spend a bit of time worry about the energy beams and blasts not hurting anyone, since it was a good thing she was great at deflecting attacks then.

"Just leave me the hell alone already, as I just want to be left alone. So what part of that don't you get, since hell I haven't done nothing remotely evil at all." Livewire spoke as she made a barrier to deflect a quartet of energy beams fired at her

"Bullshit all you villains are the same!" Booster Gold exclaimed as he fired off another energy beam

"Besides once I capture you and bring you in, then I'll finally start being respected like I should've been." Booster Gold spoke as he fired off another energy beam that missed and nearly hit a bystander

"Watch it numbnuts you're gonna get some poor kid hurt." Livewire spoke noting the crowd who'd nearly got themselves hurt

"I don't care as I shall soon have what I should've gotten all along and nothing will stop me." Booster Gold boasted as he fired off another energy blast that missed and hit a streetlamp

 _"And he calls me a villain."_ Livewire thought using her powers of electromagnetism to stop the streetlamp from crushing a young couple

That in mind Livewire had to divide her attention between keeping the crowd of gathering civilians safe and putting down the glory seeking Booster Gold who was attacking her furiously; with him ironically causing more trouble as his blast and energy beams caused more destruction as the civilians had to alternate between scrambling out of the way from the destruction being caused. For Livewire was understandably quite irritated and annoyed with the joke for a hero was not only ruining what was supposed to be a nice end to her date night, but also causing damage in his excuse to get respect from people who could really care less about him.

With the crowd having started cheering for Livewire who was not only on the defensive and keeping them safe, with them also having started recording the fight that showed Boosted Gold as the aggressor and villain of the fight while Livewire was the hero of the night as they jeered and booed at him. Something that angered him as he hated the fact that once again he was being booed and jeered and laughed at while they cheered her on, which caused him to take a concussive shockwave of electricity that cracked 2 of his ribs and his sternum.

For Livewire did start to feel some sort of pride and happiness as the people cheered her on in protecting them from Booster Gold who tried to defeat her and was currently failing, as she brought him back down to earth via a tether made of lightning. With Livewire standing in victory of the downed laughing stock of a hero who tried to fire another energy blast through but nullified it with a quick lightning bolt, to which scorched his right arm as he let out a snarling yell of pain at that as his anger only grew at the fact that he was once again being embarrassed.

"Just go home already, as you've embarrassed yourself enough already." Livewire told him as Booster Gold grew more and more infuriated at the fact that she was being cheered while he was being booed at

"Damn it that should be me getting cheered at for bringing her down and instead I'm getting booed at again, well I'll show her and damn it I'll show them all." Booster Gold thought as so consumed in rage and the hate at the fact that he was being made a laughingstock again began charging an attack

"Don't do something your gonna regret, as give up and we'll call this a night." Livewire warned feeling the power build up

"I will not be made a fool of again!" Booster Gold roared as he fired out a powerful energy blast that Livewire managed to evade by turning into a mass of lightning

"You idiot look at what you've done." Livewire seethed as an explosion rocked the area catching a dozen plus people who were either injured or on death's door

"I will have my respect, as I will show them that I'm not a fool anymor…." Booster Gold tried to say before a torrent of lightning struck him

"Just shut the hell up. This didn't have to happen but because you wanted to be a glory whore and all for what people who couldn't give less of a fuck about you, so thanks to you there are people dead, dying or crippled. Which is why I won't stand for it at all!" Livewire yelled out as she continued to electrocute him until his skin was blackened and he was left twitching, as she didn't kill him but she made sure he'd have substantial nerve damage

That in mind Livewire began to run around the area and try to stabilize as many people as possible from the explosion with 7 being stabilized yet out of the 19, 8 died from the severity of it all and 3 more would be crippled for life due to the wounds inflicted; while she felt good at the fact that she managed to be a unwitting hero. She also felt anger at Booster Gold's actions for in her mind if this was the state of those who wanted to call themselves heroes and prove themselves to the Justice League, then she had to wonder if heroes were as in the right as they proclaimed to be.

 **So then with Maynard having made some rapport with the members of Team Phantom, we also see that Livewire had fought off against Booster Gold in his vain efforts to not only prove himself to the League but bring her down as well. So find out how all of this will play into everything in the next new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 _ **And cutting things there as I hope you guys liked this chapter since it was a pretty neat one to write out, so with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got a bit with Maynard and Wally which I thought would be pretty cool to do since it shows that Wally wants to be a comedian, for the fact that he actually recognizes that there's more than one way to help people instead of being a hero. That being through laughter after all I thought it would be pretty cool to tie in his joking based persona and showing also that you don't need to punch and destroy villains, since from a personal view humor can help out just as much as blowing a bad guy's brains out.**_

 _ **Next up we've got a part with Mikey and Maynard where we get some more character development on him in showing some of his reasons behind being a sorcerer, as well as having him have a vendetta against Dr. Fate. Since I thought would give his character some more depth to him as well as having him set up with actual goals in mind that will in some fashion have actual consequences to the story.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got a nice part with him and Killer Croc as I wanted to do this since I always hated in the comics that he got portrayed as nothing more than a savage beast, because I always thought that you could do so much more with his character. Therefore I felt it more than necessary to humanize him as he will also within Part 2 have a more prominent role in pertains with Danny.**_

 _ **Next up we're having the fight between Livewire and Booster Gold which I thought would be nice and for those of you wondering why I didn't have her just flash fry him; for one killing a hero would have major ramifications and secondly the fact that what happened at the end is gonna build up on stuff I've got planned for Part 2. Not to mention the fact that I also have always thought of Booster Gold as a glory seeking dolt that just generally annoyed the hell out of me, which is why my portrayal of him just felt like what he's like when you really boil it down.**_

 _ **That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really thank you guys for your support this far as it means alot to me so please continue to get this out there as much as possible since I know this can be a really great story. Also flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and well thought out.**_

 _ **Well this is Pravus666 signing off until next time as we get Danny coming back as we're approaching that last few chapters of Part 1, so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: 46 &2 by Tool**_

 _ **Random End Song: Parasite Blues by Soilwork**_


	17. Chapter 17: Frigid Reverie

**(Chapter 17: Frigid Reverie)**

It was the middle of October as Maynard felt Danny beginning to resurface much faster than expected, after all when news of the fact that heroes were coming around and that one tried to do harm to Leslie it made Danny snap out of his dormancy. Which is why he was taking solace in what time he had after all once he and Danny made their split from one another, so to do a nice thing for him he started on a record of the events that have happened since he went into remission something he's done since the start of July.

Still there was something that he had to work out when he eventually split from Danny and that was after he killed Vlad and fulfilled phase 1 of his plan to prevent that evil future; where would he go from there since he didn't really know what to do. For so long his attentions were divided upon killing Vlad and keeping Danny alive that he didn't think of what to do after he killed the elder half ghost; as maybe that's something he'd think upon for when he went back into Danny's mind for he'd have to soon worry about what to do when he became his own full fledged entity.

* * *

 **(October 15th 2015, Fenton Works, 6:40 Pm)**

It was evening as Maynard was soon at work writing out a record of events that have happened since Danny went under, before he was stopped as Granny Cass knocked on the door and he went to open it and let her in.

"What are you doing here, since I thought you would've obliterated Jack and Maddie by now?" Maynard asked seeing Danny's grandma in flannel forest green pajama bottoms and a Testament t-shirt

"I would've but then I remembered that the court case is far more important than that, no matter how much I wanted to flatten the two of them for having almost killed Danny." Granny Cass answered because while she could've done so she remembered that taking them to court was the objective at hand

"Besides that what are you writing anyways?" Granny Cass asked Maynard

"Oh after awhile I thought it would be better if Danny didn't freak out about every time I took over, since every time I'm out there's a memory gap that happens. Which is why ever since the start of July I've made to keeping a record of the events I've done every time I'm out; so that way he doesn't freak out and wonder what the hell's going on since he's been in remission." Maynard informed the white haired druid of what he's been doing the past 3 months

Because overtime he realized that it was a very much an asshole move to have Danny lose sleep and have him worry himself sick over having the blackouts that were really Maynard; which was why he soon started to compile and record the events that happened when he was the active role in things so that Danny would at least know what happened when he was in remission.

"That's considerate of you and I thank you for that." Granny Cass spoke as she sat across from him

"No problem although there's something that needs to be said about Danny, because as you know I'm going to be separating from him soon enough. Which means that I won't be there to stop him when he tries to die again and when we split and I've seen it in his mind he's going to take every opportunity possible." Maynard told her with a grim sigh in his voice

"What are you getting at with this Maynard?" Granny Cass asked with worry in her voice

"When I say that he'll take every opportunity; because I'll give him one thing and that he's able to put on a convincing act. Since he's mastered that talent for a long time, but like I told Jazz that despite his brave face he's got on is that his mental stability is on a knife's edge. Because if one more thing goes awry for Danny or if something breaks him down even further, he will just say fuck it and kill himself and do so in a manner that will make sure he doesn't come back." Maynard informed her of the solemn and grim fact that despite the brave face he's been putting on for everyone

"Since I'm telling you that its one of the worst things about this split, because I will no longer be able to stop him from hurting and or killing himself. For Danny has so much potential to become something greater, yet still the pressure of everything is starting to get to him." Maynard added since the pressures of life around him were beginning to take their toll on him

"I swear this is my fault if I had just…" Granny Cass tried to say until Maynard walked over towards and put his hands on her shoulder

"Listen to me alright this is none of your fault, since you did not know about any of this and what Danny and Jazz had gone through under them. Since you've been nothing but wonderful to them in everything you and Rickard have done for them. Which is why when I do split from Danny promise me something alright." Maynard requested of her

"What is it Maynard?" Granny Cass asked of her grandson's alternate personality

"It is that when Danny's darkest hour comes and believe me its coming with a vengeance; that you stay by him because I've seen the darkness that's inside his heart and trust in me that he'll need someone there for him. Because the moment that his darkest hour comes he will start to show the terrors he's capable of unleashing on to not just Amity but the rest of the world." Maynard requested of her in having seen what lied in Danny's heart

While Danny was no doubt at his center a good man there was the fact that it was tainted and warped by his soul crushing depression, his ever growing desire to spread fear into people's hearts and his disdain for life in general. It was because of those things that made it ironic in a sense for Maynard that while he was all in essence a photo negative of Danny with Danny's inner darkness that had been rising to the surface; he found out that maybe his being Danny's dark side wasn't as he thought he was and that Danny's own darkness was growing to surpass his own.

"I'm his grandmother Maynard and more so than what my daughter and that incompetent oaf she calls a husband has done for them. I will be there for him regardless of what he is, because good or evil I stand by the ones I love in my life." Granny Cass assured him in that she would stand by her grandson no matter what would happen to him

"Thank you as that's as big a relief as any by my standards." Maynard thanked her

"No problem kiddo after all you're as much my grandson as Danny is, so its no big deal." Granny Cass told the alternate personality

"Because thanks to you my grandson continues to keep living; which is why you've got my eternal gratitude Maynard. Since there's nothing that can more say my thanks for helping him to stay alive." Granny Cass added in thanks to Maynard for having helped in kept Danny alive

"As I've stated it's no problem, since I quite literally refuse to let him die. Because it's not just out of self preservation or anything like that, but rather the fact that he's got so much going on for him; that I refuse to let someone like him die off." Maynard answered back as he refused to let Danny die off considering that he was able to make so much of an impact in people's lives

"Well still thanks for everything Maynard." Granny Cass thanked him as she gave him a big hug

"It's no problem; which is why if you don't mind I still have more writing to do for Danny." Maynard spoke as he returned the hug before going back to writing in the journal

"Alright and goodnight Maynard." Granny Cass spoke before she soon went back out the window

 _"Well Danny at least I can do enough to have you keep being here with these good people."_ Maynard thought as he continued to record the events of days prior

* * *

 **(2 days later, October 17th 2015, Amity Park, 2:10 Pm)**

It was soon a partly cloudy October day as Danny had finally come back into form and was gonna make up for lost time with Leslie, as he currently was out with her at Red Lobster on a date; since he was thankful of the fact that Maynard didn't try anything with her.

"Sorry I've been acting weird lately Leslie; it's just that I've been going through some personal things that have gotten me all sorts of messed up." Danny spoke since to be honest with all that's been going on; he felt like he was at the dead center at being at the end of his rope

"It's ok since Jazz has filled in some of the blanks of what you've been having to deal with. Which is why if you need anything, then let me know since I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Since I still can't believe that your own parents tried to kill you." Livewire told him as she would stand by him no matter what happened

"The thing is Leslie..that I fully expected for them to do this. Because the thing is that I made a wish one day with a friend of mine who granted it named Desiree." Danny told the electrical metahuman

"What was the wish Danny?" Livewire questioned

"It was too see what would've happened should I have told them of who I really am as Danny Phantom; which ended in the way I knew but alway didn't want to see. Which was them taking me out; before strapping me to a table and dissecting and then promptly killing me, for the half ghost abomination I am and would be in the eyes of dear ghost obsessed parents." Danny stated at the grim future he'd bore witness to

Because the thing was that when he made that wish to see if there was some glimmer of hope that he could reveal himself to his parents, he was proven so very wrong and confirmed his worst fear that no matter what would happen; that future of him being dissected and killed off like a pet science project would forever haunt him.

"Since that's the one thing that will always be there to further show I can never trust them with what I am. Because the thing is that no matter what happens to me in whether I am Danny Phantom or just myself, I will always be haunted by the knowledge that even when I try to let people in to my world; that it all ends up with me regretting it in the end. After all that's 3 people I've made that mistake with so far in my life." Danny added knowing that no matter what he did with his Danny Phantom persona whether it be with Sam trying to force him to be a white knight or his parents trying to kill him and or dissect him molecule by molecule

"Well you won't have to worry about that with me Danny, because you can let me into your world and I promise you that you won't regret it." Livewire consoled him as they'd finished their lobster and crab legs

"Thanks Leslie I appreciate it. Especially since I haven't been able to afford to let people into my life, since it seems like I can't really hold onto someone or rather a girl like you when I want to. Since they either get ran off by Sam or embarrassed to the extreme of my parents as examples." Danny listed off at the fact that with his life as it stood he couldn't have the chance to let anyone into his life

"Well you won't have to worry about that with me Danny, since no one and or nothing can keep me from you. Since I've waited to find a guy like you to spend time and possibly my life with; which is why I refuse to let you be driven away from me. So don't worry because nothing but death will tear us apart." Livewire told him with a kiss on the cheek that made his semi frigid heart warm with joy at that

Since to her she refused to let a guy she finally met that not only genuinely liked her and was quite handsome, but also the fact that she treated her as she was before she was turned into Livewire and would love her despite her past. With it being because of that and his willingness to put in all he could into the relationship; that she refused to let him go and be driven away from her, since she refused to give up or split apart from the one good thing she's had these past few months and would do all she could in her power to keep this relationship going.

"Thank you Leslie I really appreciate that, since I don't have a lot of good things left in my life. Which is why I'm just so incredibly happy that I found you, as someone who's willing to spend time with me." Danny said since he found himself incredibly lucky to have her

"It's no problem for me at all Danny since I love you and I plan on staying with you for all it's worth." Livewire told him before she kissed him on the lips, to which he returned

"Now then let's get on with our date, since I want to continue my date; with my amazing boyfriend." Livewire spoke as Danny's heart beat with joy at that fact

"I'd love that and thanks for; having given me some of the best few months of my life." Danny thanked her as they went back to eating

 _"Especially since it feel like they'll be my last."_ Danny thought as he couldn't help but feel this grim and cold shadow creep up and over him

* * *

 **(The next day, Phantom Base, October 18th 2015, 4:20 Pm)**

It was the middle of the day as Wally was with Danny to discuss something that the ginger haired speedster had found, something of which he felt was of importance to tell the leader of Team Phantom.

"Hey so what was it that you wanted to tell me about that was so important?" Danny asked the speedster

"Well you know how my powers come from the Speed Force like the Flash and my replacement." Wally told Danny as to the source of his speed

"Yeah well what of it?" Danny wondered as Wally let out a solemn sigh

"Well the thing is while I was in the Speed Force I saw that it wasn't just the only force out there; that existed and with what's been going on in the years since and especially this year since I've got back. It confirms that there are other forces at work and the thing is that it happened because of them; that these new forces are at work." Wally informed him of what he'd seen and witnessed during his time in the Speed Force

"Wait a minute there are other forces besides what you and the Flash can do?" Danny questioned as Wally nodded at that

"Yeah as it turns out from what my friend Connor was able to tell me; that in mid November of last year Professor Zoom a 25th century villain, who's pretty much a version of The Flash gone wrong. Manipulated him and my replacement into racing so fast that they broke what is essentially the Force Barrier it you will. And when that happened it released all these other forces into the open, as granted while the incidents of these manifesting across the globe were small. They've begun to get bigger and bigger." Wally informed him as due to the manipulations of Professor Zoom these new forces had begun to take precedence into the world

"Well how bad is this then?" Danny questioned as to how bad it could be

"It's better if I just show you what were up against." Wally spoke as he quickly began pulling up videos

That in mind he pulled up multiple videos of those affected by the different forces; for one that had the Strength Force caused earthquakes in Atlanta, one that was affected by the Sage Force that was using telekinesis to rip apart and crush people into paste and another using the Still Force to stop moving cars and vehicles sending them crashing into each other and freezing things in place. With them both watching this with differing reactions; with Wally in concern of what these forces could do seeing as how they were just as destructive as the Speed Force, while Danny on the other hand was watching with vested interest at the power possessed by these new forces.

"So as you can see Danny there's a reason as to why I wanted to call you here, because this stuff is popping up more and more often. Since there are nexuses of these forces fluctuates in wherever they appear, because they're trying to find conduits and hosts for their power." Wally informed him of the fact that there were nexuses of these forces popping up all over the place at random

"So you think that some of these force nexuses are gonna be popping up all over town now?" Danny questioned as to if they'd be popping up in Amity

"I don't think that Danny, as I know it. Because I've been keeping track of them and so far they've only become small pockets and haven't become full blown nexuses yet. However, what we should be worried about is someone accidentally getting into them." Wally told him considering that luckily enough they hadn't advanced to point where they'd become nexuses

"How long do we have before they become full blown nexuses?" Danny questioned as to the time frame they had before that happened

"Anywhere from a few weeks to a few months at a time. Because the thing is Danny that it all differs on which force we're dealing with and each one of those 3 that have popped up so far; therefore it's all random chance on how they'll appear." Wally told him since each 3 of these new forces had the chance to manifest at different time frames

"Well the thing is that could it be possible to harness those forces like what you and the Flash did with the Speed Force?" Danny questioned the bearded speedster

"In theory yes; as are you thinking of exposing yourself to one of those Danny?" Wally questioned the half ghost

"I wouldn't rule it out doing so; after all in the event that I do lose my ghost powers. I would very much like to have a replacement for them and having one of these forces sounds like a good option for me/ Since I'm especially liking the looks of that strength one." Danny told Wally of his considering the other forces as replacements should he lose his ghost powers in his split from Maynard

Because the thing is that Danny was that he knew that once he lost his ghost powers in the eventual split with Maynard; that he had to look for reliable replacements to it and as of now the strength based counterpart to the Speed Force looked just like that.

"Danny you don't even know what would happen to you if you let yourself become a conduit for that; besides unlike the Speed Force, there's no telling what else it could do to you. Since you saw what happened to those people and those were mainly just normal people, not people like you Danny." Wally spoke considering that there was no telling what the Strength Force could do to someone such as Danny

"Well that's why I've got someone like you; after all you're the leading the expert on these Forces. Which is why I put my full trust in you to help me out with this when the time comes. After all Wally it'd be better if we had something like this under our arsenal; than one of the villains." Danny told him since he trusted Wally the most with this sort of thing

"Fine I'll help you gain stable control and utilization should we come across one of these force nexuses, besides it would be nice to have someone who could help in serving as a hard counter for speedsters. Because considering the luck we've had in fighting against people it's only gonna be a real matter of time before we cross one." Wally spoke as he felt it would be the best move to do considering that it would be better in the hands of someone he trusted than like someone in the videos he's witnessed causing havoc

"Thank you Wally you've got my utmost thanks for doing this for me, since at least when the split happens that I'll have something reliable up my sleeve." Danny thanked the bearded speedster

"It's no problem Danny; after all with everything you've done for me, then this is the least I could do." Wally told him since after what Danny's done for him then this was the least he could do

"Oh one other thing before I go Wally, as do you have anywhere to go or stay for Christmas?" Danny asked wondering if said speedster had anywhere to go on said holiday

"Yeah actually as I planned on visiting my friend Connor and seeing how he's been since my world tour in the Speed Force." Wally answered as he and Connor talked it over and thought that it would be nice to do so

"Neat as I just wanted to ask ahead and see where you'd be, I mean after all no one should really be alone on Christmas." Danny told the speedster and while he may not particularly like the holiday he knew other people liked said holiday

"Well thanks and I guess I'll see you later then." Wally spoke as he now was focused on a way to if Danny became a conduit for one of these new forces to stabilize a connection

* * *

 **(2 days later, October 20th 2015, Fenton Works, 7:43 Pm)**

It was 2 nights later as Jazz was with Danny as they were enjoying the rare nights they had alone together, since the two close siblings upon having relied upon each other for so long liked being in their own company; that was evident by them watching the 2nd part of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure together.

"Man I missed watching Jojo's with you Jazz." Danny spoke since watching Jojo's with her was one of the things they liked to do together

"Yeah as out of my favorite Joestars it has to be Joseph." Jazz spoke having liked the 2nd and most long lived of the Joestars

"Mine's got to be Giorno, since come on for a 15 year old he's pretty cool." Danny said as he rather liked the 5th Jojo of all the current ones

"You're just saying that because he reminds you of you in some ways." Jazz remarked that her brother and the 5th of the Joestars did share similar personality traits

"What can I say its not my fault that he's awesome. Besides his stand is amazing out of everyone's in Vento Aureo, not to mention that having Gold Experience would make things a lot easier to deal with." Danny spoke considering that he thought that both Giorno and his stand were pretty dope

"Yeah I'd go for Crazy Diamond out of all of them, since I could think of a lot of things I could get away with in having that stand. Not to mention it'd make dealing with Jack and Maddie's invention's much more bearable." Jazz stated as her disdain and distaste for her parent's grew immensely after their attempted murder on Danny

"Oh my gosh you kidding me as if we had both of those stands then we could make easy living for the both of us; at the drop of a hat." Jazz stated considering if that there was one thing that both of them could agree on then it was this

That Jojo's Bizarre Adventure to both of the Fenton siblings was one of the best things ever to happen, since it was what they mainly bonded over throughout their childhood and was one of the small myriad of things that gave them happiness. Since to them throughout all of this it was nice to have an escape from the reality that was them being raised by their "parents" and actually to them was an actual inspiration to want to go out there and do good, because to them if these bizarre people could do all these fantastic things; then so could they.

"Oh you can believe that, since I would honestly use my stand if I ever had one more than my ghost powers. Since it would allow me to have so much stupid good fun with it than I could have with my ghost powers." Danny stated and while he did like his ghost powers; he always found that having a stand would allow for more stupid fun he could have

"Not to mention that it would allow us to do fun stuff together as well and not have to worry about being caught in the middle between heroes and villains. Especially because we'd be too busy going on our own bizarre adventures to worry about them." Jazz brought up at the fact that having stands would make for getting out of the cycle that heroes and villains were caught in much easier

"Oh yeah and by the way if we were to go on our own bizarre adventure like they do in the manga I wonder what kind of thing it'd be like? Considering that each one that they went on is different in what kind of adventure they go on." Danny wondered as to what the style of adventure they'd go on since the 4th iteration was a murder mystery type while the 3rd was more so like a cross country version of Around the world in 80 days

"I'd settle for something of like what they did in Stardust Crusaders; since I've always wanted to go and travel and see the world." Jazz said as she wouldn't mind doing something like that

"I'd be down for that since it'd be nice to get out of this place and see what else the world has to offer, because I would not mind going to Italy if time ever permitted it." Danny agreed in that something like Stardust Crusaders for their bizarre adventure would be pretty cool to deal with

"Yeah but the thing is Danny who'd be our DIO? Since every Jojo's needs their main villain and in Stardust Crusaders they had DIO." Jazz asked as to whom the main villain would be

"Why not Sam after all she's bitchy and controlling enough that all she'd need is either to use Hamon or have a stand of her own and she'd make a great Jojo's villain." Danny answered back in thinking Sam would make a pretty good villain

With that in mind both siblings broke out into laughter at the thought of Sam making a perfect Jojo's villain, after all considering her pride and my way or the highway thinking of things combined with her almost zealous vegetarianism and gothic fashion. Which if you gave her stand that matched her in how she was then she'd make a great Jojo's antagonist, as a self righteous and somewhat self absorbed totalitarian eco terrorist that at the idea of it alone made them continue to burst into laughter; that had them soon nearly fall off the couch.

"Oh...man I swear the thought of...her as a Jojo's villain...is too freaking good…" Danny spoke laughing his butt off at the idea

"J-Just imagine what her outfit..would be like…" Jazz spoke as they further broke out into laughter in imagining her outfit as a Jojo's villain

"Oh man...I-I think I'm gonna...pee myself!" Danny said laughing his butt off as he tumbled off the couch

"I swear...I think we've...found the perfect way to...make our Bizarre..adventure." Jazz spoke as both were catching their breath after so much laughter

"So what do we think the name of our Bizarre Adventure would be then?" Danny wondered as to what the name of it would be

"What about Spectral Nights, since with everything we've had to deal with it not only makes sense but sounds cool." Jazz suggested thinking that would make for a pretty cool title

"I could be into that, since it does make for a pretty cool name." Danny responded as they continued to watch what was their favorite anime

"You got that right Danny, since I miss doing stuff like this with you." Jazz spoke remembering when they use to just screw around and read Jojo's in their off time

"Yeah I do too Jazz; which is why I can't wait to get out of this place, so that we can be close like we used to. Since I miss just sitting here with my great older sister and just watching some anime and whatnot." Danny spoke missing times where he could just hang around with his older sister

"Well after the court case in February; we can do just that. Because then that means we can start having our own bizarre adventure soon enough, since get out of the way Joestars because now its the Fenton's turn for a bizarre adventure." Jazz spoke getting a smile from Danny

"I'd love that I really would, since as long as we've got each other then we're practically unstoppable." Danny spoke as he and Jazz continued to watch their all time favorite show next to Game of Thrones

 **So then with Danny back in control it seems we've finally got a calm before the impending storm for our heroes, but will this continue to last for them or will it all come crashing down. Well find out on the next new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hoped you guys like this chapter as granted it's shorter than what's normally put out but I thought it'd be nice to do a chill chapter, since we are coming up on the end of Part 1 for the story. But without further delay let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got a bit between Maynard and Granny Cass which I thought would be cool to do in showing that well; she's mainly just thankful for what Maynard's done in keeping her grandson alive through everything, while Maynard has throughout all of this been keeping a record of the events that have happened while Danny's in remission.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got a date scene between Livewire and Danny which I thought would be cool both because hey it's nice when they get their small fluff scenes together, but also to give a bit more depth on the more bleak side to Danny's life and how he views it.**_

 _ **Next up after that we've got Wally informing Danny that there are new "Forces" popping up within Amity and showing Danny's interest in them, as I got this idea from the reason Flash issues that have shown that there are other forces out there besides the Speed Force. An idea of which I'll be playing around with in concerns to both Danny and Dani in the future, so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got a fluff scene between Danny and Jazz just in general nerding out over Jojo's Bizarre Adventure; which I thought would be nice to do in showing the small things that the both of them bond over.**_

 _ **That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really thank you guys for your support this far as it means alot to me so please continue to get this out there as much as possible since I know this can be a really great story. Also flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and well thought out.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, with next chapter being of Danny and Sam further coming to blows and Raishan making a partial manifestation within Jazz so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: 46 &2 by Tool**_

 _ **Random End Song: Ghost Reveries by Opeth**_


	18. Chapter 18: Collapsing Point

**(Chapter 18: Collapsing Point)**

It was nearing October's end as Danny nearing the end of his patience with Sam and at the moment fully knew that what was their dying relationship was nearing it's imminent collapse; due to their vastly different views. Since Danny was getting quite tired of having to defend his actions to her when she didn't even pull her weight, as heck Tucker didn't have superpowers and yet he by far has made her look completely worthless in the grand scheme of things.

There was on Jazz's hand conversely the fact that with everything going on; she could feel the restraints she kept on her murderous personality starting weaken and fail, as the more the court case drew near; then the more her rage and subsequently the bonds keeping Raishan was fully manifesting were weakening. Which was why she was fully dreading the day of which Raishan's bonds within would completely fail and she'd fully manifest herself into existence; therefore she was doing her best to distract herself from the looming weight of this.

* * *

 **(October 22nd 2015, Fenton Works, 4:20 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes after 4 as Danny and Sam were in an argument over his actions of crossing that blood red line, as luckily Tucker was there as the mediator knowing that if he wasn't there then Danny would've shot her right in the throat.

"You know what Sam I don't even get why I'm having to explain my actions to you." Danny spoke having long since grown tired of talking with the gothic vegetarian  
"Because you've been taking it too far, as you're killing off ghosts in broad daylight and gunning people down in the dead of night. For it has to stop now." Sam told him having had to witness his murderous exploits in how he now dealt with his enemies

"Here's the thing Sam they all deserved it as every ghost I've killed works for Walker; whom by the way I'm at damn war with now. Also by the way those supposed people are villains and metas that have been going awry in this place for too long, which is why I'm making my due diligence and killing them off now." Danny responded since as he stated prior he was done holding himself back

"Besides at least what I'm doing his making sure their clean deaths, because you are lucky Maynard has been nowhere near you. Otherwise with how things have been going you'd be a pile of ashes right now." Danny added considering that with how he felt towards Sam recently; Maynard's restraints on killing her were vastly weakened

"What's that supposed to mean Danny?" Sam questioned tersely at the implication behind that

"What it means Sam is that; you've been toxic and nothing but a detriment to not just Team Phantom. But to me as well and I can not deal with that anymore; which is why Tucker and I have come to a decision that's best for Team Phantom." Danny stated considering that the two founding members of Team Phantom felt this was the best for everyone

"Tucker what the hell is he talking about?" Sam questioned looking towards him for answers

"What he's talking about is us kicking you out of Team Phantom, since as it stands from everyone else within it you are the one that contributes the least to it. But not only that, you're the only one who isn't on board with what we need to do going forwards." Tucker told her since as it currently stood she was impeding their ability to act competently as a unit as well

"How can you do that to me as I've been apart of this from the start; since you can't just cut me out because I'm not a superpowered murderer. For I've done more than enough to help out Team Phantom and you two know it!" Sam retorted furious at the fact that she was being terminated from the group she's been apart of for so long

"First off Sam, don't get it twisted that we aren't kicking you out for not having superpowers. Because I for example don't have superpowers, but I still contribute by putting my intellect and my ability and talent with machinery and technology to good use. Meanwhile the only superpower or talent you seem to have is either getting in the way when we need to take someone out, or being captured by some ghost or a meta. Which is why its for everyone's benefit that you leave and stop impeding us when we could be doing much more." Tucker explained further in why this had to happen

Because the thing was that with the exception of the detrimental effect she was having on Danny psychologically, they'd be more lenient on their decision to kick Sam out of Team Phantom; but as it stood she had too much going against her. Considering that she was a liability due to her proclivity towards being a damsel in distress and often times than not being taken as a hostage, or the fact that she had no combative abilities high enough to make them decide against it; then their was the fact that she squandered the resources she had at her disposal to gear up in order to stand on equal level with them.

"As Tuck is right on this one, because him and I had to come to this decision because of the fact we can't afford to come to your rescue all the time. In fact none of us can, considering all of what we're up against. Because you've got nothing that at this current stage in the game that can help us out, also you've neither the high enough competency in either martial arts or weapons training for you to be out on the field." Danny stated in agreement considering that she had nothing really that could benefit them and she hadn't the skill set to be out in the field

"Y-You can't do this to me, I'm too important to this team!" Sam almost sputtered out in shock and frustration this was happening

"You were important to this team Sam, the key word being were. Since with everything that we're doing now, you've become irrelevant to our team; which is why, you are in all essence being fired from Team Phantom." Danny added as to the practical reasoning behind Sam's exile from Team Phantom

"Now then there's the matter of the detrimental effects of which you've been having on Danny and the personal reasoning why you're being fired." Tucker said as he dreaded this part of things

"I've not been a detriment to Danny at all." Sam responded as Danny looked at her with somber blue eyes

"Sam that is the furthest thing from the truth; that you could've ever said. Because you've been a main part of the reason as to why I'm suffering through depression right now." Danny retorted with a voice that was unlike what it usually was

That being that unlike his usually snarky and confident demeanor he normally wore or the commanding and almost solemn charisma he had when he was helping to lead in the war against Walker, this was something completely the opposite to all of that. With it being that of a man who was tired and more downtrodden than what his age would have you even consider, for the bags under his eyes, the patches of muted grey in his hair and those bloodshot blue eyes of his; told the story of a young man who was at any moment read to put a shotgun in his mouth and fire it so he could close the chapter on his life.

"Since when have I ever caused you to be depressed?!" Sam demanded as Danny just looked at her with worn down blue eyes

"Where do I even begin with you Sam, since if you really want to know then I'll tell you." Danny spoke rising to his full height

"Because from you botching every attempt that I would get to try and have a love life; the number of which I've been forced to keep track of, due to the number of times you've sabotaged it. The fact that you've constantly pressured and badgered me into trying to being your version of Superman. So much so that its cost me chances to have a social life and time with my sister no less, because the city has to come first Danny and you have to stop these ghosts even though its your sister's birthday. On top of your every attempt to boss and control me until I'm just your warped version of what you want me to be. So with you just constantly pressuring me, manipulating me and controlling me to be something that's just sucking the happiness out of my life and making me feel like swallowing a grenade would be better than life. I see that my cutting you out of Team Phantom is the only way I'm ever going to get better." Danny told her as Sam at hearing she was the reason behind Danny's depression made her so irate that he would blame her for this that she went to punch Danny in the face

"Sam I think it's best if you leave, before you do something you regret." Tucker spoke having stopped her from hitting Danny

"I will not when he blames me for only trying to help make him better!" Sam exclaimed furiously as Tucker just stared her down

"And you think that hitting him is going to solve anything, because what does hitting him solve or prove? Because tell me what does hitting your supposed friend prove, since if you do that then you only show yourself to be the complete opposite of what a friend would do if they were supposed to try to help make them better." Tucker scolded her in abject shock that she would try and hit Danny

"He deserves it for saying this against the only person who cares about him like I do, as I've stood by him the most and he shouldn't treat me like this. Especially with all I've done for him!" Sam spat in pure hate of this moment

"And it's behavior like that; that shows you are a detriment to his mental and emotional health. With it being part of the main reason why you are now banned from Team Phantom. So leave now or be made to leave while you still have some dignity and respect." Tucker told her as she wanted to scream and stamp in anger she had decided in her best judgement to leave knowing that it would be better than risk further fracturing another friendship

"So how you holding up Danny?" Tucker asked the somber half ghost

"Well I feel a lot better considering I just got rid of a weight that was dragging me down in my life, but also I feel like I now know how my friendship with Sam truly is; considering that she was going to hit me." Danny spoke having in that moment where Sam was going to punch him in the face out of spite truly showed that their friendship was only such when it was on her terms

"It feels like we should've seen this coming from the start. But then again I guess we're at a time where everyone's true selves are being revealed; when you think about it." Tucker spoke considering that this was the time where people were beginning to show how they really are to the world

"You got that right, but yet and still it feels like one of those things you would've never seen coming. Since at first you'd think that the friendship we had would survive, but as with all things Tuck. I guess mine and Sam's just wasn't built to last." Danny lamented having had held a shred of hope that their friendship would've lasted when he became Danny Phantom, but with all things he was met with disappointment once more

"Still what with Sam being ousted from Team Phantom and you guys no longer having anything to do with each other. Where do we go on from here?" Tucker questioned Danny who answered with the somber and tired voice he had when talking to Sam

"Easy enough Tucker. We keep pushing through." Danny answered back

 _"Even if all you can see is pitch black instead of light at the end of the tunnel."_ Danny thought melancholically at the fact that all he saw was darkness at the end of the road

* * *

 **(Several Hours Later, 11:25 Pm, Danny's Room)**

It was hours later after Danny had kicked Sam out of Team Phantom and while he did feel relief at a weight being cast off himself, yet he still couldn't help but feel a somberness to it all with how he saw Sam's true colors today.

"You alright there Danny?" Jazz asked Danny as she walked into his room

"I'm fine Jazz, just dealing with a lot of things on my mind is all." Danny answered her back

"Like what? You can tell me anything, since unlike Jack and Maddie. I've stood by you and will never stop being there at your side." Jazz told him as she was always there to comfort her brother no matter what happens

That in mind he told of her of him finally cutting out Sam as the toxic influence she was on his life and what had happened within that, with Jazz being proud of her little brother for finally having rid himself of the controlling goth.

"I just want to say that I'm proud of you for getting rid of Sam from your life. Because she's just been doing nothing but just be a parasite and the fact that if you wouldn't have cut her out of your life then I would've." Jazz spoke knowing full well that if Danny didn't do so, then eventually Raishan would've gotten ahold of her

"Look Jazz I know your looking out for me and all but I can handle Sam by myself. Besides I don't think it would've gone right considering that between the two of us; you've got more going for you." Danny replied knowing that between the two of them, it was Jazz who had the brighter future

"Especially considering that with the amount of pressure crushing me everyday and my crippling depression that constantly compels me to try to kill myself. I've got more than enough demons to fill up my own little version of hell." Danny added considering that with how many inner demons he had in him, Jazz was the sane one by comparison

"I wouldn't really count me out, considering that I've got my own fair share of demons in me. Heck I'm about as jacked up as you are to be honest with you, since with all that's happened to me. I'm surprised I haven't been put in a straightjacket." Jazz told him considering that with the two other personalities in her head and what happened to her that was the cause for Raishan to exist in the first place, she too wasn't the poster child for mental health

"What do you have that's got you 50 shades of messed up?" Danny asked his elder sister

"Simple really, as it turns out that what with everything I've had to endure that I've developed multiple personality disorder. Because unlike you where yours is gonna leave soon. Mine is where I've got two others living in my head. And trust me when I say that it isn't pretty." Jazz answered back in feeling that it was time to tell Danny some truths of the matter at hand

"I didn't know things were that bad." Danny spoke in reasonable shock of this

"Well that's because no one really knows that I'm this messed up, except for Lucy and her mom of course. Since they've been helping me manage it." Jazz told him considering that very few people knew of her fractured mind

"Is that why you don't sleep all that much?" Danny asked as to why he never really saw Jazz sleep all that much or in the house at night mostly

"To an extent yes, as it's part my using my powers to help you out. And another that I've got to be vigilant enough to make sure that they don't completely manifest. Since Lucy and I actually met because of one of my personalities surfacing." Jazz answered considering it was when Crona had taken over after an arduous fight with a group of metas that had ambushed her

"And should I be weary of any of the people you got in your head?" Danny asked if he should be weary of any of his sister's split personalities

"You really wouldn't have to worry all that much about Crona, since she's quite nice if you ever get the chance to see her. Since between the two of them; she's the one that I trust the most to come out if and when things get dire." Jazz told her brother

 **"Awe..well aren't you a flatter.** " Crona spoke as she appeared beside Jazz

"Can you not Crona, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Jazz told her alternate personality

 **"Sorry and also tell Danny I say hi."** Crona replied as Danny looked at his sister strangely

"Who are you talking to Jazz?" Danny asked his sister as to whom she was talking to

"Oh that's right, people can't see you." Jazz said facepalming at the blunder as her split personality waved to Danny

"Sorry about this Danny, as I was actually talking to Crona..who says hello by the way." Jazz told her brother as she felt so awkward about this situation

"Huh...well thanks and the only thing I can really say is thank you for looking out for my sister; when I can't." Danny said back since with him having fought against ghosts for a living this wasn't the strangest thing by a long shot

"Crona says it's no problem." Jazz responded as the projection of Crona faded away

"Anyways what about this other personality, you've got in your head?" Danny asked concerning Raishan as Jazz let out an audible sigh at that

"Oh Raishan…..Raishan is how I'd put it. Well she's basically something that I've got to continuously keep locked up in my head at all times." Jazz stated considering that if one thing was a constant in her life it was having to constantly keep Raishan at bay

Considering how Raishan was the embodiment of her fury and rage, it was an understatement that keeping her at bay within her mind was nothing short of hard work; because the moment she'd even partially come out and there'd still be hell to deal with.

"Because there's one thing you have to understand about her Danny. That unlike me or Crona who have some form of restraint and self-control with what we do. Raishan on the other hand isn't the case, as she is simply put pure aggression and wrath made manifest." Jazz explained the simplest way of explaining what her ultra violent 3rd personality was like

"So something similar to what Maynard is like?" Danny questioned if Raishan was anything similar to his soon departing personality

"Yes and no. Because while she's like Maynard to the extent of wanting to protect me. She's far more violent and her actions how to put it are….let's just say that there's no amount of mouthwash for what happens when she's in control." Jazz answered back with a shudder at what her violent personality's actions entailed

"What exactly does she do, that would make you disgusted?" Danny asked as to what this Raishan could possibly do

"To keep a long story short Danny...she's a cannibal. As that's how far into the spectrum of ultra violence she's into; because I don't know why she eats people. But then again when she says that she's my fury and bloodlust in its most raw and unrestrained form, then I guess that's part of what she meant. Because I can't even tell you how many times, when she took over that I found chunks of someone's heart in my hair or pieces of someone's liver in my teeth." Jazz told him with disgust at the fact that not only was Raishan an ultra violent murder machine, but also a cannibal

"Yeah that's quite good deal of more fucked than what Maynard is." Danny spoke as he had grown used to the murder but cannibalism was

"Although my thing about it is, how come you're so unfazed by it?" Danny asked as to how his sister remained so unfazed by her cannibalistic split personality

"Danny I've had to deal with it, for a nearly a year. So after awhile of it happening, you get used to it happening." Jazz spoke considering that for 11 and a half months of it happening that she just became desensitized to it

"Well...this a lot to take in." Danny said since having to take in the fact that your sister had 2 split personalities was a good deal to take in

"I know but it felt that with everything going on around us; that it'd feel nice to share some of the things I've kept hidden in my life." Jazz told him as she thought it'd be nice to do so

"Well thanks and all that. Since like what you do with me, I will not only always be there for you. But I will be there as your secret keeper; for as long as we both shall live, we will stand by each other till the very end." Danny replied as Jazz smiled at that

"The same goes for you Danny, as I will be there for you till the end. For I will never leave you behind; no matter what shall happen. After all it's been like that since we were little, with the two of against the world since we were kids." Jazz said as Danny gave her one armed hug

"You bet." Danny said back to her

* * *

 **(3 days later, October 25th 2015, Amity Park, 8:26 Pm)**

It was a few nights later as Jazz was currently fighting against none other than Psimon, as she was struggling to hold it together considering that his mental attacks were weakening the hold she had on Raishan bonds.

"You do realize, that if you go in my head. That you will die, because this is the last time that I tell you this." Jazz spoke as she was telekinetically embedded in the wall with the bricks and other rubble further binding her to it

"No I think I will, after all once I'm done turning you into my servant then you'll be the first of many that will help me take over this pitiful town. After all you'll make a fine guard dog with a few modifications, after all the trouble you've given me." Psimon retorted as he was covered in bruises as well as a few gashes from Jazz's attacks that cut through his soft muscle tissue like they were made of heated butter

"I am warning you for your own good, that if you do what you're going to then you'll be a deadman." Jazz warned as she had a vague idea of what he was gonna do

"Enough of talk! As time for you to become my guard dog and serve you're better in taking over this town." Psimon barked as he began using his telepathic powers to try and bring out the aggression and fury in Jazz that would turn her into his guard dog

While he was doing so and he was bringing out all of her rage and fury in an attempt to warp it into her being his guard dog, he found himself soon within Jazz's mindscape where he saw that all of his tampering with Jazz's mind had broken some of the restraints on Raishan's bonds. For the homicidal personality looked up at him with burning red eyes, that was combined with a manic and bloodthirsty grin as he was forced out of her mind and onto his feet as he looked at her.

That in mind crimson colored lightning began to arc out of Jazz as she opened her eyes as her left one was now the cardinal red of Raishan's with a draconic slit in the middle, with her body ripping itself from the bindings made by Psimon. With her hair having gained blood red splotches in them that made it look like hellfire, while her clothing tore as her body bulked up with enough muscle mass to have her gain several inches in height; with her having lastly sported sharpened fangs like a great white shark.

 **"You know I both have to thank you and kill you for what you've just done right."** Raishan spoke as she cracked her neck

"What even are you, as she should be under my control." Psimon wondered as Raishan chuckled

 **"You see your little attempts to turn her into your attack dog failed and allowed for me to come out after so long. Granted because your little stunt I don't have the power to fully manifest, so I've only got about a solid hour before Jazz comes back. And guess what it has been so very long since I've not only had fun, but also gotten to eat."** Raishan spoke as she had a manic grin that was nothing but purely horrifying

"Regardless you will fall to me,as I will show you all the true power of Psimon." Psimon boasted as he sent out a telekinetic wave out at Raishan

That in mind Raishan merely used her powers over the storms to turn into a crimson mass of electricity and easily evade the attack, before reappearing behind him and with the proceeded to use her superhuman speed to slam him into a car. But before she clamp her jaws around his face and bite off the flesh from his skull, he used his telepathic powers to send a blast of psionic energy into her mind making roar out in pain as he went to get away from her.

Only for her to turn into a mass of electricity once again and bite down on his shoulder like a savage predator tearing out a hearty chunk of his flesh, with Psimon letting out a bellow of pain at the chunk of his flesh that was bitten off; that'd been devoured by Raishan. With him in telekinetically launching out chunks of pavement and other debris at Raishan, who took a deep inhale and let out a roar that released near gale force winds and torrents of lightning that shredded through Psimon's attack and hit him like a truck; as he was sent sprawling.

With his attire smoking as electrical burns covered and blackened his skin while his previous wounds were aggravated by the winds that cracked at his bones and tore out chunks of his flesh, while Raishan dashed up to him for he attempted to thrash her about with another telekinetic wave only for her to clamp down on his hand. For with a quick jerk of her neck she tore off 3 of his finger from his right hand causing them to spurt blood, as Psimon staggered back clutching his bloodied stumps; while Raishan proceeded to chomp down on them like they were pretzels.

 **"I gotta say that for my being out in months, you don't taste half bad ya know. Granted I've not had much else to eat' but you're a close second."** Raishan remarked as eating him was like eating a bag of popcorn shrimp in all fairness

"How dare you do this to me! I'll turn your mind into mush and have you as a vegetable for this!" Psimon bellowed as his eyes glowed with psionic energy

 **"Go ahead and try, since that'll make me munching on your heart that much more satisfying."** Raishan replied as her bloodstained maw made her all the more intimidating as the manic and bloodthirsty grin never left her face

That in mind Psimon let loose a blast of psionic energy intent on trying to turn Raishan and Jazz's shared mind to mush, only for it to be in vain as faster than he could even blink she turned into a mass of electricity and soon was beside him with her hand raised that sparked with electricity and howled with wind. Before swiping down across his chest and as four jagged wounds that were partially cauterized from the electricity opened up across his chest; causing him to back away as he found himself being blasted back by a concussive blast of high pressure winds.

With him stumbling from the attack as he felt his ribs break from the attack only for him to find a paralyzing amount pain in his left leg, for he soon looked down and found Raishan's maw clamped around it like a bear trap before she soon started thrashing about. For it soon ended as a sizably large chunk of his lower left leg being torn off in the process as he tried to get away, but was stopped as he was electrocuted by forks of crimson lightning that were courtesy of Raishan.

With her closing the distance as he let loose a scream as his clothes blackened and his skin burned from the intense amount of voltage that locked him into a series of seizures, that painfully wracked his body as Raishan soon towered over him. For he tried to launch one final psionic attack upon her however, she soon gripped him by the head and shocked him so much that his eyes began to roll in the back of his head; but stopped before he could pass out from the pain.

 **"You know the reason why I didn't kill you?"** Raishan asked as she squeezed his head

"Because...you're just like….all the other…...heroes." Psimon wheezed as Raishan's lightning covered hand found itself going through his stomach

 **"No because I want you to watch me eat you alive."** Raishan told him as she wrenched out his kidneys and ate them like they were tic tacs

That in mind Psimon could only watch in horror before he was eaten alive by Raishan who devoured his flesh and organs like he was a giant happy meal from McDonalds, with him having to hear each crunch of bone and flesh and see each splatter of gore across her face and clothes. With minutes passing before Raishan stood up and all that was left was Psimon's lower body from his pelvis down to his thighs, as once she was finished she kicked the rest of it down a sewer hole to float amongst the sewage.

That in mind Raishan used the rest of the 52 minutes she had to eviscerate any poor soul that tried to pick a fight with her ending up either dismembered, electrocuted or devoured by her as she was going to make the most out this night and paint the town red.

* * *

 **(3 hours later, 11:53 Pm Fenton Works)**

It was hours later as Jazz had scaled her home after having asserted control back over her body from Raishan's partial manifestation, as she had already texted Danny to meet her in her room with a spare change of clothes.

"What the hell happened to you Jazz?" Danny asked as to why his sister was covered in gore and blood

"Well some meta with psychic powers tried to take over my mind and basically make me his attack dog. However, he inadvertently caused Raishan to partially manifest and for the next hour or so, she basically took my body out for a joyride and had me eat about 5 people….." Jazz spoke before she vomited up blood along with an eyeball and part of someone's spleen

"I'll get a mop and clean this up." Danny sighed as he went downstairs

That in mind Danny cleaned up the gore and blood and disposed of it, before proceeding to help his sister clean off all the blood and gore that covered her body; before she was changed into a pair of sweatpants and a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure t-shirt

"So who would've thought that we'd be this jacked up." Danny spoke seeing as how the two of them were quite messed up

"Too be honest Danny, it could be far worse than this. After all we could be as mad as the Joker." Jazz replied considering that the state of their mental health could be that degraded

"Fair enough. But still it makes you wonder how we keep fighting for the side of good, when we're a few cards short of a full deck." Danny responded considering that with how thing were they were a few screws loose

"Because at this point no one else really will. Besides there's no one I'd rather have fight by my side than my own baby brother." Jazz told him with a genuine smile considering that to a small extent she did depend on Danny emotionally

"Well that's the thing Jazz, from day 1 when we were growing up I said I'd never leave you and so far I've kept that promise without fail. Because you can trust and believe that I will continue my best to keep that promise." Danny said since it has always been the two of them against the world from when they were little up till now

"And I thank you immensely Danny, because with the court case coming up and everything that's going to be revealed in it. I really need you to be there for and with me. Because there will be things about me that will come to light...certain things that I try to forget, but they just never..ever...go away." Jazz replied considering that within the court case and more importantly for her things would come into light

Since within the court case where she'd have to testify the reasons why she despised her father and the reason why Raishan existed, would be revealed as the memories from the cruel and abhorrent days never ceased to haunt her and give her night terrors.

"Since the closer this court case gets, the worse it gets for me to hold those abhorrent memories back. Because I can't tell you how many nights of sleep I've lost because they replay in the back of my head like a bad movie." Jazz added as she found hard to keep her composure

"Well you know what Jazz I will be here for you as long as you need me, because the thing is I will do the best I can to not leave you. Because I will stand by and stick with you till as far as the end as possible." Danny swore as with or without ghost powers he would do his damnedest to stand by his elder sister

"Thank you Danny I appreciate it, because what with Raishan and Crona in my head and the court case coming up. I just feel like I'm losing my mind, so it's really nice to have you and Lucy to keep me company in what's been feeling are my darkest hours." Jazz told him since with everything closing in, it truly felt as though she was entering her darkest hours

"And that reminds me of something I've been meaning to give you, as I found this in one of the demonic pathways." Danny told her as he handed her an ornate handle

"What is this Danny?" Jazz spoke as with a flick of her wrist a 8 foot long whip red-violet energy came out with 4 inch long metal blades going along its length and at the business end was a jagged several inch blade at the end with a backwards curving hook half the length curving from under it

"That is called Scorn, as it was a weapon I found there that I thought would be able to help you out when your fighting. Since I want for you to be safe and all, so think of it as something that even when I'm not there physically; I'll be there in spirit to help you kill your enemies." Danny replied as with another flick of her wrist the whip retracted back into the ornate silver handle

"Thanks Danny I appreciate this a lot." Jazz thanked her brother for the weapon he'd gifted her with

"It's no problem, now then how about you and I watch some Stardust Crusaders to take your mind off things." Danny suggested to Jazz who let a small smile come across her face

"After everything that's gone on, I'd like that very much." Jazz replied as she'd very much enjoy watching some Jojo's right about now

With that in mind Jazz and Danny watched Stardust Crusaders until about a quarter till 4 in the morning, with Danny having waited until his sister was fast asleep before he tucked her in and went into the bathroom as he stared at himself wearily in the mirror. Before taking out a .44 magnum he kept under the bathroom sink that was fully loaded and had put it against his temple ready to pull the trigger, with moments that felt like hours past as his finger trembled on the trigger of it before he let out a sigh.

 _"Not yet Danny...as you've still got a good deal to do before you can have your release."_ Danny thought to himself as he put the gun down to his side

"After all how can you die when you're already part of the walking dead. Besides with everything that's been done to me all I am is nothing more than a walking corpse just meandering through life." Danny said as his tired and hollow looking blue eyes stared at his reflection

Because Danny had long since wished to Desiree to always see what he truly saw himself as whenever he looked in the mirror, for staring back at him was a twisted visage of his own reflection in the mirror. For his skin was a pale greyish color giving him a deathly pallor and almost rotted, his eyes were the color of dulled sapphires that looked drained of life, his hair a tar black like recently dead crow's feathers, his nails cracked and chipped and his teeth a grayish yellow.

"Since all I am is nothing more than the walking dead masquerading as a sorry excuse for a man. How anyone loves a deadman walking like me, is something I will never know." Danny said to himself as he stared back at the ghoulish reflection that he saw as what he truly looked like from within himself

 **So then with Danny's ties to Sam severed and Raishan having partially manifested herself into the world, it seems that the darkest hour for the Fenton siblings is closing in on them. For find out how they shall overcome this in the new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as it was a bit difficult to write with everything going on within it but nonetheless I hoped you enjoyed it. So without further ado let's get down to it._**

 ** _First up I we've got Danny's severing his ties to Sam which I thought would be nice to do considering that, it was really only a matter of time before he eventually cut out her toxic nature from his life._**

 ** _Following that up we've got the aftermath of it and Jazz revealing to Danny of her having split personalities within her in the form of Crona and Raishan, which I thought would be nice to do; as it made sense that after all this time she would eventually reveal this too Danny._**

 ** _Coming up afterwards we've got Raishan making her partial manifestation into the world, as the reason being it was partial instead of a total manifestation was because Jazz would've had to willingly release the hold she has over Raishan in order for it to be a full take over of Jazz's body; but nonetheless I hope you guys enjoyed it._**

 ** _Finally we've got the bit between Jazz and Danny which I thought would be cool to do in them mainly just talking over how jacked up they both are, and showing off a bit more of their sibling bond as the court case draws nearer. Also I hoped you liked the tiny bit I had with Danny their at the end, since I wanted to show what Danny always sees everytime he looks at himself in the mirror._**

 ** _That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really thank you guys for your support this far as it means alot to me so please continue to get this out there as much as possible since I know this can be a really great story. Also flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and well thought out._**

 ** _That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, for the next chapter will be of Danny and Maynard finally separating from each other; so stay tuned for all of that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: 46 & 2 by Tool_**

 ** _Random End Song: Collapsing by Demon Hunter_**


	19. Chapter 19: Long Awaited Severance

**(Chapter 19: Long Awaited Severance)**

It was soon November as Danny could feel it in his very veins that the imminent schism between him and Maynard was very close at hand, something of which was met with trepidation from Danny. Especially considering the fact that when the split did happen it could very well mean the loss of his ghost powers and the end of Danny Phantom, something he didn't know whether to be excited about or fearful of.

Yet and still despite this he found his saving grace through all of this to be his friendship with Tucker, his relationship with his girlfriend Leslie and his bond with Jazz; to be what's kept him going throughout everything. Because he knew that without them in his life that one of two things would've eventually happened, either he would've killed himself off a long time ago; or he would've given into the fear and become a monster far greater than his future self could ever hope to be.

* * *

 **(November 1st 2015, Amity Park, 4:20 Pm)**

It was a cloudy afternoon as Danny was out with Livewire and enjoying just being out with his sexy girlfriend, since with everything going on he was just happy to be with and happy to have her in his life.

"I just want to say thanks for going out with me again." Danny thanked her for going out with him

"You know you don't have to thank me for anything, since I'm just happy spending time with you." Livewire told him as Danny cracked a rare smile

"I know that, I'm just very thankful to have you in my life is all." Danny replied as he was just joyous to be with her for the most part

"That's super sweet of you." Livewire said as she kissed him on the cheek

"That's only because I have the number 1 American Sweetheart in my life." Danny told her considering she was one of the good things in his life that he absolutely cherished

"I swear you are just the sweetest." Livewire spoke hugging Danny

"It isn't that hard to do, when I've got someone as wonderful as you with me." Danny replied as what could he say he was absolutely lucky to have her

That in mind it earned Danny being brought into a kiss that turned into a makeout session, that went with her leaving hickeys on his neck and her wrapping one of her legs around his legs; as Danny welcomed being overwhelmed by his girlfriend's lust. With it being about 9 minutes before they stopped as luckily enough they were in a sectioned off alleyway; that was away from prying eyes considering that her jeans were down to her mid thigh as Danny's hands were gripped firmly on her wide hips and large rear and her lacy blue bra was out to see as they readjusted themselves.

"I don't know what that was for, but thank you Leslie." Danny spoke considering he had to readjust himself from both the lipstick on his face and neck and the prominent bulge in his jeans

"Easy enough Danny. Because you do so much for me whether it's taking me out on dates, or spending time with me and the fact that you give so much to not just me but this ungrateful city as well. Which is why I think you deserve all I can give you." Livewire told him since she was quite happy to do all of this for Danny considering he took a chance out on someone like her

"Since I love you Danny, and I will do the best I can to make you happy." Livewire added as she was happy to have Danny be in her life  
"The same goes for you and besides your far better than any of the other girls at my school. Since at least you get me and actually want to be with me for who I actually am." Danny responded as Livewire was having some difficulty in pulling her jeans over the large swell of her asscheeks

"What can I say Danny. As instead of girls you should've been going after a real woman...would you mind helping me with my pants?" Livewire spoke flirtatiously before soon realizing she needed help with her jeans

"Sure no problem." Danny spoke and with a swift yank pulled her pants

"You alright Leslie?" Danny asked his girlfriend

"I'm fine and thank you, as I swear sometimes having a large ass is more trouble than it's worth." Livewire answered back as she pulled her shirt back down and readjusted her bra

"I'd beg to differ, since I think it's all the trouble its worth." Danny cheekily responded as his girlfriend let out a soft chuckle at the comment

"I'm glad you do Danny, because I'm all yours and more. Because unlike every other girl, I ain't leaving you at all." Livewire told him him as Danny cracked a small smile at that

"You know I swear you always know what to say to make me happy Leslie." Danny said as she gave him a semi smug smirk

"Of course Danny, it's my job to make sure your happy. After all I wouldn't be that much of a good girlfriend if I didn't." Livewire spoke as she took Danny by the hand

"Now come on let's enjoy the rest of our day together." Livewire added

"You don't have to tell me that twice." Danny responded as he went along with her

That in mind they spent the rest of the evening and into the night going around town going to Red Lobster for dinner and watching the starry night, with Livewire having decided to make the night a bit special and use her electrical powers to make fireworks. With the rest of the night following suit without interference from either ghosts, metahumans, or best of yet Sam of all people; which made his walking Leslie back to her house all the more satisfying  
"Once again thank you for giving me a good time." Livewire thanked Danny in appreciation of their date

"It's no problem Leslie, I'm just happy to have you in my life is all." Danny responded as he was generally just happy to have her in his life

"The same goes to you too. Because out of all the guys I've been with; it feels like I've hit the jackpot with you." Livewire said as she was honestly the happiest she's been with Danny

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special." Danny replied feeling his frigid heart warm at hearing those words from her

"It's easy when their are guys out their like you." Livewire told him as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek

"How did I wind up with a wonderful lady like you?" Danny wondered as to how he landed someone like Leslie in his life

"Probably because your such a great guy. But anyways goodnight for now Danny." Livewire told him as she gave him an peck on the lips before heading inside

 _"Who would've thought a deadman like me, could land someone like her. Huh...I guess my luck is turning around after all."_ Danny thought as he soon walked home

* * *

 **(4 days later, Casper High, November 5th 2015, 8:42 Pm)**

It was one of Casper High's football games as while everyone else was enjoying the football game, Danny was busy once again fighting off Technus, as Danny had had enough of the ghosts shenanigans.

 **"I've been getting real tired of shit Technus."** Danny spoke as he was tired of the tech ghosts shenanigans

 **"You fool I am the great Technus, as you will be shown the power that is Technus!** " Technus boasted as he blasted Danny with more electricity from his lightning rod

 **"And yet all you continue to do is be a pest."** Danny responded as he conjured forth a barrier of energy to deflect it

 **"So just bring it on already, you Dr. Who impersonator. Because I've been 165% done with your shit and I am not going to stand for it anymore."** Danny added as he was entirely done with Technus's nonsense

For Danny soon used his prodigious strength to slam him into the parking lot at Casper High with them flattening a truck as Technus crashed to the ground, with him having to dodge what would've been a stream of frost that turned into flames midway. With Technus seeing that due to the schism being so close that Danny's ghost aura was constantly shifting between his and Maynard's making it semi disorienting to look at, as Danny charged at him and shoulder checked him into a nearby maple tree.

For Technus's already bruised face would've been caved in had he not gone intangible and dodged a fist to his jaw as Danny glared at him and launched at him a spray of shrapnel like shards of ice, with him having little time to have evade it and was therefore caught off guard by it. With his cape having been shredded to tatters and his black coats having tears in it as well that bled ectoplasm down his chest, for in retaliation he launched from his lightning rod a torrent of lightning out at Danny who tried to brace for it as it arced it's way to him.

Yet Maynard soon took control of Danny's arms and forced his powers of pyrokinesis into action causing a wall of scorching flames to erupt into existence, as the lighting crashed harmlessly against it as Danny leapt after him and grabbed him by the face. With the half ghost doing his utmost to try and crush Technus's skull like a grape, with Technus having to electrocute Danny in order to stop him from caving in his skull like a pumpkin.

 **"I will admit your power has become totally far out, but it is still no match for the power that is Technus."** Technus said as his lightning rod continued to crackle with electricity

 **"Oh will you just shut up already about your power, as all I ever here is you going on about how great your power is or how you've upgraded yourself. But all you've ever upgraded is your arrogance."** Danny's voice spoke in annoyance that echoed with Maynard's as sections of his ghost form morphed between his and Maynard's

 **"You dare to think your far out powers can defeat me, then you are mistaken, as behold my totally awesome pow…..."** Technus tried to say as Danny shut him up with a backhand that sent him spiraling towards the football field

"Just shut up already." Danny said as he flew towards him but stopped midway as he felt a pulse of power surge within him

 _"Well at least the split is really freakin' close. So that's a good sign I guess."_ Danny thought as he felt as though something were trying to burn it's way out of his skin

That in mind Danny rammed Technus's face through the stone of the football stadium and drug him across it and grinding away at his flesh, with Technus attempting to evade by flying away yet it was in vain as Danny blasted both his legs with frigid energy. Entrapping them in cinder block like cubes of ice that had him plummeting back to the ground, with Danny then proceeding to jump up and tackle him into the football field with such force that they bent one of the goalposts.

With Technus cursing the fact that there wasn't enough technology to turn the tide as Danny began strangling him, as Maynard had set Danny's hands ablaze with flame in order to try and sear Technus's throat. For he managed to electrocute Danny with his lightning rod yet that only served to infuriate him further as he grabbed at the rod, with him using his powers of frost to soon freeze it over and proceed to snap it into frozen shards.

For he soon clocked Technus across the face and sending him crashing into one of the football players who quickly scrambled out of the way, before Danny closed the distance and elbow dropped onto Technus's sternum so hard you could it crack; causing a sharp exhale to be released from him. Before Danny proceeded to pummel Technus into the dirt without mercy as the crowd initially cheered for him beating up the ghost, yet it soon was silenced in shock and fear as Danny kept going as bits of skull and ectoplasm splattered the dirt as he kept going and going and going; until Technus's face was reduced to a pulp of blood, skull and grey matter.

 _"Finally he's dead."_ Danny thought before the burning pain in his body increased tenfold

"Danny you alright?" Jazz asked having ran up to her brother

 **"Jazz you need to get away, it's Maynard…"** Danny said as the his ghost aura flared intensely

"What's happening to you and what about Maynard?" Jazz asked as she had to cover her eyes

 **"He's separating….from me...and you need...to get out of here….now."** Danny told her as he felt his power twist and skyrocket

That in mind as much as Jazz wanted to try and stay to help Danny, the intensity of what was happening was too much and therefore was forced to flee as the chaotic and warbling mass that was soon growing in intensity; that it caused the cheerleaders and football players too flee. While Danny on the other hand was wracked with the agonizing sensation that spread throughout the entirety of his body, as every millimeter of him felt like it was being burned with napalm and every inch of skin and ever nerve of his body was forcibly split open.

With his ghost form having to force out so much power from himself that his veins were damned near bulging out of his body and threatening to tear from it as it glowed with otherworldly light, for his eyes were rolled in the back of his head and his mouth opened inhumanly wide. For the chaotic and warbling mass of power that was forcibly expended from his body soon shot into the air like a majestic eagle taking flight once it had taken up a 3rd of the field and kept rising until it reached high enough into the air to blot out the stars in half mile.

As the sky was painted the colors of Maynard's ghost aura as it began to soon rapidly fold in on itself like a black hole, with the area growing heavy and thick from the condensed and amount of power that within the span of a few minutes began to take human shape. With the heat of the humanoid mass of energy being so intense that the metal from the stands being near suffocating until a burst of flames it revealed it's true self, as standing their cloaked in spectral flames was Maynard in a flesh and blood body that held a supremely elated smirk on his face.

 **"So this is what having a real body feels like, I gotta say it feels pretty wonderful right about now."** Maynard spoke floating down towards Danny in his ghost form

 **"Oh hey Danny as finally I get to meet you in person."** Maynard greeted Danny who had a heavy sheen of sweat covering his body

"M-M **aynard."** Danny gasped out as he was completely drained of energy

 **"The one and only and sorry about quite literally draining you of practically all your power, but I kinda need it to have this. So nothing personal."** Maynard spoke as he saw bright blue cracks in Danny's ghost form that began to peel away revealing his human side

"What **the hell is even ha** ppening to m **e anyways?"** Danny asked as he tried to move but felt his body heavily protest

"Well like I just said I literally although unintentionally drained you of all your power. Which means that pretty much I had to absorb your ghost side in order to make and create my own body. So with the exception of your ice powers, you've got jack squat and are now completely human." Maynard informed her as in order to have his own flesh and blood body, he had to absorb his ghost side to where the only thing Danny had left was his ice powers

"Tha **t's...Th** at's g **oo** d to k **no** w." Danny spoke as his ghost form continued to fade away

 **"Anyways I'm gonna have a clone get you home, since you are in no condition to do anything."** Maynard told Danny as he made a clone that took him away as the crowd had began to flee from Maynard's becoming whole

 _"Now then that just leaves one single thing left to do; before I go after Vlad."_ Maynard thought as he looked into the fleeing crowd and still saw Sam as he used his superhuman speed to close the distance

 **"Hello Manson, as guess what I'm free now and that means there's no Danny to save what I get to do to you. Because I've only got you to worry about; before I go take care of some rather unfinished business."** Maynard spoke as he snapped his fingers and a wall of flame cut off her escape from him

"Stay away from me, as I don't know what you did to Danny. But you won't get away with it!" Sam boasted as she pulled out a ecto gun

 **"Really, you think that's gonna save you. Maybe you need a reminder on why you or anyone else besides Danny and the people on his side can actually stand a chance at beating me."** Maynard replied as he used his powers to superheat the ecto gun in her hands to the point it melted off so of the skin on her hands

"Just you wait someone will be here to stop you, as you won't hurt me at all." Sam spoke as Maynard walked up to her

 **"You seem to forget that I'm not Danny, as granted I'm not gonna kill you. Since that honor more than goes to him. But I'll do something that'll make you wish I had, as now I'm gonna make you as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside.** " Maynard responded as he glared at her with nothing but menace

That in mind he fired a bolt of flame down her mouth that traveled down her throat and burned at her vocal cords before aiming another burst of flame that burned her face and seared away her hair, before running up and setting not just her torso aflame; but also scorching her reproductive system to where no amount of surgery would allow her to reproduce ever again.

 **"Congratulations as now you finally look half as ugly as you truly are. Now then I've got something to take care of, so have an terrible rest of your day and go fuck yourself with a sandpaper dildo."** Maynard told the still burning vegetarian as he flew off to go and murder Vlad and forever prevent Danny's evil self from ever rising

* * *

 **(7 and a half hours later, Vlad Master's Mansion, 3:14 Am, November 6th 2015)**

It was 14 minutes after 3 in the morning as Maynard had flown at supersonic speed towards Vlad's mansion, intent on killing him once and for all; therefore once he arrived he soon got Vlad's attention by setting his courtyard ablaze.

 **"Hello Masters I've been waiting for today for an extremely long time."** Maynard spoke as a smile came across his face

"And you think setting my front lawn is an appropriate way to get my attention?!" Vlad demanded in shock and anger of the blatant destruction of his property

 **"Well yes and also, because I'm here to kill you."** Maynard told him as his hands were set ablaze

"And what did I ever do to you?" Vlad questioned as he was forced to turn into his ghost form as the flames in the courtyard spiraled around Maynard

 **"You existed."** Maynard answered back

That in mind the scorching flames soon spiraled around Maynard before rays of blazing fire shot forth at Vlad at a gatling gun like manner, with Vlad having no time to go intangible as they flew at him with rapid fire speed and forced the elder half ghost to turn into his ghost form. As multiple scorch marks were left on the side of his mansion with a handful of them hitting the elder half ghost in the back and promptly scorching his cape, with him having tried to put it out only for Maynard who was engulfed in flames to tackle him back into the ground.

With Maynard having tried to strangle him; as well as incinerate his throat, yet that was soon stopped in his tracks when Vlad blasted him in the face with an energy beam causing him to stop and release his hold on Vlad's throat. As Vlad had risen up coughing from his burned throat, yet Maynard had not only recovered but had came after Vlad with such a surprising amount speed that before he knew it; he was struck by a uppercut covered in searing flames.

With Maynard the following it up with a concussive burst of flame that knocked Vlad prone as his attire had burn marks as well as him having suffered minor 2nd degree burns over parts of his chest, abdomen and shoulders. While Maynard was just feeling fantastic considering that now that he no longer had to share a body with Danny, he was now at the maximum power and to Maynard it felt amazing that he now just got to scratch the surface of it.

 _"One thing I will say is that I never knew how great having my own body, feels amazing._ " Maynard thought as he raised up a shield of spectral flame to block the energy beams fired after him

 **"I don't know who sent you, but after I defeat you. You will tell me every last thing you know!"** Vlad bellowed sending out an energy blast at Maynard who had the wall of flame warp itself around him

 **"Like I said know one told me to kill you, as I'm just here to kill you because I just want to. Well that and to see some of the full limits of my own strength."** Maynard answered since there wasn't much reason to killing Vlad than preventing Danny's evil future from happening and to see how strong he actually was

 **"Fine then let's see how you do when the odds are stacked against you."** Vlad retorted as he soon multiply until their were now 10 other clones of Vlad

 **"Really...your gonna try and beat me with clones. And here I thought you'd have more sense than to try and beat me with just sheer numbers."** Maynard responded as he looked at Vlad with amusement at him trying to beat him

For Maynard raised his hands as he put a good deal of concentration as the air began to vibrate with intense heat and soon enough everything in a 100 foot radius erupted into hellish flame, as 6 of the Vlad clones were instantly destroyed. With half as many being substantially damaged in the storm of searing flame, with them not making it out alive for long as Maynard soon closed in on them, as within seconds he killed the 1st of the wounded clones by grasping it by the neck and burning away it's throat until its head was severed.

With him then going on towards the 2nd injured one an spinning like a wheel until he delivered a devastating bicycle kick to the back of it's skull with such speed and force that it cracked like a egg, before he flew off and shot out a sextet of scorching rays of fire at the last one that blasted through its lungs, windpipe, and liver. Before he ascended upwards and then dive bombed after Vlad at supersonic speeds, as once he closed the distance he delivered a series of bicycle kicks to his gut, leaving dark purple splotches on his stomach as it continued for a meter and a half; before Maynard stopped and broke his nose with a fiery haymaker.

For Vlad fired out energy beams at Maynard who bobbed and weaved out of the way like he was a pro kickboxer, before hitting him with a reverse roundhouse kick to his jaw and then jumping up for an axe kick to his skull. With Vlad nearly going to his knees before a swift kick to the side of his ribs with enough to crack it caught him by the surprise; causing him to tumble and recover from the blow to his side as Maynard held an incredibly smug smile on his face.

 _"One thing I will say is that having my own body has made using my powers, so much more easy to do."_ Maynard thought as he began juggling fireballs

 **"You know you can just give up and let me give you a quick death, since it doesn't make it a difference as you're still gonna die here."** Maynard added as he continued to juggle fireballs

 **"I'll settle for you being smacked into the ground."** Vlad retorted as he conjured forth a large violet flyswatter to crush him with

 **"As once you've died, I'll use you for something I've had planned for a while now."** Vlad spoke as he swung the flyswatter construct at him

 **"You'll die trying."** Maynard replied as he threw out the septet of fireballs out at the flyswatter

So like a conductor waving his wand he caused the 3 of the fireballs to collide with the construct and explode with great force, as the other 4 kept going after Vlad as while he managed to blast two out of the way. Maynard with a flourish of his hand redirected the other two to go behind Vlad and strike him the back causing a large burst of spectral flame to erupt and burn away at his cape, causing major 2nd degree burns across his back that went up to his shoulder blades and down to the small of his back.

For Maynard soon rushed after him and when Vlad had tried to go for a jab to his gut he agily weaved his way from the attack and with a roundhouse kick with all the speed he could muster struck him in the forearm, the result was it breaking in two places; as Vlad let out a low groan of pain as it now hung limply at his side. With him following it up with a rapid fire series of kicks that soon lit aflame and with such rapidly increasingly speed, that you could hear small cracks in his ribcage as three of them broke before a final one that he lit ablaze did a high kick to his face; that with the built up speed cracked the upper right part of his skull.

For Vlad was double over in pain from having been kicked at near supersonic speeds; before he was lifted up by his hair and with a blazing kick to his stomach that was brought in with such speed that the outline of his foot was visible. Vlad was knocked out of ghost form as the rapid fire amount of damage he'd sustained was enough to force him from his ghost form, as Maynard's hooded face stood over him triumphantly; as a smile was across his face as flames began to burst to life on his hand.

"So...go ahead and kill me already." Vlad spoke accepting his defeat

 **"Really? No pleas for mercy, no final attempts to try and kill me off?"** Maynard questioned bemused by Vlad so accepting of his defeat

"No as with my having to find out about my dear Madeline being an abhorrent mother and person I no longer recognize, the world I tried to hold onto and the image of the woman I've once lost is gone. So really what do I have left but money that doesn't really bring me happiness anymore and an empty mansion. No I think I'll accept my death as I've lived through quite enough." Vlad answered as with having heard everything posthumously from Cassidy about the the actions of his dear Madeline and the irrefutable proof behind it his world has been for the longest utmost shattered

 **"Well so be it as who am I to disagree when you want to die that badly."** Maynard spoke firing off a fireball through Vlad's chest that left a melon sized hole in the middle

 _"Now then to make a call to Desiree, as luckily enough she's been cool with me keeping Danny safe all these months."_ Maynard thought as he took out a black and green pearl and crushed it as a viewing screen to Desiree's realm appeared

 **"Oh hello Maynard, as I've recently heard from Danny that you've gotten your own body."** Desiree spoke as Maynard nodded

"Yes and to be quite honest it feels quite amazing to be honest. Because I can not tell you how great it feels to be separate from Danny and have my own flesh and blood body." Maynard replied feeling ecstatic about having his own body as he turned into his human form

"But I need your help, considering that if my plan is now going to come to complete success. Then I will need for you to help make it happen, with your permission." Maynard requested considering that his plan required Desiree's help

 **"Considering that you've helped make things easier on Danny and have kept him alive from his self destructive attempts on himself; then you have my utmost gratitude. Therefore I will be happy to help you out, besides while you are crass and more volatile than Danny. I still see that there are embers of goodness in you."** Desiree spoke as Maynard had long since shifted to his human form

"Thank you now then time for some wishes to be made, since we've got some work to do." Maynard told her considering that if this would come together then there would be a good number of wishes to be made

 **"Understood Maynard and I wish for you the absolute best. Now then what would your first wish be?"** Desiree replied as she stared down at Maynard

 _"Let's get started."_ Maynard thought as he soon began telling the genie ghost of the wishes that would be needed for his plan to become complete

* * *

 **(3 days later, November 9th 2015, Fenton Works, 12:25 Pm)**

It'd been days later as Danny was sitting outside of his house pensive on one thing and that was after he was delivered to the Phantom Base, Tucker and Wally had ran some tests on him and had told him that while his ice powers were left intact there was now 0% ghost D.N.A in his body leaving him fully human.

"How ya holding up Danny?" Granny Cass asked her grandson who walked up to her grandson

"Well with school closed after Maynard gave Sam 2nd and 3rd degree burns, as well as having had a clone burn part of the football stadium. Not to half bad." Danny said considering that both the school was temporarily closed and Sam was now in the hospital

"But then there's the fact that I'm no longer the ghost boy, so that's now a thing that I'd never thought I'd hear myself say." Danny added in afterthought of the fact that he was no longer Danny Phantom

"And how do you feel about that Danny? As tell me honestly how do you feel about this?" Granny Cass asked her grandson as to how he was taking all of this

"Well that's the thing I don't know really how to feel about it. Because on one hand it feels odd considering that for the past 2 years I've been Danny Phantom and now that I'm no longer half that, it feels like a large chunk of me has just been obliterated out of my life. But on the other hand now that I'm human again, it feels nice to finally have freedom from the burden of being the ghost boy and having to worry about being hunted by my parents. So to put it simply I feel….conflicted." Danny told his grandmother his feeling on the matter at hand

Since Danny was at odds on his feelings at no longer being half ghost, since on one hand their was sadness at the fact he would no longer be able to be Danny Phantom and use his ghost powers; but on the other there was a since of joy at no longer being weighed down by the responsibilities and pressures that came from ghost fighting.

"There's not much I can give to you in the way of advice. But there's mainly just one thing I can tell you; that's come from years as experience." Granny Cass replied as there was only one thing she could tell him that came from her decades of experience as a druid

"What is it?" Danny asked his grandmother

"It's really that sometimes when things are taken from us, sometimes it is because that it was meant to do so for the reason to lead us to something better." Granny Cass answered her grandson

"So what you're saying that I got my ghost powers taken away from me, for a reason?" Danny asked his grandmother with a puzzled expression on his face

"Yes and as much as I hate saying this it had and was meant to happen for whatever reason; that I do not know. Because take my powers for example. As my druidic powers come at the cost of robbing me of my own mortality and over the years I've learned that it was something that was meant to be taken away from me." Granny Cass answered back as her eyes had a slightly more somber look

"Granted my powers have long since robbed me of my ability to age like you or even my daughter would, but I learned that it was something that was meant to be taken away from me. Because without it I never would've grown to be as strong as I did, nor would I have made the friends I have throughout the years. But most of all I wouldn't have lived long enough to have met your grandfather and fall in love with him." Granny Cass said as despite her having outlived most of her immediate family, she had learned to have grown happy through having made newer bonds and gained power to protect what was hers

"That's...That's actually very touching to here." Danny spoke a bit touched by what his grandmother had just said

"Yes and the bottom line to it, is that good things can still happen from the things that were meant to taken from us. After all think about it Danny as to what you have to look forwards to, now that your ghost side has been relieved from you." Granny Cass replied to him as Danny had his brow furrowed in forethought of that

"I guess your right considering that without my being Danny Phantom anymore, I'm free to have more of a personal life and actually spend time with my girlfriend more often without interruption." Danny noted as to one of the positives of what could happen from this

"See now you're thinking bright side of things. Also by the way, you still have yet to introduce me to her." Granny Cass replied as Danny's look of bemusement now included flustered into the mix

"I will when I get the chance grandma, as what with everything going on; I just ask that you don't give her too much trouble." Danny almost sputtered out in hoping his grandmother wouldn't embarrass him when he eventually introduced Leslie to her

"Don't worry I won't embarrass you in front of her….well all that much." Granny Cass assured him as a smile full of mischievous intent was wrought across her face

"That doesn't help make me feel better at all." Danny said as his grandmother let out a light bit of laughter at that

"Regardless Danny I hoped that what I said helped. As after all having your ghost powers taken away, may have been what was needed to help make things just that bit better for you." Granny Cass told him as Danny felt something grow in his heart he hadn't in awhile and that was hope

"I guess you're right Granny Cass, as I swear sometimes you know just what to say." Danny thanked his grandmother for her words of wisdom

"It's no problem Danny, after all when you've lived for as long as I have. You eventually just know the right ways in which to comfort or advise people." Granny Cass told her grandson since she had a wealth of life experiences to draw upon

"Now then give your grandmother a hug." Granny Cass told her grandson

"Sure thing grandma." Danny responded as he happily obliged and did so

With it being a few hours after words as the November sun soon sat as Danny would soon go to his room as the words of advice given to his grandmother rang true within his mind, as his being stripped of his ghost powers was maybe...just maybe meant to happen. Therefore if it was meant to happen and allow for him to go onto bigger and better things; then it was time to make a path towards a better tomorrow for not just himself but also the people he cared for, as he reached under his bed for something he'd never thought he'd ever have the opportunity to use.

"Well since Danny Phantom is no more, then it's time I tried to start become something more. As I may always be apart of the walking dead and nothing will change that." Danny spoke as he opened up the box and the golden ring sat in the center like a gleaming topaz

"But that doesn't mean that as a deadman walking, that I can't do my best to give my enemies something to truly fear." Danny added as he closed his eyes and put on the ring

"In Blackest Day, In Brightest Night. Beware your horrors made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right beware my power. This Deadman's Might." Danny intoned his modified version of the Sinestro Corps oath

 _"Now then Amity let's give you something to fear once again, as Danny Phantom maybe gone. But your judgement has finally come."_ Danny thought to himself as he opened up his eyes that instead of blue or the bright green they once were, were now a bright gold as a insidious smile cross his face

 **So then with Maynard and Danny having finally separated from one another, we now are left with Vlad having been murdered by Maynard and Danny fully human. So with Maynard armed with a new start in life and Danny accepting the power of fear, find out how everything shall come together with one another in the new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as that closes this chapter out with a few pretty big things, so with all that being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got minor fluff between Livewire and Danny which I thought would be nice to have with everything going on with Danny, since come on the guy deserves a moment with his super hot girlfriend._**

 ** _Following that up we've not only got the death of Technus which I wanted to do for a long time, as he's my least favorite of Danny's rogues gallery; but also the long awaited schism of Danny and Maynard. As that's right folks Danny and Maynard are finally separated from one another and have their separate bodies as well._**

 ** _Coming up after that we've got Maynard killing off Vlad, something that will be expanded on in later chapters as to why he easily accepted his death from Maynard and the fact that going forwards their wasn't much else I could do in the story; then having him as a repetitive villain that'd just wear on me after a while._**

 ** _Lastly we've got Granny Cass and Danny having a bit between each other as she gives him some advice on how to deal with now being fully human, which I thought would be nice as a segway into Danny now adjusting to his life as not being Danny Phantom any longer. Which is why to symbolize his start into doing so I had him finally accept the ring of fear with his own modified version of the Sinestro Corps oath, that feels better personalized to Danny._**

 ** _That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really thank you guys for your support this far as it means alot to me so please continue to get this out there as much as possible since I know this can be a really great story. Also flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and well thought out._**

 ** _Well with all of that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time, for next chapter will be of the aftermath of Maynard and Danny's schism from one another so they tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: 46 &2 by Tool_**

 ** _Random End Song: Duality by Slipknot_**


	20. Chapter 20:Divided Fallout

**(Chapter 20: Divided Fallout)**

It would be some time after Danny's and Maynard's schism from one another as it was quite jarring to say the least from each other, after all when you've been in each other's minds and literally shared a body for months at a time. Only to finally have separate bodies from each other and be complete individuals that were independent of each other, was something that to both of them found alien yet very much enjoyed for the fact it meant one thing and one thing only in particular.

That being the chance to live their lives separately and freely in what would amount to the other having a clean slate, considering that the schism practically allowed for both of them to have a new start in their lives. For Maynard it meant finally being able to experience life with an actual flesh and blood body and see all of what life has to offer him, while with Danny it meant that he could now live his life without the added pressure of always being Danny Phantom.

* * *

 **(November 16th 2015, Masters Manor, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a week and a half later as Maynard thanks to Desiree's wishes had not only got away with Vlad's murder but had managed to forge and send out bulletproof legal documents, that made him the heir to all of Vlad's fortune and estate. And suffice to say he couldn't be happier with how it all unfolded.

"The one thing I will say is that I can't believe how well this worked out." Maynard spoke feeling pretty good about how his new life worked out

 _"As I really have to thank Desiree for my new start in life, because thanks to her; soon enough everybody will hail to the king."_ Maynard thought to himself as he felt pretty good about how things were right now

With it being about a half hour later before he heard a knock at the door, with him just for the fun of it having used his super speed to go to the door and open it up to see Granny Cass who'd come to visit him.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Maynard spoke as he looked down to see the white haired archdruid

"Of course I'd come to see you, after all your my grandson." Granny Cass replied after all despite Maynard having split from Danny he'd always be her grandson

"I wouldn't really considering I'm not….." Maynard tried to say but was silenced by a look from Granny Cass

"That's complete and utter nonsense you were about to say there. Because no matter what you are and always will be my grandson." Granny Cass responded as she would always see Maynard as one of her grandchildren split personality of Danny or not

"Thank you for that sentiment." Maynard thanked the white haired druid

"No problem, so tell me how've things been going for you lately?" Granny Cass asked of Maynard

That in mind he began to tell her of what he'd been up to in the days following him murdering Vlad up till this moment, since he felt it right to not spare any details due to the simple fact that he hated repeating himself.

"It sure sounds like you've been busy." Granny Cass said surprised by how much Maynard had been getting done

"Well that's the wonderful thing about being full ghost, I don't really need to sleep. So that really makes doing things far easier seeing as how I don't need to really worry about rest or anything like that." Maynard spoke as turns out upon him being full ghost he no longer needed to sleep

"Still I have to ask what do you plan to do now that you've accomplished everything that you've needed to so far? Since you and Danny are no longer tethered to each other but you've also made sure that the future that would've destroyed Amity Park can never come to pass." Granny Cass questioned as to what Maynard had planned now that he completed his primary prerogative

"Let's see….mainly I just plan on seeing what's out there for me in the world. Because by chronological standards I'm barely over a year old, so really the main thing I'd want to do is see more of what I'm capable of. Since I've only just started to see what I can do." Maynard answered back with a small flame appearing in his hand

"Since I want to experience and see what this world has to offer it, as I think that with my being on my own it wouldn't hurt to do so. Because now that I've got most of what I wanted set up, I'm golden to do whatever I need and want to going forward. Since I've got a few things planned already that I'd like to do." Maynard added as he was absentmindedly playing with the flame in his hand

"Really now. Well then would you mind telling your grandma at least some of what you plan to do?" Granny Cass questioned him

"Simple really. I want to see what the fuss is about with all these heroes and villains, since from my perspective its just an ongoing cycle of nonsense that seems to never end. Which is why I want to see what all the fuss is about and promptly put an end to it, because I'm not gonna have them ruin my fun." Maynard answered back because he wanted to see what the fuss was about between this nonsense of good vs evil

"We can agree on that much Maynard. Because with the number of decades I've been around its never gotten any better, since its mainly gotten worse with how none of them just won't get the balls to just get rid of them already. Not to mention what is it with them and wearing spandex, because good grief I thought they were out to save people not go out trick or treating like their 9 year olds." Granny Cass responded as she too was quite annoyed in having to watch the nonsense go on for decades

"Because if your going to be a supposed her then at least make it to where you don't belong at a kid's costume party." Granny Cass added since she disliked this age of heroes the most

Considering how they were from her point of view a bunch of self-serving children playing dress up that didn't have the balls or were to absorbed in the fame of their heroics to do the necessary thing and kill these bastards for all the grief they've caused.

"I can more than agree to that. Would you like something to drink then since you came all this way?" Maynard asked if she would've liked anything else

"Sure why not, since running here does make you pretty thirsty." Granny Cass replied as having run all this way at slightly above supersonic speeds was quite tiring

"No problem. Just give me a quick moment." Maynard told her as he made a clone and soon enough it returned with drinks

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking Maynard?" Granny Cass chided him as he opened himself a bottle of absinthe

"Well considering I can burn it out of my system faster than it can intoxicate me then I think that can constitute my being able to drink." Maynard responded since a neat little side effect to his having pyrokinesis was that it allowed him to burn things out of his system at a much higher rate than humans

"Fair enough I suppose and besides when you get as good as I am with my type of magic then nothing except the really, and I mean really good stuff gets to you." Granny Cass said considering that not much really phased her physically

"Still I gotta ask how's Danny been doing since we separated?" Maynard questioned as he continued to pour himself more absinthe

"Danny's been faring well recently. Granted its taken awhile to adjust to not being Danny Phantom anymore, but so far he's taken it in stride." Granny Cass told him considering that Danny has taken the change in stride

Considering that how after losing his ghost powers Danny had taken it quite well granted that much of his sarcastic streak and the brightness that once dwelled within him had been replaced with instances of dark humor and was much more cynical and cold like the ice powers he possessed.

"Well that's good to here as I was worried that something would've happened to him." Maynard said having worried about Danny's mental condition

"I can't blame you for worrying about him Maynard. Seeing as how you two shared both body and mind for such an extended period time and now that you two are separate and you can't be there to stop him should something go wrong." Granny Cass responded understanding Maynard's concern for Danny

"Understand this ok. That everything I did despite the ways I went about it was to protect Danny and make sure that the burden of what he had to do and go through could be lessened and maybe erased. Which is why the only thing I regret was stressing Danny out further than he ever should've been, because other than that I regret not a single action I did when I was still apart of him." Maynard spoke considering that no matter what he regretted not a single thing in doing what he had to do with that one thing as a sole exception

Because he was proud to in a way act as Danny's vengeful guardian angel; because he would even still do everything in his to protect Danny and ensure to the best of his ability that the former half ghost had a fighting chance at a happy life.

"Besides someone had to make sure that he was protected. Since his parents don't give a damn, Jazz already has an arsenal's worth of issues to worry about, Tucker can only do so much as really his only best friend and Sam...she's as about as much of a friend as Superman is the world's most overpowered boy scout. Which is why it really fell to me to make sure that he was kept alive and well enough to be able to have a chance at a happy ending." Maynard added seeing as how Jazz and Tucker could really only do so much concerning Danny's wellbeing which is why it became his responsibility

"Something I'm eternally greatful for, because thanks to you my grandson has in a way had things get better for him overtime. Seeing as how his relationship with Jazz has grown stronger, he's been able to grow his support system more and have more and more reasons to live. Which is why a thanks to you should be said seeing as how you've caused for him a new set of radical changes that have helped my grandson immensely." Grany Cass told him considering that thanks in part to Maynard some positive changes did come into Danny's life as a result

"Which I'm glad for. Because I'm just happy that I was able to give something positive to Danny during the time in which I was apart of him, which is why I'm just thankful to have helped in some small way to give him something positive in his life." Maynard spoke in having been glad that he was able to have helped positively affect Danny's life in some way

"Then let us drink to Danny's happiness then, and the fact that hopefully he'll continue to hit it off with that nice Leslie girl he's been seeing." Granny Cass said as she would raise a glass to her grandson's happiness and possibly being a great-grandma if things went well enough

"To Danny's happiness!" Maynard cheered

With that in mind the two spent a few more hours having good cheer and having a good time with one another before Granny Cass would soon have to leave and such, but not before giving Maynard a hug goodbye before departing. Yet once Granny Cass had left Maynard soon went down to Vlad's laboratory and had soon went to check on something that he'd been toying around with as one of Vlad's projects, as he looked up at the white haired being within.

"Well Danny while I may not be able to watch over you anymore, I think that this Dani that Vlad was going on about in his notes will be able to. Although one thing that's gonna be need to have happen is to age her up seeing as how having a child do so wouldn't be right." Maynard spoke as he looked up at the white haired female in the large vat of ectoplasm that would soon act as Danny's guardian

* * *

 **(November 18th 2015, 4:20 Pm, Phantom Base 2 days later)**

It was soon 2 days later as Danny was at Phantom Base once again to see about if he retained even of his powers, and suffice to say that so far the results had been quite positive to say the least.

"Well Tuck what're the results so far?" Danny asked as to how everything was stacking up

"Not gonna lie to you Danny; that so far everything is looking up to be pretty good for you." Tucker told him as he was actually surprised by the way things were going with Danny

"Really?" Danny questioned further

"Yeah as it seems that despite you having lost the majority of your ghost powers besides your ice powers and your ghost sense that everything else is alright. In fact it seems as though you're getting even stronger." Tucker told him causing surprise to come across Danny's face

"How is it possible that I'm getting stronger now that I'm not a half-ghost?" Danny asked as to how it was possible

"As it turns out that when Maynard left and pretty much sapped away all of your ghost D.N.A and power to create his physical body, that in doing so warped your own D.N.A as a result. Which is why the your ice powers and ghost sense thanks to that event having warped your D.N.A have now become apart of your overall metahuman powers." Tucker answered back seeing as how after some testing showed that Maynard's split with Danny had warped his D.N.A to the point that the very few ghost powers he retained were now part of him as his metahuman ones

"In fact it seems as though it boosted them to be honest with you." Tucker added gaining Danny's full attention upon hearing that

"Boosted by how much exactly?" Danny questioned curious as to how much he'd been amped up

"Let's let's start physically then. Well you've gone from being able to lift 65 tons to 85 tons, your rengerative rate has increased to that of a solid tear 3 in terms of healing factors and it seems as though the fatigue toxins in your body are now 12 times lesser than that of a normal humans. Meeanwhile your ice powers have increased significantly considering how you were able to freeze a block of platinum the size of a man's torso brought to it's melting point, in 8 seconds. Which is something you were barely able to do months ago." Tucker answered listing off what Danny had been able to do through their testing of his capabilities

To which brought a surprised and stunned expression to the former half ghost's face considering that during all of this he expected to have been significantly weakened from the split with Maynard having robbed him of his ghost half. But to now hear that he was practically unscathed from it and in fact had become far stronger than what he anticipated was a welcome shock to him, and was very much thankful to hear this news.

"Well that's something I never thought I'd hear. Since I thought that from the moment the split happened that I'd be left weak and powerless. Yet to hear that I'm stronger than ever is a welcome surprise." Danny responded feeling in good spirits in knowing that he was at the strongest he's ever been

"As it should be, since now that you're no longer Danny Phantom you've got a whole new chapter of possibilities ahead of you." Tucker spoke as he handed Danny a can of

"You got that right. Since now that I don't half to play the part of being a half-ghost Superman I can finally start acting as I really am inside. Because I won't tell you how good it feels to now have to parade around as some stupid white knight that flies around like a walking wisecracking moral compass of good. Considering how now I don't have to waste my time on such stupid and wasteful things." Danny responded as ever since the split his voice had lost much of its mirth and sarcastic tone and having taken on a more ominous, sinister and frigid one

"Yet don't forget that since your no longer Danny Phantom and we're still trying to go legit. That any kills made need to be quick and efficeient, because we're not out here trying to pull Mortal Kombat fatalities on everyone rotten bastard we face against. So unless its necessary then keep the ultra violence to a minimum." Tucker told him in knowing that since they were trying to become something acctually legitmate that it meant that they were to try and keep the ultra-violence to minimal

"Don't worry I've got it all under control, especially since my new ring helps out more with that then my ghost powers did originally. Besides I've already passed it down to everyone else that their to do the same, so there's nothing to worry about on that front." Danny informed him in having made sure to pass down that line of information to everyone else in Team Phantom

"Great to hear Danny. By the way how are you handling that new ring of yours?" Tucker questioned as he looked at the golden Sinistro ring on his hand

"Its been going great now that you mention it. Since thanks to it being powered by fear and that now I can spread terror into the hearts of anyone that dares to cross me, then it has proven to be more than effective." Danny said looking over at the golden power ring that lie on his left ring finger

Considering that once he gave into the darkness within himself since the split and with that bit of encouragement from Granny Cass nearly 2 weeks ago he'd found that having the latern ring of fear was quite welcoming. In fact the ring of the Sinestro Corps felt much more fitting to him then his ghost powers had, with every construct and or attack made with it in doing his trials runs with said ring feeling as though it were the most natural thing in the world like breathing or falling asleep at night after a long day of work.

"Especaily since for some odd reason it feels more natural to use than what my ghost powers ever have been." Danny added as he couldn't explain why but the latern ring felt much more natural to use than his former ghost powers

"Well that's certainly interesting." Tucker said as Danny finished his soda

"Do you think it can mean anything, since it's a bit weird that I'd have more of an affinity towards this lantern ring than I would with the powers I used for over 2 years now?" Danny questioned as he made a clawed hand construct that grabbed his soda can and tossed it in the trash for him

"Well whatever it means we'll figure it out together just like we always have." Tucker answered causing a small smile to come across the former half-ghost's face

"You got that right, since for some odd reason I can't help but think that maybe just maybe that there's some light at the end of the tunnel for me." Danny spoke as he began absentmindely making another construct while the smile remained on his face

"After everything we've been through Danny I've got no real doubt that their is one. All we need to do now is just do like we've always been doing since the beginning and keep it pushing." Tucker told him since from here on out all they needed to do was keep going forward

"No problem since after so much mess in my life I can maybe...just maybe start to put my best foot forward and possibly move towards a good future." Danny said as if symbolize his mindset of his thinking there was a possible future for him the construct took the form of a falcon that soared throughout the base

"Well Danny just know that when that happens then I and everyone else around you will be there to help keep you going, even when things start to spiral out then I and everyone else will be there to pick you up back on solid ground again." Tucker replied since he along with everyone else in Danny's life would be there to make sure that if he ever fell then he'd be there to pick him up again

"Thanks Tuck I appreciate it." Danny thanked him as the falcon construct continued to soar about the base

* * *

 **(The next night, Amity Park, 8:40 Pm, November 19th 2015)**

It was the next night as Danny was on a date with Leslie after just getting done taking her out to dinner the former half ghost couldn't help but feel happiness in being around his girlfriend.

"Once again thank you for going out on date night with me Leslie." Danny thanked her as he couldn't help but feel joy in being with her

"You don't have to thank me for anything Danny since I'm just happy to be with you." Livewire told him since she was happy just being with Danny as it was

"Oh stop it anymore of that and you'll make me blush." Danny chuckled

"Well its true as how any of these girls have missed on snatching a guy like you up is beyond me." Livewire said in not seeing how no girl had snatched up Danny for themselves with how much of a stellar guy he was in her eyes

"That's for two reasons. One being that they all go for flash over substance seeing as how if you aren't jacked, popular, or on a sports team then no girl wants anything to do with you. Which is a shame since some of these nerds they all like to turn their nose up at are some of the most interesting and nicest guys I've seen." Danny spoke with it being the cold truth seeing as how many of the nerds and geeks at school were some of the nicest guys and some who had the most interesting

With Mikey being the prime example among them considering that whoever would've thought that someone like him would've been a powerful sorcerer with dragon blood within him, not only that but the supposed geeks and nerds many like to turn down were those with the most interesting lives such as being in up and coming bands, metas who were putting their powers to good use among other such things.

"You know what I can't argue with that all seeing as how my high school experience was the same, since no one paid attention to Leslie with a mouth full of metal and a face that had enough acne you could play tic-tac-toe on. That was until I got out and became an adult and started doing my radio show and even more so when I became Livewire." Livewire spoke knowing the feeling all to well of what it was like to be looked down in high school

"Wait a minute you had braces?" Danny questioned

"Yep from middle school all the way up till the end of my junior year I had them along with that damned headgear." Livewire answered with embarasment as memories of those god-awful years went through her head

"Regardless of then vs now I'll always thank your beautiful no matter what." Danny told her earning a smile from his girlfriend of nearly 4 months

"Now who's gonna make who blush." Livewire responded as she wrapped an arm around him

"Well its true since out of everyone in this town you're the most beautiful thing to have entered my life." Danny said getting a kiss from the former villainess

"What was that for?" Danny asked

"That's for continuing to make me feel like I'm one of the luckiest women in this town." Livewire told him considering that she couldn't help but feel outstanding when she was with him

"Besides that what's the second reason?" Livewire asked as they continued to go towards her house

"That would be none other than my former friend Sam, you know the one I've told you about." Danny answered back with disgust at the gothic vegetarian

"Oh yeah...the tramp." Livewire spoke with equal disgust in having heard and both seen how she acted and suffice to say really wanted to give her a shock treatment

"Yes well its also in part to her having either cockblocked me or having shot down my chances with any remote prospect with them, and to the extent of having outright wished for them to end in failure." Danny spoke in distaste after having found out from Desiree why some of the girls he tried to go out with shot him down or had any dates with them go so horribly down in flames

That being before Danny wished for Desiree to have the autonomy to make and grant wishes of her own free will, that Sam had made a few in which said wishes were to have the dates blow up in Danny's face or have the girls reject him to where they'd never think to see him in the light of day again. Something of which added to the list of things that made Danny absolutely detest Sam as a person and be glad that she was out of his life as the toxic influence she was.

"And she thought she was being a good friend to you. She sounds more like one of the villains in the Legion of Doom than anything else seeing as how she's so cruel and self-absorbed that she'd fit right in." Livewire said in knowing that Sam with how she acted would be a perfect villain

"You've got that right. And here we are at your place." Danny said in full agreement with her as they were soon at Leslie's house

"Oh no Danny it doesn't stop here, as I thought that you could stop by for awhile and see my garden." Livewire told him as Danny's face lit up with such a smile that his powers spiked in his excitement and caused some of the pavement behind him to freeze over with ice

"I'll take that as a yes then." Livewire added as she giggled at the spike in Danny's power that noted his happiness

"Sorry about that." Danny apologized

"It's fine and come in since I think you'll like it." Livewire replied as she took Danny by the hand as they entered her garden

With her luckily having repaired most of the damage done by that idiot Booster Gold with her porch having been fixed as though nothing had happened, with the flowers having come back into full bloom while others were being re-planted. With the backyard having vibrant crimson roses, gorgeous blue-violet tulips and golden daffodils that along with bright ivory lillies made the place stand out beautifully amidst the November night.

"This is outstanding Leslie." Danny said almost breathtaken by the garden

"Thank you. Since it took a very long time to do this after that idiot Booster Gold attacked me and ruined my daffodils." Livewire told Danny considering that it had been a lot of work to fix up her garden and then re-plant her daffodils because of the glory hound

"Well for something that was supposed to be destroyed over a month ago it sure looks marvelous." Danny replied as he had to admire the garden for all its worth

"Thank you. Since all of this took a lot and I mean a lot of hard work to do, but it was all worth it to see it all be like this. Which is why I can't wait for spring when all of these really start to come in bloom." Livewire said as she was really excited for when spring came around so that her flowers would really come together

 _"Which reminds me I should really thank Harleen for getting Pam's information. Since it was really nice of her to help with my flower garden."_ Livewire thought to herself in really needing to thank Poison Ivy for her help in making her flower garden

"Which I have no doubt it'll be absolutely stunning." Danny responded

"Thank you now then why don't we enjoy a nice night inside, after all with everything you've been through I think it'll be nice if you spend the night with me. Not to mention I could more than use a cuddle buddy." Livewire told him considering that she would really like for Danny to stay the night

"I wouldn't mind that whatsoever Leslie, since I can't think of a better way to end this night than being with my wonderful girlfriend." Danny replied as he really had to thank Maynard's display of power from their schism getting school canceled for two weeks

"Great to hear as let's get inside, since I want to continue this night on a high note." Livewire told him as they walked inside

"You don't need to tell me twice." Danny replied as he eagerly went inside just happy to be with Leslie

* * *

 **(Masters Manor, 2 days later, November 21st 2015, 2:10 Pm)**

It was the following Saturday as Maynard had been practicing with his powers until he heard a computerized voice on the intercom tell him that his meeting was here, to which he grinned upon hearing and soon went upstairs to meet his guest.

"Well its a pleasure to finally meet you as I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you, since I've inheirited my late father's business empire. So please why don't you come inside since we have much to talk about." Maynard greeted the owner of Lexcorp

"A pleasure to meet you as well. Since in the two weeks you've made your debut into the world, you've been making waves of your own. Because rarely do you hear of a 21 year old inheiriting a billions upon billions dollar empire and not proceeding to immediately spend it all on booze, loose women and all sorts of debauchery." Lex Luthor replied as he looked over Maynard with inquisitve eyes

"More so you dress better than ones who would be in your position. Since it is nice to see that the art of dressing with class hasn't been forgotten." Lex Luthor added seeing as how Maynard was sharply dressed in black slacks, a short sleeved magenta polo shirt with black dress shoes and a mulberry and black tie around his neck

"That's the thing most people have forgotten really and that is if you want to succeed in life you have to dress to impress for it." Maynard responded considering that unlike Danny who dressed more casually and such he rather liked doing things with a more professional tone

 _"Besides who doesn't liek dressing up fancy."_ Maynard thought to himself in also simply liking to dress up nicely

"Anyways let's get down to business now shall we." Lex Luthor said as he walked inside the large mansion

"Of course and right this way." Maynard spoke leading him into the main room

After leading the owner of Lexcorp into the main room and getting him food and drink the two were soon ready to discuss buiness, something of which Maynard he was eager to get towards.

"Well now that we've all been properly served what we've needed to let's get down to business. Something of which I'm interested in doing with you." Maynard said considering that if there was one person who he wanted to make conncections with first then it would be none other than Lex Luthor

"Interesting that you chose me of all people. Since I would've assumed that with your sort of status and that of your late father's that you would associate yourself with someone like Bruce Wayne." Lex Luthor spoke in having thought that the young man before him would've gone in line with Bruce Wayne

"Why is that exactly? Because we both lost our parents to misfortune which in turn caused us to inheirit their business and fortune as a result. Since I want you to make no mistake that I don't really care for him considering that he's someone I can't respect. Unlike you however, who made his company from the ground up and worked day and night to make all of what he has now which is why I'd rather do business with you. Seeing as how any man who can by the skin of their own teeth build themselves up from a kid in a place called the Suicide Slums to what he is now is someone I'd more than be willing to buisiness with." Maynard responded considering that he could respect Lex Luthor more than Batman's alter ego seeing as how unlike the latter Lex had built himself from the ground up through hard earned work

"Looks like you've done your homework since not many people know about my having lived in that god-forsaken place." Lex Luthor spoke in being minorly impressed considering that not many knew about his deplorable childhood in the Suicide Slums

"Well I do like to know a bit about who I'm going to work with, and did some digging around which I thought would be pertinent. Since from what I've gathered your a man who I can respect a great deal, after all its a wonder as to how you haven't ran for president." Maynard replied causing a chuckle from the bald billionaire

"I've never really considered politics before with everything else I've had going on. But now that you bring it up it may not be such a bad idea to make a bid for being in the White House." Lex Luthor spoke as the idea of him being in the White House was something he never considered but the prospect of it now greatly appealed to him

"Well if you ever want a running mate then know that I'd be behind you every step of the way. After all, like I talked with you over the phone we'd be capable of great things together if we join forces. Which is why if you want someone as your vice president then you'd have to look no further." Maynard suggested since he wouldn't mind going into politics in the near future

"I'll take that very much into consideration. Yet and still I won't lie when I say that the prospect of our two companies merging isn't worthwhile." Lex Luthor responded in knowing that both their companies merging would be something to consider

After all with the now renamed Masters Inc. and Lexcorp merging together if they agreed upon it then they're combined resources would be enough to practically dwarf Waynetech in its entirety to say the least.

"Its just something I'd thought I'd bring up. Considering that unlike my late father I'm not content for just settling with what I've got. Granted what I do have is more than what most people will ever have in their lifetime, but why stop there when you know that there's so much more ahead of you just out there for the taking." Maynard said since with everything now that he was a separate entity he'd gained an ambition to take things as far as he possibly could

"That's quite the ambition you have there and something that reminds me of my younger days when I was still building Lexcorp up from the ground floor. Something that I can more than admire since not a lot of people your age have the drive and ambition I see in you." Lex Luthor replied seeing in Maynard a drive and ambition that burned like an almighty inferno

"Well if there was one thing I never liked to do it was settle for less. Because to paraphrase favorite television characters of all time says never half ass anything; full ass everything." Maynard said since if there's one T.V character he could respect it would be Ron fucking Swanson

"Therefore when I commit to something I do it with full force since nothing will get in the way of what I want. Because if I have to stomp on a few cockroaches to get to where I need to go then so be it, since what matters at the end of it is my success and I will not be stopped no matter what comes ahead of me." Maynard added considering that his determination like Danny's was something that wouldn't be denied no matter what came ahead of them

"Well then Mr. Masters I will say that you are quite the interesting young man, because I have no doubt that when we go into business together that it'll be well worth my while." Lex Luthor said with a smile as he had to admit that this young man was someone whom he could grow to respect

"Thank you because trust me that the moment we become business partners that I will do everything possible to not make you regret this decision. Because there are a good deal of things I wish to do in changing this world for the better, seeing as how it could more than use some improvements. Which is why I know that together we could make those changes happen and improve the world for the absolute better." Maynard replied in knowing that together he and Lex Luthor would be able to change things in the world for the better

"Well you've been able to convince me to become inclined to merging our two companies together as business partners. Something of which not many people can claim to do, which is why you can consider my very much being inclined to work alongside you and expect my answer by the end of the month." Lex Luthor told him seeing as how the young man before him struck a chord in him that made him very much inclined to work alongside Maynard

"Excellent to hear and thank you for your time Mr. Luthor as it was a pleasure getting to know you more." Maynard spoke as he extended a hand for him to shake

"Likewise. Now if you don't mind I must be taking my leave as I'm a busy man." Lex Luthor told him

"Of course and have a pleasant rest of your day." Maynard told him as he walked him out the door

Once the owner of Lexcorp left the premise Maynard couldn't help but crack a wide grin as he began to take out a cigar and light it, seeing as how soon enough he'd be making a powerful ally that would be opening up a lot of doors for him. Because there were a lot of changes he wanted to start implementing into the world and he knew full well that he needed help to do so, which is why he was most excited in knowing that his partnership with Lex Luthor was all but assured.

 _"Looks like everything is going accordingly."_ Maynard thought to himself as he blew out a puff of smoke with bits of flame in it

"Since a lot of doors are opening up for me soon. Because I can't wait to get started on taking on the world as my own, for this is gonna be so much fun." Maynard said as he continued to smoke his cigar as he felt really good about his life right now

 **So then with Danny having found himself stronger than ever as well as him starting to see that there is a light at the end of the tunnel and Maynard beginning to move himself up in the world it seems as though things are looking up for the two. As find out how things will continue to go for them in the new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry for the long wait considering that now that I'm back in school again and trying to get a two year degree my updates will be a bit more sparse until May comes around and my schedule is a bit more freed up. But without further ado let's get to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the bit with Maynard and Granny Cass which I thought would be nice to do in letting them bond and having Granny Cass let him know that even stil Maynard is always considered part of the family.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got the bit between Danny and Tucker as I hoped you guys liked it considering that it gave an explanation for the status on Danny's powers and showing that he's starting to look to things with a more positive light.**_

 _ **After that we get a fluff scene with Danny and Livewire which I wanted to do to help in lightening things up after what last chapter was like.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got Maynard discussing a partnership with Lex Luthor which I've been planning for awhile considering that Maynard knows he needs to make some friends in high places, so who better than Lex Luthor himself who I want to do justice as one of my favorite villains of all time.**_

 _ **That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really thank you guys for your support this far as it means alot to me so please continue to get this out there as much as possible since I know this can be a really great story. Also flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and well thought out.**_

 _ **With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out as this pretty much wraps up Part 1 of the story, as next chapter begins Part 2 so stay tuned for all of that. Because oh boy do things start getting intense from here on out. Btw if your interested then check out my new Danny Phantom crossover story called The Last Fentons: A Phantom's Tale**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: 46 &2 by Tool**_

 _ **Random End Song: Blackest Eyes by Porcupine Tree**_


	21. Chapter 21: Let's Get Started

**(Chapter 21: Let's Get Started)**

It was nearing the end of November as on both ends things were starting to look up for both Maynard and Danny with it being on Danny continuing to gain further mastery over his lantern ring as well as his ice powers. Granted he did have to be careful with is super strength considering that when he snapped his fingers a bit too hard it cracked a bystanders' ribs with an audible crack, but other than that things were going well for him considering that his relationship with Leslie had been very much improving.

While Maynard was continuing to enjoy his life as a separate entity seeing as how it left him being able to see more of what the world was about, while also exploring more of what his powers had to offer and so far was loving every second of it. For Maynard couldn't wait to get things started out in the world seeing as how with everything that he had planned and with how much he was doing in discovering the full extent of his powers, suffice to say that he could tell that the upcoming year would be going his way.

* * *

(November 26th, 2015, Amity Park, 2:10 pm)

It was 10 after 2 as Jazz and Danny were grabbing some coffee from Starbucks when they saw none other than the Terror Twins causing a mess throughout their town and tearing apart the police like it was nothing, heck even some of the heroes that were called in were proving ineffective at taking them down and out.

"Well Jazz since the heroes are getting their asses handed to them do you want to show them how it's done?" Danny asked as he saw Wally's replacement get sent through a wall like it was nothing

"No problem, besides I've been meaning to test out something that I've been working on with Crona for a while now." Jazz answered back considering that she and Crona had been working on something

"That and I get to make use of that new outfit that Tucker made for me." Jazz added as she looked at a metallic bracer on her left arm that housed her outfit

"Alright then let's get to it since I finally get to combat test my lantern ring." Danny spoke as he held out his lantern ring

"Wait, Danny, if we're going to do our first official team up then can we at least do the thing we talked about doing if this ever came up?" Jazz asked as Wonder Girl was piledriven into the ground courtesy of Tuppence Terror

"...Ok, we'll do it. But only because this is a special occasion." Danny answered back

"Yes! This is gonna be so cool" Jazz replied in excitement

"It's Morphin Time!" Danny and Jazz exclaimed

That in mind the both of them were engulfed in golden and magenta lights respectively before they soon stood in their new outfits, with Jazz having brandished Scorn as she looked at her new outfit while Danny was soon making a hoverboard construct for them ride in on. With them soon jumping on and arriving in on the scene as Jazz cracked Scorn and sent it lashing around Tommy's thick muscular neck before slamming him headfirst into the pavement, while Danny sent Tuppence sprawling back with a few blasts of his double barrel shotgun as the onlookers took in the Fenton siblings new appearance.

With Danny being dressed black hazmat suit similar to his ghost form but instead, this one had deep goldenrod with obsidian trim armor with gauntlets, greaves, vambraces, thigh-guards and a chest-plate of said coloration upon his person that while similar to mechanized plate armor also had a slight skeletal look to it. Yet over this, he had a ragged black duster over the chestplate with the golden Sinestro Corps insignia that combined with the faceless black and gold helmet he wore made him look like a robotic gunslinger from the Wild West.

By contrast, Jazz wore a bodysuit that was a mix between crimson and magenta in coloration with bone white armor plates on her arms, lower legs, and chestplate as well as small shoulder guards that had a razor sharp and almost demonic appearance to it similar to Dante's Devil Trigger from the recent DMC games. With this being evident by how her gauntlets and greaves were upon closer look segmented and looked clawed and reptilian, while her helmet had an almost dragonic like shape to it yet still retained a mask like format.

"Who the hell are you two supposed to be?" Tommy Terror questioned

"I'm Queen Crimson and this here is Thanatos, and who we are is to eliminate you for all the trouble your causing." Jazz replied with her having chosen her name after a play on the Boss of Part 5's stand from Golden Wind and Danny having adopted his from the Greek death God

"Like hell, you'll get rid of us, besides if these two-bit heroes the Justice League has sent after us can't then what makes you…." Tuppence interjected before a golden fist construct complete with brass knuckles punched her headfirst into a fire hydrant

"Queen Crimson let's get this done and over with as I have things to do and someone to be with, so let's keep this moving." Danny spoke in referring to Jazz by her codename

"Fair enough as I've got business of my own to take care of as well once we're done." Jazz replied in her having a date with Lucy in about 2 hours

"Then let's waste no more time." Danny spoke as he sent a battering ram construct hurtling towards a charging Tommy Terror

"Crona are you ready since I think this would be a perfect time to try out that thing we've been working on?" Jazz questioned her less volatile alternate personality

 **"Yes as I've been waiting to do something like this for a long time now."** Crona answered back with glee in her voice as fiery reddish gold energy radiated out of Crona and began to surround Jazz

"Then let's do this." Jazz spoke as crackling reddish gold energy surrounded her

"Soul Resonance/ **Soul Resonance!** " Both Jazz and Crona exclaimed

That in mind the reddish gold energy began to crackle and radiate out of her with heat and warmth with the potency of a small sun that radiated out of her, with her outfit turning from a mix of magenta and crimson to reddish gold and crimson and her helmet shifted to become less dragonic and more similar to a knight, while the armor on her costume became more heavy-duty in that vein as well. With Tuppence out rising up as Jazz cracked Scorn who glowed with the reddish gold solar energy Jazz now radiated, as the bladed whip raced towards her with incredible force and cut through the hand she used to try and catch it like it wasn't there, to begin with.

Before she soon had Scorn wrap around Tuppence's arm like a boa constrictor and with a hard yank drug her to her before using her helmet to headbutt her into a street lamp that she roughly landed towards, with Tuppence getting back up and having tried to leap towards Jazz like a lion after a gazelle. Before Jazz sent Scorn out at Tuppence once more and had it wrap around her chest and with a flourish of her hand had it send her crashing into the ground carving up the concrete as she did so.

With it being that once the super-strong villainess rose back up she was met by Scorn slamming into her with such force that it shredded her side, but also broke a rib in the process that caused a sharp gasp of pain from Tuppence. Before another crack of the bladed whip cut a gash across her neck infuriating the incredibly strong villainess that Jazz was up against let out a roar of anger and charged after Jazz, who was already sending the solar energy towards her bladed whip causing it to turn a bright red in color.

"Take this! Scarlet Overdrive!" Jazz exclaimed as the reddish flames of solar energy smacked Tuppence in the face so hard the cracking of her jaw could be heard as blood and teeth flew out into the street

 **"Nice shot their Jazz."** Crona told her as her astral projection held a smug grin on her face

"Thanks, Crona, and why don't we turn the heat up on things considering that I think its time we used the other form of Scorn." Jazz replied as Crona's grin only widened

"Let's do this Jazz. Since this is gonna be so much fun." Crona replied as Jazz flared more with reddish gold energy of Crona

" **Soul Resonance: Solar Flails** /Soul Resonance: Solar Flails." Crona and Jazz sounded off as Scorn soon began to vibrate and warp as more energy was funneled into it

That in mind Jazz began to seemingly pull Scorn apart by the handle as in a burst of solar and arcane energies stood the twin handles of Scorn although now different considering that instead of bladed whips at the business end. Now instead had foot long chains and at the business end was bladed spades with grinning faces on them that blazed with solar flames (For this form think of the Chains of Scorn from Darksiders 3).

With her charging in with renewed focus in giving her Solar Flails as she let up into the air and with her soon spinning both flails in both hands causing them to erupt with solar flames of reddish gold, which when it struck in proximity to Tuppence let loose a shockwave of solar flames and energy. The result was burns covering the front portion of her body and searing it's way through parts of her soft muscle and frying the nerves in the process as Jazz continued to spin the twin flails as she began to launch an onslaught against Tuppence.

For Tuppence Terror in one of the rare times in her life found herself being on the back-foot considering that Jazz and her Solar-Flails struck at her with a rapid-fire pace of blows never ceasing as each one was enough to leave bruises that were accompanied by the occasional burn from the solar energy emitted. With Jazz having front-flipped and slammed both of them into Tuppence's jaw with such force that an audible crack was heard as blood filled the blonde's mouth, signifying a broken jaw before Jazz had followed through with a roundhouse kick that dislocated it.

With Jazz deciding to finish this as Tuppence continued to lumber after her and continue to try and crush her through brute force began to charge up and pulse with solar energy, before jumping up and with a wide smile and a cry of Sunlight Yellow Overdrive began to lay waste to Tuppence. With her launching a barrage of solar energy enhanced attacks that burned at her flesh and cracked away at her bones like one would a walnut in a haze of golden-orange, with it being moments before a soon deceased and burned corpse of Tuppence Terror lie at Jazz's feet

"Well, I can finally mark off getting to do those things off my list." Jazz said with elation at her voice at the fact she got to pull off two attacks from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

 **"Told you it would go off without a hitch."** Crona assured her as Jazz's aura of solar energy dissipated once the Soul Resonance cut off

"You sure were Crona since I feel amazing right about now." Jazz said to herself in feeling pretty good about her life right now

 **"Glad you do Jazz, by the way I wonder how Danny is doing?"** Crona wondered as to how the Sinestro Corpsman was doing

"I'm sure he's doing great, its mainly Tuppence's brother who I'd be worried about. Because now that Danny isn't pulling his punches any longer then I'm pretty sure he's screwed." Jazz spoke before she soon saw a battered and bruised Tommy Terror fly headfirst into the pavement

 **"And speak of the Devil."** Crona said as Danny flew next to Tommy Terror who was spitting out blood

"One thing I will give you Terror is that you're extremely resilient, then again I've merely been doing a warmup so far to get the bearings of how I am in a fight." Danny said his voice cold as a glacier as he stared down at the bruised and bloodied behemoth of a man

"Y-You think y-your better than me?!" Tommy Terror questioned as he threw a punch that Danny caught with impunity

"I don't think I'm better than you Mr. Terror. I know I'm better than you." Danny answered as he used his strength to start breaking Tommy's fingers

That in mind you could hear the slow but sure crunch as Danny began to crush Tommy's right hand before punching Tommy so hard in the face that his right eye was reduced to mush as he flew across the pavement like a baseball. Before Danny made a giant baseball bat construct and swung it made it so that Tommy Terror was sent rocketing into the air as Danny continued to fly after him with his right hand covered in ice as he proceeded to lay waste to the remaining Terror Twin with a quick combo of punches to his abdomen.

Before punching him back down to terra firma with said Terror Twins' descent being aided by an anchor construct that sent him crashing onto a roof where he began coughing up blood and saliva, while Danny floated down to him. With Tommy Terror having tried to charge after him but a blast from the shotgun he carried at his foot stopped him considering a chunk of it was blasted it off, before quickly reloading and firing another that blew a hearty chunk off his pants leg.

With Danny then making a sledgehammer construct that knocked him off the roof and sent him plummeting but not before Danny made a large orb of ice and snow and launched it at the remaining Terror Twin, the result being a giant burst of compacted snow, ice and frigid winds going off in Tommy Terror's face. With the large behemoth of a man shivering from the intense cold as the blood from his wounds actually froze shut from the sheer amount of cold thrown at him by the attack, before he was knocked flat on his ass by a trio of shotgun blasts from Danny who stood across from him with an impassive gaze from behind his helmeted view.  
"Well, it looks as though this is the end of the line for you." Danny spoke in a glacial voice that was without any mercy in it

"Just who..the hell do you...think you are?" Tommy Terror questioned as he stood up his body throbbing with pain

"You're executioner." Danny replied as he closed the distance

With Tommy Terror having charged after Danny with a right hook Danny caught it and slammed him into the ground hard enough to crack the pavement, yet the moment the remaining Terror Twin rose up to try and try and crush Danny's skull between his mammoth hands. Only for Danny to make brick wall constructs to impede the attack and soon enough make a boxing glove construct on his right hand that he used to break Tommy Terror's left femur with a loud snap that forced him to the ground out of sheer pain.

The remaining Terror twin tried once more to slug Danny across his helmeted face in an attempt to land one worthwhile blow upon him only for Danny to grasp the large fist before him, and using a great deal of strength broke his fingers like they were made of glass causing Tommy to recoil at his mangled hand. Danny deciding to finish this punched the remaining Terror Twin in the sternum hard enough to cause his breath to hitch as he fell flat on his back, all before Danny summoned forth a sledgehammer construct and began to go to town on Tommy Terror's chest until his body soon stopped shuddering from the blows and lie there dead.

With Danny now that he eliminated Tommy Terror soon regrouped with Jazz and after a bit with the reporters soon flew off with Danny's assistance and once they were out of public view transformed back to their regular guises.

"Not gonna lie Jazz this was pretty fun." Danny spoke having felt it was quite nice in doing his first official team up with Jazz

"I told you it would be as things are finally starting to look up for the both of us." Jazz replied with a smile that warmed Danny's, frigid heart

"Guess so. Anyways what do you want to do now?" Danny questioned as to what his sister wanted him to do now in the meantime

"Well, we could get you some new clothes so you don't look like the world's most butch lesbian." Jazz answered back gaining a sigh from her younger brother

"Both you and Tucker aren't gonna let me live this down are you?" Danny questioned

"What do you think." Jazz responded

"That I might as well go ahead and do it, besides it wouldn't hurt to do so." Danny said in knowing he could use a switch up in attire

"Good to hear besides I could use this as a chance to go get my hair done." Jazz replied as the two walked off elsewhere

* * *

 **(8 hours later, 10:17 Pm, Amity Park)**

It was hours later as Harleen had just got done from work and had driven home, with the former villainess having gotten out of the car before having sensed a presence she hasn't felt in years.

"You know after all this time you could've just picked up the phone and given me a call." Harleen spoke as she saw none other than the Dark Knight himself appear

"Hello, Harleen I never thought I'd see you in a place like this." Batman responded

"Well, its better than Gotham. Especially since it gets me away from him since that man is nowhere near capable of raising a family. Because I'd rather die from Joker Venom than let him ever raise my child." Harleen said in reference to the Joker

Because now that she no longer wore rose-tinted glasses after having Lucy she soon saw the Joker for the abusive monster he really was, with it being when he was exposing her to Joker Venom in an attempt to make them one step closer to his perversion of a happy family that she had it and got as far from Gotham as possible.

"But I know you didn't come here to wish me the best in having started my life over." Harleen guessed in knowing that Batman didn't come out here for that

"You're correct. As I came here to talk to you about Damian who attacked you weeks ago." Batman told her as Harleen's ring glowed defensively

"Yeah, your son is a real jerk. But look if your gonna fight me and subsequently drag me back to Gotham because of that, then bring it on. Because it'll be a cold day in hell before you rip me away from my daughter." Harleen responded as her eyes glowed a rose-colored pink

"You have this all wrong. In fact, I came here to apologize for my son's action in having recklessly attacked you, in fact, I strictly told him not to come after you. But all he did instead was bark and go on about how I've become too soft." Batman said in having not come here to fight but instead to apologize for the actions of his homicidal son

"Oh...really?" Harleen questioned in being disarmed by hearing that

"Yes as it was extremely out of line for him to have tried to not only throw you into Arkham when you've completely reformed but also having tried to kill you among other things he mentioned in doing that find disgusting Because of that I am sorry for what nearly happened to you, since it is something that never should've been able to." Batman answered back in having found what Damian tried to do and further intended on doing was completely abhorrent

"I accept the apology Batsy, but first off why don't you come inside since its rather cold out, and you look like you could use something to eat." Harleen told him considering that she felt this would be better done inside her house rather than the cold night

That in mind Harleen had some lasagna she made for when she got home and in about 20 minutes they soon started eating and after a while soon sat across from each other with it being an odd feeling, seeing as how years ago they were once enemies.  
"Batsy from one parent to another I understand that you've been trying with him but understand that your son is for a lack of a better term a psychopath in the making." Harleen said as the Dark Knight held a weary expression without his cowl on

"I know that Harleen and I've been doing my best for the past almost 4 years to try and turn him away from what the League of Shadows turned him towards. Yet it seems as though everything I do to keep him away from becoming a homicidal monster seems to all be in vain." Batman responded in feeling that his attempts to turn Damian away from the psychotic and murderous impulses engineered into him were always fruitless

"Well have you considered that he's just too far gone? Because when I had to fight him all there was in him was nothing but absolute hatred and murderous rage. Since I'm telling you that if something serious isn't done about him then your looking at him going one of 3 ways, all of which are equally scary on their own merit." Harleen spoke to the Dark Knight in that Damian was possibly too far gone

"The first being that if something immediate isn't done quickly then he'll turn into a full-blown psychopath hell-bent on killing anyone he deems as scum regardless if they've reformed or not. The second being that he completely snaps in his rage and a Red Lantern ring finds and bonds to him causing him to become a savage rage fueled berserker that'll kill anything in sight. The third option similar to the second one is that he keeps spiraling further into his psychopathic and homicidal tendencies and becomes a serial killer. Then the fourth is that he decides it's not enough being Robin and goes back to the League of Shadows and in time tries to usurp its leader and take over as it's own. Then there's the last one and that's something I'm most afraid of." Harleen listed off to the futures that could happen with Damian should he keep this up

"What's the last possibility?" Batman asked with hints of trepidation in his voice

"That he continues to see that your soft and not getting the job done enough, which combined with his attitude of thinking he can do things better will lead to the worst end result. His overtaking and replacing you as Batman and starting a reign of terror over Gotham." Harleen answered back

Since Harleen knew that with a mind like Damian's the four possible outcomes for him were terrifying on their own merit seeing as how each one would lead to untold amounts of carnage and death. Yet the outcome in which he would try and replace Batman and warp the moniker of the Dark Knight into a twisted perversion of what it was would be a living nightmare because that psychopathic little monster as Batman would be a horror that Harleen wouldn't wish on anyone.

"And I can tell you know that the last one is something you've been trying to evade for the longest time?" Harleen questioned as Batman's face took a darkened expression

"You'd be correct. Because I am not blind to what's in Damian's heart and I thought that if I could train him and raise him as my own that I could turn him into a good young man, and maybe one day leave the mantle of Batman up to him. But every day I see him become more and more of a monster, because despite my best efforts to reign him in it only continues to get worse." Batman replied in having tried to turn Damian into a better young man had continued to fail and instead had only seen him spiral further and further down the rabbit hole

"Take it from the trained psychologist and someone who has been parenting far longer than what you have been doing. That this isn't your fault that Damian is like this seeing as how this is something that was already hardwired into him, and you've done the best you've possibly could to raise him right. Yet there are some people who are just so hardwired into being like this...like what Damian is that if this isn't caught early in their lives then it's irreversible. So I'm sorry to say this Batsy, but in my professional opinion Damian without having received heavy amounts of counseling and psychological help was pretty much made to be a born psychopath." Harleen told him grimly as it was the hard truth to have to tell Batman this but without having gone through intense psychological help the chances of Damian becoming normal were absolute zero

"Is there anything I can do to at least mitigate this?" Batman asked hoping for at least something

"The best I can say is prepare for the worst. Because at the rate he's going its either having to throw him in federal prison or mental institution. Or at absolute worst you'll have to put him down...I'm sorry Bruce I wish there was more I could do, but I'm a former psychologist, not a miracle worker." Harleen told him somberly and saddened that she couldn't do anything for the Dark Knight

"You're fine Harleen and thank you for the food and at least giving me some closure as to what I can do with Damian, going forward from here on out." Batman responded feeling somewhat better in knowing that there was closure in this

"Its no problem and sorry it has to be like this." Harleen told him as the Dark Knight excused himself and began heading out

"It's fine. But I have to go considering that the League and I have to sort through this Booster Gold debacle." Batman responded considering that Booster Gold had made a P.R shitstorm

"Good luck Batsy and thanks for visiting." Harleen said waving him off as he departed into the night

"Poor man can't seem to catch a break." Harleen thought to herself as she closed and locked the door

* * *

(4 days later, Metropolis, New York, 2:10 pm, November 30th, 2015)

It was 4 days later as Maynard was in Metropolis due to the fact that Lex Luthor after some days of consideration had decided to agree to the merger seeing it as beneficial and to celebrate this occasion had flown out Granny Cass to celebrate with him for the duration.

"Well aren't you moving up in the world." Granny Cass remarked at the fact that things were going well for Maynard

"Thank you, besides I kept in contact with Luthor and with more conversations with him as the man is quite good company. I was able to convince him to do the merger of both companies and propelling me further into wealth and power." Maynard spoke in feeling pretty good about how his life was stacked up right now

"By the way are you sure you're alright with paying for everything?" Granny Cass questioned as she went through her 11th bacon cheeseburger and 8th pair of curly fries

"It's fine besides I've got more than enough money to spend and your well worth it." Maynard answered back since to the ghost turned billionaire he was fine in doing this since it wouldn't make even a scratch in his finances

"If you say so and here's to your success!" Granny Cass cheered causing a smile to across Maynard's face

That in mind they continued to enjoy their lunch together and sharing good cheer in what would be to come in the new year and the successes that Maynard would be enjoying in what's to come, that was until they heard explosions going off. When they walked out into the street they saw a juiced up Parasite who was shooting out radiation blasts like Atomic Skull while running around with what looked like the Flash's lightning going at it with what looked like Supergirl who looked exhausted.

"Do you want to handle this or should I?" Granny Cass asked as she had prepped and readied spells just in case something were to pop off

"Nah I got this besides I've been meaning to test out my new powers." Maynard answered back his eyes glowing with spectral flame

"As I'll be back in around 5 or 10 minutes give or take." Maynard spoke as he casually strolled towards the scene of the fight

"What are...you doing here... it's too dangerous?" The Flash questioned as he was drained from having such a large portion of his Speed Force energy taken

"Relax I'll be fine and you, however, should probably sit this one out seeing as how you look a bit worse for wear." Maynard answered back as he saw Parasite starting to absorb Supergirl's powers

"Hey, big purple and fugly I wanna talk with you! Maynard shouted as Parasite had punched Supergirl

"What the hell do you want?" Parasite questioned

"Well, you see all this bullshit you've been causing. Yeah, I'm gonna need you to cut it out right now, because you're ruining my good day and it's getting on my last nerves. Otherwise, we're gonna have a problem." Maynard told him seeing as how at the current moment Maynard wasn't so much pissed as he was very annoyed

"And what're are you gonna do about it? Because in case you haven't noticed I've absorbed the powers of The Flash, Atomic Skull and some of Supergirl's, so compared to me you don't have a chance." Parasite boasted at the level of power he now possessed

"That's easy to answer. If you don't cut this out I'm gonna not only beat up, but I'm also gonna turn you into a pile of ashes. So the choice is yours either you can cut this out or you can be incinerated the choice is yours." Maynard responded since those were the only other options that he'd give Parasite

"So what's it going to be?..." Maynard questioned before he was promptly punched through a candy store

"Like he thinks he can order me around and kill me...ha! I'll give it to him that he had balls to think he could do that." Parasite said as he turned his attention towards Supergirl

 _"Well, that just happened."_ Maynard thought to himself as he looked towards the shocked owner

"Sir when this is over I'll be back for a few things in your shop that I'd like to get later for myself and a family friend I'm with if that's ok?" Maynard requested as he casually peeled himself out of a wall and his fist from being stuck in a gumball machine

"N-No problem at all..are you ok?" The owner asked as Maynard dusted himself off

"Oh I'm fine and I will be sure to pay for the damages. **Now if you don't mind I have a parasite that needs to be taken care of."** Maynard spoke before transforming into his ghost form but not before buying himself a box of nerds and a stick of Nerds rope to munch on his way there

 **"Thanks for the Nerds and have a nice day!"** Maynard called out before dashing off

"I swear this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder." The owner said to himself as he saw the young man transform and take off

That in mind Parasite was about to continue fighting Supergirl when a hellish blast of flames struck him like a pickup truck leaving his back smoking and partially charred, with him turning to see Maynard casually munching on a stick of Nerds rope and in one hand a fireball ready to go. With Parasite having tried to say something only for Maynard to throw another fireball that landed right in his face that was powerful enough to nearly knock him flat on his ass, to which was enough to provoke Parasite into attacking him after the next one knocked him headfirst into the concrete.

With Maynard continuing to nonchalantly eat his Nerds rope as he erected a wall of spectral flames around Parasite to stop him in his tracks, as the superpower leech ran into a 4-inch thick wall of spectral flames at the speed of sound. With Parasite having tried to brute force his way out of it with superhuman strength until in a fit of anger unleashed a shockwave of radiation before blasting a beam of radiation out at Maynard who blocked it with a stream of flames of his own, and used his pyrokinesis to direct the power struggle upwards so as not to cause any unneeded destruction.

Before using his fire manipulation to propulsively send him flying for a dropkick towards Parasite's face that knocked out some of his front teeth in the process, before setting both hands ablaze and launching a blazing and high-speed combo of punches at Parasite's abdomen that left patches of 2nd-degree burns on his flesh. That led up to a concussive blast of fire that sent him staggering a few feet back with him then glaring up at Maynard who proceeded to run at him at supersonic speeds in an attempt to bum rush him, only for Maynard to merely go intangible and let Parasite phase through him and crash into a brick wall.

 **"You know this could all just stop if you cut this out and stop being a power-hungry jackass."** Maynard spoke as he continued to munch on the rest of his Nerds Rope

"You think this is funny?!" Parasite demanded as Maynard continued eating his candy

 **"Not so much funny as hilarious. Since I'm not really fighting a supervillain, so much as a disgusting leech. Because out of all Superman's villain's you honestly are the most laughable, since at best your a filthy parasite like your name implies and at worst your the world's most dangerous sponge."** Maynard retorted as he finished his Nerds Rope

 _"Man I love Nerds, mental note go back to that candy store and get a butt-ton more of them."_ Maynard thought to himself as to what he'd do after next

"I swear I'll drain you of every last drop of power until your nothing more than a shriveled up corpse." Parasite swore as Speed Force energy arced off of him

 **"Look I'm not a straw so please don't try and suck up to me."** Maynard retorted once again that caused a bellow of anger from Parasite

That in mind Parasite rushed after Maynard at full speed which the ghost flew out of the way from as Parasite used the superhuman strength gained from Supergirl to leap after Maynard in an attempt to crush him with his newfound strength. Only for Maynard to charge up an attack and release it via a high-intensity beam of spectral flames that burned away his flesh on his shoulder and upper chest and lower neck on the right side of him down to nearly the deep muscle, causing him to plummet back down.

With Maynard keeping the pressure going by firing off a volley of baseball-sized fireballs like a Gatling gun at Parasite who used his power of radiation to form a barrier around him to mitigate the damage, but Maynard in seeing this only increased the intensity of them causing them to go from baseball-sized to soccer-ball sized. The end result being the barrier of energy cracking and soon falling apart as he crashed onto the roof of a building smoking and burnt heap, with him then firing an energy bomb at Maynard who merely turned intangible and let it harmlessly fly off into sky.

For Maynard decided to start putting Parasite out of commission by using his pyrokinesis to propel him towards him and used intangibility to evade the punch aimed to crush his skull before he rounded back and used all of his strength to send him flying off of the roof. That in mind Maynard soon took a deep breath and released his version of the Ghostly Wail which unlike Danny's was much more destructive and sounded more bestial and distorted, as emerald and dark reddish purple sonic attack plowed into Parasite like a freight train, destroying windows and glass instantly causing building nearby to almost collapse from structural failure from the sheer force of it.

 _"Well let's see if our favorite leech has survived."_ Maynard thought as he floated down to the 30-foot deep crater that was caused by the attack

 **"So then are you gonna give up now since I'm pretty sure I've practically annihilated you."** Maynard wondered before a burnt and battered Parasite who had his flesh shredded by Maynard's Ghostly Wail soon latched onto him in a blindsided tackle

"Finally I've caught you and now all of your power will belong to me!" Parasite exclaimed as Maynard's energy began to be drained into Parasite

 **"Huh, this is interesting but tell me something Parasite did you really think I didn't know you'd try to do this to me? Because I read all about you and you're being a disgusting leech.** " Maynard spoke unfazed by his powers being absorbed

"So what it doesn't change anything, because soon enough your power will belong to me and you'll be another dried husk." Parasite boasted as he felt the flow of power be absorbed into him

 **"Well here's the thing one of my powers is energy absorption, so guess what my good friend since we both have the same power it works both ways. So thank you to gift wrapping me some new powers."** Maynard replied as one of Danny's latent ghost powers he absorbed from him was energy absorption and thought that it would only make sense to put it to full use against Parasite

"No, you can't do this to me…." Parasite spoke as he soon felt the absorption go in reverse

 **"But I already am, so shut up and give me what's mine."** Maynard responded as he reversed Parasite's power absorption

That in mind Parasite soon struggled to get away from Maynard who had reversed his powers onto him yet the ghostly billionaire soon put him into a chokehold and began absorbing the energy and power that Parasite stole from Atomic Skull and the Flash. With Parasite continuing to feel more and more sluggish as Maynard drained him of his stolen powers while Maynard soon felt the radiation manipulation and Speed Force energies be absorbed into his person, and added to his being as he started forcing Parasite to his knees as he amped up the absorption.

Once Maynard saw he'd sufficiently weakened Parasite he threw him onto the ground like a piece of garbage and then proceeded to incinerate him until there was nothing more than a mound of ashes where his body used to lay. That in mind he transformed back into his human form and assured the people that he'd pay for the property damages caused during the fight, and then proceeded to casually stroll his way back to Granny Cass like nothing even happened.

"So did everything go ok Maynard?" Granny Cass asked of her other grandson

"Oh yeah, everything went fine, granted the jerk punched me into a candy store a few blocks away from here. But other than that everything went pretty well." Maynard answered back considering that out of the fight he did get two new powers that were adapting themselves into his body

"That's great to know. Anyways now that this has been a day and a half for you, what do you want to do now?" Granny Cass questioned Maynard as to what he was going to do now

"Well there's that candy store I got punched into earlier and I thought we could go to it and get some candy, and after that just hang out for the rest of the day." Maynard responded as they soon proceeded to head towards the candy store in question

"Sounds good to me, since I'm just hear to be with my grandson." Granny Cass said with a shrug of her shoulders

 _"Man today was a good day if I do say so myself. Now then how I'm going to deal with the reporters is another question for later."_ Maynard thought to himself as he headed off elsewhere

* * *

 **(The next day, December 1st, 2015, Amity Park, 9:45 pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night as Danny was with Jazz watching Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue since Danny couldn't help but watch it with his sister who was a big fan of Power Rangers and found it was nice in doing so.

"I'll say this Jazz that out of all the Red Rangers that Carter Grayson is my favorite so far." Danny spoke after they finished watching the episode where Carter gets his Batilizer

"I still say that although he's not an official Red Ranger I still say that Eric Myers takes the cake as my favorite among them." Jazz responded considering that if she had to choose a favorite Red Ranger it'd have to be the Quantum Ranger

"Yeah not gonna lie Eric Myers is pretty dope since if I had to model a way in which to be a leader it'd be from those two." Danny admitted in thinking that the two Red Rangers were pretty decent leaders

"I'd rather you not model your way of doing things after the Quantum Ranger. Because in the show he's a pretty cool character, but realistically I'd hold off on it considering that he's still a little bit of a dick." Jazz said considering that despite the Quantum Ranger being one of her favorite Power Rangers even she could still see his character flaws

"Fair enough. Still is it wrong that I think our parents being in the hospital has been great so far?" Danny questioned considering that Maynard did do a number on them in terms of their injuries

"Not really, considering that after everything they've put us through I feel no such pity for them at all. Neither does Crona and especially Raishan." Jazz answered back seeing as herself and her other two personalities were both in the agreement of their shared distaste for Maddie and especially Jack

"Well, I can't blame them for hating them. Especially since they tried to waste me and then subsequently dissect me like I'm a middle school science project." Danny agreed in having a distaste for both his parents

"Still after all the court case is done and over with, what do you plan to do?" Danny asked his sister as to what her plans were once the court case was done

"Well after its all over and by that time I'll have graduated I plan to move out of here and go to Metropolis University so I can get my psychology degree. Then after that probably propose to Lucy and hopefully get her to marry me and see where life goes from there." Jazz answered back as to what she had planned once the court case was settled

Because that was her game plan considering that once she graduated and the court case concerning her parents was done and over with then she'd pack up and move to Metropolis University to study and get her degree in psychology, after all, she'd been playing the adult and counselor in her family and in Team Phantom for so long that she might as well put it to use. Then following that up and she'd get her degree she'd go off to propose to Lucy and having her possibly say yes and get married, from there on she'd just make it up as she went and hope for the best.

"Wait a minute you plan on marrying Lucy?" Danny asked his sister who nodded happily at the thought

"Of course I do. Considering that like Leslie has been a continuous source of happiness to you, the same can be said for Lucy and I. Because all that happens when I'm with her is that I get to feel wonderful and I want that feeling to last as much as I possibly can have it. Which is why when the time comes I very much would like to ask her hand in marriage." Jazz answered back since all she wanted after the rough hand life had dealt her was to be happy with someone and if it were to happen then she'd choose Lucy to spend her life with

"Alright just thought I'd ask. But I do have one thing I'd like to ask you concerning that future wedding between you and Lucy." Danny responded

"Sure what is it?" Jazz questioned as to what it could be

"Easy enough as I would like to at least be there to give my big sister away at her own wedding. Because I wouldn't miss something like that for the world." Danny replied considering that he'd be honored to give Jazz away at her wedding

"Of course you can Danny. Since I'd be delighted if you'd be there for me on my big day." Jazz said in being elated if Danny would be there for her on her wedding day

"Thanks, I appreciate it, since I wouldn't miss that for anything." Danny responded happily that he would be there for Jazz on that most special day

"No problem. Now then what do you plan to do once this is all over since there has to be more than just Amity Park?" Jazz questioned her baby brother as to what he had laid out

"Well after I graduate or more importantly once the court case is over I plan to move Team Phantom out of Amity Park and take it further beyond. Because thanks to my lantern ring I came to an important realization." Danny told her in having come to quite an epiphany thanks to his lantern ring

"Really and what is this realization of yours?" Jazz asked further

"Well, its that since a lot of the world and to a great extent, the galaxy is without order thanks to people not being of strong enough will to do what's needed. I figured that once I finish up everything and the court case is over with that I'd take Team Phantom and start spreading it outwards, so that way I could start using it as a way to enforce order into everything. Because I'm tired of letting all of these crooks get away with virtual murder and thrown into a system that gives them a slap on the wrist. Which is why I want to do something about it that'll stop it all in its tracks." Danny answered back with a look absolute seriousness on his face

Because one thing that Danny knew was that the villains of this world and possibly beyond continued to cause chaos because there was no one and nothing to stop them or enforce a way to make it so they'd stop causing havoc. Which is why Danny saw it as the perfect opportunity for him to take Team Phantom and start spreading it first throughout the world and then the known galaxy, so that way he could make sure that with the power of fear that evil would be stopped in its tracks and order would be restored to the known galaxy as it deserved.  
"That's quite a goal you've set up for yourself Danny." Jazz spoke surprised at the ambitious goal her baby brother had planned to carry out

"I know and granted its something that'll take a lot of time to accomplish, and I may not even live to see it happen. But I know that its a goal worth achieving because I just want for all the chaos these villains cause to cease. Which is why I need to take the shot of making it happen so that there can be order in the world and hopefully one day the galaxy. Instead of this back and forth nonsense the heroes have going on." Danny replied considering that he knew it wouldn't be enough to have justice be dealt as sometimes order had to be enforced so that evil couldn't continue to cause havoc

"Well, Danny I'm behind you 180% of the way. Because I'll be with you till the end of the line like I always have. So you've more than got my full support." Jazz told him since she'd always be at his side no matter what happened

"Thanks, Jazz I appreciate it because I know that there's a long road ahead of us. Yet together we'll be able to destroy anything that gets in the way of our happy ending." Danny responded knowing full well they'd crush any opposition that would get in the way of their happy ending

"Of course we will as we've been unstoppable so far, so I've no doubt we'll continue to be like that as long as we stick together." Jazz spoke as the next episode of Lightspeed Rescue began to play

"Anyways enough serious stuff as there's time for that later, right now I just wanna watch some Power Rangers with my little brother." Jazz added considering they could be serious for another time, but right now she wanted to relax

"Can't argue with that besides I wanna see more of the best Red Ranger there is." Danny replied as with that in mind he and Jazz continued to watch Power Rangers

 **So with Danny and Jaz having done their first official team up against villains, as well as Maynard having his first go around in a true fight it seems things are going well for our heroes. But a visit from the Dark Knight with Harleen may serve as a sign that Gotham is coming back to haunt her. Well, find all this out in the new chapters of My Phantasmal Lateralus.**

* * *

 **Well, that ends this chapter as I hoped you guys liked it as the first official chapter of Part 2 since things are beginning to get interesting, so without further ado let's get into it now, shall we.**

 **First up we've got Danny and Jazz doing their first fight as their new aliases against the Terror Twins which I thought would be cool to do in showing more of what Danny and Jazz are capable of and showing off what they look like as their new aliases as Queen Crimson and Thanatos respectively**

 **Following that next up we've got Harleen and Batman having a conversation concerning Damian which I thought would be cool to do seeing as how its something that I don't think could happen, but also humanize Batman in a way you don't see in most stories.**

 **Next up we've got a bit of Maynard having lunch with Granny Cass and his fight against Parasite which I thought would be cool to do in showing how strong he actually is, also for those of you wondering Maynard did absorb the majority of Danny ghost powers and one of them which is canon is energy absorption which is why he could do what he did against Parasite.**

 **Lastly, we've got the bit between Jazz and Danny chilling out for a bit watching Power Rangers and also talking about what their plans are once everything is said and done, which I thought would be neat in doing in showing what their endgame is.**

 **That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I really thank you guys for your support this far as it means a lot to me so please continue to get this out there as much as possible since I know this can be a really great story. Also, flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive and well thought out.**

 **All that said this is Pravus666 signing out till next time as next up is Maynard getting interviewed by Superman and some Jazz and Lucy fluff so stay tuned for that good stuff.**

 **Part 2 Theme Song: King Nothing by Metallica**

 **Random End Song: Schism by Tool**


End file.
